Les Yeux de l'Ombre
by sabryna
Summary: Post T4. Les Américains sont loin de nier le retour du Mage Noir comme le font les Britanniques. Eléana, sorcière talentueuse, est envoyée à Poudlard où elle sera l'assistante du Professeur Rogue au grand dam de ce dernier...
1. Chapter 1

Salut, voici ma première fic HP, donc un peu d'indulgence. Elle démarre à la fin du tome 4 Harry Potter et La Coupe de Feu.

Bien sûr, je ne possède rien de l'univers Harry Potter qui est entièrement sorti de l'imagination fertile de JK Rowling. Par contre, certains personnes m'appartiennent et vous les reconnaîtrez aisément.

En italique, vous retrouverez le texte de JK Rowling dont j'ai repris une scène.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Par la fenêtre ouverte, une brise légère entrait. Les rayons de la lune éclairait la pièce d'une lueur froide et les ombres se mouvaient d'une manière menaçante. Dans le lit, une forme s'agitait de plus en plus sous les couvertures. On ne pouvait qu'apercevoir la masse de cheveux bruns éparpillés sur l'oreiller. La respiration saccadée de la femme endormie paraissait bien trop bruyante dans le silence de la pièce. Elle se retourna brusquement et gémit de peur.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Harry regardait avec horreur la scène morbide qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. _Queudver déplia alors la robe, révélant le contenu, Harry laissa échapper un hurlement étouffé par le morceau de tissu qui le bâillonnait. C'était comme si Queudver avait soudain renversé une pierre sous laquelle se cachait une chose repoussante, visqueuse, aveugle – mais ce que Harry avait sous les yeux était pire encore, cent fois pire. La chose avait la forme d'un enfant accroupi et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu paraître plus éloigné d'un enfant. C'était un être entièrement chauve, recouvert d'écailles grossières, d'un noir rougeâtre. Il avait des bras et des jambes frêles, graciles, et un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec des yeux rouges flamboyants – jamais un enfant n'aurait pu avoir un tel visage._

_La créature semblait tout juste capable de faire quelques gestes. Elle leva ses bras minces et les passa autour de Queudver qui la souleva. Dans le mouvement, son capuchon glissa en arrière et Harry vit à la lueur des flammes le visage blafard et souffreteux de Queudver exprimer sa révulsion tandis qu'il transportait la chose près du chaudron. Pendant un instant, la tête aplatie, maléfique, fut éclairée par mes étincelles qui dansaient à la surface du liquide. Queudver déposa alors la créature dans le chaudron. Il y eut un sifflement et elle disparut sous la surface. Harry entendit son corps frêle heurter avec un bruit sourd le fond du récipient de pierre._

_« Que cette chose se noie, pensa Harry, sa cicatrice plus douloureuse que jamais…Qu'elle se noie… »_

Dans la chambre, des larmes coulaient le long des joues pâles de la sorcière qui continuait de bouger dans son lit, sa respiration de plus en plus rapide, ses gémissements de plus en plus forts.

_ Queudver parlait. Sa voix tremblait et il semblait fou de terreur. Il leva sa baguette magique, ferma les yeux, puis prononça ces paroles dans la nuit noire :_

_** - Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !**_

_Au pied de Harry, la tombe grinça. Horrifié, il vit une fine volute de poussière s'élever dans les airs puis, obéissant à Queudver, tomber doucement dans le chaudron. La surface, brillante comme le diamant,s'agita et un long sifflement s'en échappa. Des étincelles jaillirent en tous sens et le liquide prit une couleur bleu vif qui ressemblait à un poison. _

_ Poussant un faible gémissement, Queudver sortit de sous sa cape un long poignard à la fine lame argentée. Des sanglots brisèrent sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait les paroles :_

_** - Que la chair - du serviteur – donnée volontairement – fasse – revivre – son maître.**_

_Il tendit sa main droite devant lui – la main à laquelle il manquait un doigt – puis il serra étroitement le poignard dans sa main gauche et l'éleva au-dessus de lui._

_ Harry comprit ce qu'il allait faire une seconde avant qu'il accomplisse son geste. Il ferma les yeux, les paupières étroitement closes, mais ne put ignorer le hurlement qui déchira la nuit et transperça Harry comme si lui aussi avait reçu un coup de poignard. Il entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol puis les halètements angoissés de Queudver, et enfin un bruit d'éclaboussure qui lui retourna l'estomac. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à rouvrir les yeux, mais une lueur d'un rouge incandescent, qui venait du chaudron, traversa ses paupières closes…_

_ Queudver gémissait de douleur, la respiration précipitée. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sentit son souffle sur son visage que Harry prit conscience de la présence de Queudver juste devant lui._

_** - Que le s-sang de l'ennemi…pris par la force…ressuscite celui qui le combat. **_

_Harry ne put rien faire. Il était trop solidement attaché. Se débattant inutilement contre ses liens, il vit le poignard étincelant trembler dans la main désormais unique de Queudver. Puis il sentit la pointe de la lame pénétrer le creux de son bras droit et le sang couler lentement dans la manche de sa robe déchirée. Queudver haletant sous la douleur, fouilla maladroitement dans sa poche et en tira un flacon dont il appuya le goulot contre la coupure de Harry pour recueillir le sang qui gouttait. _

_ D'un pas chancelant, il retourna ensuite auprès du chaudron et y versa le sang. Le liquide devint aussitôt d'un blanc aveuglant. Sa besogne achevée, Queudver tomba à genoux devant le chaudron, puis s'affaissa sur le flanc et resta étendu sur le sol, agité de spasmes et de sanglots, serrant contre lui le moignon sanglant de son bras mutilé. _

_ Le chaudron bouillonnait, projetant de tous côtés des étincelles semblables à des diamants si brillants que tout le reste paraissait par contraste d'un noir profond. Pendant un long moment, rien ne se produisit…Puis soudain, les étincelles qui jaillissaient du chaudron s'éteignirent. Un panache de vapeur s'éleva alors à la surface du liquide en formant un écran de fumée si épais que Harry ne pouvait plus rien voir d'autre…Mais bientôt, une vague de terreur le glaça des pieds à la tête : à travers le nuage de vapeur, il venait d'apercevoir la silhouette sombre d'un homme grand et squelettique qui s'élevait lentement du chaudron._

_ - Habille-moi. Dit la voix aiguë et glacée au milieu du panache de vapeur._

_Secoué de sanglots, Queudver, tenant toujours contre lui son bras mutilé, ramassa la robe noire étalée par terre. Il se releva et, de sa main unique, passa la robe sur la tête de son maître._

_ L'homme squelettique sortit alors du chaudron. Il regarda Harry…et Harry regarda en face le visage qui avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant trois ans. Plus livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et grands ouverts, le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière des serpents…_

_ Lord Voldemort venait de renaître devant lui._

Soudain, la jeune femmese redressa en poussant un hurlement de terreur. Sa poitrine s'élevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, le sang vrillait à ses tempes et ses traits fins et figés par la peur étaient éclairés par la lueur blafarde de la lune. Elle respira profondément, tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Elle voulait chasser les images qui dansaient devant ses yeux et la voix tremblante qui avait récité cette formule affreuse…

« _Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils ! Que la chair - du serviteur – donnée volontairement – fasse – revivre – son maître. Que le s-sang de l'ennemi…pris par la force…ressuscite celui qui le combat._ »

Elle se mit en boule, rabattant les couvertures sur sa tête. De ses bras, elle entoura ses jambes qui étaient repliés contre elle et sa tête vint toucher ses genoux. Elle tremblait, des larmes s'échappaient de ses paupières closes, coulant sur ses joues pales.C'était impossible. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar comme elle en avait fait tant d'autre. Oui, un simple cauchemar.

Elle resta prostrée dans cette position pendant près de dix minutes, tentant de contrôler les tremblements convulsifs qui la secouaient. Puis, avec lenteur, elle repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce en dépit de la brise, elle se sentit frissonner. Elle alluma la lumière et s'avança vers un grand miroir en pied accroché à l'un des murs. La peur et l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait avaient fait encore plus pâlir son teint clair. Ses cheveux bruns cascadaient sur ses épaules jusqu'aux creux de son dos. Ses grands yeux bleu nuit étaient grands ouverts et l'appréhension y était lisible. D'un geste lent et tremblotant, elle releva ses cheveux pour dégager le côté de gauche de son cou. Elle hoqueta alors qu'elle fixait la marque qui était apparue. A la racine des cheveux, quelques centimètres derrière l'oreille, un serpent sortant d'une tête de mort était nettement visible.

Elle resta plusieurs secondes à fixer la Marque des Ténèbres avec effarement avec de secouer la tête. Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! _Il_ ne pouvait pas être de retour. Un frisson secoua violemment tout son corps. Une douleur atroce tordit son estomac. Elle n'eut que le temps de se rendre dans la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et de se pencher sur les toilettes. Elle régurgita tout ce que son estomac contenait et resta quelques minutes au dessus des toilettes, agitée de haut-le-cœur. Puis, les yeux dans le vague, elle se releva, tira la chasse. Après s'être dirigée vers le lavabo, elle ouvrit le robinet avec des gestes d'automate et se rinça la bouche avant de s'asperger le visage d'eau. Dans son cou, la Marque était douloureuse.

Puis, elle retourna dans sa chambre et contempla son lit. Elle ne voulait pas retourner se coucher. Elle ne voulait pas fermer les yeux et dormir. Les images de son cauchemar étaient encore trop présentes à son esprit. Son cauchemar ? Machinalement, elle porta la main à l'endroit où se trouvait la Marque. N'était-ce pas là la preuve que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Un frisson de panique parcourut son corps et ses yeux se mirent à brûler. Elle se laissa tomber dans une chaise à bascule, tout près de la fenêtre. Dehors, tout était calme. Aucune lumière n'était visible en dehors de celle des lampadaires. Elle leva le ciel sur un ciel dépourvu d'étoiles d'encre. Au milieu de l'océan de ténèbres, la lune brillait, presque aveuglante.

Eléana Jedusor ferma les yeux et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, fredonnant l'air d'une ancienne berceuse que sa tutrice lui chantait. Elle finit par s'endormir alors que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à chasser l'obscurité.

C'est dans cette position que son meilleur ami, Jake, la trouva quelques heures plus tard. Il était grand et assez mince, presque maigre. Des cheveux châtains clairs tombaient sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage fin. Il était d'un physique somme toute banal. Mais ses yeux, bleu pâle étaient transperçant. Et il dégageait une aura charismatique qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer. En sa présence, on avait la désagréable impression qu'on ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Lentement, il s'approcha de son amie et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

- Eléa ?

Tout en l'appelant, il posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement. Elle grogna, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Il vit qu'elle avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis. Il l'appela un peu plus fort et serra plus fermement son épaule. Elle battit des paupières avant de darder sur lui un regard profond dans lequel il vit passer l'incompréhension, la peur, la compréhension puis la tristesse et la résignation.

- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque

Jake ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il l'aida alors qu'elle se relevait. Elle avait mal partout, comme si elle venait de subir un doloris. Elle regarda dehors. Le jour s'était levé et les moldus américains avaient commencé leur journée tranquillement, n'ayant aucune idée de la tragédie qui avait eu lieu cette nuit et qui n'était qu'un événement annonciateur d'une période beaucoup plus sombre.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner alors que les images de son cauchemar dansaient devant ses yeux

- On ne sait pas ce qui se passe exactement. Cela a eut lieu durant la Troisième Tâche de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Harry Potter n'était-il pas candidat ?

- Oui. L'un des concurrents est mort. Tu sais bien que l'entente entre notre Ministère et celui européen n'est pas franchement cordiale.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce. L'homme fixait sa compagne avec inquiétude, attendant de voir son comportement. Elle avait déjà beaucoup souffert et le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres allait rouvrir de vieilles et douloureuses blessures. Elle sentit cette inquiétude et un faible sourire fendit son regard mais ne l'éclaira pas.

- J'irai au Ministère un peu plus tard. Après tout, il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances d'été. L'école se passera de moi.

- Alors je te verrai là-bas. A toute à l'heure.

- Merci d'être venu Jake.

Il ne répondit pas et hocha la tête avant de transplaner. La jeune femme se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre et elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste de défense. Eléana Jedusor fixa son reflet dans le miroir et laissa la panique s'emparer d'elle à l'idée que le règne de terreur de Voldemort venait peut-être de renaître.

Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle lisait le journal moldu quand un hibou entra par sa fenêtre et laissa tomber sur sa table l'équivalent américain de La Gazette du Sorcier. Elle délaissa le journal moldu et prit celui des sorciers. Etalé sur la première page, un article traitait du retour probable de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. L'article était basé principalement sur des hypothèses et des bruits de couloir. En fait, la majorité de l'article était basé sur la fin tragique du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et la mort tragique d'un des concurrents finalistes. Peu d'informations avait filtré du Ministère de la Magie européen. Les relations entre le monde magique européen et l'américain étaient assez tendus. En fait, les sorciers américains vivaient à la manière des moldus. Ils avaient décidé de mélanger les manières de vies des moldus et celles des sorciers. Ils pensaient que c'était mieux pour s'intégrer. Pourquoi créer une barrière entre deux mondes qui coexistaient sur une même planète ? Bien sûr, les moldus ne devaient rien savoir du monde magique. Ils risqueraient de prendre peur. Alors les sorciers n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie devant les simples humains. En cela, les deux Ministères étaient d'accord. Lors du règne de Voldemort, la frontière entre les deux mondes n'était pas restée très longtemps en place. Mais les tensions étaient tout de suite réapparues lorsque Voldemort avait été vaincu par Harry Potter, quatorze ans auparavant.

Dans la rue, Eléana vit le monde moldu s'éveiller et elle leur envia leur ignorance. Revenant à la réalité, elle déposa son bol dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle monta rapidement au premier étage et s'arrêta devant une porte. Une petite boîte en bois sculpté reposait sur une petite table. Elle l'ouvrit et y prit une clé. Elle l'inséra dans la serrure et entra dans la pièce. D'une douzaine de mètres carré, elle regorgeait d'instrument de sorcellerie. Chaudrons, diverses ingrédients dans un an ancien meuble, une armoire pleine de robes de sorcier, une bibliothèque dont les étagères croulaient sous les livres de magie et un bureau sur lequel s'étalaient nombres de parchemins composaient la pièce. Elle prit une robe de sorcier simple et la passait tout en cherchant du regard sa baguette. Quand elle l'a vit, elle la prit, passa un sac en bandoulière par-dessus son épaule et disparut dans un crac assourdissant.

Elle réapparut dans une cabine et en sortit en évitant de justesse d'être fauchée par un sorcier. Le hall somptueux et immense bourdonnait d'agitation. Mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec les autres jours. Normalement, il régnait une sorte d'animation joyeuse. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, les visages fermés et crispés avaient remplacé les sourires joyeux et les yeux pétillants. Les gestes étaient nerveux, les mots bredouillés ou chuchotés. De vagues hochements de tête avaient remplacé les grands saluts. Chacun se ruait dans leur service respectif. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers les employés et elle suivit ses compagnons alors qu'ils entraient dans un des ascenseurs.

- Alors il est vraiment revenu ? Demanda d'une voix grave un sorcier aux allures d'armoire à glace qui travaillait au service des sports magiques.

- A vrai dire, on n'en sait rien. Répondit sèchement une sorcière aux cheveux gris ramenés en un chignon serré et aux yeux d'un gris étrange et glacial. Ces européens ne partagent pas beaucoup leurs informations. Ce que nous savons ne sont que des rumeurs, des on-dit.

- Voyons, Gertrude ! S'exclama un sorcier aux cheveux bruns lissés en arrière et qui reflétaient le décor aussi bien qu'un miroir. Il y a d'abord eu cette attaque de mangemorts et l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Au cours des mois qui viennent de s'écouler, les mangemorts qui se sont soi-disant « repentis » ont avoué que leur marque redevenait distincte. Puis il y a cette nuit ! Un jeune sorcier est mort ! Et ce Potter dit que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu.

- Avec tout ce que ce gamin a vécu, qui vous dit qu'il n'est pas dérangé ? Répliqua Gertrude

Les portes s'ouvrirent et de nouveaux sorciers entrèrent accompagnés d'une flopée de notes de services. Eléana était maintenant coincée dans le fond et attendait la suite de la conversation. Ce fut une jeune sorcière blonde, nouvelle au Ministère, qui parla :

- Peu importe d'où viennent ces preuves, nous avons tous senti qu'il se passait quelque chose. De petits évènements s'accumulent ici et là depuis les années passées. Il faut enquêter et être sur nos gardes. Il ne faut surtout pas rejeter l'idée que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom soit de retour. Ce serait la plus grosse erreur à commettre.

Un nouveau groupe de notes de services entra dans l'ascenseur en voletant alors que des sorciers sortaient. D'une voix venimeuse, Gertrude lança :

- La seule erreur que l'on puisse commettre est d'accorder une foi aveugle à ce Potter et de se mettre en état de guerre parce que des hypothèses formulées par un gosse de quinze ans faisaient état du retour d'un magicien disparu depuis quatorze ans.

Le silence retomba et Eléana dit :

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois madame, ce « gosse » comme vous l'appelez a survécu à un Avada Kadavra lancée par Voldemort lui-même alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et que ses parents venaient juste de mourir. Vous semblez aussi oublier qu'il y a trois ans, Voldemort a essayé de le tuer et que Harry Potter l'a vaincu. Une seconde fois. Ce même « gosse » a aussi découvert l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets, une supposée légende. Puis, à seulement quatorze ans, il gagne la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Peu importe si nous savons peu de choses sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Si la parole de ce garçon n'a aucune valeur comme vous le laissez prétendre, alors qui peut-on croire ?

Tout au long de sa diatribe, elle les avait vu serrer les dents à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait le nom de Voldemort. La sorcière aux cheveux gris la regardait à présent avec dédain. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Eléana se fraya un chemin pour sortir. Dans le couloir, avant que les portes ne se referment, elle lança :

- Oh, et puis Voldemort est vraiment revenu.

- Eléana !

Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'homme dont la voix la réprimandait. Un sorcier aux longs cheveux poivre et sel la regardait avec un regard émeraude vif et pétillant. Son visage était sérieux malgré le sourire forcé qui étirait ses lèvres. Elle demanda :

- Il est interdit de dire la vérité, maintenant ?

Il se contenta de lui faire un signe pour qu'il la suive. Alors qu'il la faisait entrer dans un bureau, elle vit Jake et un autre homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dont les cheveux blonds étaient parsemés de fils blancs et qui parlaient rapidement. En la voyant entrer, ils se turent. Le vieux sorcier referma la porte derrière eux et un silence tendu tomba sur la pièce. Eléana venait de poser son sac et s'assit sur une chaise. D'une main qu'elle voulait assurée, elle repoussa sa longue chevelure brune en arrière, dévoilant pendant une seconde une partie de la marque sur sa nuque. Elle vit Jake frissonner.

- Alors que s'est-il passé hier ? Demanda-t-elle

- Tout d'abord Eléana, je te prierai de ne pas faire de remarques comme celle que tu viens de faire dans le couloir. Lui ordonna le vieux sorcier

- S'il vous plait monsieur Claymore, ce n'est que la vérité !

- Peut-être, mais peu de gens se sentent à l'aise avec cela. Répondit Claymore avec agacement

- Aristide, il y a des points plus importants dont nous devons discuter. Intervint l'homme blond

- Bien sûr Wallace.

Eléana suivit à peine l'échange. Jake la regardait, assise là, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Est-ce que ça va Eléa ?

La question ramena l'attention de Wallace Kingsfield, ministre de la magie américain et Aristide Claymore, ministre de l'éducation des sorciers et Directeur de l'Académie de Magie de Salem. La jeune femme tenta de sourire mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former une étrange grimace.

- Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qui m'a réveillée cette nuit. Voldemort est vraiment de retour. Je l'ai senti. Je l'ai vu. C'était si étrange et terrifiant. Je me suis réveillée et j'ai vu la Marque. J'ai voulu croire que c'était un simple cauchemar. Et je voudrais encore le croire mais ce n'en était pas un.

Aristide et Wallace échangèrent un regard.

- J'essaie d'avoir un entretien avec leur Ministre de la Magie mais ce Fudge semble tout nier en bloc. Il est d'une arrogance incroyable ! Annonça Kingsfield

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Jake

- On attend. On voit ce qui se passe. Je continuerai à essayer d'avoir rendez-vous avec Fudge mais je crois qu'il restera sur ses positions. Il faudrait connaître quelqu'un là-bas mais je crois que les tensions entre nos Ministère vont augmenter.

Aristide semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il sourit.

- J'ai peut-être une idée.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- Poudlard est une grande école et Eléana pourrait avoir envie d'aller travailler en Grande Bretagne.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y ferais ? Demanda-t-elle. Même si ils acceptent un nouveau membre vu la situation, rien ne nous dit qu'ils ont besoin d'aide.

- Il semblerait qu'ils ne prennent pas au sérieux la menace. Remarqua Jake. Alors ils devraient accepter une nouvelle enseignante.

- Je connais Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Annonça Aristide. Je pourrai le contacter et présenter Eléana comme une jeune enseignante prometteuse qu'une année à l'étranger pourrait grandement aider. Poudlard est un lieu hautement sécurisé et Eléana y sera en sécurité et elle sera aux premières loges s'il arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Je vois ça d'ici : excusez-moi Albus, mais la fille adoptive de Voldemort voudrait un poste dans votre école. Railla Jake

- Nous ne dirons rien du passé d'Eléana et elle prendra le nom de famille de ses parents biologiques. Si nous leur parlions de son passé, ils refuseraient de l'engager après ce qui vient de se passer. Même si ce Fudge semble refuser la possibilité du retour de Voldemort, Dumbledore est intelligent et ce n'est pas un ministre qui l'empêchera de mener son enquête et de dévoiler la vérité. Fit savoir Aristide

- Il n'y a que moi qui trouve cette situation malsaine ? Demanda la jeune femme. Vous me demandez de me faire engager, de ne pas dévoiler mon identité – où celle que je suis légalement du moins – et de les espionner ?

- Aristide a raison, Eléana. Finit par dire Wallace. Nous ne savons pas si Voldemort va te rechercher ou non. Si c'est le cas, tu ne pourras être plus en sécurité qu'à Poudlard. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bel et bien de retour, Harry Potter est là-bas et Dumbledore sera le premier a créé une résistance. En temps utile, tu seras un atout. Sur place, ce sera à toi de voir.

La sorcière les regardait comme si ils avaient perdu la tête. Jake s'assit face à elle et la regarda dans les yeux :

- Ils ont raison. C'est idéal. Je crois que ce Fudge est un idiot et qu'il fera tout pour cacher le retour de notre mage noir préféré s'il est vraiment de retour. Sur place, tu ne pourras faire confiance à personne. N'importe qui pourrait être un mangemort et ils ne devront se douter de rien. Tant que Voldemort ignore où tu es, ou qui tu es à présent, tu es en sécurité mais s'il est amené à te localiser…

- Pas la peine de me faire un dessin, je sais. Grogna Eléana

Pour son entourage, Eléana McBaine avait été élevé par un policier moldu et une sorcière infirmière. Peu de personne savait qu'en fait ses parents étaient un couple de sorciers de pur sang, émigrés d'Angleterre. Elle avait trois mois lorsque Voldemort, à l'époque en plein milieu de son règne de terreur, avait tué ses parents et l'avait enlevé. Pendant les dix ans qui avaient suivi, elle avait été élevée par des Mangemorts et Voldemort. Elle avait subi des tortures qui étaient soi-disant destinées à la faire mûrir, à lui faire voir la vraie face du monde. Elle avait aussi subi le sort Doloris un nombre incalculable de fois. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait de ces années-là était la souffrance, la tristesse, la haine, la violence. On l'avait privée de sa jeunesse, on lui avait volé son innocence. Quand on l'avait délivré, il lui avait fallu plus d'un an pour se faire à la vie de tous les autres sorciers. A onze ans, elle était entrée au collège de sorcellerie. Elle avait beaucoup d'avance car dès qu'elle avait pu tenir une baguette, on lui avait appris la magie. Elle maîtrisait déjà les Sortilèges Impardonnables, mais quand on vivait dans la haine, c'était facile. Elle avait été une adolescente renfermée, méfiante. Elle avait du mal à accorder sa confiance. Elle avait aussi montré un fort caractère. Enfant, sa conception du bien et du mal était assez floue et quand certains élèves avaient le malheur de la taquiner et de toucher un point sensible, elle était parfois entrée dans des colères noires et en avaient envoyé certains à l'infirmerie. Elle était sortie du collège première de sa promotion et s'était tournée vers l'enseignement. Elle était assez douée dans les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal mais adorait les potions. Elle était assistante du professeur de potions de l'Académie de Sorcellerie de Salem depuis deux ans maintenant.

Elle se tourna vers les trois hommes qui formaient ses plus proches amis. Jake et elle avaient été au collège ensemble et avaient donné du fil à retordre aux professeurs. Aristide et Wallace avaient veillé sur elle au cours de ces treize dernières années et lui avaient appris à croire en un monde bien plus heureux que ce qu'avait pu lui laisser voir les dix premières années de sa vie. Avec ses parents adoptifs, ils étaient ceux en qui elle avait le plus confiance. En un instant, sa décision fut prise :

- Allez-y Aristide, appelez ce Dumbledore.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini.

J'espère que ça vous a plu...Dite-le moi avec quelques reviews...et je publierai vitela suite!


	2. Chapter 2

**Les Yeux de l'Ombre**

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément. La chanson du Choixpeau est extraite du tome 5 de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Les deux mois qui passèrent furent baignés d'incertitude. Les sorciers américains voyaient une scission se former au sein du monde européen. La plus grande majorité, dont les plus puissants, niait en bloc le retour de Voldemort. Au départ, quelques uns avaient crié haut et fort le retour du Mage Noir. Face à l'hostilité qu'ils avaient déclenchée, ils s'étaient fait plus discrets. Arisitide avait attendu début août avant de contacter Dumbledore et alors qu'elle n'y croyait pas, elle avait été engagée à Poudlard.

Ce matin là, elle quitta rapidement l'hôtel et suivit le plan qu'elle avait dans la main. Elle cherchait la station King's Cross et le quai 9 ¾. On était le 1er septembre et le train pour Poudlard partait aujourd'hui. Personne ne pouvait transplaner dans l'école alors elle devait prendre le Poudlard Express comme les autres. Mais pour cela, elle ne devait pas le rater. Elle s'engouffra dans un taxi et donna l'adresse au chauffeur. Durant le trajet, elle avait décidé de regarder le décors de la capitale anglaise mais ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement vers l'année à venir. Elle avait été engagée comme assistante du professeur de potions, un certain Severus Rogue. Elle devrait aussi aider l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh si cela était nécessaire et elle remplacerait les professeurs absents, si ils y en avaient. Elle tentait de faire taire la petite voix au fond de son esprit qui lui disait que leur cacher son identité et les « infiltrer » était une mauvaise idée. Mais avaient-ils vraiment le choix ? Pas vraiment. La Grande Bretagne s'était renfermée sur elle-même et les tensions, déjà existantes entre elle et les Etats-Unis, n'avaient fait que se renforcer. Néanmoins, elle n'était déjà pas arrivé à Poudlard et déjà, elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

- Madame, vous êtes arrivée. Lui apprit le chauffeur

Elle reprit ses esprits et remercia le chauffeur avant de sortir. Elle portait une jupe beige qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genoux et une paire de bottes en cuir noir. Un pull noir avec un col roulé était caché par un long manteau en cuir de la même noir. Elle avait fait disparaître sa Marque dans son cou à l'aide d'un sortilège de désillusion qu'elle devra répéter souvent. Elle attrapa sa valise que lui tendait le chauffeur de taxi, paya la course et partit à la recherche du quai 9 ¾. Il y avait peu de moldus dans la gare. Elle trouva facilement le pan de mur à travers lequel on lui avait dit de passer. Mine de rien, elle s'y appuya et se sentit basculer. Elle apparut sur un quai en pleine effervescence. Des parents embrassaient une dernière fois leurs enfants, leurs prodiguant mille conseils. Quelques mères pleuraient. Les plus jeunes élèves, qui partaient pour la première fois, cherchaient du courage auprès de leur famille. Au milieu de la foule, un homme claudiquait en direction d'un groupe dont la chevelure rousse de certains membres attiraient l'attention. Elle s'approcha d'un grand chien noir qui trottinait joyeusement et le caressa. Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années s'approcha immédiatement.

- C'est ton chien ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

- Oui. Répondit le jeune homme

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Harry ! Reviens là ! Appela une petite femme assez ronde d'une voix autoritaire

Une fille à la chevelure brune indisciplinée et un garçon à la crinière flamboyante entourant un visage pâle parsemé de tâches de rousseur s'approchèrent, suivis de près par des adultes. L'un d'eux était un homme au visage couvert de cicatrices. Il était accompagné par un sorcier à l'air fatigué, aux cheveux blonds ternes et à la robe de sorcier usée et par un autre homme, grand et émincé, qui devait sans nul doute être le père du rouquin. Ce dernier demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ho rien ! Répondit celui qui s'appelait Harry. Elle me parlait de Sniffle.

Elle sentit des regards inquisiteurs pesés sur elle. Elle avait remarqué la cicatrice sur le front de celui qui était sans aucun doute Harry Potter. Ils la détaillaient, la jaugeaient. Sous la capuche de l'homme balafré, elle voyait deux yeux asymétriques dont l'un s'agitait constamment.

- Je sens comme une certaine tension. Dit-elle en riant. Je suis Eléana McBaine. Je viens des Etats-Unis.

Ils l'évaluaient, cherchant à savoir si ils devaient ou non la croire. La femme tendit la main :

- Je suis Molly Weasley, le rouquin là est mon plus jeune fils Ron. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Eléana fit mine d'ignorer le ton brusque et inquisiteur sur lequel la question avait été posée :

- Enseigner. Je suis la nouvelle assistante d'un certain Severus Rogue, le professeur de potions.

Elle vit les adolescents se figer avant d'étouffer leur rire. Elle fit une moue :

- Ne me dîtes pas que je suis tombée sur le prof asocial de Poudlard ?

- Si seulement il n'était qu'asocial. Murmura le sorcier fatigué

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin en levant les bras devant elle en signe de défense :

- D'accord, stop ! J'en ai entendu assez. Si vous m'en dîtes plus, je vais angoisser et je risque de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Alors on va arrêter maintenant.

A ses pieds, le chien jappait joyeusement et elle lui gratta derrière les oreilles. Molly se rendit soudain compte que le train allait bientôt partir.

- C'était un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Lui dit-elle. Vous voyez les deux lascars là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant deux jeunes aux chevelures aussi flamboyantes que celle de Ron. Ce sont mes jumeaux : Fred et George. Ils sont infernaux, surveillez-les et n'hésitez pas à les punir. A côté d'eux, c'est ma fille : Ginny. Quand à ces trois-là : Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils vous réserveront leur lot de surprises. Maintenant, il est temps de monter dans le train. Allez…dépêchez-vous !

Eléana les salua et grimpa dans un wagon alors que Molly embrassait ses enfants à les étouffer avant de les pousser dans un wagon. Elle entra dans la première cabine de libre et s'installa contre la fenêtre. Lorsque le train s'ébranla, sa tête reposait contre la vitre. Elle avait les yeux fermés et respirait profondément. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle repensa à son arrivée et à sa rencontre Harry. Elle aurait mis sa main à couper que les adultes qui accompagnaient le jeune Potter étaient ceux qui croyaient au retour de Voldemort. Donc certains avaient l'intelligence de croire que le Mage Noir avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Sinon, Harry n'aurait pas été si entouré.

La porte s'ouvrit mais elle ne bougea pas pour voir qui entrait. D'après les voix, c'étaient des filles, trois. Les adolescentes hésitèrent avant de s'installer, ce qu'elles firent seulement après que l'une d'elles ai dit :

- Elle dort, vous voyez bien ? Je me demande qui sait.

- Elle est trop âgée pour être une élève.

Finalement, elles prirent place et commencèrent à discuter. Eléana les écoutait. Si elle avait appris une chose, c'était qu'écouter les conversations des adolescentes permettait d'en savoir beaucoup sur les dernières rumeurs, un état d'esprit général et toute une foule d'autres informations. Pendant une heure environ, elles parlèrent de leurs vacances. Eléana avait appris que les trois jeunes filles se nommaient Lavande Brown, Parvati et Padma Patil, deux sœurs. Elles devaient être en cinquième année car elles parlèrent des B.U.S.E qu'elles avaient à passer à la fin de l'année. Son attention redoubla quand elles commencèrent à parler de la finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et de la mort de Cédric Diggory. Leur voix étaient plus basses, comme si elles craignaient qu'on ne les entendent.

- J'ai parlé à mes parents du discours de Dumbledore. Disait Lavande. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Ils ont dit qu'il perdait la tête.

- Tout ça, c'est la faute de Harry. S'exclama Padma. Nos parents ont vraiment hésité à nous envoyer à Poudlard cette année. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il se passe tout un tas de trucs étranges.

- Ma sœur a raison. Continua Parvati. Avant, rien de tout ça n'arrivait. Et puis, à part Hermione et Ron, personne n'a rien vu. Et encore, la plupart du temps, ils rataient les choses importantes. Potter est loin d'être un héros, c'est un menteur. Il est dérangé.

Ses deux amies acquiescèrent et Eléana serra les dents pour s'empêcher de leur rabattre le caquet et de leur faire ainsi savoir qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle décida de faire croire qu'elle était toujours endormie encore pendant près d'une demi-heure puis elle fit mine de se réveiller. Elle les salua brièvement puis elle se plongea dans la lecture d'un livre moldu afin de les dissuader d'engager la conversation avec elle. Tout au long du trajet qui suivit, elle sentait les regards curieux des trois élèves.

µµ

Lorsque le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, Eléana prit tout son temps. Elle sortit une robe de sorcier qu'elle passa sans prendre la peine de la refermer, laissant voir ses vêtements moldus, rassembla ses affaires et sortit du compartiment. Lorsqu'elle sortit du train, elle inspira une grande goulée d'air. L'odeur de pins mêlé à la terre mouillée la revigora et elle se dirigea vers les centaines de diligences qui amenaient les élèves au château. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des hybrides de chevaux et de reptiles qui les tiraient. Autour d'elle, personne ne semblait les remarquer alors elle reprit contenance et fit comme si rien n'était. Quand elle arriva dans la cours château, elle resta quelques minutes à regarder l'immense bâtisse qui s'élevait devant elle avec émerveillement. Un élève la bouscula et elle s'excusa rapidement avant de prendre le chemin du manoir d'un pas énergétique. Dans le hall immense, elle tournoya sur elle-même afin de faire un tour d'horizon. Elle suivit le flot d'élèves vers la Grande Salle et leva des yeux surpris sur le faux plafond qui reproduisait le ciel à l'extérieur. Elle remarqua Harry Potter et les nombreux chuchotements que son passage provoquait. Elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs avec une nervosité qu'elle cacha derrière un sourire éclatant. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol et sa robe flottait derrière elle. Elle regardait droit devant elle, le menton légèrement levé dans une attitude imperceptiblement hautaine. Elle vit des regards se tourner vers elle. Le vieux sorcier lui lança un sourire :

- Voici notre nouveau collègue.

Les différents professeurs se tournèrent vers elle. Les réactions provoquées par son arrivée étaient mitigées. Certains l'accueillirent avec de grands sourires, d'autres lui adressèrent à peine un regard. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un homme dont le visage franchement antipathique était encadré de long cheveux noirs lisses qui paraissaient bien trop gras. _« Ne me dîtes pas que c'est lui Severus Rogue. »_ supplia-t-elle. Supplique qui se révéla vaine quand Dumbledore la présenta aux différents professeurs. Les présentations furent interrompues alors que les grandes portes s'ouvraient sur une file de nouveaux élèves, menées par une sorcière âgée à l'air très stricte. Les jeunes enfants semblaient éprouver un savant mélange entre peur et excitation. Eléana remarqua alors que la sorcière portait un tabouret sur lequel reposait un chapeau qui semblait aussi ancien que l'école. Les conversations avaient cessé et bientôt, même les respirations cessèrent de se faire entendre. Elle perçut alors un mouvement venant de l'antique chapeau. Une voix s'éleva de l'objet magique et se mit à chanter.

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf _

_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

_De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

_Rassemblés par la même passion_

_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

_« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »_

_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_

_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

_Où la destinée les séparerait._

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

_Tels étaient les Serpentard et Gryffondor_

_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

_Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

_Comment peut-on imaginer_

_Que pareil amitié vienne à sombrer ?_

_J'en fut témoin et je peux de mémoire_

_Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner_

_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,_

_Serdaigle disait : « Tout apprentissage_

_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »,_

_Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité _

_Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité. »_

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_

_Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_

_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_

_Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon_

_Et choisir les disciples à sa mesure._

_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_

_Chez les sorciers de son académie_

_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

_Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_

_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_

_Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_

_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

_La bonn' Poufsouffl' prenait ceux qui restaient_

_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait._

_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs _

_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

_De longues années libres de soucis._

_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_

_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_

_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

_Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits_

_Les amis dressés contre les amis_

_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

_Estima venue l'heur' de son départ._

_Et bien que l'on vit cesser les combats_

_Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi._

_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs _

_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_

_Jamais plus les maisons fur'nt unies_

_Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_

_Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_

_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

_Mais cette année je vais en dir' long_

_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_

_Bien que condamné à vous séparer _

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter_

_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_

_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_

_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_

_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_

_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_

_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_

_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_

_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_

_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_

_La répartition maintenant commence._

_« Ce Choixpeau est plus intelligent que leur Ministre de la Magie. »_ pensa Eléana. Puis, l'étrange objet répartit les nouveaux élèves entre les quatre maisons qui composaient Poudlard : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Après que les nouveaux élèves aient rejoint la table de leur Maison, des mets succulents apparurent. Elle mangea en silence, écoutant les différentes conversations, répondant brièvement aux rares questions qu'on lui posait. Sa voisine qui semblait elle aussi nouvelle lui parlait du Ministère et de sa volonté de réformer l'école de magie. Enfin, elle croyait car Eléana ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Après que les tables soient débarrassées, Dumbledore se leva et prononça un discours. Il parla entre autre de l'interdiction de se promener dans la Forêt Interdite et d'utiliser des sortilèges dans les couloirs. Il présenta le Professeur Gobe-Planche, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques puis le Professeur Dolores Ombrage, chargée des cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, qui n'était autre que sa voisine bavarde. Il allait se tourner vers Eléana quand sa voisine bavarde se leva et l'interrompit pour débuter un discours ennuyeux que la nouvelle assistante de potions ne suivit pas plus que le monologue sur le Ministère quelques minutes auparavant. Une fois rassise, Dumbledore la remercia et continua son discours :

- Nous avons également le plaisir d'accueillir la jeune Eléana McBaine. Elle assistera le Professeur Rogue lors des cours de potions et aidera Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie si besoin. Enfin, elle remplacera ponctuellement les professeurs en cas d'absences imprévues. J'espère que vous l'accueillerez bien et l'aiderez à se sentir à l'aise parmi nous.

Un vague murmure s'était répandu dans la salle alors que le directeur leur annonçait qu'elle serait l'assistante de Rogue, et elle vit les mâchoires de celui-ci se crisper et soupira. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Néanmoins, sans se départir de son sourire, elle hocha la tête respectueusement devant le directeur. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la salle était à moitié vide. Eléana, qui s'était levée et avait rejoint le Grand Hall, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Dumbledore, accompagné du Professeur McGonagall la rejoignirent.

- J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé. S'inquiéta le vieux sorcier

- Oui, il était assez…intéressant. Répondit-elle en pensant à ce qu'elle avait entendu dans le Poudlard Express. C'est vraiment magnifique ici. Ça change de l'Amérique et c'est assez déstabilisant.

- Vous vous y ferez vite. Lui dit la directrice de Gryffondor. Les cours débutent demain et j'espère que votre collaboration avec le Professeur Rogue se passera bien.

- Moi aussi. Je suis assez nerveuse. Il n'a pas l'air d'être très ravi de ma présence ici.

- Ne vous laissez pas impressionner par la froideur de Severus. Lui conseilla Dumbledore. D'ailleurs le voilà.

Le professeur des potions s'approcha d'eux et jeta à peine un coup d'œil à Eléana qui s'efforça de ne pas laisser voir l'agacement que cette attitude provoquait. _« Créer une scène après seulement quelques heures de présence serait malvenu, Eléa. Calme-toi » _se dit-elle.

- Vous savez, Severus, les appréciations de Miss McBaine sont excellentes. Elle est ressortie première de sa promotion avec la note maximale en potions. Disait Dumbledore. Je suis certaine que cette année ici lui sera très instructif.

Rogue la toisa et elle prit grand soin de ne pas baisser le regard. Sans même sans rendre compte, elle se raidit, rejeta les épaules en arrière et releva le menton.

- J'espère qu'elle le sera. Dit-elle d'une voix calme. Je suis là pour apprendre et j'espère que tout se passera bien.

Le professeur de potions ne dit rien et Dumbledore se racla la gorge, son regard aiguisé passant de l'un à l'autre.

- Bien sûr ! Finit par répondre à contrecœur Rogue. Retrouvez moi demain matin après le petit déjeuner. Vous observerez au cours de cette semaine, pour vous familiariser. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire.

Il partit sans attendre de réponse et Eléana serra les poings. Le directeur du collège l'accompagna jusqu'au hall où le concierge Rusard l'escorta à ses appartements. Elle se concentra sur le chemin à suivre même si son attention était plus attirée par les tableaux aux personnages vivants, les escaliers qui bougeaient et l'agitation apportée par les étudiants que par l'itinéraire. Le concierge, suivit par un chat à l'air aussi plaisant que son maître, grommelait à propos des étudiants, d'irrespect, de punitions corporelles. Il la laissa devant une porte en bois, dans les cachots.

- C'est vos appartements. Dit-il en reniflant avant de tourner les talons

- Cet endroit est vraiment étrange. Murmura-t-elle

- Vous vous y habituerez.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix grave et caverneuse qui venait de retentir. Elle se trouva face au fantôme le plus sinistre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait peur. Ce n'était pas mon but. S'excusa le fantôme en voyant la réaction de la jeune sorcière

- Ho ! Heu…Ce n'est pas grave. Si vous pouviez juste éviter d'apparaître comme ça la prochaine fois, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

- Bien sûr. J'en ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis le Baron Sanglant. Serpentard est ma maison.

-Je suis Eléana McBaine, la nouvelle assistante du…

-Professeur Rogue. Je sais. Il est le directeur de la maison Serpentard, qui se situe non loin de là. J'espère que votre séjour parmi nous vous satisfera.

Eléana ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comment un fantôme pouvait-il se montrer plus chaleureux qu'un professeur ? Que le professeur Rogue en l'occurrence. Elle regarda le Baron Sanglant. Chaleureux était un terme un peu trop exagéré. Beaucoup trop. Disons plutôt…accueillant. Quoique…C'était un accueil plutôt sinistre. Mais positif ! Elle secoua la tête. C'était un accueil, un point c'est tout. Elle pourrait chercher des heures pour qualifier cette étrange rencontre qu'elle ne trouverait pas le terme adéquat.

- Et bien…Merci. Finit-elle par dire

- Votre voyage a dû vous épuisez. Je vais vous laisser vous retirer dans vos appartements. Bienvenue à Poudlard !

Le fantôme flotta loin d'elle et disparut au détour d'un couloir, se mettant à pousser des cris lugubres. Elle frissonna et poussa la porte de ses « appartements ». Elle découvrit alors une chambre splendide et immense. Un lit démesuré à baldaquins semblait l'appeler au repos. Une petite table ronde entourée de trois fauteuils occupait un coin de la chambre. Une immense armoire, bien trop grande pour le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait apporté, était accolée contre un mur. Sur ce même mur, une porte menait à une salle de bain privée. Elle y entra et découvrit avec stupeur une baignoire entourée de multitudes de petits robinets dorés qui aurait fait pâlir sa petite cabine de douche habituelle. Une grande glace située entre un lavabo et une étagère croulant sous les accessoires de bain ou les bibelots lui renvoyait son reflet. Un sourire enfantin étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle tournait plusieurs robinets et découvraient les différentes senteurs des eaux qui en coulaient. Elle choisit un parfum framboisé et laissa l'eau emplir la baignoire. Elle se déshabilla et plongea avec délectation dans l'eau. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se sécha rapidement, revêtit une chemise de nuit de soie bleu nuit, identique à la couleur de ses yeux et se jeta sur le lit en riant. Finalement, il y avait des avantages à être là. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et s'endormit rapidement.

µµ

Sa bonne humeur ne dura pas longtemps. En fait, elle dura jusqu'à son premier cours qui avait lieu avec les premières années. Elle remarqua vite que le but principal de Rogue semblait être de terroriser les élèves. Quant à elle, il ne lui accordait que des coups d'œil froids et hautains. Elle fit de son mieux pour garder les remarques désagréables qui lui venaient à l'esprit à l'égard du Professeur et s'efforçait de donner des sourires bienveillants aux enfants. Elle espérait que cela adoucirait la mine sévère, glaciale et extrêmement antipathique de Severus. Au bout d'une heure, ce furent des élèves tremblants qui déguerpissaient de la salle avec sur les visages, une expression de profonde gratitude, comme s'ils remerciaient le ciel de les avoir enfin laissés sortir. Elle regarda rapidement son emploi du temps. Le deuxième cours était dispensé aux cinquièmes années des maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor. Quand les élèves entrèrent, elle remarqua aussitôt la crinière rousse de Ron et ne tarda pas à apercevoir Harry et Hermione. Un adolescent aux cheveux blonds, presque blanc et à l'attitude hautaine et dédaigneuse attira également son attention. Les élèves s'étaient séparés en deux groupes bien distincts et il semblait évident que Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient en rivalité. Si Eléana avait encore des doutes, les regards méprisants que les élèves au blason vert lancèrent à leurs camarades les firent s'envoler.

- Taisez-vous, dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_« Et c'est parti ! » _pensa Eléana en faisant de gros efforts pour s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle avait hâte que cette semaine d'observation prenne fin. Au bout de seulement une heure, elle en avait déjà marre. Elle suivit le discours de Rogue concernant les B.U.S.E. et dû s'empêcher de l'interrompre pour lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de les démoraliser dès le début de l'année. Certains élèves lui lançaient des regards intrigués alors que sa présence semblait faire rire les Serpentard et elle n'était pas certaine que cela soit en sa faveur. Elle reporta son attention sur Rogue qui annonçait la potion du jour, inscrivait la démarche à suivre au tableau et l'emplacement des ingrédients. Puis, le professeur alla s'asseoir à son bureau, laissant toute liberté aux étudiants. Il ne prêtait plus la moindre attention à ce que faisait les élèves et, alors qu'elle n'était qu'à peine remise du précédent cours, cette attitude la mit hors d'elle, malgré toute sa bonne volonté à rester calme. Elle passa le reste du temps à observer les étudiants et remarqua les nombreuses erreurs qu'ils faisaient dans la préparation du philtre. Elle regarda encore une fois le nom de la potion inscrite au tableau et sentit une autre bouffée de colère. C'était une potion à la préparation subtile et difficile qu'il était complètement stupide de donner à faire à des élèves sans même les aider. C'était les mener directement vers l'échec. Ils apprenaient et n'étaient pas tous doués en potion, comme semblait le croire Rogue. A la fin de l'heure, rares étaient les élèves dont le chaudron produisait la fine fumée argentée caractérisant la réussite. Le Professeur Rogue se leva et passa entre les rangs. Il lui fit penser à un prédateur cherchant une proie.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, exactement ?

Et il venait de trouver sa victime. Il se trouvait en face du chaudron de Harry d'où une épaisse vapeur gris foncé s'échappait. Eléana vit Rogue s'en prendre le plus possible à Harry, le rabaissant au maximum avant de faire disparaître le contenu du chaudron. Il se tourna ensuite vers la classe et demanda qu'on lui apporte un échantillon de la potion créée et leur donna les devoirs à faire pour le prochain cours. Harry semblait bouillonner de rage et Eléana le comprenait complètement. Elle se leva et les élèves se figèrent. Elle sentit le regard de Rogue peser sur elle. Devant le chaudron de Harry, elle sortit sa baguette et d'une courte formule fit réapparaître son contenu qui avait disparu quelques secondes plus tôt puis, avec un sourire, elle tendit un flacon à Harry. Derrière elle, la voix froide de Rogue s'éleva :

- Miss McBaine, que faîtes-vous ?

Elle se retourna et se força à sourire :

- Pour être noté, Monsieur Potter doit vous remettre un échantillon de sa potion. J'ai juste fait réapparaître ce que vous avez fait disparaître.

Elle vit une veine sur le cou de Rogue se mettre à pulser furieusement.

- La potion de Potter est ratée. Elle ne mérite rien d'autre qu'un zéro. Dit-il d'une voix cinglante

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Le sourire forcé d'Eléana s'évanouit, ses traits se durcirent et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Les étudiants semblaient avoir arrêté de respirer, attendant la suite avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension.

- Professeur Rogue, si pour vous, enseigner se résume à aboyer sur vos élèves et à écrire les ingrédients d'une potion extrêmement subtile au tableau puis vous asseoir à votre bureau pendant le cours avant d'humilier vos élèves alors nous allons avoir un gros problème. Il n'y a rien de pédagogique là-dedans. Si vous collez un zéro à Potter, alors les trois quarts de cette classe en mérite un. Contrairement à vous, j'ai suivi les préparations et Harry a fait exactement ce qu'il fallait à part un petit oubli. Goyle, lui, a tout raté. Nous sommes là pour les guider, leur faire apprécier la matière. Vous ressemblez plus à un gardien de prison qu'à un professeur.

Une tension palpable s'était installée dans la pièce. Neville Londubat tremblait de tous ses membres. Severus se tenait droit et la toisait avec mépris. Elle le vit respirer profondément avant de prendre la parole d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude :

- Miss McBaine, vous n'êtes que mon assistante, dois-je vous le rappeler ? Je n'ai que faire des idéaux d'une gamine telle que vous. Personne ne me fera croire que vous êtes compétente. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, vous n'auriez jamais été engagée à Poudlard.

Elle resta figer un instant. Ainsi, il ne voyait en elle qu'une gamine incompétente qui le gênait vraisemblablement. Elle était consciente de l'attention particulière que lui portaient les étudiants, surtout les Serpentard qui soutenaient Rogue. Si elle se taisait, toute son autorité serait fusillée et il en était hors de question. Soudain, elle eu une idée. Ses yeux bleu nuit étincelaient de colère mais une lueur de fierté y éclata quelques secondes :

- Et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je n'aurais jamais accepté d'être l'assistante d'un être aussi suffisant que vous. Je crois que trois heures à vous supporter me suffisent amplement pour une première journée. Quant à mes compétences, je vais vous montrer qu'elles sont à la hauteur et que l'on ne m'a pas engagée pour rien.

En disant cela, d'un coup sec de sa baguette, elle avait rassemblé les flacons sur lesquels les noms des propriétaires étaient visibles. Le visage de Rogue laissa transparaître la surprise :

- Que…que faîtes-vous ?

- Ce pourquoi on m'a engagée. Je vous décharge d'une partie de votre travail. Je vais faire des analyses poussées de chaque échantillon et attribuer des notes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais ça depuis trois ans et je le ferai avec une totale _impartialité_.

Elle insista sur ce dernier mot. Tout en parlant, elle avait réuni ses affaires, la caisse d'échantillons et se retrouvait devant la porte du cachot :

- Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Oh et ne vous inquiétez pas, je trouverai une salle de libre et utiliserai mes propres instruments pour effectuer les analyses.

Puis elle sortit la tête haute et un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre en laissant derrière elle un Rogue fumant de rage. Dans la salle, les Serpentard parlaient avec véhémence tandis que les Gryffondor pouffaient de rire.

L'altercation entre Eléana et Severus se répandit dans l'établissement avec une rapidité étonnante. Bientôt tout le monde ne parla que de cela et ils en oublièrent de chuchoter sur le passage de Harry. Les élèves allèrent rapidement déjeuner, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de Rogue et d'Eléana. Severus fut le premier à prendre place à la table des professeurs. Eléana arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Sa robe de sorcier était grande ouverte, dévoilant un pantalon noir moulant et un pull en laine beige. Les talons de ses bottes martelaient le sol et son visage arborait un sourire confiant. Dumbledore la salua :

- Vous paraissez rayonnante. Fit-il remarquer alors qu'elle se servait. L'on m'a dit que vous vous étiez enfermée dans une salle vide avec une tonne de travail ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin.

- Travail ? Je m'amuse comme une folle. Les cinquièmes années ont dû préparer un Philtre de Paix. La plupart ont échoué mais c'est une potion extrêmement subtile alors ce n'est pas étonnant. Surtout quand on voit les conditions dans lesquelles ils ont dû la préparer. Quelques élèves comme Hermione Granger l'ont réussi avec brio. Le résultat de certain est, hélas, innommable. Mais les potions qui en résultent ont quelques fois des effets…tout aussi innommables mais dont l'étude est très intéressante. C'est ça qui me passionne dans les potions : certaines, même ratées, ont des effets inattendus. Les étudier est passionnant.

D'une voix plus froide, elle se tourna vers le Professeur de potions :

- Professeur Rogue, vous aurez le résultat détaillé de mes analyses sur votre bureau demain en fin de matinée. J'en garderai une copie et j'espère que l'idée de changer les notes ne vous viendra pas à l'esprit. Ou alors, j'espère en avoir des explications.

La mâchoire du Professeur se crispa mais il ne dit rien. Eléana déjeuna tout en racontant à Madame Pomfresh, Dumbledore et Minerva les effets divers des potions ratées. Elle quitta la table la première et rejoignit la salle dans laquelle elle s'était isolée. Elle y passa le reste de la journée à s'occuper des échantillons de potion. Le temps filait sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. A vingt heures, elle inscrivait la dernière note sur son relevé. Satisfaite, elle bailla, s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Elle se rendit compte que le dîner était passé. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et les monta dans sa chambre. Son estomac gronda et elle décida qu'il était impératif qu'elle trouve la cuisine. Elle descendit dans le hall désert et regarda autour d'elle. Où pouvait bien se trouver la cuisine ? Des voix se rapprochaient et bientôt, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la Grande Salle. Elle sourit et héla Harry qui se retourna.

- Oui, Professeur McBaine ? Demanda-t-il

- Je corrigeais vos philtres et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Vous ne sauriez pas où est la cuisine par hasard ? Cette école est immense ! Dit-elle

- On peut vous y conduire si vous voulez. Proposa Harry

- On en profitera pour demander aux elfes de maison de nous préparer des biscuits. Compléta Ron

Hermione lui lança un regard outré avant de se tourner vers son professeur.

- Vous savez, les elfes sont exploités. Ils ne sont rien d'autres que des esclaves et tout le monde trouve ça normal ! Ils ont le droit d'être payés et d'avoir des vacances.

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard exaspéré sous l'œil amusé de Eléana. Elle écoutait Hermione lui parler de son association, la S.A.L.E. Cette fille était vraiment intelligente, et déterminée. Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux cuisines où les elfes s'affairèrent pour préparer un repas à Eléana. Ron, Hermione et Harry restèrent avec elle. L'adolescente tentait de convaincre des elfes qu'ils avaient des droits. Ron essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son ardeur mais rien n'y faisait. Finalement, Eléana interrompit son élève :

- Tu sais Hermione, chaque espèce a ses propres modes de vie. Ce que toi tu trouves normal, d'autres ne le supporteraient pas. Je suis américaine et les sorciers trouve tout à fait normal de vivre à la manière des moldus, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. Les elfes n'ont pas de salaires, ni de congés mais regarde-les : ils sont souriants, ils sont logés, nourris, blanchis. Ils ne payent pas de taxes. En échange de leur travail, on leur offre un endroit où vivre et de quoi se nourrir. Pour eux, c'est normal. En voulant les libérer malgré eux, tu les offenses. Tu vas à l'encontre de ce qu'ils sont. Je sais que tu n'as que des bonnes intentions mais ce que toi tu juges bien ne l'est pas forcément pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ron et Harry virent Hermione à court de mots. Elle ne se fâcha pas comme elle le faisait après eux, au lieu de ça, elle sembla réfléchir.

- Vous allez recommencer à travailler avec le professeur Rogue ? Demanda soudain Harry

- Oui. Répondit Eléana avec détermination. Je ne vais pas me laisser impressionner par un professeur. Je suis là et je compte bien rester.

Harry porta une main à sa cicatrice sans en avoir conscience. L'américaine l'avait souvent vu esquisser ce geste. Ron et Hermione ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, peut-être trop habitués depuis le temps.

- Elle te fait mal ? Demanda Eléana

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry sans comprendre

- Tu portes ta main à ta cicatrice souvent, comme si elle te faisait mal. Expliqua le professeur

Ron et Hermione lancèrent un regard paniqué à Harry. Elle fit comme si elle ne voyait rien et l'adolescent dit rapidement :

- Non. C'est juste une habitude, un tic.

Eléana arrêta de manger et le regarda avec sérieux. Elle posa sa fourchette et dit d'une voix calme :

- Je ne lis pas vos journaux et accorde peu d'importance aux rumeurs. Je me fais mes propres opinions et si elles ne correspondent pas à ce que pensent les autres, je m'en fiche. Et je vois quand quelqu'un a mal et me ment. Je ne te jugerai pas, tu sais.

Le silence qui suivit ses paroles durait depuis plusieurs minutes quand Harry demanda d'une petite voix :

- Vous me croyez ?

Puis il sembla regretter sa question et reprit rapidement :

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, je ne sais même pas si vous savez de quoi je parle.

- Du retour de Voldemort ? Demanda Eléana mine de rien. Ecoute Harry, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, je n'étais pas là. Ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai aucune preuve de sa résurrection. (Elle vit la déception se peindre sur le visage des trois adolescents). Mais rien ne me dit non plus qu'il n'est pas de retour. Même si je n'ai pas le droit d'exprimer mon opinion devant vous, je crois que votre Ministère fait une grosse erreur en niant en bloc cette possibilité. Enfin, j'en ai déjà trop dit. Vous devriez allez vous coucher et moi aussi.

Elle se leva et remercia chaudement les elfes. Ils étaient dans le hall et elle leur souhaita bonne nuit. Harry la rappela et elle se tourna vers lui.

- Merci. De me laisser le bénéfice du doute plutôt que de me traiter de cinglé ou de menteur. Lui dit-il

Elle fut touchée et la situation dans laquelle cet adolescent se trouvait lui apparut soudain. Il avait vu un de ses camarades se faire tuer et il avait faillit y rester. Il avait vu le meurtrier de ses parents reprendre des forces et lui avait échappé en ramenant le corps de son ami. Depuis, tout le monde le montrait du doigt en le traitant de menteur ou de fou. Elle lui sourit tristement :

- Ce n'est rien. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où me trouver. Et je serai une tombe. Allez, montez vous coucher tous les trois. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Professeur McBaine ! Lui lancèrent-ils en chœur.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, se changea et se coucha. Elle avait le cœur bien plus lourd que la veille et ce n'était que le premier jour. Elle finit par s'endormir.

µµ

Elle était dans une vieille demeure et portait une ancienne robe en lin toute simple. Elle était tendue et terrifiée. Autour d'elle, les ombres se mouvaient dangereusement. Un bruit retentit derrière elle et elle se mit à courir. Elle courait le plus vite possible, fuyant quelque chose derrière elle sans savoir quoi. Elle se trouva soudain dans un hall vieux et délabré. Devant elle, trois silhouettes masquées par de longues robes noires capuchonnées lui bloquaient le passage. Elle voulut repartir en sens inverse mais quatre mangemorts l'en empêchèrent. Ses jambes tremblaient et un poids s'était posé sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Sur le sol, un long serpent s'approchait d'elle en rampant. Elle recula d'un pas et une voix froide et aigue, ressemblant à un long sifflement, retentit dans l'ombre :

- Nagini, ne lui fais pas peur.

Les quatre mangemorts s'écartèrent et Voldemort s'approcha d'elle. Il tendit vers elle une main squelettique et elle se raidit.

- Ma très chère enfant, tu crois pouvoir te cacher de moi ? Reviens vers moi et je te pardonnerai.

- N…non ! Bredouilla Eléana. Ce que vous faîtes est mal ! Et je ne suis pas votre enfant !

- Après tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'étais prêt à t'offrir, tu oses me parler ainsi ! Ce sont eux qui t'ont montée contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais encore jeune quand tu es tombée entre leur main. Jeune et si talentueuse. Ils t'ont enlevée à moi et t'ont corrompue mais ils paieront et tu seras à nouveau loyale.

Sa gorge était tellement crispée qu'elle arrivait à peine à respirer. Elle était tétanisée.

- Tu aurais dû me rester fidèle ! Te souvenir que je t'ai élevée comme ma propre fille ! Mais tu as oublié et pour cela, tu dois être punie.

- Non, non, s'il vous plait. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque

Avant qu'elle est pu faire le moindre geste, il lui lançait le sortilège doloris. Elle se mit à hurler alors que la douleur éclatait brusquement tout son corps. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, sa Marque irradiant dans sa nuque. Elle y porta une main tremblante et sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. _« Respire, vas-y respire ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve. » _murmura-t-elle. Elle resta prostrée pendant cinq minutes et s'apercevant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, elle se leva. Elle s'habilla prestement, revêtit sa cape puis sortit. Il était une heure du matin et les couloirs étaient sombres et déserts. Sans savoir comment elle était arrivée là, elle se retrouva dans la Grande Salle. Le faux plafond était d'un noir d'encre piqueté d'étoiles. Elle s'assit à une chaise au bout de la table des Gryffondor et replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine avant de les entourer de ses bras. Sur son cou, la douleur de la Marque des Ténèbres était lancinante. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là quand une porte qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquée s'ouvrit à côté de la table des enseignants. Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue en sortirent. Ils se figèrent en la voyant. Le directeur s'approcha d'elle et vit son teint pâle et ses yeux rouges et terrifiés.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien Eléana ? S'inquiéta-t-il

Aussitôt, les trois professeurs virent son visage se fermer et un sourire apparaître alors qu'elle se redressait.

- Oui. Juste une insomnie. Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un était encore debout. Dit-elle précipitamment

Mais sa voix légèrement tremblante ne trahit personne.

- D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux de retourner me coucher et essayer de dormir un peu si je veux être en forme demain. Bonne nuit.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit et remonta dans sa chambre. Dans la salle, les trois professeurs se regardèrent.

- Elle nous cache quelque chose. Dit Rogue d'une voix froide

- Severus, je voudrais que vous fassiez des efforts avec elle. Lui annonça Dumbledore sur un ton de reproche. J'ai eu de très bons échos et même si elle arrive dans une période troublée, elle ne mérite pas de subir votre caractère exécrable.

- Croyez vous à l'insomnie ? Elle était vraiment pâle et la peur était lisible dans son regard. Murmura McGonagall.

- Gardons là à l'œil. Ordonna le vieux sorcier. Severus, je compte sur vous.

Le professeur de potions tiqua, ne semblant pas très ravi de cette nouvelle tâche. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, regagnant chacun leurs quartiers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Les Yeux de l'Ombre**

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément. La chanson du Choixpeau est extraite du tome 5 de Harry Potter.

Désolée d'avoir mis du temps depuis la dernière mise à jour, mais je suis en plein partiels, ce qui me laissent pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, Eléana avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Elle fut surprise quand elle vit que le professeur Rogue essayait d'être, si ce n'est agréable, en tout cas supportable. En cours, il fit des efforts pour ne pas trop aboyer sur ses élèves et la laissa se promener dans la classe. Il restait cependant toujours froid et distant et multipliait les regards assassins. Elle n'aidait pas les élèves. Severus lui avait dit que c'était une semaine d'observation et elle avait décidé de lui montrer qu'elle était prête à faire des concessions.

Alors que les sixièmes années de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle quittaient la salle de classe après le dernier cours de la matinée, Eléana alla vers l'armoire que lui avait attribuée Severus, l'ouvrit et en sortit les Philtres de Paix et un paquet de parchemins. Rogue était assis à son bureau, y mettant de l'ordre avec des gestes précis et machinaux. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa devant lui ce qu'elle venait de sortir de son armoire. Il resta parfaitement immobile pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lever vers elle son regard impénétrable.

- Vous les avez toutes analysées ? Demanda-t-il froidement

- Oui. J'ai aussi pris la peine de rédiger une correction personnalisée pour chaque élève, où j'ai fait part de leurs erreurs et où je leur ai donné quelques conseils pour la suite. Ajouta-t-elle en montrant la pile de parchemins

Si Severus était surpris, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de hocher la tête puis de se replonger dans son rangement. Eléana, voyant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, remonta la salle et s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle entendit dans son dos :

- Ne vous avisez plus jamais de me défier comme vous l'avez fait la veille.

Elle se figea totalement et entreprit de compter lentement jusqu'à cinq avant de se retourner. Rogue n'avait même pas lever la tête. Elle revint sur ses pas.

- Alors ne me traitez plus jamais comme vous l'avez fait la veille. Répondit-elle d'un ton égal

Cette fois-ci, il abandonna son travail et la fixa, toujours aussi froid. « _Par Merlin, est-ce que cet homme sait sourire ? »_ se demanda brusquement la sorcière. Elle ne le laissa pas ouvrir la bouche :

- Ecoutez, j'ai parfaitement compris que vous n'aviez que faire d'une assistante. Je suis peut-être jeune, mais pas idiote. Néanmoins, je suis là. Notre collaboration peut continuer comme elle a commencé et dans ce cas, nous allons passer cette année scolaire à nous disputer et l'atmosphère sera loin d'être plaisante, ni pour nous, ni pour nos élèves. Car il est hors de question que je parte, et encore moins que je me rabaisse devant vous. J'ai ma fierté et je refuse que vous m'humiliez. Ou alors, on peut mettre de côtés nos différents. Si vous enseignez dans cette école, c'est que vous devez être un excellent professeur et moi je suis là pour apprendre à en devenir un. J'ai beau être fière, je ne prétends pas tout savoir. Je suis prête à faire des efforts, mais il faut que vous aussi vous en fassiez. Cette semaine, comme vous me l'avez demandé, je ne ferai qu'observer. Mais la semaine prochaine, je compte bien participer à ce cours, et je voudrais autant que cela soit avec votre accord. Je me cantonnerai à ce que vous me demanderez à condition que vous preniez en compte mes compétences. Vous avez la semaine pour réfléchir. A cet après-midi, Professeur Rogue.

Elle tourna rapidement les talons et s'engagea vers la sortie. Dans son dos, le professeur de Potions ne dit pas un mot, il se contenta de la regarder s'en aller en se demandant pourquoi Merlin lui jouait un tel tour. N'aurait-il pas pu la mettre dans une autre matière ? Tout le monde savait qu'il était solitaire, alors pourquoi lui avoir collé une assistante ! Qui plus est, une jeune sorcière bien trop sûr d'elle qui remettait en cause toute sa méthode d'enseignement ! Comment osait-elle lui parler ainsi ? Lui qui savait tenir en respect tout son entourage ! Même Dumbledore ne se permettait pas de le remettre ainsi à sa place. Et elle l'avait fait devant toute une classe ! Et pas n'importe laquelle, non seulement il y avait une partie de sa maison, mais Harry Potter et ses amis avaient également assisté à la scène. Il savait bien qu'on parlait de cette incartade dans toute l'école. La crainte que sa présence provoquait s'était atténuée et il avait même pu lire un certain amusement dans l'œil de ces stupides Gryffondor ! Il avait une semaine pour décider de ce qu'il allait faire de cette jeune femme. Cela faisait à peine deux jours que les cours avaient repris et rien n'allait. Lui si calme d'ordinaire se sentait bouillir de rage.

- Maudite sorcière ! Aboya-t-il

Sa voix se répercuta sur les murs de la salle de classe. Il se leva brusquement, et dans un froissement de robes, il quitta la pièce, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

µ

Il restait une heure avant le déjeuner et Eléana décida d'aller visiter l'infirmerie. Elle était située au premier étage. C'était une pièce claire toute en longueur contenant une dizaine de lits aux draps blancs qui s'alignaient le long des murs, à gauche et à droite. Des paravents les séparaient, conférant une intimité relative aux malades. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-elle. Madame Pomfresh ?

Une porte au fond de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et l'infirmière en sortit, un air sévère sur le visage. Elle sourit quand elle vit que ce n'était pas un élève qui l'appelait mais un professeur.

- Professeur McBaine ! Un instant, j'ai eu peur de voir débarquer les premiers malades.

- Ce n'est que moi. Je voulais profiter d'un instant de répit pour visiter l'infirmerie. Comme je suis censée vous aider en cas de surmenage, il est préférable que je connaisse l'endroit.

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas surchargée comme vous pouvez le voir. Mais venez, je vais vous faire faire le tour de mon antre.

Eléana fut ravie de l'accueil que lui fournit l'infirmière. Cette dernière lui montra son bureau, la réserve de potions et lui expliqua comment l'ouvrir. Puis, les deux femmes se mirent à discuter joyeusement. Pompom raconta plusieurs anecdotes à Eléana, dont la plupart concernaient les jumeaux Weasley. Puis elle soupira :

- Pour l'instant, cela devrait être assez tranquille. Quand la saison de Quidditch reprendra, il y aura plus de fréquentations. Surtout avec Potter. Il semble mettre un point d'honneur à finir à l'infirmerie après les matchs.

- Casse-cou ?

- Et s'il n'y avait qu'au Quidditch ! Enfin, Potter, c'est un cas un peu particulier.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être un mauvais garçon. Et la situation semble assez difficile pour lui.

- Oui. La Coupe de Feu, la mort de Cédric, puis le procès cet été.

Eléana se figea. Un procès ?

- Quel procès ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment

Le visage de l'infirmière se referma aussitôt. Elle sembla hésiter, consciente qu'elle en avait dit trop ou pas assez. Puis, elle soupira.

- Cet été, il a lancé un Patronus devant un moldu. Il dit que des Détraqueurs les attaquaient mais le Ministère n'a rien voulu savoir et comme c'était la deuxième fois qu'il utilisait la magie hors de l'enceinte de l'école et devant des moldus, on lui a confisqué sa baguette et on l'a renvoyé de Poudlard. Albus a bien sûr tout réglé mais Harry est passé en audience disciplinaire, et devant tout le Mangenmagot qui plus est ! Ils ont même tenté de lui faire rater l'audience en avançant l'heure de la convocation au dernier moment. Dumbledore est allé soutenir Harry et ce dernier a été innocenté mais quand même !

Eléana enregistrait ce que lui disait Pompom et ne savait pas quoi dire. Que le Ministère ne croit pas Harry était une chose, qu'il le fasse passer en audience disciplinaire sous un prétexte fallacieux était une autre. Elle sortit de ses pensées pour s'apercevoir que l'infirmière la regardait attentivement et elle dit :

- Je ne connais pas beaucoup Harry mais j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler. Il semble être un garçon sincère. Je me demande pourquoi les gens jugent bon de s'acharner autant sur lui. Ce n'est qu'un adolescent.

Pompom acquiesçait et dit tristement :

- Mais un adolescent à la vie bien compliquée et au passé douloureux. Il est jeune, soit, mais en a vu plus que beaucoup d'adultes. Enfin, il est temps d'aller déjeuner. J'ai été ravie de discuter avec vous Professeur McBaine.

- S'il vous plait, oubliez le « Professeur McBaine ». Appelez-moi Eléana.

Les deux femmes partirent toutes les deux en direction de la Grande Salle.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa calmement. En classe, elle se contentait de regarder, comme le lui avait demandé Rogue. Ce dernier ne lui accordait aucune attention, mais au moins, elle ne recevait plus de coups d'œil méprisant, se disait-elle pour se calmer. Des bribes de son cauchemar lui revenaient souvent et elle s'évertuait à les repousser et à calmer les sueurs froides qui l'envahissaient à chaque fois.

Le soir, elle prit un parchemin et détailla les trois derniers jours qu'elle venait de passer. Elle y écrivit les impressions que chacun lui avait faites et d'autres remarques. Elle expliqua qu'elle était presque sûr que Dolores Ombrage était une espionne pour le compte du Ministère et aussi que Dumbledore devait avoir monté une résistance dans l'ombre, composée au moins des professeurs McGonagall et Rogue et sûrement de la famille Weasley. Sa théorie s'appuyait sur sa rencontre avec Harry à la gare et de son « escorte » et celle des trois professeurs la veille au soir dans la Grande Salle. Elle parla aussi de ce que lui avait appris Madame Pomfresh. Elle enchanta son parchemin et aussitôt, les mots qu'elle avait écrits se changèrent pour ne narrer que des éléments futiles et toutes informations importantes comme la Résistance ou le Ministère disparurent. Elle passa rapidement à la volière, prit un hibou de l'école et l'envoya. Puis, elle remonta dans sa chambre, prit un bain et alla se coucher.

µµµ

Le reste de la semaine se passa aussi bien. Peu à peu, elle arrivait à ne plus penser à son cauchemar. Elle parlait avec tous les professeurs, tentant de créer des liens. Elle avait bien sûr plus d'affinités avec certains qu'avec d'autres. Elle n'avait pas reparlé avec Harry et ses amis depuis le premier soir. Lorsque Rogue avait rendu l'évaluation du Philtre de Paix, Harry avait ouvert de grands yeux en découvrant qu'il avait la moyenne. Hermione avait eu un large sourire en recevant la note maximale. Ron s'était contenté d'une note un peu moins mauvaise qu'il espérait. En découvrant la sienne, Goyle s'était rué vers Rogue pour se plaindre, accompagné de Drago et Crabbe. Eléana avait regardé avec intérêt le professeur lui expliquer que sa note valait tout simplement son philtre et qu'elle était expliquée dans la suite du parchemin qu'il ferait bien de lire. Eléana avait jubilé, et avait sourit largement à Severus lorsque celui-ci lui avait lancé une œillade meurtrière, mécontent de n'avoir pu exercer de favoritisme à l'égard des Serpentard.

Le vendredi soir, elle se promenait dans les couloirs quand elle vit Harry sortir de la classe de Dolores Ombrage avec qui il avait une retenue tous les soirs de la semaine.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement

- Bien, merci. Répondit-il rapidement avant de passer devant elle

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, l'arrêtant, peu convaincue par le ton de son élève.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'enquit-elle en voyant la main du jeune homme.

Gravée dans la chair, elle vit la phrase « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ». Elle sentit une bouffée de colère s'emparer d'elle à la vue de la main blessée de Harry.

- Ce n'est rien. Dit-il en retirant prestement son bras

- Bien sûr que si, c'est quelque chose ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il faut soigner ça, va à l'infirmerie.

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Elle ne fut pas convaincue qu'il se rendrait à l'infirmerie. Elle entra dans la salle du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Alors que la porte claquait derrière elle, Dolores leva les yeux vers elle :

- Que voulez-vous, Miss McBaine ?

- Ça vous plait de torturer vos élèves ? Demanda sèchement la jeune sorcière.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- De la main de Potter ! Etes-vous au courant que ce genre de punition est interdit ? C'est un motif de renvoi.

Son interlocutrice éclata d'un grand rire aigu qui fit frissonner Eléana.

- Alors allez en parler à Dumbledore. Vous êtes la dernière personne qu'il a engagée et qu'il pourra engager avant longtemps. De grandes transformations attendent cette école.

- La remise en pratique d'une punition barbare fait-elle partie de ces transformations ? Demanda Eléana d'un air dégoûté

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, mademoiselle. Nous sommes à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère si l'on peut dire. Deux camps se dessinent et vous feriez bien de choisir rapidement le bon.

- Est-ce une menace ?

- Un conseil d'amie.

- Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, je ne suis pas d'ici alors je n'ai aucun camp à prendre. Et vous n'êtes pas mon amie. Et si vous ne voulez pas devenir mon ennemie, vous feriez bien de considérer avec plus de respect vos élèves et de ne plus jamais prendre le ton suffisant et menaçant que vous avez en ce moment. Et ça, ce n'est pas un conseil, mais une menace.

D'un pas énergique, elle sortit de la salle sans laisser le temps à Dolores de répondre. Elle avait toujours eu des problèmes à contrôler sa colère mais elle y arrivait plutôt bien. Enfin jusque là. Elle sentait que si elle ne prenait pas une journée pour calmer ses nerfs, elle allait commettre un meurtre.

µµµ

Eléana décida de réserver son week-end à la découverte du voisinage. Elle passa son samedi à flâner dans les rues de Londres, s'émerveillant de tout. Jake lui disait souvent que ce qui était remarquable chez elle, c'était que malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait réussi à garder un côté enfantin. Elle avait passé les premières années de sa vie dans un univers sombre où les valeurs étaient la puissance, la pureté du sang, la supériorité de certains sorciers. On ne lui avait jamais vraiment appris la différence entre le bien et le mal. On lui avait enseigné que les êtres humains n'étaient pas égaux et qu'elle avait un sang pur qui lui donnait le droit de vie ou de mort sur les êtres inférieurs. Ce qui était faux, car elle avait appris plus tard qu'au sein de sa famille, il y avait eu plusieurs unions avec des moldus. On lui avait inculqué l'idée que la peur, les pleurs et les émotions étaient des signes de faiblesse qu'elle ne devait absolument pas montrer. Quand elle avait le malheur de les montrer, elle subissait le sortilège doloris. Très jeune, elle avait découvert qu'elle parlait le fourchelangue et Voldemort avait tenu à ce qu'elle ne s'adresse à lui que dans cette langue. Dès qu'elle avait été capable de tenir une baguette et de parler, on lui avait appris à jeter des sorts. Lorsqu'elle refusait d'utiliser la magie, les mangemorts lui lançaient le sortilège doloris pour la punir, puis, ils avaient découverts que la colère lui faisait perdre ses moyens et qu'instinctivement, elle utilisait la magie comme une arme offensive. A l'âge de dix ans, Voldemort était tombé et des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie américain avaient appris son existence et l'avaient libérée. Elle était alors une enfant méfiante, mystérieuse, hautaine et coléreuse pour qui l'usage de la magie aussi bien blanche que noire était normal. C'est toute son éducation qui avait été refaite et elle qui n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre qu'un château lugubre, avait découvert un monde totalement inconnu. Après avoir réappris la confiance, elle s'était ouverte sur le monde et avait développé une curiosité enfantine qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée en grandissant. A onze ans, elle était entrée au collège et avait beaucoup d'avance sur les autres. Mais elle n'avait jamais sauté de classe. Lorsqu'en troisième année, elle avait étudié les animagi, elle avait été fascinée. Avec acharnement, elle avait poussé cette étude plus loin jusqu'à devenir elle-même un animagus, quelques mois seulement après avoir obtenu ses ASPICs. Aristide Claymore l'avait beaucoup aidée. Il dirigeait l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Salem et l'avait prise sous son aile dès son entrée. Elle respectait énormément le vieil homme qu'elle considérait un peu comme son grand père.

Quand elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait souvent l'impression d'avoir deux vies. Le fait que ces deux vies menaçaient aujourd'hui de se rencontrer l'effrayait. Elle repoussa bien vite ses sombres pensées et elle décida de ne pas se soucier de cela aujourd'hui. Le samedi soir, elle rentra à Poudlard l'esprit léger.

Le dimanche, elle alla à Pré-Au-Lard et s'y promena. Elle parla avec une grande partie des marchands et sirota des Bièraubeurres au Trois Balais. Elle observa longtemps la Cabane Hurlante avant de se décider à y entrer et à l'explorer, encore une fois avec une curiosité enfantine. Puis, elle décida d'aller parcourir la Forêt Interdite. A la lisière, elle se métamorphosa et pénétra dans la masse sombre des arbres sous la forme d'une puissante et gracieuse panthère noire. Le temps fila sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle était trop occupée à découvrir l'univers étrange de la forêt peuplée de créatures mythiques. Elle croisa des centaures et des licornes, se fit pourchasser par quelques Acromentules et observa attentivement les étranges chevaux ailés et reptiliens qui avaient tiré les diligences une semaine plus tôt.

Elle rentra bien après le coucher du soleil. Après un passage à la cuisine, elle monta se coucher et s'endormit rapidement.

µµµ

Son allégresse disparut le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner. Deux choses en furent la cause. Tout d'abord, la une de La Gazette du Sorcier qui annonçait la nomination de Dolores Ombrage au poste de Grande Inquisitrice et le souvenir de leur confrontation vendredi dernier fit naître un mauvais pressentiment. Ensuite, ce fut une lettre formelle qui la convoquait en fin de matinée au Ministère de la Magie. Elle jeta un regard noir à sa collègue, devenue officiellement l'espionne du Ministère. Dolores lui répondit par un grand sourire hypocrite et mielleux qui fit renaître les envies meurtrières d'Eléana.

Elle assista à la première heure de cours. Quand les élèves commencèrent à sortir, elle se dirigea vers Rogue. Elle allait parler mais il fut plus rapide :

- A midi, je voudrais que nous parlions de vos responsabilités dans ce cours.

Eléana soupira intérieurement. Il choisissait bien son moment.

- Professeur Rogue, je suis désolée mais cela va être impossible.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda-t-il froidement

- Ce matin, j'ai reçu une convocation au Ministère. Elle a lieu à midi. En fait, je venais vous dire que je devais partir.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous convoquée ?

- Demandez à Dolores Ombrage. Il semblerait que, tout comme vous, elle n'apprécie pas vraiment ma présence ici.

- Evitez de me trouver des points communs avec cette… femme. Dit Severus avec… un semblant de sourire ?

Eléana le regarda stupéfaite. Les élèves suivants attendaient devant la salle.

- Très bien. Continua Rogue. Alors venez me voir ce soir, un peu avant le couvre-feu et nous parlerons de votre participation. Quand vous sortirez, dîtes aux élèves de rentrer.

- D'accord. Bonne journée, Professeur.

Puis elle sortit. Sur le seuil, elle fit entrer les élèves. Elle se rendit ensuite à Pré-au-Lard où elle transplana au Chemin de Traverse, à Londres. Elle demanda le chemin du Ministère à Ollivander, un marchant de baguettes. Elle arriva avec une heure d'avance et apprit avec étonnement qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec le Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Elle alla attendre dans la salle d'attente devant le bureau de Cornelius Fudge. Un jeune homme à l'air hautain et à la crinière rousse remplissait des documents administratifs. Au bout de dix minutes, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui

- Excusez-moi. Appela-t-elle doucement.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, visiblement mécontent d'être ainsi dérangé. Elle demanda :

- Est-ce que vous un lien de parenté avec les Weasley de l'école Poudlard ?

Il émit un claquement de langue agacé :

- Je suis leur frère.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient un frère qui travaillait au Ministère.

- Ecoutez Mademoiselle, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Eléana eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide. Elle serra les poings en le voyant se replonger dans ses dossiers, l'ignorant superbement. Quelle grossièreté ! Elle retourna s'asseoir, respirant profondément et tentant de ravaler les remarques acerbes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle somnolait lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

- Eléana McBaine. Appela Fudge

Elle sursauta légèrement et se leva. Elle plaqua sur son visage un masque innocent. Elle devait faire en sorte de mener la conversation sans que le Ministre sans rende compte. Elle devait le convaincre de son innocence. Il ne devait voir en elle qu'une jeune enseignante dont le zèle serait le seul défaut. Il ne devait surtout pas commencer à la surveiller et lui laisser le champ libre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était assise dans un fauteuil en face du Ministre de la Magie.

- Je pense que vous vous doutez de la raison de votre présence ici, Miss McBaine.

- Hélas, non. Répondit-elle innocemment

Comme elle l'espérait, elle vit la surprise se peindre sur le visage de l'homme mais il se reprit très vite.

- Le Professeur Ombrage est venue me voir et m'a rapporté votre petite conversation de vendredi dernier. Est-ce que vous voyez de quoi je veux parler à présent ?

- Oui, Monsieur le Ministre.

- Est-ce vrai que vous l'avez menacée ?

- Oui, Monsieur le Ministre.

Sa réponse parut le surprendre. Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ce qu'elle avoue aussi facilement. Eléana profita de cette confusion pour retourner la situation à son avantage :

- Puis-je être franche, Monsieur le Ministre ?

Les yeux de Cornelius s'agrandirent à cette requête inattendue.

- Heu…oui. Allez-y.

_« A toi de jouer, ma grande ! » _S'encouragea-t-elle

- Je suis là pour apprendre mais comme toutes personnes, j'ai mes idéaux. J'ai très vite remarqué qu'il y avait des tensions dont je ne connais pas vraiment les causes. Je ne me permettrai pas de critiquer vos manières de diriger votre Ministère. Mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire quand je vois un élève sortir d'une retenue avec une main blessée. Je n'ai rien contre les retenues mais la méthode utilisée par Madame Ombrage me révolte. Je me suis emportée et mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées. Mais je recommencerai si je vois un élève, et n'importe lequel, sortir d'une retenue avec une main gonflée et sanglante, des mots gravés à vif dans la chair. J'espère que vous me comprenez, Monsieur le Ministre ?

Cornelius semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. _« Faîtes qu'il y croit ! » _Pria-t-elle

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cette demoiselle, Cornelius. Retentit une voix derrière elle

Elle se retourna sur sa chaise et se figea en se trouvant face à une version adulte de Drago Malefoy. Il dégageait un charisme certain mais dérangeant. Le Ministre se leva brusquement et vint serrer la main de ce visiteur impromptu. Les yeux glaciaux de ce dernier ne quittaient pas Eléana.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour faire les présentations, Cornelius ? Demanda le père de Drago

- Ho…heu…oui, bien sûr ! Voici Eléana McBaine. Cette jeune demoiselle travaille à Poudlard en tant qu'assistante du professeur Rogue. Miss McBaine, je vous présente Lucius Malefoy.

Ce dernier tendit la main vers la jeune femme qui fit de même. Au lieu d'une poignée de main classique, Lucius déposa un baiser sur la paume de sa main en se penchant légèrement.

- Je sens que je vais me rendre plus souvent à Poudlard. Dit-il en souriant. Cornelius, est-ce vrai qu'un élève est sorti blessé d'une retenue ?

Le Ministre sembla fortement embarrassé et se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Heu…oui. Murmura-t-il, gêné

- J'espère que le professeur responsable de cela sera blâmé.

- Bien sûr ! S'empressa de répondre Cornelius

Eléana réprima un sourire en pensant que Lucius ne devait pas savoir que le professeur en question était Ombrage et surtout que l'élève était Harry Potter.

- Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? Demanda Cornelius à Malefoy

- Cela peut attendre. Avez-vous déjeuner, Miss McBaine ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Excellent ! Je vous invite. Je connais un très bon restaurant où la cuisine est divine et où les elfes de maisons effectuent un service impeccable.

Elle fut plus que surprise par cette invitation et Fudge le semblait encore plus qu'elle. Voyant son hésitation, Lucius lui fit un sourire éclatant en lançant :

- Un déjeuner ne peut faire de mal à personne. Et je vous raccompagnerai à Poudlard. J'en profiterai peut-être pour voir mon fils. Acceptez, s'il vous plait.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Avoir un allié qui puisse agir sur le Ministère aiderait. Mais elle n'aimait pas Lucius. Quelque chose chez lui la dérangeait profondément. Que pouvait-il arriver de mal en une journée ?

- Très bien. Répondit-elle. Vous avez gagné.

- Magnifique ! S'exclama Lucius. Cornelius, votre entretien est fini ?

Le Ministre acquiesça et proposa de les accompagner dans le hall. Lucius parla avec Fudge le long du chemin et Eléana écoutait, retenant le plus possible. Dans le hall, Cornelius les salua chaleureusement. Posant une main au creux des reins d'Eléana que l'intimité du geste dérangea, Malefoy la conduisit vers l'extérieur. Dans le hall, elle ne remarqua pas l'attention toute particulière que lui portait Arthur Weasley avec un visage sombre.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans un restaurant luxueux qui mit mal à l'aise la sorcière. Ce malaise était augmenté par la présence imposante et dérangeante de Lucius. Le père de Drago lui faisait légèrement penser à Severus. Il avait le même dédain, la même hauteur que le professeur de potions mais avec la sournoiserie en plus. Il souriait quand il le fallait, riait de temps en temps et se montrait même doux parfois. Cela aurait pu être un compagnon agréable si toutes ses manières ne sonnaient pas si faux. Il devait être un bon manipulateur. Il était conscient du charisme qu'il dégageait et surtout il semblait aimer le pouvoir qu'il avait sur autrui. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Eléana pour remarquer que l'on s'adressait à Lucius avec un mélange de respect et de terreur. On baissait les yeux devant lui et ceux qui ne le faisaient pas étaient la cible de remarques cassantes savamment cachées sous un ton doucereux. Il était mystérieux aussi, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre en lui, quelque chose qui dérangeait. Peut-être était-ce la manière dont son regard semblait juger tout le monde avec sévérité ? Ou cette impression de se sentir supérieur au reste des sorciers qu'il dégageait ? A la fin du déjeuner, Lucius lui donnait froid dans le dos et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : retourner à Poudlard le plus vite possible.

Quand il lui proposa de lui faire faire le tour du Londres moldu, elle refusa d'abord poliment, lui disant qu'elle ferait mieux de retourner au collège pour au moins finir la journée. Elle comprit vite que ce n'était pas un homme auquel on disait non et elle se retrouva entraînée à travers les rues de Londres. Il lui posa plein de questions sur sa profession, sa vie, son enfance. Elle lui sortit l'enfance qu'elle s'était inventée et qu'elle disait à tous ceux qui ignoraient qui elle était. Cela sembla le satisfaire. Il lui parla peu de lui. Quand elle apprit que c'était un ami de Severus, elle l'interrogea et il parla de Poudlard quand il y était et du jeune homme plein d'aspirations qu'il était à l'époque et de son amitié avec Rogue. Malgré son ton enjoué, ses yeux d'acier restaient froids et sévères.

A la fin de la journée, quand il la ramena à Poudlard peu de temps avant le dîner, elle le vit se masser le bras gauche au moment où la Marque sur son cou commençait à la démanger et un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Pour elle, il ne faisait désormais aucun doute que Lucius Malefoy était un mangemort.

Les élèves commençaient à se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner qui allait commencer. Le hall était bondé quand il la déposa. Elle vit la surprise se peindre sur les visages de Harry et ses amis, qui ne semblaient pas apprécier de les voir ensemble. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en chuchotant. Une bande de Serpentard, dirigé par Drago, venait d'apparaître.

- Drago ! Appela Lucius

L'adolescent, portrait craché de son père, se figea en le voyant en compagnie d'Eléana. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Se reprenant, il s'approcha de sa démarche hautaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il

- C'est comme ça que tu salues ton père ? Rétorqua Lucius

- Heu non. C'est juste que je suis surpris. Se rattrapa aussitôt Drago

- Lucius ?

Eléana vit Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall venir vers eux.

- Je ne savais pas que vous deviez passer. Dit le directeur d'une voix froide qui surprit Eléana

- Comment auriez-vous pu alors que je ne le savais pas moi-même ? Demanda Lucius en riant. En fait, je ne reste pas. Il faut que je rentre.

- Tout de suite ! S'exclama Drago avec une certaine déception

- Oui, fils. Je venais juste déposer Eléana. Répondit le père du jeune homme. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Magnifique. Répondit elle en souriant. Je vous remercie encore pour votre aide auprès du Ministre, ce matin.

- Ce n'est rien. Au fait, je n'ai même pas pensé à vous demander de quel élève vous parliez ? Finit-il par demander

- Un élève de Gryffondor, Harry Potter. Et votre intervention m'a été très précieuse. Le professeur Ombrage et moi étions en désaccord à propos de la punition qu'elle lui avait infligée et grâce à vous, j'ai obtenu gain de cause.

Elle vit les yeux de Lucius s'arrondirent de stupéfaction et entendit Minerva hoqueter de surprise. Quant à Drago, une expression de dégoût et de colère déformait ses traits. Contrairement à son père, qui avait très vite caché sa surprise, son fils ne semblait pas être aussi doué pour cacher ses émotions.

- En tout cas, je vous remercie pour cette journée, Lucius.

- Mais ce fut un plaisir partagé. J'espère que nous nous reverrons. Souhaita Malefoy

- Moi aussi. Sourit Eléana tout en souhaitant le contraire

- Il est temps pour moi de partir. Bonsoir. Je t'écrirai dans la semaine Drago.

- Bien, père.

Lucius disparut et Drago rejoignit rapidement la Grande Salle, l'air furieux. Elle se tourna vers ses collègues et Dumbledore lui demanda des explications. Elle leur expliqua sa rencontre inattendue avec Harry sortant de sa retenue, sa main blessée, sa confrontation avec Dolores, sa convocation au Ministère et l'aide inattendue de Lucius. Elle finit par demander :

- Est-ce que ce n'était que moi ou l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Lucius lorsqu'il a appris qu'il avait aidé Harry était purement jubilatoire ?

Même si Rogue ne sembla pas apprécier, Dumbledore et McGonagall ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

- Pourquoi avoir passé la journée avec lui alors que vous ne semblez pas l'apprécier ? Demanda le Directeur

- Disons que je n'ai pas trouvé juste de l'envoyer paître alors qu'il venait de m'aider. Expliqua-t-elle

- Puis-je vous demander ce que vous n'aimez pas chez lui ? Interrogea Rogue

Elle le regarda et remarqua que lui et ses collègues semblaient attendre sa réponse avec un intérêt un peu trop important. Elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de commencer à leur montrer qu'elle était dans leur camp.

- C'est un tout. Je pense que si Vous-Savez-Qui était vraiment de retour, Lucius aurait le profil type d'un de ses partisans.

Leurs visages se figèrent brusquement. Dumbledore finit par dire :

- Le Ministère ne croit pas au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, le Ministère est dirigé par des hommes. Et il est bien connu que les hommes commettent tous des erreurs. Mais bon, j'ai eu ma dose de convocations pour un bout de temps, alors n'allez pas répéter cela. On ferait bien d'aller dîner, vous ne croyez pas ?

L'air de rien, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Derrière elle, Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall la regardaient avec une expression étrange. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas quelques secondes après.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Severus une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et Rogue la fit entrer. Ses robes tournoyaient alors qu'il faisait demi-tour et remontait vers son bureau d'un pas pressé.

- J'ai peu de temps à vous consacrer, Miss McBaine. Alors je vais être bref. Vous voulez enseigner ? Bien. Je vous lègue les Première et Deuxième années. A partir de la semaine prochaine, c'est vous qui assurerez les cours. Je serais présent, bien sûr mais je ferais mon possible pour ne pas intervenir. Le soir, nous ferons un bilan. Je vous dirais ce que j'ai pensé de vos cours et ce qu'il vous faudra améliorer. Pour le reste des classes, je vous autorise à aider les élèves comme c'est ce que vous semblez tant apprécier. Cette situation pourra évoluer en fonction de la manière dont cela se passera. Est-ce que cet arrangement vous convient ?

Les Première et les Deuxième années rien que pour elle ?

- Je serais autonome pour mes classes ?

- Vous parlez déjà de vos classes. Dois-je comprendre que cela vous convient ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Seulement si je suis autonome pour faire mes cours.

- Vous le serez. Tant que cela restera fidèle au programme du Ministère. Railla Severus. Maintenant si vous ne voulez rien savoir d'autre, j'ai encore du travail.

- Très bien. Bonsoir, Professeur Rogue.

- Bonsoir Miss McBaine.

Eléana sortit le sourire aux lèvres. La journée se finissait plutôt bien. Et à partir de la semaine prochaine, elle pourrait enseigner. Elle alla se coucher tôt et dormit d'un sommeil de plomb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Les Yeux de l'Ombre**

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

Et merci à Bunny qui corrige patiemment mes fics

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

La routine s'installa peu à peu. Le professeur Ombrage avait donné une nouvelle retenue à Harry mais elle ne réutilisa pas sa manière peu pédagogique et lançait des regards noirs à Eléana. Les premiers entraînements de Quidditch démarrèrent et Eléana essayait d'y assister quand elle le pouvait. Elle adorait voler et ce sport la passionnait. Elle avait commencé à donner ses propres cours aux Première et Deuxième années. Le plus difficile avait été de se sentir à l'aise malgré le regard de Severus. Les cours qu'elle donnait étaient différents de ceux que faisaient Severus. Elle mélangeait théorie et pratique, ne demandant pas aux élèves d'attaquer directement les potions mais elle distribuait les ingrédients, expliquant leur fonction dans la potion. Malgré sa douceur, elle avait rapidement su se faire respecter. Après avoir remis à leur place quelques Serpentard, les autres avaient suivi. Lors de leurs réunions, Severus lui faisait part de son opinion avec sa froideur habituelle et lui donnait quelques conseils ou l'interrogeait sur son futur cours. Elle pouvait aussi aider les autres élèves et certains avaient vu leurs notes augmenter, comme Neville Longdubat de Gryffondor. La Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard s'était lancée dans une inspection en règle des professeurs et avait personnellement averti Eléana du jour de la sienne quand elle avait appris qu'elle avait à sa charge plusieurs classes. Cette dernière ne lui avait pas encore fait remarquer que cette inspection n'avait aucune raison d'avoir lieu puisqu'elle n'était pas professeur, mais assistante. Elle attendait de lui faire savoir cela en cours si quelque chose ne se passait pas comme elle le souhaitait.

Le matin de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, toutes les tensions semblaient s'être évaporées et la seule préoccupation des élèves était ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur après-midi de leur liberté. Ils se pressaient tous devant un Rusard grognon qui cochait le nom des élèves qui sortaient.

Arrivés au village, les élèves s'éparpillèrent rapidement en petits groupes de deux ou trois. Pompom prit le bras de la jeune américaine et l'entraîna à travers les rues du village sorcier.

- Allons surveiller ces petits diables ! dit-elle avec cet entrain qu'Eléana appréciait tant chez elle

Les deux jeunes femmes se baladèrent en papotant. Chacune de leur expiration créait un petit nuage de vapeur blanc. Leur nez, leurs oreilles et leurs joues devinrent rouges et l'infirmière finit par dire :

- Nous ferions mieux d'aller au chaud ou nous serons bonnes pour une dose de pimentine !

- Je m'en passerai bien !

En effet, l'idée d'avoir de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles ne la tentait guère. Elle allait lui proposer d'aller au Trois Balais quand une silhouette familière attira son attention. Eléana se tourna vers son amie :

- Je dois encore faire une petite course. Je vous rejoindrai un peu plus tard.

L'infirmière ne sembla pas dupe et jeta un petit coup d'œil circulaire. Elle remarqua un jeune homme, qui passait d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains dans les poches d'un pantalon trop grand pour lui. Pompom sourit :

- Qui est-ce ?

Eléana soupira.

- Un ami. Il s'appelle Jake. Ça ne vous dérange pas que j'aille le voir ?

- Bien sûr que non. Il est américain ?

- Oui. Si vous pouviez éviter de parler de lui. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait l'autorisation d'être sur le territoire britannique.

- Je serai muette. Allez, filez le rejoindre.

- Merci ! A tout à l'heure !

Pompom partit après avoir lancer un sourire espiègle à sa collègue. Eléana se dirigea prestement vers Jake :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle

- Je viens voir comment tu vas. Je n'ai pas le droit ?

Elle répondit en souriant :

- On croirait presque que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. C'est touchant.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi.

- Qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'un ange gardien ?

- Tout le monde a besoin d'un ange gardien, Eléa ! s'exclama Jake comme si c'était une évidence.

La sorcière soupira d'agacement et le sourire de son meilleur ami s'élargit. Il frissonna, se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre et souffla dessus.

- Et si on allait dans un endroit un peu plus chaud ? proposa-t-il. J'ai vu un petit établissement qui paraissait bien sympathique, les Trois Balais…

- Non ! Les professeurs y seront. Allons à la Tête de Sanglier plutôt.

- Tant qu'il fait plus chaud qu'ici, ça me va !

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le guida à travers les rues gelées du village jusqu'à un petit bar miteux. Elle poussa la porte et entra, Jake sur les talons. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, en promenant son regard à travers la salle, elle vit une partie des élèves de Poudlard attablés dans un coin sombre et reculé du bouge. C'était bien le dernier endroit où elle s'attendait à les retrouver. Elle reconnut les jumeaux Weasley, Ginny et Ron dont la chevelure rousse ne trompait pas, Harry et Hermione ainsi que Néville Longdubat avec plusieurs autres élèves. Ils semblaient tous plongés dans une discussion sérieuse. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon :

- Va au bar et commande nous deux Bièraubeurres. J'en ai pour une minute.

- Ok. Ils sont à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton les adolescents

Eléana acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la petite troupe.

- Je me demande bien ce que le professeur Ombrage penserait de cette petite réunion.

Les bonds qu'ils firent et la soudaine pâleur de leur visage lui apprirent que son apparition avait fait son petit effet. Hermione, pâle et visiblement mal à l'aise, commença précipitamment :

- Je vais tout vous expliquer, professeur McBaine !

- Il n'y a besoin d'aucune explication miss Granger. Quel professeur êtes-vous en train de fustiger ?

Les étudiants se lancèrent des regards indécis et hésitants. Finalement, l'un des jumeaux Weasley se tourna vers elle :

- Ce crapaud de Ombrage !

- Fred ! s'exclama Ron en montrant Eléana comme pour rappeler à son frère qu'il parlait à un professeur

- Hé bah quoi ? se renfrogna ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Elle ressemble vraiment à un crapaud ! Même si c'est pas sympa pour ces pauvres bêtes.

Le professeur eut du mal à se retenir de rire. Georges vint au secours de son jumeau :

- Ce que mon imbécile de frère essaye de dire c'est que Ombrage n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un professeur compétent. C'est pas avec ses cours qu'on obtiendra nos Aspics ! Ou les Buses pour ceux qui vont les passer. Quand aux ravages qu'elle fait en première année, je n'ose même pas imaginer.

- Sa méthode ne nous apporte rien de concret. Continua Hermione. On se contente de lire le livre. On n'a pas besoin de professeur pour faire cela. Et ce n'est pas en lisant que l'on sera capable de réaliser les sortilèges. On a besoin de pratique.

Eléana les comprenait complètement. Elle aussi se serait révoltée face à un professeur tel qu'Ombrage. Néanmoins, elle sentait que ce n'était pas la seule raison de cet empressement à apprendre des sortilèges défensifs. Elle demanda :

- Et comment comptez-vous remédier à ce problème ?

- On pensait que Harry pourrait nous donner des cours, répondit simplement Ginny

L'américaine souleva un sourcil perplexe :

- Harry ?

- Qui d'autre ? s'exclama Néville. Il a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en première année. Puis en deuxième, il a tué le Basilic et refermé la Chambre des Secrets. En troisième année, il a affronté les Détraqueurs et en quatrième année il a…

Le jeune Longdubat se tut soudainement et se mit à ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sortit. On aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau. Eléana prit un visage sérieux et se rapprocha un peu d'eux avant de continuer à voix basse :

- Et en quatrième année, il a participé à la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, assisté au meurtre de Cédric Diggory et vu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps reprendre ses pouvoirs. Et il a survécu. Encore.

Les étudiants la regardèrent, hébétés. Ils ne savaient pas comment prendre tout cela. Essayait-elle de les piéger ? De piéger Harry ? Ou au contraire, était-elle vraiment sérieuse ? Elle leur sourit gentiment :

- Organisez votre club avec discrétion. Trouvez un endroit sûr pour pratiquer. Si l'un de vous se fait prendre dans les couloirs, dites que vous étiez avec moi. Je vous couvrirai. Le mieux bien sûr serait que vous soyez assez prudents pour que cela n'arrive pas. Je vous laisse préparer tout cela. Bonne journée.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna et rejoignit Jake au bar. Derrière elle, les adolescents se regardaient en silence. Eléana s'assit à côté de son ami et s'empara de sa Bièraubeurre.

- Comment se passe tes cours ? finit par demander le jeune sorcier

- Assez bien. Je suis enfin arrivée à établir une paix relative avec Severus.

- Il est si terrible que ça ?

- Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te le décrire. C'est l'homme le plus froid, le plus distant, le plus imperturbable que j'aie rencontré. Rien ne semble l'atteindre ou l'intéresser. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu sourire. Il terrorise ses élèves par sa seule présence ! En cours, il semble bien se ficher que ses élèves réussissent ou échouent. Il est très partial. Il favorise les Serpentard et méprise ouvertement les Gryffondor.

- Un homme très sympathique, railla Jake

Eléana sourit.

- Compliqué plutôt.

Son ami se tourna vers elle et la fixa avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Compliqué ! Je n'aime pas quand tu dis qu'un homme est « compliqué ».

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'avec toi, quand tu dis qu'un homme est compliqué, cela veut dire qu'il t'intéresse.

Le visage de la sorcière se figea dans une grimace de surprise puis elle éclata de rire.

- Severus Rogue et moi ? Moi et Rogue ? Non mais t'es pas bien ! Tu m'en as sorti des idioties mais alors celle là, elle vaut une palme !

Le jeune américain sembla vexé. Il avala une gorgée de Bièraubeurre avant de repartir à l'attaque.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te paraît si impossible que ça ?

- Parce que…parce que…parce que c'est Severus Rogue !

- Effectivement, c'est un argument de poids !

- Oh et puis fiche-moi la paix !

Un grand sourire de victoire se dessina sur le visage de Jake.

- Il ne faut pas t'énerver comme ça.

- Je ne m'énerve pas.

- Si tu le dis.

- Et puis si t'arrêtais d'être aussi bête, je ne m'énerverai pas !

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas énervée…Il faudrait savoir !

Eléana donna une claque derrière la tête de son ami en riant. Puis elle dévia la conversation et la recentra sur Jake. La manœuvre n'échappa pas au jeune homme qui fit néanmoins semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Le temps fila sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Ils sortirent près d'une heure plus tard.

- Fais gaffe à toi Eléa, conseilla Jake

- Comme toujours.

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de son cauchemar car elle savait très bien qu'il aurait paniqué si elle l'avait fait. Elle était tentée de tout lui dire maintenant mais elle se retint. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et s'éloigna, cherchant un coin isolé pour transplaner. Eléana décida de rejoindre Pompom qui s'empressa de lui demander plein de détails sur Jake. La jeune sorcière répondit aux questions du mieux qu'elle put sur le chemin du retour.

µµ

Le week-end à Pré-Au-Lard fut suivit de près par le premier match de Quidditch qui opposait l'équipe de Serpentard à celle de Gryffondor. Elle s'y rendit avec allégresse mais fut choquée par le match auquel elle assista. Les Serpentard scandaient une chanson humiliante concernant le nouveau gardien : Ron Weasley. Elle vit que leur technique marchait. Ron, dont le visage était rouge de colère, laissait passer tous les souaffles. C'était une parodie de match qui la rendait hors d'elle. Pourquoi personne n'arrêtait-il cette mascarade ? Le match se clôtura par une victoire de justesse des Gryffondor. Harry, qui était un virtuose sur un balai, avait réussi à s'emparer du Vif d'Or et l'un des Serpentard l'avait lâchement frappé, le faisant tomber. Alors que les spectateurs huaient cette faute, Madame Bibine se ruait sur le Serpentard, furieuse. Les élèves de la maison Serpentard chantaient à pleins poumons leur chanson offensante et Eléana vit Ron quitter le terrain. Elle se leva et tenta de le rattraper. Il courait plus qu'il ne marchait et elle allongea le pas. Elle le vit s'arrêter devant le lac. Il s'était penché pour attraper une pierre et la lança de toutes ses forces dans le lac.

- Hurle, ça fait du bien, lui dit-elle

Il se tourna vers elle. Son visage était rouge de fureur, une fureur tournée contre lui-même mais qui attendait la moindre occasion pour exploser.

- J'ai été idiot ! Croire que je pourrais être à la hauteur était une erreur !

- Tu as tort. L'erreur, c'était de laisser le manque de confiance en toi et la colère s'emparer de toi. Tu peux faire mieux que ça, tu as juste besoin d'apprendre à maîtriser tes émotions.

- Faut dire, que faire pire, ça serait difficile, dit-il avec un rire sans joie

Elle s'était avancée et se tenait à présent à ses côtés.

- N'écoute pas les Serpentard. Ils sont prétentieux et lâches. Ce sont le genre de personnes qui font les fiers mais qui fuient au moindre signe de danger. Ils lancent des coups bas juste par plaisir, pour se sentir supérieur. Un jour, ils paieront pour leur attitude.

Ron la regardait étrangement. Il vit que ses yeux brillaient d'une rage étrange. Son visage s'adoucit :

- Ron, tu as une bonne technique sur un balai mais tu te laisses trop influencer. Tu voles assez bien et avec de l'entraînement tu peux t'améliorer. Comme tu es gardien, tu dois savoir faire preuve de sang froid. Lorsque tu occupes les autres postes, tu es constamment dans l'action, tu ne dois jamais arrêter de bouger et être perpétuellement vigilant. Le gardien, au contraire, a une zone bien précise à protéger. Tant que les souaffles sont à une certaine distance, tu ne dois pas bouger. Tu dois voir quand tes buts sont en danger et anticiper la trajectoire du souaffle. Tu dois apprendre à deviner cela en fonction du mouvement des adversaires. Tout n'est qu'une question d'entraînement et d'expérience. Mais lors d'un match, tu dois faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il y a autour et ne penser qu'à tes buts, au souaffle et aux cognards.

- On dirait que vous vous y connaissez, soupira Ron

- J'étais gardienne donc je sais un peu de quoi je parle, en effet.

- Vous avez fait partie d'une équipe de Quidditch ? s'étonna l'adolescent

Eléana laissa échapper un rire.

- Oui. Au collège. D'ailleurs, mon arrivée dans l'équipe n'a pas été très appréciée.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le rouquin avec curiosité

- Disons que j'étais assez solitaire et que j'avais des problèmes pour gérer ma colère. Ça en effrayait certains et j'étais souvent la proie de moqueries, même si elles étaient faites en cachette. D'ailleurs, quand je voie que Harry doit subir aussi ces murmures, ça me met dans une rage folle. Je sais à quel point c'est désagréable.

Un silence suivit ses paroles et elle décida de se lever.

- Je vais rentrer et te laisser un peu seul. Ça te fera du bien.

- Merci Professeur McBaine.

Elle lui sourit encore une fois avant de prendre le chemin du château. Elle apprit que Harry et les jumeaux Weasley avaient été interdits à vie de Quidditch par nul autre que Dolores Ombrage pour avoir frappé Drago Malefoy. Une interdiction à vie était exagérée selon elle. D'ailleurs, c'était ce petit prétentieux de Malefoy qu'elle aurait puni si on lui avait demandé son avis. La soirée se passa dans une atmosphère tendue. Seule Dolores Ombrage semblait jubiler.

µµ

Deux jours après, l'homme le plus grand qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, prenait son petit déjeuner à la table des professeurs. Vu l'état de son visage, il semblait avoir eu des ennuis récemment, de gros ennuis. Dumbledore les présenta et elle apprit qu'il s'agissait de Hagrid, le garde-chasse mais aussi le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Cependant, malgré l'apparence rustre du demi-géant, elle était sûre qu'il était aussi doux qu'un agneau. Le soir même, elle apprit que ses élèves avaient étudié des sombrals. Dans la description qu'en faisaient les trois seuls élèves qui les avaient vus, elle devina que c'était ce qu'elle avait vu le premier jour de son arrivée.

Avec un sourire bienveillant, Eléana ouvrit la porte de la classe et invita les Seconde année de Serpentard et Gryffondor à entrer. Son sourire se crispa légèrement quand elle vit le visage amphibien de Dolores Ombrage qui s'avançait vers elle. S'arrêtant à hauteur de la jeune sorcière, celle que l'on appelait la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard annonça d'une voix mielleuse :

- J'espère que vous avez bien reçu mon message, vous prévenant que votre inspection aurait lieu aujourd'hui.

- Bien sûr. Entrez donc.

Eléana s'effaça pour la laisser entrer en lui adressant le plus beau sourire hypocrite de sa vie. Puis, elle entra à son tour et ferma la porte. Les élèves s'étaient installés et murmuraient, impressionnés par la seule présence de Rogue, assis à côté du bureau. Dolores s'était assise au fond de la salle et avait sorti calepin et plume.

- Bonjour ! lança Eléana. Comme vous avez déjà dû le deviner, le professeur Ombrage assistera à ce cours. La dernière fois, nous avons étudié les caractéristiques de plusieurs ingrédients spécifiques. Aujourd'hui, vous devrez les réutiliser pour réaliser la potion suivante.

D'un geste de baguette, elle fit apparaître le nom de la potion au tableau et la marche à suivre.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié les recommandations que je vous ai donné à propos de la manipulation de certains de ces composants. A la fin du cours, vous m'apporterez un échantillon de votre travail qui sera noté. La note comptera dans votre moyenne, avec un parchemin de trente centimètres que vous me remettrez la semaine prochaine sur les diverses utilisations de cette potion et les effets secondaires qui peuvent survenir. Vous avez une heure.

Les élèves ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et plongèrent dans le travail. Eléana laissa une dizaine de minutes passer, le temps que les adolescents réunissent la plupart des éléments nécessaires et commencent la préparation. Puis, elle commença à faire le tour de la salle. Dans le fond, Dolores s'était levée et posait des questions à un Serpentard, le distrayant de sa potion. Severus gardait son regard acéré sur son assistante. Il était étonné de la facilité avec laquelle elle enseignait et se demandait bien pourquoi elle n'était pas devenue titulaire et ne cherchait pas à devenir professeur à part entière. Elle savait se montrer douce et ferme à la fois et les quelques élèves qui avaient décidé de la défier avaient vite compris leur erreur quand ils s'étaient retrouvés avec plus de devoirs qu'ils ne pourraient en faire dans l'année. Eléana continuait à surveiller les élèves tout en gardant un œil sur la Grande Inquisitrice. Elle vit cette dernière se diriger vers Serena Caldwell, une élève de Gryffondor qui avait des problèmes de concentration. Cette élève avait des difficultés en potion car elle semblait incapable de rester concentrée sur quelque chose plus de quinze minutes. La première question de Dolores la déstabilisa et Serena perdit rapidement le fil de ce qu'elle faisait. A coté d'elle, Eléana voyait la femme-crapaud insister et reposer sa question. La jeune Gryffondor hésitait, apeurée, entre deux ingrédients, incapable de se souvenir de celui qu'elle venait de mettre. Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'elle fronçait son nez légèrement en trompette et soufflait sur une de ses longues mèches blondes qui lui tombaient devant le visage. La jeune enseignante soupira d'exaspération, respira profondément et se dirigea d'une démarche rapide de sa collègue.

- Professeur Ombrage ?

Aussitôt, les élèves de la classe détournèrent le regard de leur potion pour le porter vers leur professeur. Severus leur lança un de ses regards meurtriers et ils se remirent au travail, en jetant néanmoins des coups d'œil discrets vers le fond de la salle. Serena avait levé de grands yeux verts implorants vers son professeur. Eléana la rassura d'un sourire tendre.

- Tu as déjà mis l'armoise Serena, dit-elle calmement.

- Merci, Professeur McBaine.

Eléana se tourna alors vers Dolores.

- Mes élèves ont un travail important à faire, Professeur. Je vous prierai de ne pas les déranger. Si vous avez des questions à leur poser, posez-les sur vos heures de cours.

Les têtes de certains des élèves se levèrent et ils virent les deux femmes face à face. De son poste, Severus observait attentivement la scène.

- Depuis quand enseignez-vous ? demanda soudain Ombrage.

La surprise passée, Eléana répondit :

- Depuis trois ans. Mais je ne suis pas encore enseignante à proprement parler car je n'ai pas passé l'examen pour la titularisation. Je suis encore assistante. C'est ma dernière année d'apprentissage et je deviendrai professeur à la fin de cette année scolaire.

- Je vois, murmura la Grande Inquisitrice en se mettant à écrire sur son calepin.

Normalement, la jeune sorcière aurait pu passer son examen final deux ans auparavant car seulement un an d'assistanat était obligatoire. Cette année là serait sa quatrième en tant qu'assistante de professeur.

- Quatre ans d'apprentissage, c'est une longue période. Pourquoi ne pas avoir obtenu votre titularisation plus tôt ?

- C'était un choix personnel. En devenant professeur, j'aurais dû me consacrer à l'enseignement. Etre assistante me permettait d'avoir plus de temps libre. J'en ai profité pour renforcer mes acquis et depuis deux ans, je travaille aussi à l'hôpital, dans le secteur de la recherche.

A nouveau, Ombrage se remit à écrire en fronçant les sourcils.

- Des recherches dîtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec un scepticisme évident.

- Oui. Des recherches, insista Eléana en serrant les dents.

- Dans quel hôpital ?

- Celui de Salem.

- Vous vous destinez au professorat ou à la recherche ?

Autour des deux femmes, les élèves semblaient tous avoir arrêté de travailler, suivant l'échange. Severus ne prenait même pas la peine de les reprendre, trop occupé à observer les deux professeurs lui aussi. L'agacement de son assistante était visible et la tension augmentait dans la salle. La jeune sorcière sentait la colère monter en elle. Comment cette sale bonne femme osait-elle perturber son cours ? Croyait-elle que sous le prétexte qu'elle était la « Grande Inquisitrice », elle avait tous les droits ? Et elle osait en plus juger les choix qu'elle avait faits ! Son regard avait lentement pris la teinte du ciel, une nuit d'orage et des éclairs de colère et de mépris l'illuminait. Son visage se ferma et l'expression de ses traits dégageait à présent une froideur dérangeante. Si cette Ombrage croyait qu'elle pouvait la traiter ainsi, elle se trompait. Si dix années passées avec Voldemort lui avait appris quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas rejeté c'était bien de ne jamais accepter qu'on la traite ainsi et de ne pas se laisser faire. D'un ton cassant et sifflant, elle cracha :

- Professeur Ombrage, vous êtes dans **ma** classe et êtes en train de perturber **mon** cours.

Rogue s'était levé, prêt à intervenir mais le brusque changement d'attitude de son assistante et sa réplique cinglante l'arrêta. Il étudia étroitement l'attitude d'Eléana qui le surprenait. Cela correspondait peu au comportement auquel elle les avait tous habitué.

- Je fais juste mon inspection, Miss McBaine, répliqua sévèrement Dolores

- Cela ne sert à rien. Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis une citoyenne américaine et qu'ainsi, je dépends du Ministère de la Magie Américain et qu'ici, je suis sous la tutelle du Professeur Rogue et de personne d'autre ? Même si vous en mourez d'envie, vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de me renvoyez. Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi.

La voix d'Eléana ne s'était pas élevée. Son ton était froid, méprisant et hautain. Les élèves restaient stupéfiés devant cette attitude qui rappelait bien trop celle de Rogue. Le visage de crapaud du Professeur de DCFM prit une teinte violacée alors qu'elle s'étranglait de colère.

- Vous n'avez pas à me parler ainsi ! Je travaille sous les ordres directs du Ministre !

- D'un Ministre qui vous a blâmé pour vos méthodes de punition lors de votre première tentative pour me faire renvoyer, dois-je vous rappeler cela aussi? Il semblerait que Cornelius Fudge ne s'intéresse pas plus que cela à vos dires. Surtout quand un homme avec l'influence de Lucius Malefoy intervient en ma faveur. Je suis sûr qu'il serait prêt à recommencer. Maintenant votre inspection est terminée. Je ne vous raccompagne pas jusqu'à la porte car j'ai un cours à terminer et vous m'avez déjà fait perdre assez de temps comme ça.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna le dos à Ombrage, lui faisant clairement comprendre de partir. Voyant ses élèves la fixer, elle s'écria :

- Est-ce que vous n'avez pas une potion à me rendre à la fin de l'heure ? Elle ne va pas se faire toute seule !

Les étudiants replongèrent immédiatement le nez dans leur potion, conscients que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de l'énerver encore plus. Dans le fond de la classe, la porte claqua derrière une Dolores Ombrage fumante de rage et d'indignation. Eléana alla s'asseoir à son bureau et posa ses mains à plat dessus. Elle était hors d'elle mais son visage était complètement impassible. Seuls ses yeux, presque noirs, laissaient apercevoir la tempête qui couvait en elle. Elle n'eut conscience de la présence de Severus à ses côtés que lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle allait bien.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, maintenant ? railla-t-elle.

- Je m'assure juste que vous êtes en état d'assurer la suite du cours, répliqua sèchement le professeur.

- Suis je bête ! Un instant, j'ai cru que vous pouviez avoir des sentiments.

Aussitôt elle regretta ses paroles alors que le visage du sorcier se faisait plus sombre et qu'il allait reprendre sa place d'observation. _« Tu es une pauvre idiote ! »_ s'invectiva Eléana

Petit à petit, la colère laissa place au regret. Pas celui d'avoir envoyé balader la « Grande Inquisitrice » mais celui d'avoir briser la paix fragile qui s'était installée entre Rogue et elle. A la fin de ce cours catastrophique, les élèves remirent leur échantillon en silence et quittèrent la salle rapidement. Dès le seuil passé, les voix éclataient dans le couloir, revenant sans aucun doute sur l'altercation. Au déjeuner, toute l'école serait au courant.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Severus et elle. Alors qu'elle rassemblait les fioles de potions, elle dit :

- Je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas. J'étais hors de moi.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance.

- Mais si ça en a ! Si je vous ai dit ça, c'est aussi parce que vous paraissez toujours si froid, si distant…

- Je vous ai dit que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier. Allez plutôt dire aux élèves suivants d'entrer.

Eléana savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister et elle remonta la salle. Dans son dos, la voix de Severus résonna :

- Vous étiez très imposante tout à l'heure. Vous avez bien agi. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenue, c'est moi qui l'aurais fait.

La sorcière ne se retourna pas mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire satisfait. Elle ouvrit la porte et le brouhaha des conversations se tut instantanément dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, les élèves du cours suivant s'engouffraient dans la salle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Les Yeux de l'Ombre**

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

Et merci à Bunny qui corrige patiemment cette fic

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5

Puis, plus rien ne vint troubler la paix relative de Poudlard. Le temps passa tranquillement et décembre apporta son froid glacial, sa neige et l'excitation à l'approche des fêtes de Noël. Comme si de rien n'était, elle suivait attentivement la mise en place des cours de Harry et faisait une liste des élèves qui semblait y appartenir afin de pouvoir prendre leur défense s'il se faisait prendre. D'autant plus que Dolores avait ajouté un énième décret d'éducation en interdisant tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une réunion ou une association nécessitant le regroupement plus de trois élèves à intervalles réguliers. En découvrant cela un matin, Eléana avait été partagé entre la colère et l'ahurissement face à cette idiotie. Les relations avec le professeur de DCFM ne s'étaient pas améliorées depuis l'inspection désastreuse et la jeune assistante ne cessait de recevoir des regards méprisants et haineux de la femme-crapaud. A chaque fois que les deux femmes se croisaient ou se retrouvaient dans la même pièce pendant plus d'une minute, l'américaine songeait aux clandestins de Harry et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait aussi beaucoup apprécié d'assister à l'inspection de Severus. Si habituellement il était déjà dur à supporter, il se surpassa ce jour-là. Elle avait choisi un cours dispensé aux Gryffondor et aux Serpentard de Septième Année. Eléana savait qu'il pouvait être froid, distant, hautain et antipathique mais elle ne savait pas qu'il pouvait l'être autant. Ce jour-là, sa voix claquait, encore plus cinglante que d'habitude, ses yeux ténébreux brillaient de malveillance et de dédain quand ils se posaient sur la silhouette de la Grande Inquisitrice. Son maintien et son attitude trahissaient volontairement son mépris et son dégoût. Ombrage essaya de lui poser des questions mais il l'ignora superbement, ne daignant même pas lui adresser un de ses regards foudroyants. Eléana avait manqué d'éclater de rire en voyant Dolores tenter d'attirer l'attention à force de « hum hum » de plus en plus bruyants. Rogue avait fini par se tourner vers elle :

-Mme Ombrage, mes élèves tentent de travailler et votre présence les déconcentre. Je ne tolèrerai aucun trouble dans ma classe, même venant de vous. Si vous avez des questions, il faudra me convoquer dans votre bureau.

Son ton faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune alternative. Il ne porta plus aucune attention à Dolores. Quand il la vit esquisser un geste vers un élève, il la fixa :

- N'ai-je pas été assez clair ?

Ombrage se retourna et se retrouva face à lui. Rogue la toisait et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, il la devança :

-Je vous laisse deux options : soit vous effectuez votre inspection en silence sans déranger qui que ce soit dans cette pièce, soit vous sortez. Ce n'est pas discutable.

La Grande Inquisitrice sembla se résigner et se tassa un peu plus – même si cela semblait impossible. Elle passa le reste de la séance assise au fond de la classe, silencieuse, à griffonner sur son carnet. Eléana avait savouré chacune des minutes de ce cours, souriant à pleines dents à son ennemie jurée. Elle avait jubilé quand à la fin du cours, Dolores s'était approchée de Severus qui rassemblait les fioles que venaient de lui remettre les élèves. Il n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux vers elle quand il lui dit :

-Votre inspection est finie, Madame la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Je vous prie donc de quitter ma salle de cours avant que mes prochains élèves n'entrent.

Eléana avait serré les dents aussi fort que possible pour retenir son rire au ton sarcastique de son supérieur. Pourtant, Dolores ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et elle releva la tête fièrement –et inutilement vu que Severus était toujours concentré sur le rangement de son bureau.

- J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser Severus.

Rogue se figea à la mention de son prénom et daigna lever la tête :

- C'est professeur Rogue pour vous. Qu'avez-vous mal compris lorsque je vous ai dit que si vous vouliez me poser des questions, il faudrait me convoquer dans votre bureau ? Peut-être avez vous oublié le chemin qui mène à la sortie et que c'est cette question que vous vouliez me poser. Dans ce cas, je suis sûr que Miss McBaine se fera un plaisir de vous le rappeler. Peut-être même avez-vous besoin que l'on vous montre le chemin jusqu'à votre salle. Il est parfois un peu dur de se retrouver dans les cachots.

Un gloussement s'échappa des lèvres d'Eléana qui ne parvenait plus à contenir son rire. Dolores la foudroya du regard. Elle regarda Severus et crut apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire étirer ses lèvres et une lueur d'amusement briller dans ses yeux. Elle répondit par un sourire lumineux et se tourna vers l' « intruse ».

- Je vais vous montrer où se trouve la sortie.

La mâchoire de la femme-crapaud se serra.

- C'est inutile. Nous nous reverrons Professeur Rogue.

- Hélas, soupira ce dernier.

L'américaine se serra si fort l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire que le goût métallique du sang emplit rapidement sa bouche. Quand Dolores ouvrit la porte, Severus donna le coup de grâce :

- En sortant, veuillez faire entrer les élèves, Madame l'Inquisitrice.

L'interpellée resta figée quelques secondes avant de sortir, laissant la place à un flot d'étudiants. Eléana s'approcha de Severus :

- Belle prestation, murmura-t-elle

Elle ne s'attendait à aucune réponse de sa part et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa place. Elle croisa néanmoins son regard et il lui sourit. Mais pas d'un de ses semblants de sourires qui consistait à relever légèrement les coins de sa bouche. Un vrai sourire. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde à peine et elle crut avoir eu une hallucination mais l'étincelle qui brillait dans son regard noir lui confirma ce qu'elle avait vu. Et cela illumina sa journée. C'était le premier vrai moment de complicité qu'ils partageaient. Et elle remercia secrètement Dolores Ombrage d'y être à l'origine.

µ

Mais chaque bonne chose a une fin. Et ce qui vint troubler le calme apparent éclata un soir. Eléana ne savait pas depuis combien de temps exactement elle dormait quand elle s'était réveillée en sursaut. Toute la journée, une sourde angoisse s'était logée au creux de son estomac. Assise dans son lit, des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos. Ses cheveux trempés de sueur étaient collés sur son visage. Son angoisse s'était muée en panique. _« Il s'est passé quelque chose. » _murmura-t-elle. Elle se leva brusquement, revêtit une robe de chambre et sortit. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se laissa guider par ses pas et arriva devant un tableau représentant une grosse dame. Le tableau pivota et Minerva McGonagall, suivit par un Ron tremblant et un Harry au visage pâle comme la mort émergèrent d'un trou dans le mur. Ils hoquetèrent de surprise.

- Que faîtes-vous là ? demanda le professeur avec une méfiance apparente

- Je…il s'est passé quelque chose ? balbutia Eléana

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, répliqua sèchement Minerva. Retournez vous coucher.

Puis elle s'éloigna, les deux élèves sur ses talons. Ron traînait les pieds et se retourna une seconde. Eléana lut une profonde inquiétude dans son regard et se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

µ

Le lendemain matin, Harry et tous les membres de la famille Weasley étaient absents. Quand elle interrogea Rogue, celui-ci lui répliqua d'une voix froide et cinglante qu'Arthur Weasley était hospitalisé suite à une agression et que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle se retint de lui demander en quoi cela concernait Harry. Après tout Hermione Granger était toujours là, elle. Mais elle ne dit rien. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue lui lançaient bien assez de regards soupçonneux comme cela sans qu'elle ne leur donne plus de raisons de se méfier d'elle. Il semblait bien loin le temps où Severus et elle semblaient complices.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent rapidement sans qu'Eléana ne découvre rien de nouveau. Harry et Ron ne réapparurent pas et Hermione partit dès la fin officielle du trimestre. Les professeurs semblaient faire leur possible pour éviter Dolores Ombrage et la jeune sorcière ne pouvait que les comprendre. Son antipathie pour la dame aux allures de crapaud ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil des jours. A vrai dire, tout dans cette femme la répugnait. Et son départ pour la période des fêtes fut presque fêté par le corps enseignant.

Eléana était restée à Poudlard pour Noël. Elle recevait des lettres de Jake et même quelques unes de ses anciens élèves, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur et l'âme. Elle voyait la situation autour d'elle empirée. Le Ministère niait toujours en bloc le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et semblait concentrer ses efforts sur Dumbledore, qu'il soupçonnait de vouloir devenir ministre à la place du ministre. Elle était sûre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait savourer cette situation.

Le jour de Noël, tôt le matin, Eléana fut étonnée en voyant un hibou grand duc lui apporter une lettre. Elle la déplia, intriguée. Une écriture ferme mais élégante s'étalait sur le parchemin. Lucius Malefoy lui proposait une sortie, car il ne voulait pas la laisser seule un jour de Noël. Elle fixa longuement la lettre, se demandant si elle devait s'inquiéter ou non. N'avait-il pas une famille auprès de qui il devait être en cette période, et en ce jour en particulier ? Elle quitta la Grande Salle sous l'œil interrogateur des rares professeurs présents. Dans le hall, elle hoqueta de surprise en voyant la silhouette élégante de Lucius Malefoy se découper dans la porte d'entrée.

- Je vois que vous avez reçu mon invitation. J'espère que vous me ferez l'honneur de votre présence.

- Vous vous êtes déplacé. Comment pourrais-je refuser ? répondit-elle dans un sourire. Laissez moi juste le temps d'aller revêtir des vêtements plus convenables que cette vieille robe de sorcier.

- Dépêchez-vous. Je nous ai prévus une journée chargée.

- Je ne serai pas longue.

Elle accéléra le pas. Dans sa chambre, elle se changea rapidement, revêtant une robe vert pâle. Elle coiffa rapidement ses cheveux, faisant en sorte qu'ils retombent pour voiler sa Marque qui commençait à redevenir visible mais elle n'avait pas le temps de jeter un sort de désillusion. Puis, elle prit une cape noire épaisse qu'elle déposa sur ses épaules, un petit sac et rejoignit Lucius. Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire qu'elle trouva glacial, tout comme son regard gris. Ils se promenèrent quelques temps sur le Chemin de Traverse, faisant du lèche vitrine tout en discutant. Quelques boutiques seulement étaient ouvertes en ce jour de fête. Des enfants faisaient des batailles de neige sous l'œil protecteur de leurs parents. Il soufflait un vent d'allégresse. Pourtant, la sorcière n'arrivait pas à se départir de la boule qui s'était formée au creux de son estomac, la même qui l'avait poursuivie toute la journée au terme de laquelle Arthur Weasley avait été conduit à l'hôpital. Quand Lucius l'emmena déjeuner, elle mangea peu. Ils retournèrent rapidement à Pré-Au-Lard où ils continuèrent leur balade. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la Cabane Hurlante, à quelques mètres du village, assez loin de Poudlard.

- On dit que cette Cabane est la plus hantée de Grande Bretagne, non ? demanda Eléana. Vous avez été à Poudlard, vous n'avez jamais eu l'audace d'y entrer ?

Le rire qui s'éleva derrière elle lui parut froid et moqueur.

- J'étais à Serpentard, j'avais mieux à faire que jouer les curieux dans cette ruine. Seuls les Gryffondor faisaient ce genre de choses stupides.

- Je ne trouve pas ça stupide, répondit la sorcière. C'est juste de la curiosité, et non de la bêtise.

- Si nous parlions d'autres choses. Comment avez-vous atterri à Poudlard ?

- Cette école est renommée dans le monde entier. C'est la plus ancienne école de magie. Alors, pour une sorcière qui désire enseigner, passer une année ici, c'est un peu comme un rêve.

- Un rêve qui s'est réalisé, à ce que je vois. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez une élève excellente. Vous devez faire un excellent enseignant.

- Vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre fils.

Tout au long de leur conversation, Lucius s'était approché et lui faisait désormais face. Il posa une main sur sa joue, pencha la tête. Bientôt, leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et leur souffle se mêlaient. Elle posa une main sur son torse et le repoussa lentement :

- Vous êtes marié, Lucius, dois-je vous le rappeler ? murmura-t-elle

- Ce n'est pas un secret. Et vous, Eléana, avez-vous des secrets ? demanda-t-il en plongeant dans son regard.

Elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort et plus rapidement. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la proximité. C'était une sourde panique qui venait de naître en elle, amplifiée par le malaise qu'elle ressentait sous le regard froid et indifférent de Lucius.

- Je ne cache rien, rien de plus que toutes les autres femmes. Nous avons toutes notre jardin secret. Ne l'avez-vous pas encore remarqué ?

Lucius refermait sa main sur le poignet fin de la jeune femme et le serra.

- Certaines ont de plus sombres secrets que les autres, Miss…Jedusor !

D'un geste brusque, il avait repoussé les cheveux bruns de la sorcière et dévoilée ainsi sa Marque. Plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonnées sortirent des bois et l'entourèrent. Sa respiration se fit rapide et saccadée, ses yeux passaient sur tous les Mangemorts qui l'entouraient. Ils étaient quatre, en plus de Lucius. Elle regarda froidement ce dernier. Celui-ci lui sourit :

- Surprise, Miss Jedusor ? Je m'étais dit qu'une petite réunion de famille vous plairait pour ces fêtes de fin d'année.

- Pas vraiment, non, grimaça-t-elle

Lentement, elle tentait de prendre sa baguette.

- Je ne jouerais pas à ça, si j'étais à votre place.

- Vous ne l'êtes pas, lança-t-elle avec froideur

Lucius sourit. Elle avait refermé la main dans sa baguette quand la voix cinglante du père de Drago claqua un doloris. La douleur explosa dans chaque centimètre de son corps. Elle tenta de la repousser mais c'était trop intense. Elle s'écroula à terre, se recroquevillant dans un geste instinctif. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien à part cette souffrance atroce. Puis la douleur disparut mais son corps resta engourdi. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait par les cheveux et la forçait à se redresser.

- Le Maître n'est pas content. Il est même furieux. Il a, bien sûr, été très curieux quand je lui ai parlé de cette nouvelle enseignante, du nom d'Eléana. Il a mené son enquête. Pourtant, malgré votre trahison, il veut que vous le rejoigniez. Vous devez lui être très importante. Nous devons vous ramenez auprès de lui.

- Vous allez avoir du mal. Vivante, jamais je ne vous suivrais ! cracha-t-elle avec rage

Il la lâcha brutalement alors qu'il se redressait. _Tu vas me suivre docilement, _entendit-elle dans sa tête, voix impérieuse et froide. Elle lutta contre l'Imperium, rassemblant toute sa volonté. Elle appela à elle tous les souvenirs les plus heureux qu'elle avait, que ce soit l'amour de sa famille adoptive, la remise de son diplôme de sorcellerie, le premier cours qu'elle avait donné, son amitié avec Jake, son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle sentit peu à peu la pression qu'on exerçait sur son esprit disparaître. Elle leva la tête pour savourer l'étonnement de Malefoy.

- Stupéfix ! lança-t-elle

Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner pour lancer un bouclier qui para les sorts que les autres sorciers lui lançaient. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à maintenir ce bouclier. Mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux et déjà son bouclier faiblissait. Toute son attention et toute son énergie étaient concentrées sur cette seule tâche et elle ne l'entendit pas arriver dans son dos. Un bras puissant et froid s'abattit sur sa tête. Elle vit des étoiles et sa baguette roula sur le sol. Elle s'accrocha à son agresseur dans un geste instinctif alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle. Dans un éclair métallique, quatre lames s'enfoncèrent dans son abdomen. Elle hoqueta de douleur et s'effondra. Un flot de sang jaillit alors que Queudver retiraient les doigts de son bras en argent. La robe de la sorcière était déchirée et s'imbibait rapidement de sang. Un autre doloris la frappa et contrairement à la première fois où elle n'avait pas hurlé, un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres crispées.

- Sombres idiots ! hurla la voix de Lucius que l'on venait de désensorceler. Il la veut vivante !

Le doloris cessa, mais Eléana ne voyait que des points de lumière. Elle sentait son sang couler le long de son ventre, sa robe poisseuse se collant à ses plaies. Une explosion d'éclairs de différentes couleurs éclata autour d'elle. Des gens hurlaient, sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'ils disaient. Bientôt, elle entendit qu'on hurlait son nom et quelqu'un la prit dans ses bras.

- Eléa ? Eléa ? Réponds !

- Jake ? souffla-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est moi ! Accroche toi !

- C'est b…bien qu..que tu sois là.

Jake regarda les paupières d'Eléana se fermer et se tourna vers les Aurors américains.

- Aller faire un rapport à Wallace. Je l'amène à Sainte Mangouste !

- Jake…le transplanage risque de la tuer, dit une jeune auror

- On n'a pas le choix !

Les aurors hochèrent la tête et disparurent. Jake resserra son étreinte autour de son amie. Peu importait la discrétion, elle devait recevoir des soins et vite. Avant de transplaner, il lança un sort de désillusion sur sa Marque, la rendant invisible. Ils disparurent dans un Crac. Ils réapparurent dans un hall propre empli de décoration de Noël.

- Il me faut un médicomage, vite !

Plusieurs sorciers en blouses blanches arrivèrent en courant, l'écartant de la jeune femme. Un homme au visage balafré et dont un œil tournait rapidement dans tous les sens lui posait des questions mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'abdomen ensanglanté de sa meilleure amie.

- Mais c'est le professeur McBaine ! s'exclama une voix féminine à côté de lui

Il se tourna pour faire face à une dizaine de rouquins, flanqués par un jeune homme aux lunettes rondes, une adolescente à la chevelure brune indisciplinée, un sorcier à l'air fatigué et un vieil homme à l'air louche. Un médicomage s'approcha de lui tandis qu'on emportait Eléana pour la soigner.

- Nous aurions besoin de savoir ce qu'il sait passer et qui elle est, demanda le guérisseur

- Elle s'appelle Eléana McBaine, a vingt-quatre ans et est enseignante à Poudlard. Je.. je l'ai trouvé à Pré-Au-Lard, répondit Jake machinalement

- Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ? insista le guérisseur

Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard de Jake qui n'échappa à personne.

- Si je vous disais qu'une bande de Mangemorts lui est tombée dessus, vous me croiriez ?

Une lueur d'agacement passa dans les yeux du sorcier de Sainte Mangouste.

- J'en étais sûr ! railla Jake. Dommage, parce que c'est la vérité et je ne vais pas aller inventer un bobard pour satisfaire votre abruti de Ministre !

Il sentit une main sur son bras le retenir et fusilla du regard une petite bonne femme assez enrobée.

- Ce jeune homme est en état de choc, dit-elle au médicomage. Soignez cette jeune femme, s'il vous plait.

Jake allait riposter mais un regard au sorcier balafré l'en dissuada. Le médicomage lui demanda son nom.

- Jake, Jake O'Donnel.

Le médecin en prit note et partit après lui avoir dit qu'il viendrait le prévenir dès que l'état de son amie serait connu. Jake les vit emporter la sorcière et soupira. Derrière lui, il sentait la confusion et les interrogations qui brillaient dans les regards de ce groupe de visiteurs. Il se retourna et croisa un instant celui de la sorcière boulotte qui avait posé une main apaisante sur son bras.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda cette dernière

- Pas vraiment. Mais en ce moment, faut faire avec, lâcha-t-il

Une jeune sorcière brune d'environ dix-sept ans s'approcha de lui :

- Laissez-moi vous débarrassez de vos souillures.

D'un geste de la baguette, elle fit disparaître les traces de sang qu'il n'avait même pas remarquées. Il la remercia. Elle lui sourit.

- Je suis Hermione Granger. Puis voici Harry Potter et Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges Weasley. Nous sommes à Poudlard et Miss McBaine est notre enseignante. Voici Molly Weasley et des amis : Maugrey Fol Œil, Rémus Lupin et Mondingus Fletcher.

- Je suis Jake O'Donnel. Eléa m'a parlé de vous. De bons élèves, un peu trop curieux. Elle vous aime bien.

Molly prit la parole ensuite :

- Nous venons rendre visite à mon mari, Arthur. Il travaille au Ministère et a été récemment attaqué par…par Vous-Savez-Qui.

La fin de sa phrase avait été prononcée dans un souffle qu'il eut du mal à entendre.

- Eléa s'en doutait, leur apprit Jake. Ecoutez, je ne suis pas censé être là et rester plus longtemps me découvrirais – quoique ça puisse paraître stupide après l'esclandre que je viens de faire et le fait que je leur ai donné mon nom. De plus, il faut que j'aille faire un rapport à mes supérieurs. Je n'ai pas le temps pour vous donner des explications et ce n'est pas à moi de vous en donner. Eléa pense que l'on peut vous faire confiance et que vous montez une sorte de résistance à Celui-Qui-N'est-Pas-Censé-Etre-Revenu. Vous devez prévenir Dumbledore de l'état d'Eléana. Je vous la confie. Je reviendrais dès que je le pourrais.

Puis, il disparut dans un Crac discret, ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de répondre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que cette histoire ! maugréa Maugrey. Il croit qu'on a que ça à faire, de veiller sur sa copine ?

- Alastor ! s'exclama Molly

- Que fait-elle à Poudlard ? Elle a l'air bien jeune, demanda Mondingus aux étudiants

- Elle est l'assistante du Professeur Rogue, répondit Hermione. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que des Mangemorts peuvent bien vouloir à une assistante en potions ?

Rémus se rappela l'avoir vue, joyeuse, le premier septembre, sur le quai de la gare. Elle était d'une incroyable beauté avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux de la couleur d'un ciel une nuit d'été. Il se rappelait surtout son sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vue un sourire si candide et si innocent que le sien. Oui, Hermione avait raison, pourquoi Voldemort envoyait ses sbires après une assistante en potions ?

- Nous lui demanderons cela quand elle se réveillera, dit-il. En attendant, allez auprès d'Arthur, je me charge de cette Eléana McBaine. Je vais de ce pas prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.

Tout le monde accepta. Pour la forme, Maugrey grogna que cela ne faisait pas parti du programme mais les suivit docilement quand ils montèrent dans les étages. Rémus transplana dans une ruelle de Pré-Au-Lard. Il remonta rapidement le chemin qui menait à Poudlard. Son pas énergique contrastait avec l'air de lassitude qui marquait son visage. Il ne ralentit pas la cadence quand il entra dans l'école. Dolores Ombrage avait en effet quitté l'établissement pour les vacances. Il lança rapidement le mot de passe en face de la gargouille qui lui dégagea l'entrée de l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur. Il grimpa les marches et frappa avec énergie à la porte. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il constata que le directeur n'était pas seul. Face à lui, Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall étaient assis. Ils remarquèrent rapidement la mine sombre de Rémus et Albus lui demanda ce qu'il l'amenait ici.

- Ne devriez-vous pas être à Sainte Mangouste ?

- J'en viens, et j'y retourne dès que cet entretien sera fini.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Minerva, palissant en imaginant le pire

- Eléana McBaine, dit Rémus

- Elle m'assiste, répondit d'une voix froide le professeur de potions

- Je l'ai vu partir dans la matinée avec Lucius Malefoy, ajouta Minerva. Mais pourquoi nous parlez-vous d'elle ?

Rogue émit un claquement de langue agacé au nom du père de Drago, à la plus grande surprise de ceux présents.

- Car elle a fait une entrée spectaculaire dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste, annonça Rémus. Elle avait l'air salement blessée. Un certain Jake O'Donnel a dit que c'était l'œuvre des Mangemorts. Il semble que lui et la jeune Eléana connaissent l'existence de l'Ordre… enfin ils semblent soupçonner que nous montons une sorte de résistance, vu que notre Ministère ne fait rien. Il est parti car il nous a dit ne pas avoir le droit d'être ici et il craignait de se faire repérer, quoique dans la précipitation, il a donné son nom. Il devra sûrement expliqué sa présence ici de toutes façons.Il n'a pas donné d'autres explications.

Le visage de Rogue semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Les mains de Minerva tremblaient. Le visage d'Albus était fermé et son regard bleu se perdait dans le vague.

- Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela, dit le directeur. Retournez à Sainte Mangouste et restez à son chevet. Nous ferons en sorte qu'elle quitte rapidement l'hôpital. Puis, nous devrons avoir une petite discussion avec elle. Je me chargerai de prévenir les membres de l'Ordre de ce petit imprévu.

- Que comptez-vous lui dire ? demanda Minerva

- Je verrais en temps voulu.

Rémus prit congé, retourna à Pré-Au-Lard puis retourna à Sainte Mangouste. Quand il arriva, on lui apprit qu'on allait justement monter Eléana dans la même chambre que Monsieur Weasley. Il alla donc rejoindre son ami. Quand il entra, Arthur discutait joyeusement avec ses visiteurs.

- Rémus ! Ne deviez-vous pas veiller sur cette malheureuse dont on m'a parlé ?

- Elle arrive. On va la placer dans cette chambre. Et vous, comment allez-vous Arthur ?

- Mieux et surtout, je suis pressé de quitter cet hôpital. J'ai connu des Noël meilleurs.

Personne ne put répondre. Des médicomages entraient avec Eléana. Ils la firent s'allonger dans le lit voisin de celui d'Arthur. Elle était pâle, sa peau paraissait presque translucide. Ses cheveux bruns avaient perdu de leur éclat et formaient à présent une couronne sur l'oreiller. Un des guérisseurs s'approcha de Rémus :

- Miss McBaine a été blessé par une arme qui nous est inconnue à l'abdomen. Nous ignorons pourquoi mais les blessures semblent résister à nos soins. Il faudra un certain temps pour qu'elle s'en remette complètement. La perte de sang l'a fatiguée. De plus…il sembla hésiter…nous craignons qu'elle n'est aussi subit plusieurs…doloris.

Hermione sursauta alors que le visage de Harry se fermait. Rémus regarda le mage :

- Ne dîtes cela à personne. Nous voudrions qu'elle puisse quitter l'hôpital dès que possible.

- Bien, monsieur.

Le médicomage sortit tandis que Molly regardait Eléana :

- Qu'est-ce que des mangemorts voudraient à une femme si jeune ?

- Je l'ignore Molly, soupira Rémus. Nous le saurons quand elle se réveillera.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette partie.

Comment va s'expliquer Eléana? Comment l'Ordre va-t-il réagir? La suite dans la prochaine partie...(lol ça fait très série télé: La suite, au prochain épisode!)

Et puis, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu. Des reviews, ça fait du bien et ça motive (qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises).


	6. Chapter 6

**Les Yeux de l'Ombre**

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

Vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour la mettre à jour. Presqu'un an… Shame on me.

Je vais essayer d'attendre moins longtemps la prochaine fois, c'est promis.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La porte du bureau du directeur se referma sur le loup-garou et le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Les tableaux furent les premiers à le rompre. Se rassemblant en petits groupes ici et là, les anciens directeurs de Poudlard se mirent à murmurer frénétiquement à propos de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Dumbledore fit émettre par sa baguette un bruit sourd qui ramena instantanément le silence. Ses yeux acérés se posèrent sur Minerva puis sur Severus. La directrice de la maison au lion était partagée entre la surprise, la méfiance et la colère. Le visage de Severus, quant à lui, restait impassible, comme à son habitude. Pourtant, les yeux bleus du directeur remarquèrent la veine sur son cou qui battait furieusement, le tic nerveux au coin de la bouche que le sorcier tentait de cacher et l'éclat de dureté et de colère qui illuminait dans ses yeux sombres et peut-être même…de l'inquiétude ? Albus lui-même ne savait pas quoi penser. Comment cette jeune femme avait-elle réussi à le berner ? Il n'aimait pas se vanter mais, par Merlin !, il était quand même un legilimens exceptionnel ! Comment n'avait-il rien vu ? Bien sûr, il avait sentit que tout n'était pas clair chez elle. Il avait d'ailleurs demandé à Severus de garder un œil sur elle. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à **cela**, à découvrir que non seulement elle savait pour l'Ordre sans rien avoir de concret mais en plus que les Mangemorts étaient après elle. La grande question était : pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Voldemort recherchait chez cette jeune américaine ? Albus ne savait pas quoi penser et il détestait cela. Il s'était fait berner, avait fait entrer cette inconnue dans son école, l'avait laissée s'approcher de Harry. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire avoir ainsi et il n'aimait pas cela. Albus Dumbledore n'était pas homme à laisser des émotions négatives s'emparer de lui mais en cet instant précis, il n'arrivait pas à faire taire la colère qu'il ressentait. Il sentait cette même colère émaner de ses deux collègues.

- Tout cela est assez…imprévu, finit-il par dire, se trouvant à cours de mots.

- C'est un euphémisme ! s'exclama Minerva. Quatre mois ! Quatre mois qu'elle partage notre quotidien et nous espionne ! Qui sait ce qu'elle a appris et rapporté à ses supérieurs ? On sait fait berner comme des enfants !

- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter, dit Severus calmement.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'étrécirent alors qu'ils se posaient sur le sorcier. Severus prenait la défense de son assistante ? Cette journée n'allait décidément vraiment pas.

- Comment ça ? demanda Minerva, plus énervée que jamais. Je crois, au contraire, que nous avons toutes les raisons possibles de nous inquiéter ! Nous avons accueilli une personne qui ne nous a raconté que des mensonges. Et Merlin seul sait ce qu'elle a raconté !

- Elle ne travaille pas pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, annonça Severus, toujours impassible.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

- Elle nous a clairement fait comprendre plusieurs fois qu'elle n'adhérait pas aux idées de Vol…Vous-Savez-Qui, ni même celles du Ministère. Et elle ne serait pas à Sainte Mangouste si c'était une mangemorte. Pourquoi irait-Il supprimer son espionne ?

- Peut-être que tout cela fait partie d'un plan bien établi, renchérit l'Animagus.

- Voyons Minerva ! Ne croyez-vous pas que vous en faites un peu trop ?

La sorcière sembla s'étouffer de stupeur. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses joues arboraient une belle couleur rouge. Dans leurs tableaux, les anciens directeurs suivaient silencieusement cet échange. Minerva sembla recouvrer la parole et s'écria :

- Elle nous a bernés !

Sans se départir de son calme, Severus répondit :

- Je le sais bien. Mais est-ce une raison pour sauter aux conclusions ? Entendons d'abord ce qu'elle a à dire pour sa défense, n'est-ce pas Albus ?

Le directeur regardait bouche bée les deux professeurs en face de lui. Minerva, normalement assez calme, peu encline à s'énerver ainsi ou à porter tout de suite un jugement, et Severus, qui était abonné aux colères froides et aux décisions drastiques hâtives agissaient de manière complètement opposées. Tout comme lui, prit-il conscience. Il comprit qu'on s'adressait à lui et hocha bêtement la tête :

- Oui, il ne sert à rien de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

- Mais enfin, Albus ! tenta de protester Minerva.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en se levant :

- Je vous prie de m'excuser mais j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend.

Puis il sortit. La sorcière s'apprêtait à parler mais Albus l'en empêcha :

- Cela suffit Minerva. Je comprends parfaitement votre inquiétude mais je pense que nous devrions nous calmer et prendre un peu de recul avant de tenter de trouver des explications.

La sorcière serra les dents face à ce renvoi.

- Bien, siffla-t-elle. Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Elle se leva et partit, se retenant de peu de claquer la porte. Albus resta immobile plusieurs minutes avant de saisir énergiquement parchemin, encrier et plume. Il allait envoyer de suite un hibou à Aristide Claymore qui lui avait tant parlé d'Eléana McBaine pour lui demander des explications avant de tirer toute cette affaire au clair avec la principale intéressée. Et Eléana, qui qu'elle soit, avait plutôt intérêt à lui fournir des explications convaincantes.

µµµ

Severus regagna sa salle de classe comme un automate. Pendant le trajet, il força son esprit à se concentrer sur les copies qu'il y trouverait, attendant d'être corrigées. Les parchemins appartenaient aux Troisième année de toutes les maisons. Il se préparait aux idioties qu'il ne manquerait pas de trouver, surtout chez ces stupides Gryffondor.

Arrivé dans sa classe, il referma calmement la porte derrière lui et gagna son bureau. Rapidement, il ouvrit le tiroir contenant les parchemins. Il allait les saisir quand son regard se posa sur les cours d'Eléana, posés en vrac au centre du bureau. Puis, il vit son encrier et sa plume, oubliés aussi. Un éclat métallique attira son regard. Il tendit la main et saisit l'objet. C'était un collier qu'elle avait dû laisser là, comme tout le reste de ses affaires. Il examina le bijou attentivement et haussa un sourcil en voyant le pendentif. Deux serpents étaient étroitement enlacés, encerclant une émeraude dont l'éclat brillait ici et là, à travers les corps argentés des reptiles.

Soudain, son esprit s'emballa. Ses yeux d'aciers se posèrent sur leurs affaires respectives mélangées dans cet espace commun. Il revit toutes les fois où elle était venue le voir en essayant de gagner sa confiance. Son rire cristallin emplit la pièce. Il la revit fière et droite lui faire face le premier jour de cours. Il se rappela du jour où elle s'était élevée contre Ombrage, le port de reine qu'elle avait, la tête levée avec mépris, la voix froide et cinglante. A cette vision, se substitua la vision de cette même sorcière, pâle, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les yeux plein de terreur qu'ils avaient trouvée dans la Grande Salle, un soir. Elle avait alors semblé si fragile, si vulnérable. Elle avait essayé de le cacher mais ses yeux ne les avaient pas trompés.

Ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux si profonds, capable de se poser avec tendresse et douceur sur une personne un instant et de lancer des éclairs de haine et de colère sur une autre la seconde d'après. Des yeux oscillants entre le bleu profond d'une nuit d'été ou celui presque noir d'un ciel d'orage en pleine nuit. Des yeux hypnotisants, incapables à oublier. Des yeux qui ne cessaient de le hanter.

Des mensonges. Cela n'avait été que des mensonges. Elle leur avait mentis. Elle lui avait menti et il n'avait rien vu. Il avait fait l'erreur de la croire sincère, de lui faire confiance. Il l'avait crue. Comment faire autrement ? Comment ne pas croire une femme dont les yeux semblent si sincères ? Dont chaque regard vous transperce et semble mettre votre âme à nu ? Il était stupide.

Son regard se reporta sur le collier qu'il serrait toujours dans sa main. Des serpents. Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Elle aurait été parfaite chez les Serpentard, cela était sûr. Il reposa le collier et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Les deux coudes sur le bureau, il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il était stupide et cela le mettait en colère. Il avait passé ces seize dernières années à se méfier de tout le monde et il avait accordé sa confiance à une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam quatre mois auparavant et qu'il ne connaissait pas plus aujourd'hui.

Une paire d'yeux bleu nuit apparut derrière ses paupières closes. Il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration en rouvrant les yeux. Il se leva et ferma le tiroir qui était resté ouvert. Son regard balaya une dernière fois son bureau et les affaires de son assistante.

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers les jardins.

Il avait besoin d'air.

Oui, une promenade lui ferait du bien.

Une longue promenade.

µµµ

La douleur. C'est ce qu'elle sentit en premier alors qu'elle revenait à elle. La douleur lui brûlait les entrailles. Puis ce fut l'engourdissement de ses membres qui se manifesta, comme si elle avait fait un trop grand effort physique, puisant dans ses toutes dernières forces. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Elle ne comprenait pas, ne se souvenait pas. Et puis pourquoi ressentait-elle cette peur panique nichée au creux de son estomac ? Elle devait ouvrir les yeux, voir où elle était, savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle se concentra sur cette idée. Bientôt, elle sentit le contact des draps contre sa peau alors que des murmures parvenaient à ses oreilles. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce que les voix disaient mais sentait que cela la concernait. Elle fit encore un effort pour ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'agressa et elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Sa bouche était pâteuse et sa respiration douloureuse. Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'on appuyait une pointe chauffée à blanc dans son cou. Elle avait envie de pleurer et se mit à trembler violemment.

- Calmez-vous. Vous êtes en sécurité.

La voix était douce mais ferme, un peu inquiète aussi. Elle regarda l'homme penché sur elle. Des cheveux blonds et ternes encadraient un visage pâle et fatigué. Où avait-elle déjà vu ce visage ? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

- Où suis-je ?

Elle avait posé sa question dans un murmure et sa voix lui apparut éraillée.

- A l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

L'hôpital ? Que faisait-elle à l'hôpital ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Un autre élancement douloureux dans son cou lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Les images affluèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Lucius Malefoy, la Cabane Hurlante, les mangemorts, le doloris, son bouclier puis cet homme étrange à la main d'argent…et enfin la douleur, le froid et les ténèbres. Elle ferma les yeux en tentant de retenir la vague de panique qui la submergeait. **Il **savait qu'elle était vivante, **Il** savait qu'elle était avec ses ennemis. Elle avait mis son cauchemar sur le compte de la peur mais cette fois-ci c'était bien réel. Des souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouis il y a longtemps remontaient à la surface et la petite fille au fond d'elle frémit de terreur. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé que Voldemort était de retour. Et soudain, la réalité la frappait de plein fouet, lui faisait bien plus mal que ce à quoi elle s'était préparée.

- Miss McBaine ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le regard inquiet du sorcier fatigué.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Elle eut envie de lui crier la stupidité de sa question et de lui hurler son mal être et sa douleur. Au lieu de cela, elle soupira :

- Demandez moi ça demain, d'accord ?

Les lèvres de l'homme esquissèrent un sourire à cette note d'humour. Il voyait dans les yeux de la sorcière toute la frayeur qu'elle ressentait mais elle trouvait encore assez de courage pour faire de l'esprit.

- Je suis Rémus Lupin. Votre ami vous a confiée à nous.

- Ami ? demanda Eléana

- Jake O'Donnel, c'est lui qui vous a amenée ici, vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Elle réfléchit, tentant de se rappeler avec précision. La voix inquiète de Jake appelant son nom lui revint à la mémoire.

- C'est si flou ! marmonna-t-elle avec frustration.

- Ça vous reviendra. Quand on est ici, on a le temps de ressasser ce qui vous a coincée dans ce lit.

La voix venait de sa droite. Elle tourna la tête. A côté d'elle, un homme aux quelques cheveux roux recouvrant son crâne reposait, le teint pâle et terne faisant ressortir quelques tâches de rousseur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de présentation pour savoir qui c'était.

- Vous êtes Monsieur Weasley.

Arthur acquiesça.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Indirectement, la même personne qui vous a clouée dans ce lit.

Elle rit malgré elle, ravivant la douleur dans son ventre :

- Alors on doit être deux fous car officiellement, cette personne est morte.

- Certaines personnes refusent de voir l'évidence, se contenta de dire Rémus.

Eléana le regarda et se souvint :

- Je vous ai vu à la gare, le jour de la rentrée ! Je savais bien que votre tête ne m'était pas inconnue.

- C'est exact. Mais nous n'avons pas été présentés.

Elle gémit de douleur pendant qu'elle se redressait.

- Les médicomages ont eu le plus grand mal à soigner votre blessure. Ils n'ont pas pu la refermer complètement.

A cet instant, un médicomage entra.

- Miss McBaine ! Justement, je venais voir comment vous alliez. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- En pleine forme ! Pourquoi ? C'est pas l'impression que je donne ?

Des sourires apparurent sur les visages.

- Je dois vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé, Miss, reprit le guérisseur.

Eléana s'attendait à cette question. Elle ne pouvait pas leur donner la véritable version de ce qui s'était passée. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et se mit à broder :

- Tout s'est passé très vite, vous savez. Et c'est encore assez flou. Je rentrais à Poudlard, où je travaille. Et j'ai vu cette maison abandonnée. La Cabane Hurlante. D'après les rumeurs, c'est la plus hantée du pays. Et je suis très curieuse alors…Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Après je ne sais plus. C'étaient peut-être des vagabonds ou des sorciers qui traînaient dans le coin. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils me sont tombés dessus. Je me suis défendue mais ils étaient trop nombreux et me voilà ! Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

Le médicomage sembla la croire. Dans son dos, Arthur et Rémus se regardèrent rapidement, ébahis par la facilité dont faisait preuve la jeune femme à mentir et inventer une histoire crédible en si peu de temps. Le guérisseur lui fit avaler une potion et quitta la chambre.

- Vous mentez très bien, lui dit Rémus.

- Je sais. J'ai une certaine expérience dans le mensonge.

Les deux hommes sentirent l'amertume et la tristesse dans les paroles de la sorcière. Le silence qui était sur le point de s'installer fut rapidement chassé par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit. Hermione, Harry et les Weasley entrèrent, suivit par Molly.

- Professeur McBaine ! s'exclama Ginny. Vous êtes réveillée ! Vous vous sentez bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? On était si inquiets quand on vous a vue !

- Ginny, ça suffit ! la réprimanda Molly. Veuillez l'excuser mais elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis.

- On se faisait tous du soucis ! intervint Fred. Et bravo pour votre entrée.

- Fred !

La mine furibonde de Mme Weasley devant une remarque comme celle de Fred paraissait tellement déplacée dans cette situation si stressante pour elle qu'Eléana éclata de rire.. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Tout son stress s'évacuait par son fou rire. Même la douleur n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- Je…suis…vraiment…désolée ! hoqueta-t-elle.

Les autres ne savaient pas comment réagir face à cette scène pour le moins incongrue. Elle pressait une main sur son ventre blessé et tentait de respirer profondément mais les hoquets n'aidaient pas vraiment.

- Qu'est ce que ça fait mal ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça soulage aussi !

Elle essuyait ses yeux pour se débarrasser des dernières larmes. Elle croisa le regard de Harry. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri en portant une main à sa cicatrice. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Rémus voulait lui prendre le bras mais le garçon le repoussait. Puis, l'adolescent se détendit.

- Il est furieux, dit-il simplement.

- Pas étonnant ! s'exclama Ron. Entre mon père et le Professeur McBaine, ça fait deux fois que ses sbires échouent. Ils auraient dû être morts et au lieu de ça, ils sont juste blessés.

- Tu te trompes Ron.

L'attention se porta sur Eléana et ils furent frappés par la différence qui s'était opérée sur son visage en quelques secondes. Le temps du fou rire semblait loin alors que ses traits renfermaient une colère froide et que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Il n'est pas furieux parce que je ne suis pas morte mais parce que ses acolytes ne m'ont pas ramenée à lui et m'ont blessée. Si j'étais morte, il aurait été bien plus que furieux.

Elle se tourna vers Rémus :

- Il faut que je parle au professeur Dumbledore.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous en aurez l'occasion, lui répondit le loup-garou. Mais il ne viendra pas ici. Il faut se méfier des oreilles indiscrètes.

Eléana vit les jumeaux échanger un regard amusé. Harry, à leurs côtés, semblait en pleine réflexion, le visage fermé et sérieux. Elle avait une petite idée des questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- Vas-y, pose ta question Harry.

L'adolescent releva brusquement la tête et rougit violemment. Il la fixa, à la fois surpris et interrogateur. Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes mais finit par prendre la parole d'une voix ferme :

- Voldemort n'épargne personne et ne se soucie pas d'enlever des gens pour les rallier à sa cause. S'ils ne veulent pas, ils les tuent mais ils ne cherchent pas à les faire changer d'avis. Alors pourquoi voulait-il que les mangemorts vous ramène ? Saine et sauve ?

Rémus allait le reprendre mais la sorcière alitée lui fit signe de laisser. Elle regarda Harry avant de répondre :

- McBaine était le nom de mes parents biologiques.

- Quel rapport avec V…Vol…Vous-Savez-Qui ? interrompit Ron, excédé.

Hermione émit un claquement de langue agacé dont elle avait le secret alors qu'elle lui lançait une œillade noire. Elle allait lui faire une remarque mais Ginny la devança :

- Laisse la finir !

- Merci Ginny, remercia Eléana. Donc, mes parents étaient les McBaine mais je ne les ai jamais connu. Ils ont été tués peu après ma naissance. D'un point de vue légal, je m'appelle Eléana Jedusor.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et Ginny devint blanche comme un linge.

- Jedusor ? balbutia-t-elle. Comme dans Tom Jedusor ?

- C'est qui ça, Tom Jedusor ? demandèrent Fred et George de concert.

- Thomas Elvis Jedusor est le vrai nom de V…Voldemort, leur apprit Hermione sur un ton académique.

- Hein ? Mais ça voudrait dire que…commença Ron. Que vous…enfin que vous êtes…

- La fille adoptive de Voldemort ? l'aida à terminer Eléana. C'est exact. C'est une très longue histoire et l'endroit est loin d'être idéal pour vous raconter mon passé. Vous saurez tout en temps voulu. La seule chose à savoir pour l'instant, c'est que j'ai déjà choisi mon camp et que ce n'est pas celui de…de mon père adoptif.

Les deux derniers mots lui avaient arrachée une grimace de dégoût. A cet instant, un médicomage entra et annonça la fin de la visite. Il eut du mal à faire sortir tout le monde. Eléana se rendit compte qu'elle était fatiguée et se rallongea. Ses paupières lui paraissaient à présent très lourdes. Elle sombra rapidement dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves où elle revivait sans cesse les souvenirs douloureux de son enfance qu'elle s'était évertuée à enfouir au fond d'elle-même.

Ses cauchemars ne quittèrent plus ses nuits. Le sommeil, au lieu de lui apporter le repos dont elle avait besoin, la fatiguait. Arthur Weasley le remarquait mais ne disait rien. Souvent, il la regardait s'agiter dans son sommeil, quelques fois supplier, souvent pleurer. Réveillée, elle agissait comme si ses nuits étaient paisibles, plaquant un sourire sur son visage fatigué. Jake n'était pas venu lui rendre visite. En fait, elle n'avait de nouvelles de personne et cela la minait. Arthur et elle parlaient de tout et de rien, évitant tout les sujets traitant de son enfance avec Voldemort, de son attaque, de la vraie raison qui l'avait amenée ici ou encore du Ministère ou de l'Ordre.

Les médicomages acceptèrent qu'elle sorte en même temps qu'Arthur. Ils étaient accompagnés de Maugrey Fol Œil, Rémus Lupin et une auror du nom de Tonks. Ils voyagèrent dans Londres et Eléana les suivait sans poser de questions. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une rue assez sombre et miteuse. Rémus lui tendit un papier :

- Très peu sont dans le secret et vous y inclure à provoquer de grands désaccords. Mais Dumbledore juge que vous avez le droit de vous expliquer et d'avoir une seconde chance. Ne le décevez pas. J'espère que vous mesurez la chance que vous avez.

Elle hocha la tête en prenant le papier. Elle comprenait les réprimandes qu'on lui faisait, elle s'y était attendue. Elle déroula le parchemin, lut l'adresse inscrite avec une écriture fine et penchée, la mémorisa et rendit le parchemin à Rémus. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit disparaître le bout de papier. Elle fixa les bâtiments en face d'elle et le 12 square Grimaud apparut. Le groupe s'y avança et Maugrey frappa à la porte. Après le tintement caractéristique des verrous qu'on ouvrait, Molly ouvrit la porte et s'effaça afin de les laisser entrer. Elle adressa un petit sourire à Eléana alors qu'elle fermait la porte :

- Ils attendent dans la cuisine, murmura-t-elle

Fol Œil hocha la tête et partit de son pas claudiquant, suivit par les autres.

- Venez ! lui ordonna-t-il

Elle ravala la remarque acerbe qui lui venait sur son manque de politesse.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on me conduit à la potence ? murmura-t-elle pour elle

Elle entra dans une vaste cuisine très sombre. Comme pour le reste, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur le décors. Assis autour d'une grande table, elle voyait discuter Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue et un autre sorcier dont le visage pâle et émacié était encadré de longs cheveux noir jais. Il y avait également les adolescents qu'elle avait en cours ainsi que deux adultes roux, indiscutablement des Weasley. Albus se leva pour l'accueillir, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres mais ses yeux bleus se posaient sur elle avec une lueur de déception.

- Vous nous avez fait une grosse frayeur, Miss Jedusor.

Elle tiqua à l'emploi de son nom mais garda un visage impassible.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, Monsieur.

- Là est tout le problème Miss. Nous ignorons qu'elles sont vos intentions.

Elle sentait une certaine froideur émaner du directeur qui la déstabilisa. Elle l'avait toujours vu bienveillant et chaleureux, quelles que soient les circonstances. Elle respectait le vieil homme et se sentait soudain mal à l'aise. Elle redressa la tête. Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, paraître toujours sûr de soi, ne jamais laisser voir ses sentiments. Voilà ce qu'on lui avait appris durant les dix premières années de sa vie. Elle devait ramener la situation sous un ciel qui lui serait plus favorable.

- Monsieur, je ne faisais qu'obéir à mon Ministère. Nous savions que Voldemort était de retour. Votre ministère le niait farouchement et refusait toutes les demandes d'entretien fait par le mien. Nous étions certains cependant que vous créeriez une résistance. Venir vous voir directement aurait été une erreur. Cela aurait attiré l'attention de votre Ministre et vous aurait sûrement causé des problèmes.

Elle espérait qu'en donnant des explications sans attendre qu'on lui demande, elle montrait ainsi qu'elle n'était par leur ennemi. Ils la regardaient avec circonscription.

- Pourquoi vous avoir envoyée vous plutôt qu'un autre ? demanda la voix cinglante de Rogue.

Son regard d'acier se posait avec sévérité sur elle. Il serait sûrement le plus difficile à convaincre. Lui qui se montrait déjà froid avec elle, qu'est-ce que cela allait devenir ? Un tic nerveux agitait légèrement le coin de sa bouche. Albus l'empêcha de répondre :

- Severus, s'il vous plait. Mettons-nous à l'aise avant de continuer cette conversation. Oh, et puis je vous présente Sirius Black et Bill et Charlie Weasley.

Molly semblait mal à l'aise et tenta d'une petite voix :

- Les enfants devraient peut-être monter, non ?

Aussitôt, les six adolescents se mirent à exprimer leur mécontentement en même temps. Le malaise de Molly semblait se changer en colère. Albus sourit avec bienveillance :

- Molly, ces enfants sont concernés par cette histoire, ne croyez-vous pas ? Ils ont le droit d'entendre la vérité.

Tout en parlant, il avait agité sa baguette, faisant apparaître des verres et amenant des Bièraubeurres. Il invita tout le monde à s'asseoir autour de la table. Quand tout le monde fut installé, il fit un petit geste à Eléana, l'invitant à répondre. Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers Severus qui était assis en face d'elle :

- Pourquoi moi, demandiez vous ?

Elle parlait d'une voix froide et ferme. Et ses yeux lançaient des regards noirs au professeur.

- Tout d'abord parce que je suis une jeune enseignante et que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Puis parce que Poudlard, en plus d'être la plus grande école de magie du monde, est aussi capable de m'offrir une protection que je ne trouverai nulle part ailleurs.

- Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de protection ? demanda Bill

Le sourire de la sorcière prit un air triste et son regard se voila un instant.

- J'ai choisi d'être dans le camp adverse.

Bill ne semblait pas comprendre. Le regard de Harry s'illumina de compréhension et il murmura :

- Quand on voit ce qu'il fait à ses ennemis ou à ceux qui l'ont trahi, il est difficile d'imaginer ce qu'il ferait s'il mettait la main sur celle qui l'a trahit alors qu'elle était sa fille adoptive.

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur le visage de Bill alors qu'il se rappelait qu'Eléana avait été adoptée par le Mage Noir. Puis en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, il se tassa sur sa siège.

- Pourquoi vous avoir choisi, parmi tous les enfants ? demanda Minerva

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais le premier enfant de mes parents et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de leur poser trop de questions…D'après l'enquête menée, ma famille n'était pas riche et elle n'était pas de sang pur non plus. Il y avait eu plusieurs mariages avec des moldus ou avec des sorciers issus de famille moldue. Il n'y avait pas de sorciers célèbres ou très puissants non plus. La seule particularité vient de la famille du côté de ma mère où les sorciers parlent le fourchelangue.

- Le fourchelangue ? demanda Dumbledore sans pouvoir caché sa surprise.

- Oui. La langue des serpents, répondit Eléana. Ça paraissait important d'ailleurs car quand Voldemort était là, il voulait qu'on ne parle que dans cette langue.

Les professeurs semblaient réfléchir à ce que pouvait signifier cette nouvelle. La sorcière attendait les questions désormais. La suivante, ce fut Harry qui la posa. Il la fixait de ses grands yeux verts et elle y lisait une maturité incroyable, de la compréhension et de la tristesse.

- Comment c'était ? Je veux dire votre enfance…Comment s'est-elle déroulée ?

La sorcière fit de son mieux pour paraître impassible mais son soupir de tristesse n'échappa à personne. Son regard se voilà et elle semblait ailleurs.

- Je crois qu'on peut dire que j'ai eu deux enfances complètement opposées. Une dans les ténèbres où la magie menait au pouvoir et à la puissance, où elle inspirait la terreur. Puis il y a eu celle où la magie était…extraordinaire. Où c'était une façon d'être, une façon de vivre. Elle provoquait l'émerveillement et non la peur. Dans la première, les sorciers étaient dominants ou dominés, sang purs ou sang de bourbes alors que dans la seconde, tous les sorciers étaient égaux et peu importait d'où ils venaient. La transition entre les deux mondes a été difficile et je dois beaucoup à mes tuteurs.

- Vos tuteurs ? demanda Harry

- Oui. J'avais dix ans quand tes parents sont morts et que Voldemort a disparu. Les aurors américains m'ont trouvée et recueillie. Un couple m'a accueillie et élevée. Ils n'ont pas pu m'adopter légalement, d'après les lois du monde magique. J'étais une enfant très difficile qui avait une vision très confuse du Bien et du Mal et qui lançait des sorts à tout va.

- Lancer des sorts ? s'exclama Hermione. Mais vous n'aviez que dix ans !

- J'ai appris à lancer des sorts très jeune. En fait, dès que j'ai été capable de tenir une baguette et de balbutier quelques mots.

- Il paraît que vous avez eu les notes maximales aux ASPIC mais c'est normal, marmonna Ron.

Eléana porta son attention sur le jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas eu la note Optimale à tous les ASPIC. Tu sais, j'étais en avance dans certains domaines mais en retard sur d'autres. Et je dois mes notes au travail. C'est vrai que le fait de maîtriser certains sorts et d'avoir déjà certaines connaissances m'a aidée mais il m'a fallu beaucoup de travail dans certaines matières. J'ai obtenu ma BUSE en soins aux créatures magiques de justesse. Je n'étais vraiment pas douée et je me demande toujours comment j'ai fait pour ne pas avoir été recalée. Je me suis frottée à la divination et ai abandonné au bout de trois mois je crois. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je n'étais pas plus douée que les autres mais j'ai travaillé dans les matières lacunaires. L'avance que j'ai eu m'a aidée c'est vrai mais ce qui m'a permis d'arriver là où je suis est le travail.

Et vous arriviez à conjuguer travail et Quidditch ?

- Tu y arrives bien toi ! Et je suis sûr que si tu voulais tu pourrais travailler un peu plus. Et puis je ne suis entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch qu'en quatrième année. L'un des professeurs m'a beaucoup aidée. Grâce à lui, je suis devenue une animagus peu de temps après ma sortie du collège. J'y ai passé une bonne partie de mon temps libre. Tu sais Ron, tout n'est question que de volonté et de détermination.

On la regardait avec ébahissement et Ron la dévisageait avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux arrondis de surprise. Albus cacha vite son étonnement et repris l'air mystérieux et bienveillant qui lui était caractéristique.

- Nous nous rendons compte à quel point on ne vous connaît pas. Je voudrais pouvoir continuer à en apprendre d'avantage sur vous mais hélas, je crois que je dois ramener la conversation sur un terrain beaucoup plus sombre. Comment avez-vous appris le retour de Lord Voldemort ?

Elle hésita sur la manière dont elle devait répondre. Comment leur parler de ses rêves ? Pouvait-elle leur dire qu'elle le savait et que c'était tout ? Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur cette sensation étrange qui avait naquit au fond d'elle depuis le retour de celui qui l'avait adoptée. Elle tenta de sourire mais le rictus qui apparut sur son visage ne trompait personne. Elle rassembla ses cheveux en queue de cheval et dégagea sa nuque. A la base de ses cheveux, la marque noire ressortait étrangement sur sa peau ivoire. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de lancer un sortilège de Désillusion depuis son entrée à l'hôpital. Le visage d'Albus resta impassible. Son regard se posa sur Severus. Il était très raide, tendu sur sa chaise. Son visage semblait plus pâle que d'habitude, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Ses yeux gris étaient bien plus sombres. Il semblait ailleurs et elle ne savait pas comment prendre cela. Elle était habituée à le voir maître de la situation, son regard acier toujours à l'affût. Là, il n'avait aucune réaction.

- Depuis quand l'avez-vous ?

Eléana revint à la réalité et répondit à la question du directeur de Poudlard :

- J'avais sept ou huit ans je crois quand on me l'a tatouée.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à nous la dissimuler ? demanda Minerva.

- Sortilège de Désillusion, grommela Rogue comme si cela était une évidence.

Eléana se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. L'atmosphère de la cuisine était devenue oppressante et la sorcière avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle n'aimait pas être le moins de mire de l'attention et la raison pour laquelle elle l'était la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle avait soudain conscience de chaque regard posé sur elle, de chaque respiration. Elle entendit vaguement Dumbledore lui demandé ce qui l'avait amenée à Sainte Mangouste.

- Pour faire vite, Malefoy m'a tendue un piège et ses amis mangemorts me sont tombés dessus. J'aurais pu les retenir plus longtemps si ce sorcier ne m'avait pas…poignardé. Je ne l'ai pas vu mais je me rappelle très bien son bras.

- Il était en argent, finit Harry pour elle.

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Eléana.

- Bien sûr. C'est mon rat. Enfin _c'était_ mon rat, répondit Ron avec une rage qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. En fait, c'est un animagus. Il s'appelle Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius lui expliqua qui était exactement ce Pettigrew et la manière dont il l'avait envoyé à Azkaban. Puis, Harry prit le relais en lui racontant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Le temps filait sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et lorsque Albus se leva pour clore leur petite réunion, l'après-midi avait filée. Il restait une heure avant le dîner et Molly pria tout le monde de « dégager de sa cuisine ». Eléana se retrouva dans le couloir sombre qui la fit frissonner. Cette maison était effrayante. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un de ses films d'horreur que regardent les moldus. Bien qu'on voyait que le ménage avait été fait, l'aspect restait miteux. Les marches grinçaient et n'invitaient pas vraiment à les gravir. Le long de l'escalier trônaient des têtes d'elfes de maison hideuses. Près de la porte, un lourd rideau masquait un pan de mur. L'air semblait emplie de poussière et faisait suffoquer. Elle crut entendre du bruit et tendit l'oreille. Lentement et silencieusement, elle s'approcha de la pièce d'où s'élevaient les marmonnements. Devant elle, un vieil elfe surgit en baragouinant. Elle tenta de comprendre ce qu'il disait mais seuls quelques bribes lui parvinrent :

- Honte ! … Tous des vauriens ! … Traîtres à leur sang ! … Sang-de-bourbe ! … Incapables… Dégradent la maison de ma maîtresse !

Soudain, la petite créature leva ses yeux démesurés sur elle et la regarda quelques secondes avec attention.

- Encore une traître ! Encore une ! Vous n'avez pas honte de souiller ainsi cette maison de sang-pur ?

Eléana n'avait encore jamais vu un elfe agir de cette manière. Normalement, ils étaient entièrement dévoués à leur maître et elle trouvait la présence de celui-ci déplacée. Ses propos ne correspondaient à l'idéologie d'aucun sorcier présent. A qui pouvait-il bien appartenir ?

- Tu es au service de qui ? demanda-t-elle

- La traîtresse me parle ! Kreatur va faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continuer son chemin.

Ce comportement agaçait prodigieusement Eléana et elle vit le vieil elfe commencer à s'éloigner. D'un geste vif, elle retint la créature par son bras menu tout en se mettant à sa hauteur.

- Tu n'es pas très poli, Kreatur. Ton maître ne t'a-t-il pas appris la politesse et l'hospitalité ?

Le visage de l'elfe se tordit en une grimace outragée :

- Kreatur sait être poli ! La maîtresse l'a bien éduqué ! La maîtresse de Kreatur était bonne pas comme tous ces…ces…

- Ces quoi ? rugit une voix grave et sérieuse.

Eléana sursauta et se retourna pour voir Sirius s'approcher à grand pas. Kreatur baissa la tête en recommençant ses baragouinages.

- Va marmonner en faisant le ménage ! ordonna le sorcier. Au moins, tu te rendras utile !

L'elfe obéit et disparut, non sans avoir lancé quelques paroles irrespectueuses au préalable.

- Curieux personnage, sourit Eléana. Il est à vous ?

- Hélas ! Tout comme cette maison. Un héritage de ma famille dont les rares vivants sont au service de Vous-Vous-Doutez-Qui. Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

La sorcière obéit et suivit Sirius, mémorisant au passage la disposition des lieux. Les couloirs étaient tous aussi identiques que celui qu'elle avait largement détaillé. Cette demeure était lugubre et lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle aurait dû mal à vivre ici sans devenir dépressive. L'atmosphère y était si glauque, si oppressante ! La chambre qu'elle découvrit derrière la porte que lui ouvrit Sirius était à l'image du reste de la demeure, les peintures et têtes d'elfe en moins. La pièce était petite et contenait le minimum : un lit, une petite armoire un bureau et une table de chevet.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir mieux mais votre venue n'était pas vraiment prévue.

- J'ai connu pire, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle se tenait au centre de la pièce alors Sirius était resté sur le sol et l'observait.

- Je vais me reposer un peu avant le dîner. Et cela vous permettra de parler de moi librement.

Le sorcier esquissa un sourire. Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte mais dit avant de partir :

- Je viendrais vous chercher pour le dîner si vous n'êtes pas descendue d'ici là.

Eléana était seule et elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle se mit à fixer le plafond. Elle n'avait pas pensé que raconter ainsi son histoire lui aurait fait si mal. Elle pensait pouvoir en parler sans que cette chape de plomb ne vienne se poser sur sa poitrine ou que cette boule ne se forme dans sa gorge. Maintenant, elle appréhendait le moment où elle devrait descendre et leur faire face. Elle revit le regard aiguisé de Dumbledore, la mine sévère de McGonagall et de Rogue. Que dire de lui d'ailleurs ? Elle n'était pas particulièrement proche du professeur mais sa froideur l'avait mise plus mal à l'aise que celle des autres. Quand elle avait commencé à parler de son passé, il avait semblé se renfermer. Il était resté assis là, sans rien dire, sans même lui lancé un de ces regards dont il avait le secret. mêmes ses tics nerveux semblaient avoir disparus. Jusque là, une paix relative s'était instaurée entre elle et Severus et elle craignait que toute cette histoire ne la fasse disparaître. Il faudrait qu'elle lui parle mais pour lui dire quoi ?

Elle regarda les ombres s'allonger au plafond à mesure que la nuit tombait sur Londres. Cette après-midi l'avait épuisée. Elle ferma les yeux en baillant. Après tout, quelques minutes de repos ne lui feraient pas de mal. Lentement, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Elle se sentait si bien, en sécurité. Pourtant quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était. Elle voulait rester comme elle était. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi aussi bien. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un cocon protecteur et elle ne voulait pas en sortir. Non, elle décida qu'elle n'en sortirait pas.

Sirius tentait de la réveiller, sans succès. Il l'entendit marmonner alors qu'elle se retournait. Puis, elle ne bougea plus. Le sorcier sourit légèrement en voyant cela et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Dans la cuisine, il expliqua aux autres qu'il était impossible de la réveiller alors qu'il l'avait laissée dormir.

Eléana finit par ouvrir les yeux plusieurs heures après. Elle se leva lentement en s'étirant. Dehors, la nuit était froide et le croissant de lune était à peine visible derrière les lourds nuages. Son estomac émit un grognement plaintif en se tordant. Elle se rendit compte que le dîner devait déjà avoir eu lieu. Elle pensa un instant à appeler l'elfe de maison mais l'image de la petite créature hideuse lançant des injures l'en dissuada. Elle sortit de la chambre.

Les couloirs étaient plongées dans la pénombre. Elle chercha sa baguette et murmura « Lumos ». Aussitôt, une faible lueur apparut au bout de sa baguette. Elle se rendit à la cuisine en se dirigeant à la faible lumière qu'elle venait de créer et qui, en plus d'éclairer, donnait à la demeure des allures plus effrayantes qu'en plein jour. Elle s'aperçut que de la lumière filtrait de sous la porte de la cuisine. Elle se demanda qui pouvait bien être debout si tard. Elle entra silencieusement. Près de la cheminée, Severus était assis sur une chaise, les yeux clos. Les lueurs rougeoyantes des flammes jouaient dans ses cheveux noirs et sur son visage pâle. Il semblait paisible et détendu, ce qui le faisait apparaître plus jeune mais aussi moins…torturé ? Le professeur de potions lui était toujours apparu plus complexe que l'être froid et cynique qu'il s'évertuait à montrer devant les autres. Elle ferma la porte, faisant intentionnellement du bruit pour signaler sa présence. Le sorcier ouvrit lentement les yeux et darda sur elle son regard gris sombre. Pendant un instant ils se fixèrent, le bleu nuit rencontrant le gris.

- Vous êtes réveillée, constata simplement Severus.

- Fine observation, répliqua Eléana d'un ton égal.

Le silence se fit de nouveau et la sorcière baissa les yeux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas soutenir son regard ? Elle le savait pourtant pourquoi. Son regard était bien trop troublant, bien trop perçant. Son estomac choisit ce moment pour lui rappeler qu'il attendait qu'on le remplisse. Elle rougit quand elle vit Severus esquisser un faible sourire. Il le cacha bien vite, et d'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une assiette pleine, une part de gâteau et une bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

- Il est près de minuit, annonça-t-il. Il y a longtemps que nous avons dîné mais Molly a tenu à vous en garder une part. Sirius a tenté de vous réveiller en vain.

Elle l'écoutait tout en s'installant à table. Elle le remercia et commença à manger. Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle et cela la dérangeait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la transperçait, qu'il lisait en elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, agacée :

- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

- Est-ce une question ou un reproche ? demanda-t-il.

- Une question.

- Pourtant cela sonnait comme un reproche.

- Mais cela n'en est pas un. Si vous ne voulez pas me répondre, dîtes le moi clairement.

- Et si vous avez un reproche à me faire, faites le clairement.

Ils se fixaient à nouveau, les yeux d'Eléana lançant des éclairs furieux tandis que ceux de Severus laissaient transparaître une lueur d'amusement. Il désigna du menton son assiette :

- Vous devriez manger avant que cela ne devienne froid.

Elle reporta son attention sur le plat, sentant toujours le regard de son collègue pesé sur elle. Elle posa ses couverts avec un soupir excédé.

- Qu'espérez-vous découvrir en me fixant ainsi ?

- Peut-être des secrets que vous nous cacher encore. Vous êtes adroite pour manipuler les autres. Vous vous êtes bien jouée de nous.

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard bleu nuit de la sorcière.

- Alors c'est ça ! Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange, professeur Rogue ? Que je me sois jouée de tout le monde ou que je me sois jouée de vous ?

L'homme se renfrogna et elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle soupira :

- Cela ne me plaisait pas de vous cacher tant de choses mais je me suis conduite comme je le fais normalement. Je suis restée fidèle à moi même, malgré mes secrets.

- Je n'ai aucune preuve de cela. Je me rends compte que je ne sais rien de vous et que vous n'avez été qu'une illusion créée sur la base de mensonges. Pourtant, le Professeur Dumbledore est décidé à vous croire et à vous offrir une seconde chance ainsi que la protection de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas comme lui et je n'ai accepté qu'à contre cœur votre présence.

- Cela ne change pas trop. Vous n'étiez pas vraiment ravi de me voir arriver au début de l'année. Quand à ma façon d'agir, j'aurais bien aimé vous y voir. Je conçois que ma conduite vous ai blessé mais avant de me condamner, réfléchissez. Je n'ai pas demandé à être là aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas demandé à Voldemort de m'adopter et je n'ai pas demandé à arborer cette marque sur ma nuque. Mais tout cela est arrivé et je dois faire avec. On a fait certains choix pour moi qui ont fait que ma vie est ce qu'elle est. Mais je ne suis pas de celles qui laissent la vie les porter, se disant tout simplement qu'elles sont victimes du destin. Je veux pouvoir faire de ma vie ce dont j'ai envie et qu'on ne me juge pas pour les choix qu'on a fait pour moi lorsque j'étais enfant mais pour ceux que je fais aujourd'hui. Je ne cherche pas à renier mon passé, il a fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Mais je voudrais qu'on ne s'arrête pas à lui. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être très claire. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

- Bien plus que vous ne le croyez, chuchota Severus

Il la regarda, n'arrivant pas à masquer le trouble de son visage. Il se leva brusquement et Eléana se demanda ce qu'elle avait dit pour le troubler ainsi.

- Je vais vous laisser et aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle machinalement.

Il était sur le seuil de la porte, le dos tourné vers elle et semblait hésiter. Il se retourna lentement et croisa son regard.

- Vous n'êtes pas la seule à vouloir que les gens arrêtent de vous juger pour vos fautes passées et voient ce que vous faites aujourd'hui.

Tout en parlant, il avait porté sa main droite à son bras gauche. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Eléana qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Severus fit un signe de tête à son attention avant de disparaître dans le couloir, laissant la sorcière seule. Elle fixa encre la porte de longues secondes avant de reporter son attention sur son repas. Son regard fixait le gâteau dans vraiment le voir, rejouant devant ses yeux la scène qui avait eu lieu dans cette pièce quelques instants auparavant. Elle revoyait le trouble sur le visage du professeur qui savait si bien cacher ses sentiments d'habitude, son geste machinal quand il avait frotté son bras gauche. A cette image se substituèrent d'autres instants à Poudlard où elle avait vu son collègue faire ce geste sans jamais y prêter la moindre attention. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit un mangemort ? _« Vous n'êtes pas la seule à vouloir que les gens arrêtent de vous juger pour vos fautes passées et voient ce que vous faites aujourd'hui. »_ Ou plutôt qu'il en ait été un ? Elle repoussa la pâtisserie et la boisson et se prit la tête entre les mains, le visage de Severus flottant toujours dans son esprit. Elle soupira, nettoya son assiette d'un coup de baguette magique et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et se remit à fixer le plafond. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir Rogue de la tête. Quel passé cachait-il lui aussi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le rendre tel qu'il était aujourd'hui ? Et surtout, qui se cachait derrière le masque de froideur cynique que portait le maître de potions ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Les Yeux de l'Ombre**

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

Un grand merci pour les reviews. Et voici la suite de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Eléana se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. Dehors, la nuit s'effaçait doucement pour laisser place à une journée brumeuse. Le ciel était bas et lourd, très blanc. Il avait gelé pendant la nuit et de la glace était visible çà et là. La sorcière repoussa violemment les couvertures en grognant. Elle ne réussirait pas à se rendormir alors autant se lever maintenant.

Elle posa les deux pieds sur le sol et s'étira en baillant. Un regard à la petite pendule qui trônait sur la table de chevet lui indiqua qu'il était un peu plus de huit heures. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire. On avait apporté quelques uns de ses vêtements et elle hésitait entre plusieurs. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de revêtir une robe de sorcier et ne savait pas si en dehors de Poudlard, elle pouvait s'habiller de manière moldue. Finalement, elle opta pour un jean bleu pâle et un lourd pull en laine couleur vieux rose. Un passage par la petite salle de bain chassa les dernières traces de sommeil. Elle attrapa un chouchou bordeaux et attacha sa lourde chevelure en un chignon approximatif d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches. Puis elle décida de descendre et de voir si quelqu'un était levé. Dans la cuisine, elle trouva Molly et Sirius qui discutaient sérieusement. Afin de leur faire part de sa présence, elle frappa de petits coups à la porte. La mère de Ron se tourna vers Eléana et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux :

- Vous êtes bien matinale !

Je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors j'ai décidé de me lever plutôt que de traîner au lit.

- Voulez-vous un chocolat chaud et des tartines ? Ou peut-être préfériez-vous des céréales ou une tasse de thé ?

- Chocolat chaud et tartines me semblent être une merveilleuse idée ! Et aussi merci pour le repas hier soir.

La jeune assistante s'assit alors que Molly déposait une tasse de breuvage fumante et des tartines beurrées alléchantes.

- Ce n'est rien. Sirius n'a pas réussi à vous réveiller alors je vous ai gardé une part de côté.

Le sorcier se contenta de hocher la tête.

- J'espère que manger seule ne vous a pas dérangée ? s'enquit Mme Weasley.

- Je n'étais pas seule. Le professeur Rogue était là.

- Peut-être auriez-vous préféré être seule, alors, railla Sirius

Molly le fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme :

- J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop dérangé.

-Dérangée ? Non. Cela nous a permis de mettre certaines choses à plat. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié le fait d'être dupé.

- Ce bon vieux Servilus a horreur de ne pas contrôler une situation, dit l'évadé d'Azkaban.

Eléana tiqua à la mention « Servilus ». Elle vit la matriarche du clan Weasley lancer un nouveau regard incendiaire au sorcier avant de s'excuser :

- Sirius et Severus ne sont pas vraiment en bons termes.

- La Marque des Ténèbres qu'il porte vous incommode ? demanda Eléana à Sirius.

La tête que firent les deux membres de l'Ordre à ce moment-là confirmèrent ses soupçons. Ce fut leur hôte qui répondit le premier :

- Comment savez-vous ? Ce n'est certainement pas Severus qui vous en a parlé !

- Non, effectivement il ne m'a rien dit. Je n'avais que des soupçons jusqu'à maintenant. Vous les avez confirmés.

- Alors que Molly semblait gêner, Sirius rit et posa des yeux lumineux sur elle :

- Piéger les autres est un de vos passe-temps favoris, non ?

- Non. Mais cela peut-être bien utile dans certains cas.

- Etes-vous toujours aussi sûre de vous ?

- Qui vous a dit que je le suis ?

- Je trouve très agaçantes les personnes qui répondent à une question par une autre.

- Voilà donc un point commun entre vous et le professeur Rogue.

Le sourire de Sirius se figea quelques secondes alors que le regard de Molly pétillait d'amusement.

- Vous avez de la répartie ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Elle est surtout bien trop sûre d'elle, intervint Sirius.

Le sourire d'Eléana s'élargit :

- Vous trouvez ?

- Oui.

- Alors je viens de vous trouver un deuxième point commun avec Severus Rogue.

Cette fois, Molly ne put retenir son rire devant la mine agacée du sorcier.

- Allons Sirius, tu t'en remettras.

- Je ne sais pas. Le fait qu'on me trouve deux points communs avec Severus Rogue en quelques minutes à peine est assez perturbent.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous déplait tant chez cet homme ?

- Il est suffisant, arrogant, sarcastique et froid. Sans parler du fait qu'il a prêté serment à Voldemort avant de le trahir. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas nous qu'il trahira la prochaine fois ?

- C'est une vision bien négative. C'est un homme très intelligent, cultivé. Il est exigent, c'est sûr. Je crois qu'il serait moins froid et distant si on l'acceptait et qu'on arrêtait de lui en vouloir pour une bêtise de jeunesse.

- J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un prendre la défense de Severus avec autant de ferveur, s'étonna Molly.

- Je ne le défends pas avec ferveur ! C'est un homme entêté, intransigeant et cynique. Mais je le respecte pour le chercheur et l'homme qu'il est. Le début de notre partenariat a été houleux mais il a fait nombres de concessions. Il faut arrêter de lui rappeler constamment ses erreurs ou son passé. Si quelqu'un peut comprendre cela, c'est vous Mr l'évadé d'Azkaban.

Le visage d'Eléana était sérieux et ses yeux bleu-nuit fixait avec intensité le sorcier. Sirius s'était renfrogné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse ainsi la morale. Depuis qu'il s'était installé ici, on prenait des pincettes avec lui et on évitait de lui parler de son incarcération. Cela le changeait de voir quelqu'un lui parler normalement, sans faire attention à chacune de ses paroles. Ce qui l'avait intrigué aussi, c'était le flash de colère qu'il avait vu passer dans ses grands yeux bleu-nuit quand il avait appelé Severus « Servilus ». normalement, toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait n'éprouvaient que très peu de sympathie pour le professeur de potions. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un le défendre ainsi, à part peut être le professeur Dumbledore bien sûr. Mais le vieux sorcier avait bien trop tendance à défendre les gens.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre et les trois adultes stoppèrent leur conversation. Quelques minutes plus tard, les six adolescents qui séjournaient Square Grimaud entrèrent dans la pièce, encore à moitié endormis. Ils se traînèrent vers des chaises libres et s'y laissèrent tomber lourdement. Molly alla les embrasser avec sa fougue maternelle très particulière. Sirius leur demanda s'ils avaient bien dormi et un concert de grognements lui répondit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient plongés dans leur petit déjeuner. Très vite, le reste de la maisonnée se réveilla et la cuisine fut vite envahie. Eléana se sentit soudain mal à l'aise au milieu de tout ce monde. Ils formaient une famille très soudée, ils suffisaient de les voir interagir entre eux pour en être persuadé. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle opta pour une retraite inaperçue quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Sirius se leva rapidement pour aller ouvrir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius revint avec Dumbledore :

- Vous avez de la visite, Miss McBaine, annonça le vieux sorcier.

Elle fut intriguée à l'utilisation de son nom. Plus de Miss Jedusor ? Elle leva les yeux et tout son visage s'illumina quand elle vit Jake. Elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras et il la fit tournoyer. Dans le couloir, Severus Rogue venait d'apparaître et les fixait de ses yeux froids. Il s'éclaircit la gorge dans une parfaite imitation de Dolores Ombrage pour faire remarquer sa présence au couple qui l'empêchait d'entrer. Les yeux de Jake le détaillèrent de pied en cape et son sourire s'élargit :

- Laissez-moi deviner. Vous, vous êtes Severus Rogue !

Les yeux de l'interpellé se rétrécirent et se posèrent une fraction de seconde sur Eléana qui se sentit rougir. Plus par politesse qu'autre chose, le professeur acquiesça. Jake se tourna alors vers sa meilleure amie, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui fit prendre la teinte d'une tomate bien mure alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise. Elle donna un grand coup de coude dans ses côtes et l'américain cria de douleur. Puis, fièrement, elle retourna s'asseoir sous le regard amusé et curieux de l'assemblée, sauf celui de Rogue qui était dur et glacial. Jake, une main sur ses côtes, s'approcha d'elle :

- Hé ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie, je te signale ! Tu pourrais au moins montrer un minimum de gratitude.

Eléana prit un air outrée :

- Mais je t'en ai montré ! J'ai remplacé le doloris qui me démangeait par un simple coup de coude.

- Oh ! Quelle gentille attention ! Je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissant, Miss Jedusor.

Il fit une révérence stupide et se laissa tomber sur la première chaise qu'il trouva, ignorant le coup d'œil meurtrier qu'il reçut.

- C'est bon ! Tu vas pas me faire la tête…dit Jake après quelques secondes.

Pour toute réponse, elle releva le menton avec dédain. Il rapprocha son siège du sien :

- Tu sais que tu es très mignonne quand tu boudes ?

Nouveau regard rageur.

- Allez ! Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas résister bien longtemps à mon corps musclé, à mon sourire dévastateur, à mes yeux magnifiques. Sans oublier mon incroyable intelligence et ma très haute modestie. Tu craques littéralement pour moi, pas la peine de le nier.

- Fais attention, ta tête ne passe plus les portes.

Jake passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Mais je compte sur toi pour me la dégonfler.

Eléana leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami s'adossa à sa chaise et son visage devint sérieux.

- Bon, sérieusement, Wallace et Aristide veulent que tu reviennes à Salem.

Autour d'eux, les membres de l'Ordre écoutaient avec attention les deux jeunes gens qui semblaient complètement avoir oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- C'est hors de question, répondait Eléana.

- Je savais que tu allais dire ça. Ecoute Eléa, c'est sérieux ce coup-ci. Il s'agit pas de cauchemars ou d'hypothèses, de oui dires. Voldemort est vraiment de retour, il sait où tu es et a déjà pris les mesures nécessaires pour te ramener auprès de lui.

- Parce qu'avant, ce n'était pas sérieux ? Quand on savait qu'il était là, quelque part, dehors en liberté ce n'était pas une menace ça aussi ? Ca n'était pas s_érieux _? Je vais rester à Poudlard, Jake. Je vais finir mon année et l'année prochaine, je deviendrai professeur à part entière. Et ce n'est pas matière à discussion.

- Eléa ! Tu as besoin de protection !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? De rentrer en Amérique où l'on me cloîtrera dans une maison isolée au fin fond de la campagne avec je-ne-sais-combien d'aurors pour assurer ma protection ? Je deviendrai complètement folle ! Je ne vais pas mettre en parenthèses ma vie à cause de _lui_.

- Eléa…

- Non, Jake ! Tu ne m'amadoueras pas. Et puis d'abord, ce n'était pas mon idée de venir ici ! J'y étais même contre ! Mais vous avez insisté et maintenant je suis là et je compte bien y rester !

- Je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jake, sachant très bien qu'il avait perdu.

- Non.

- Très bien. J'en parlerai à Wallace et à Aristide. Mais ils ne vont pas être contents.

Eléana regarda son ami. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiet et sérieux. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

- J'ai une question à te poser.

- Vas-y.

- Comment as-tu fait pour être là quand je me suis fait piéger ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on t'aurait laissée seule, sans protection, même à Poudlard ? Il y a toujours eu quelqu'un qui surveillait les portes de l'école et te suivait quand tu sortais. On se relayaient.

- Merci, murmura Eléa.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Certains membres de l'Ordre chuchotaient entre eux.

- Avez-vous déjà déjeuné Monsieur O'Donnel ? demanda Molly

- Oui, merci. Mais appelez-moi Jake. Je suis confus, on vous a complètement oubliés. Au fait, comment va votre mari ?

Arthur Weasley, que Jake n'avait encore vu, se tourna vers l'américain qui le salua d'un hochement de tête.

- Je m'en remets. Mais je crois qu'il ne va pas falloir me parler de serpents pendant un certain temps.

- Tous ne sont pas comme Nagini, intervint Eléana.

- Toi et ta fascination pour les serpents, se plaignit Jake en soupirant.

- Ce sont des animaux très intelligents et très intéressants.

- Pour moi, ce ne sont que des sales reptiles. Rien que les imaginer glissant sur le sol me donnent des frissons. Quand à la façon dont ils communiquent…brrr

Eléana sourit et un long sifflement sortit de sa bouche entrouverte. Harry avala de travers sa cuillère de céréales et Ron dut lui taper plusieurs fois dans le dos pour l'aider. Jake fixa son amie :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Elle lui lança un sourire innocent. Il se tourna vers le Survivant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Harry regarda son professeur qui se mit à lui parler en fourchelangue. L'adolescent sourit et lui répondit dans la même langue, à la surprise générale. Eléana gloussa.

- Hé ! C'est pas sympa pour ceux qui parlent pas le serpent ! grogna Ron.

- De toute façon, t'es jamais content, soupira Ginny avant de se pencher vers Harry en chuchotant : tu me diras ce que vous vous êtes dit, pas vrai ?

- Il ne vous ai jamais venu à l'idée de retracer la généalogie de votre famille ? demanda soudainement Fred à Eléana.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Si vous parlez fourchelangue et que c'est héréditaire, peut-être que vous êtes une héritière de Salazar Serpentard ? émit Georges qui avait suivi le même raisonnement que son jumeau.

Aussitôt, le visage de l'américaine se ferma et se fit plus sombre.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu savoir. Car si c'est les cas, cela voudrait dire qu'il existe un lien entre Voldemort et moi, plus important que ces maudits papiers d'adoption.

- Tom est toujours votre tuteur légal ? demanda McGonagall, surprise.

- Oui, répondit l'intéressée. Les aurors n'ont jamais réussi à mettre la main sur les papiers d'adoption. Ils ont voulu essayer de faire sans et de supprimer l'adoption sur les registres du Ministère, mais ils n'ont pas pu. Apparemment, Voldemort aurait utilisé je-ne-sais-quelle-magie pour faire en sorte que seule la destruction des papiers originaux annule l'adoption. Mais on n'a jamais réussi à mettre la main dessus.

Les sourcils de Dumbledore se froncèrent :

- Je trouve quand même étrange que Tom agisse de cette manière. Cela lui ressemble si peu. Je me demande bien ce qui peut l'intéresser chez vous.

- J'en sais rien. Peut-être une envie d'être père ? supposa Eléana

- Voldemort ? Envie d'être père ? s'étrangla Ron. Faut avoir un cœur pour avoir une envie pareille.

- Vous savez, c'est lui qui m'a élevée lors de mes premières années, avoua-t-elle. Bon d'accord, c'était loin d'être parfait. Il était effrayant, sa méthode d'éducation laissait à désirer mais…Je ne sais pas. Il était souvent là, à me faire des leçons de morale –même si elles étaient un peu spéciales-, il m'offrait des cadeaux, je crois même qu'un jour, il m'a emmenée au zoo. J'étais petite à l'époque, c'est un peu floue.

- Au zoo ? demanda Ginny pour être sure qu'elle avait bien entendu.

Eléana acquiesça. Fred et George se regardèrent.

- Il a dû faire une sacrée impression, dit Ron.

La sorcière américaine les regarda avec étonnement :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait une sacrée impression ?

Ils la regardèrent comme s'il lui avait poussé des antennes sur la tête et Harry répondit :

- Bah en cape et tout. Et même physiquement, il est plutôt…surprenant.

Les yeux d'Eléana s'illuminèrent en comprenant ce qui les troublait :

- Mais non ! A l'époque, il était comme n'importe quel sorcier d'une cinquantaine d'années, et plutôt élégant. Sa voix était aigue mais moins qu'aujourd'hui. Quelques unes des servantes du château lui tournaient autour. Elles se battaient presque pour être celle qui partagerait le lit de Père. C'était certes un sorcier avec une idéologie monstrueuse mais c'était un sorcier avant tout.

Ils la regardaient presque avec horreur à présent. Les adolescents grimaçaient à la perspective d'un Voldemort humain, séduisant et prenant du bon temps avec une compagne. Quand aux adultes, ils étaient étonnés par le fait que leur plus grand ennemi puisse encore se conduire de manière…humaine. La mention du lit « de Père » n'avait pas échappé aux adultes. Eléana avait dit cela avec tellement de naturel. Cela leur faisait étrange d'entendre quelqu'un parler de Voldemort en utilisant la mention « Père ». Et cela intriguait les membres de l'Ordre. Pourquoi Voldemort, un tyran inhumain à la recherche d'immortalité et qui croyait en la pureté du sang, avait-il adopté une petite fille d'à peine quelques mois ? Une petite fille dont il ignorait si elle recevrait ou non des pouvoirs et si elle serait douée. Une petite fille issue d'une lignée dont le sang avait été tâché par plusieurs unions avec des moldus. L'élément fourchelangue revenait sans cesses à l'esprit de Dumbledore. Il sentait que c'était une donnée importante. Georges avait posé une question primordiale. Et si la jeune femme assise à ses côtés était une héritière, de non pas Voldemort, mais de Salazar Serpentard ? Alors Eléana, au même titre que Tom, serait l'héritière de Serpentard, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Beaucoup de questions fusaient dans l'esprit du directeur. Il brûlait de les poser mais un seul regard au visage fatigué de la sorcière l'en dissuadait. Il balaya la petite assemblée du regard, attendit d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde et dit d'une voix calme :

- Je crois que nous allons en rester là pour l'instant. Miss Jedusor, il me reste encore beaucoup de questions à poser et si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai vous voir seul à seule avant la rentrée. J'attends toujours une réponse d'Aristide à qui j'ai envoyé un hibou. Pour l'instant, je crois que la priorité est que vous vous reposiez.

La fin de leur petite réunion n'enchanta pas certains qui avaient encore des questions. Eléana hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement à la requête du vieux sorcier. L'interrogatoire était terminée, ce qui la soulageait. Molly prit le contrôle de le cuisine et fit sortir à grands mouvements de bras tous les occupants pour préparer le repas. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un salon sombre, aussi lugubre que le reste de la maison. Au fond de la pièce, une tapisserie avec des portraits attira son attention mais elle se retint d'aller satisfaire sa curiosité. Elle écouta les conversations qui traitaient de sujets légers tels que le Quidditch. Elle participa peu, contrairement à son habitude. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise parmi tous ces gens. Maintenant qu'ils savaient qui elle était, leur regard lui faisait peur. Alors, elle se contentait de les écouter, de les observer, cherchant à savoir ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle. Lui en voulaient-ils ? Que pensaient-ils d'elle à présent ? Elle s'était présentée à eux sous une fausse identité et pour des prétextes fallacieux. Normalement elle avait l'habitude de faire cela, d'inventer les dix premières années de sa vie. Depuis le temps, elle se prêtait même à croire en cette vie. Oui, elle aimait croire que ces souvenirs plus légers, plus joyeux étaient vraiment les siens. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait se présenter comme Eléana Jedusor, fille adoptive du plus redoutée des Mages Noirs. Dans le meilleur des cas, on l'aurait regardée avec pitié et crainte. Dans le pire, on l'aurait fuit comme une pestiférée. Pour ajouter à son malaise, les personnes présentes dans la pièce n'étaient pas de simples sorciers. Voldemort avait eu un effet néfaste sur la vie de chacun d'eux.

Machinalement, elle porta une main à son abdomen encore douloureux. Elle étouffait, avait besoin d'air. Jake remarque son malaise, interrompit sa conversation avec Sirius et s'approcha d'elle. Il posa une main sur son bras, lui faisant relever la tête. Elle posa sur lui des yeux tristes et sourit faiblement. Aussitôt, il l'enveloppa de ses bras et elle enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine. Il l'entendit renifler deux ou trois fois et commença à tracer de petits cercles dans son dos.

- Hey, il faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, renifla encore :

- Je sais. Je suis bête hein ? J'ai vingt-quatre ans et je me mets à pleurnicher au moindre souvenir.

Il ne parla et se contenta de raffermir son étreinte. Contre son torse, elle se mit à sangloter :

- J'ai si peur, Jake ! Me cacher ne servira à rien. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, où que j'aille, il me retrouvera toujours. Et je ne veux pas passer ma vie à fuir.

Jake sentit son corps se tendre. Il eut presque envie de sourire en comprenant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle transformait sa tristesse en colère. C'était machinal chez elle. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle faisait cela. Plutôt que de pleurer et de montrer ainsi une certaine faiblesse, elle s'énervait et se mettait en colère. Ses sanglots cessèrent et sa voix se fit plus forte, plus ferme et vibrante, attirant l'attention des autres.

- C'est vrai, quoi ! commençait-elle. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien demandé ! Et je me retrouve dans cette galère !

Elle s'écarta de lui. Ses yeux étaient durs, son nez avait rosi et ses joues étaient rouges. Jake savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour la calmer et qu'elle avait juste besoin d'évacuer sa colère. Elle continuait sur sa lancée, parlant à Jake sans vraiment s'adresser à lui :

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Me planquer ? Il me retrouvera ! L'affronter ? Rien que rêver de lui me fait perdre tous mes moyens ! Penser à lui et aux souvenirs que j'ai de lui me fait un mal de chien ! Alors me retrouver en face de lui ? Quelle blague ! Quand est-ce que cette histoire va se terminer ? Il pourrait pas m'oublier ou crever une bonne fois pour toutes et foutre la paix à tout le monde ?

L'air était devenu tendu et électrique. Des vagues d'énergie s'échappaient de la sorcière. Severus Rogue se tenait dans un coin et la regardait. Il lui en voulait. Mais sa colère envers elle s'effaçait en cet instant précis. Elle était vraiment belle en colère. Ses yeux avaient la teinte d'une nuit d'orage. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles folles autour d'elle et de la magie pure, ancienne, puissante s'échappait d'elle. Il connaissait cette magie. La magie ancienne, liée intimement aux émotions. Elle était plus ou moins présente chez les sorciers. Les explosions de magie étaient rares. Les enfants apprenaient très tôt à la maîtriser et à empêcher les pertes de contrôle. Pourtant, Eléana ne semblait pas la contrôler. Ou peut-être ne voulait-elle pas ? Severus savait qu'une fois la magie évacuée, la crise finie, le sorcier ou la sorcière se sentait vidée, sans énergie et se trouvait dans l'incapacité de faire de la magie pendant quelques heures. Peut-être était-ce le but ?

Soudain, dans un rayon de deux mètres autour d'Eléana, tous les vases ou objets de verre explosèrent. De petits cris se firent entendre alors que les adultes se protégeaient comme ils pouvaient. Severus ne bougea pas et continuait de fixer son assistante. Elle était pâle et haletante. Jake se débarrassait des morceaux de verre pris dans ses vêtements et lâcha :

- Ca y est ? T'as fini ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle

- Ça va mieux ?

- Un peu.

Elle vacilla et il la rattrapa prestement. Elle s'accrocha à lui pendant que Molly et sa fille Ginny tentaient de minimiser les dégâts. Appuyée contre Jake, la sorcière américaine s'excusa. Sirius la rassura :

- De toutes façons, je ne les aimais pas.

Cela la fit sourire et Fred regarda son jumeau et lâcha assez haut pour que tout le monde l'entende :

- Il faudra éviter de la prendre pour cible pour nos blagues.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, s'empressa d'acquiescer Georges.

Arthur lança un sourire d'excuse aux professeurs présents. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre quand il s'agissait de ses jumeaux. Au bout de dix-sept ans, c'était devenu machinal. Dumbledore lui renvoya un sourire compatissant et espiègle. Le directeur reporta son attention sur Eléana que Jake faisait asseoir. Elle avait les traits tirés. D'un geste las, elle coinça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et la Marque des Ténèbres ressortit sur sa peau blanche, hideuse. Ses lèvres étaient presque aussi pâles que sa peau et le directeur s'inquiéta. Il s'approcha de la sorcière qui recroquevillait ses jambes sous elle. Accroupi en face d'elle, Jake lui parlait à voix basse. De temps en temps, elle hochait la tête. Tendrement, il lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'Albus arrivait et demandait :

- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Il faudrait qu'elle dorme, répondit le sorcier.

Le directeur hocha la tête et appela Sirius. Il lui demanda de guider Jake jusqu'à la chambre d'Eléana. L'évadé accepta bien sûr et l'américain aida son amie à se lever. Dès qu'elle fut sur pied, ses jambes cédèrent. Le bras de Jake enlaça sa taille pour l'aider à tenir debout. Elle se débattit mollement :

- Je suis assez grande pour marcher toute seule.

- Pas en ce moment, princesse, répondit-il.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se plaignit pour la forme tout en casant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Le temps d'arriver en haut, elle dormait déjà. Il la déposa sur le lit, replia les couvertures sur elle après lui avoir retirer ses chaussures. Puis il redescendit.

En entrant dans le salon, il apprit aux autres qu'elle s'était endormie et qu'elle ne se réveillerait sans doute pas avant le soir. Minerva fut la première à demander comment la jeune sorcière avait pu perdre le contrôle de cette façon. Jake leur expliqua qu'Eléana ne le perdait pas vraiment car elle arrivait à créer ses crises. Quand la colère était vraiment très forte, elle ne faisait rien pour calmer sa magie. Au contraire, elle faisait tout pour la nourrir et la concentrait jusqu'à ce que cela explose. Bien sûr, après elle était épuisée et dormait longtemps afin de récupérer.

- Elle fait ça depuis longtemps ? demanda Hermione qui était intéressée par ce phénomène

- Depuis qu'elle sait se contrôler, répondit Jake. Au départ, elle perdait vraiment le contrôle. Puis, quand elle a appris à se maîtriser, elle a aussi appris à créer ses crises. Elle a vite vu un moyen d'évacuer quand la pression était trop forte. Depuis, elle utilise cela dès qu'elle sent que certaines émotions vont l'étouffer.

- Est-ce qu'elle l'utilise souvent ? demanda Severus.

- Dès qu'elle en sent le besoin.

Il refusa de s'étendre d'avantage. Ce n'était pas à lui d'expliquer la manière de fonctionner de son amie. il préféra raconter des anecdotes sur leur amitié et leurs frasques à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Salem, comme le jour où ils avaient ramolli la chaise d'un professeur remplaçant. Les jumeaux furent rapidement épatés du palmarès de l'assistante de potions. Jake se montra bavard, plus qu'il ne l'était d'habitude, mais ses sorciers ne pouvaient pas le savoir. Il voulait leur faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en Eléana, qu'ils aient une vision globale de la vraie jeune femme qu'il connaissait, derrière le masque du nom.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Les Yeux de l'Ombre**

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

Un grand merci à Islanor, Aelwing, Vistesreves et aux autres pour leurs reviews. Les recevoir me fait très plaisir et me motive pour écrire la suite. Plus sieurs chapitres d'avance sont écrits et l'écriture avance assez vite… L'inspiration est au rendez-vous alors j'en profite. J'ai déjà tout le reste de la fic en tête, jusqu'à la fin alors j'espère que ma muse ne me quittera pas brusquement. Sachez que pas mal de péripéties vous attendent encore.

Je vous laisse avec le récit… Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton à la fin

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le retour pour Poudlard était prévu pour le surlendemain et Eléana voulait faire une surprise à Harry mais pour cela, elle devait quitter le Square pendant quelques heures. Elle frappa de bonne heure à la porte de Jake. Elle insista plusieurs minutes et il lui ouvrit la porte en caleçon, les cheveux dans les yeux et en baillant. Il la regarda hébété :

- Eléa ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

- Habille toi ! Je t'attends dans la cuisine dans cinq minutes ?

Il regarda sa montre et découvrit qu'il était à peine sept heures du matin. Il grogna mais son amie était déjà partie. Quand il descendit dans la cuisine, elle lui mit une tasse de café entre les mains.

- Allez ! Avale ! Vite ! Si on n'est pas parti avant qu'ils se réveillent, on restera coincé ici.

- Mais tu veux aller où ?

- J'ai besoin de faire une course. On va aller dans le Londres moldu.

- Seule ? Mais t'es folle ? T'as oublié les mangemorts ?

- Non ! A ton avis, pourquoi je t'emmène ?

Devant l'air déterminé et excité d'Eléa, il comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter.

- Tu leur as laissé un mot ?

- Oui. Je ne veux pas qu'ils paniquent quand ils se réveilleront. Mais allez, plus vite !

Il avala d'une traite le café bouillant qui lui brûla tout le système digestif et il toussa.

- Mais sois plus discret ! le réprimanda Eléa .

Sur la pointe des pieds, ils gagnèrent le hall d'entrée, défirent les verrous et sortirent dans la fraîcheur du matin. Jake resserra le col de sa veste en grognant.

- Bon, et si tu me mettais dans le secret ? C'est quoi cette escapade ?

- Tu verras bien !

Sur ce, elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna à travers Londres. Il la suivit dans le métro. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et le froid colorait ses joues et son nez mais elle semblait tellement fixer sur son but que rien autour n'avait d'importance. Ils se revit des années plus tôt alors qu'ils n'étaient que des adolescents. Ils leur arrivaient de partir tôt le matin, ne laissant qu'une note à leurs parents avant de passer la journée à aller où bon leur semblait, parcourant parfois des dizaines et des dizaines de kilomètres. Le soir, inévitablement, ils se retrouvaient face à la mine furibonde de leurs parents et avaient le droit à un sermon. Ce jour-là, Jake sentait aussi venir le sermon, mais ce ne serait pas son père qui lui ferait.

- Devant lui, Eléana s'arrêta brusquement et Jake lui fonça dedans.

- Tu pourrais prévenir ! lâcha-t-il.

- On est arrivé ! annonça-t-elle avec entrain.

Il leva les yeux et pâlit. Il recula, secouant la tête de droit à gauche :

- Ha non, non, non ! Il est hors de question que je rentre là-dedans !

Devant lui, une vendeuse ouvrait sa boutique animalière. Une boutique où elle ne semblait vendre que des animaux domestiques « exotiques » telles que des araignées, des lézards et des serpents. Le visage d'Eléana rayonnait comme celui d'une enfant devant une boutique de bonbons. Elle fit un pas vers l'entrée :

- Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Non, je t'attends là, répondit Jake sans hésiter.

Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur et entra. L'atmosphère chaude du magasin l'étouffa de prime abord. Sur le seuil, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les paroles des serpents. Pour les autres, ce ne devait être qu'un long sifflement sans fin, mais pour elle, c'était de vraies conversations qu'elle entendait, susurrées à voix basse entre ses reptiles. Une vendeuse s'approcha d'elle :

- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

- Oui, je cherche à acquérir un serpent.

- Très bien. En avez-vous déjà eu ?

- Oui. Mais je viens d'emménager en Angleterre donc je vais devoir racheter l'équipement. Est-ce que je peux me balader un peu, voir si je trouve celui que je veux ?

- Bien sûr ! Appelez moi dès que votre choix sera fait.

Eléana commença à passer devant les vivariums, observant les reptiles autour d'elle. Ils étaient tous jeunes pour la plupart. Elle les observa sans trouver son bonheur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne croise le regard rouge d'un serpent albinos. Elle s'arrêta devant le terrarium. _Lampropeltis Getulus Californae_, lut-elle sur l'étiquette. Plus connu sous le nom de serpent roi de Californie. C'était une femelle qui mesurait une trentaine de centimètre. C'était une albinos, c'est-à-dire que son corps blanc était parcouru de motifs jaune. Le serpent était enroulé au fond de son abri. La sorcière jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier que la vendeuse n'était pas à proximité. Puis elle reporta son attention sur le reptile :

- Salut toi, chuchota-t-elle en fourchelangue.

Le serpent leva la tête vers elle et se rapprocha lentement de la vitre. Elle se redressa, s'avança, et recula puis avança de nouveau.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, murmura Eléana.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Eléana. Je suis une sorcière, une fourchelangue, c'est pour ça qu'on se comprend.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Te faire une proposition : celui de venir avec moi. Tu auras une semi-liberté car je vis dans une école, tu ne devras pas sortir de mes appartements. Mais tu auras de la compagnie : moi. C'est mieux que de passer sa vie enfermer dans un terrarium sans compagnie. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je ne veux plus rester prisonnière de cette prison de verre. J'accepte votre proposition.

Eléana, ravie, retourna voir la vendeuse et lui montra son choix. Elle lui expliqua que cette race de serpent était cannibale, donc elle devait vivre seule. Et aussi qu'adulte, elle atteindrait le mètre cinquante. Elle lui donna plusieurs informations et la sorcière acheta un terrarium qu'elle agrandirait grâce à la magie plus tard, et tout ce qui était nécessaire. L'américaine regarda tous ses achats posés sur le sol en constatant qu'elle ne pourrait pas tout porter toute seule. Elle fit un signe à la vendeuse et rejoignit Jake sur le trottoir.

Dès qu'il la vit arriver, un sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice placardé sur le visage, il sut ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Décidé à rester camper sur ses positions, il croisa les bras sur les poitrine et s'exclama :

- Non ! Il est hors de question que je rentre là dedans.

- S'il te plait ! Juste le temps de prendre le terrarium. Pitié !

Elle leva vers lui deux grands yeux suppliants. Il fit de son mieux pour camper sur ses positions. Mais il vit sa lèvre inférieure commencer à trembler et il sut qu'il avait perdu d'avance.

- Très bien, souffla-t-il défait.

- Merci !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le traîna à l'intérieur. Il resta sur le seuil, évitant de regarder ce que la petite boutique londonienne renfermait, prit ce qu'on lui tendit et retourna dehors. Sur ses talons, Eléana portait un petit panier et une boite trouée en plastique contenant quelques souris. Ils allèrent dans une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards où Jake réduisit tous leurs achats d'un coup de baguette magique. Enfin, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Square Grimmaurd, il était dix heures du matin passées. Ce fut un Sirius inquiet qui leur ouvrit. Eléana lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de se tourner vers Jake et de lui demander de tout monter dans sa chambre. Ravi de se débarrasser de son fardeau, il obéit sans discuter et prit aussi les souris d'un air dégoûté. L'américaine attrapa Sirius par le bras et l'entraîna vers la cuisine. A peine entrée, une Molly furibonde se jeta sur elle :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passée par la tête ? Vous sortez à peine de l'hôpital ! Et vous êtes recherchée ! C'est de la folie, surtout venant d'un professeur !

Un long sifflement sortit du panier en osier qu'elle tenait et la matriarche s'arrêta net de parler.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Elle est un peu nerveuse, répondit Eléana, alors si vous pouviez éviter de crier.

Elle se mit un peu à l'écart de la foule, déposa le panier sur la table et l'ouvrit. Elle tendit la main vers l'ouverture et siffla :

- Allez, viens. Ils ne te feront aucun mal. Fais-moi confiance. Allez ma toute belle, viens.

Arthur étouffa un petit cri en reculant au fond de la salle en voyant le serpent – petit certes, mais trop serpent pour lui – s'enrouler autour de la main fine de l'américaine. Hermione et Ginny se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre avec un air mi-apeuré mi-dégoûté. Molly se laissa tomber sur une chaise, pâle comme la mort.

- Cool, lâchèrent Fred et George de concert.

Harry, fasciné, s'approcha. A trois mètres environ, il hésita. Il fixait le serpenteau d'une trentaine de centimètres. Le reptile tourna ses yeux rouges vers le Survivant. Eléana se pencha et susurra des mots apaisants à l'attention de son compagnon qui émit un long sifflement en retour. Harry s'approcha plus près et tendit la main. Le serpent passa sur son bras.

- Heu…Harry…appela Ron. Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

- Non, répondit l'intéressé sans quitter le serpent du regard.

Il prit la tête de l'animal dans sa main libre et le reptile sortit la langue de sa gueule une fraction de secondes.

- Yeurk ! C'est dégoûtant ! s'exclama Ginny, parcourue d'un frisson.

Ragaillardis par l'attitude d'Harry, les jumeaux s'approchèrent :

- Pourquoi il a les yeux rouges ? demanda Fred.

- C'est une albinos, d'où la couleur de ses yeux et de ses motifs, expliqua la propriétaire en reprenant son serpent tendrement.

- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il…heu elle…vous morde ? demanda Georges.

Eléana rit un peu avant de répondre :

- Bien sûr que non. Elle n'a pas de crochet. C'est un serpent constrictor.

- Constri-quoi ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :

- Cons-tric-tor. C'est à dire qu'il s'enroule autour de sa victime et serre jusqu'à l'étouffer.

- C'est dégoûtant ! réitéra Ginny. Vraiment dégoûtant.

- S'enrouler ? demanda Fred, sceptique. Il est riquiqui !

- Riquiqui ?! Il est déjà trop grand pour moi ! lança sa sœur.

- Pourtant elle va grandir encore, annonça Eléana.

Hermione et Ginny lancèrent un regard horrifié à leur professeur qui expliqua qu'adulte, elle atteindra les un mètre cinquante. Cette révélation fit pâlir Arthur un peu plus et fit reculer les adolescentes.

- Vous croyez que Dumbledore sera d'accord ? s'enquit Molly.

- Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Il accepte bien que chaque élève ait un animal. Shirine restera dans ma chambre.

- Oui. C'est joli, non ?

Personne n'osa la contredire et elle ne se formalisa pas du manque de réaction enthousiaste. Elle savait que sa passion pour les serpents n'étaient pas partager par tout le monde. Elle lui venait de Voldemort et de Nagini qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Contrairement à tout ce qu'on lui avait inculqué pendant qu'elle était enfant, elle n'avait jamais rejeté cela. Elle avait toujours eu des serpents. Ses parents, malgré leur révulsion, lui avaient offert le premier à douze ans. Ses camarades de dortoir avaient été loin de sauter de joie mais elle n'avait pas fait attention. Cette passion, conjuguée à ces accès de colère, ne l'avait pas vraiment aider à s'intégrer. Jake avait été le seul à dépasser sa répugnance et cela n'avait fait que renforcer leur amitié.

- J'aimerai bien voir la tête de Rogue quand tu lui présenteras ta nouvelle amie, disait justement celui-ci.

Sirius, qui n'avait pas pensé à cette idée, sembla réjouit par cette idée. Eléana s'était levée et laissait Shirine glisser dans son panier. Elle sourit malicieusement et lança :

- Cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Je suis sûre qu'ils s'entendront très bien. Après tout, ce sont tous les deux des créatures à sang froid. C'est déjà une bonne base, non ?

Sur ces mots, elle sortit et monta dans sa chambre afin d'installer sa nouvelle amie dans son nouvel habitat.

Dans la cuisine, les adolescents se regroupèrent et se lancèrent dans un débat sur l'utilité des serpents. Jake se joignit aux adultes. Molly se tourna vers lui :

- Vous semblez proche de Miss McBaine. Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ?

Le jeune homme sourit :

- Non. Pas qu'on est pas essayé. Mais on s'est rendu compte qu'on se supportait mieux en tant qu'amis que conjoints. C'est bizarre, je sais. Nos parents respectifs nous voyaient déjà mariés avec une douzaine de gosses. Mais je suis trop gentil garçon pour elle je crois.

- Trop gentil garçon ? demande Arthur

- Oui. Je ne sais pas, elle a tendance à être attirée par des hommes plus âgés qu'elle, souvent mystérieux. Je veux dire que la plupart des hommes qui l'attirent sont assez renfermés, presque hautain, sûrs d'eux mais torturés. Je vous dis pas les relations compliquées qu'il en ressort.

- Du type Severus Rogue ? demanda Sirius en souriant.

Jake se sentit soudain mal à l'aise en comprenant qu'il en avait trop dit. Molly comprit cela, et Sirius aussi. Son sourire disparut et fut remplacé par de l'incrédulité :

- Elle est attirée par Rogue ? Severus Rogue ? Notre Severus Rogue ?

- Tu en connais beaucoup ? lança Arthur.

- Elle n'est pas attirée par lui en particulier, tenta de se rattraper Jake. Mais c'est le type d'hommes qui l'attire.

- Qui attire qui ? demanda Eléana en réapparaissant.

Elle vit trois paires d'yeux interrogateurs et surpris se poser sur elle. Son attention se porta sur Jake qui évita son regard et sembla soudain très intéressé par le bout de ses chaussures. Elle comprit qu'il avait fait gaffe :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Moi ? Rien !

- Jake…gronda l'américaine.

Sirius voulut venir en aide au sorcier :

- Il nous expliquait que Servi…Severus Rogue vous attirait.

Eléana resta muette de stupeur. Elle voulut parler mais l'évadé d'Azkaban ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

- Ce qui, quand on y pense, paraît évident quand on se rappelle la manière dont vous le défendez.

L'assistante ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Jake, qui savait que cela était mauvais signe, s'éloigna d'elle, comprenant qu'il avait vraiment fait une erreur.

- Je – ne – suis – pas – attirée – par – Severus – Rogue, annonça-t-elle lentement en insistant sur chacun des mots. Quant à toi Jake, tu devrais apprendre à la fermer si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis.

Le coupable se contenta de baisser la tête, penaud. Eléana les laissa, se sentant mal à l'aise sous leur regard inquisiteur, et rejoignit les adolescents, toujours plongés dans leur débat sur les animaux domestiques. Rapidement, elle se lança avec passion dans l'explication des raisons qui font des serpents des créatures attachantes. Les jumeaux posèrent des questions pointilleuses aussi bien sur les habitudes de vie des reptiles en milieu sauvage que les conditions nécessaires pour les faire vivre en captivité. Molly, en voyant cela, fit une brève apparition où elle interdit à Fred et Georges de faire entrer au Terrier toutes créatures de type reptilien, arachnoïde, insectoïde et autres bestioles de ce genre. Les rouquins, loin d'être impressionnées, se mirent à la recherche d'un animal singulier n'entrant dans aucunes de catégories interdites.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans incidents. Eléana accompagna Jake à l'aéroport avec Arthur qui avait insisté pour y aller. En effet, il rêvait de voir un avion de prêt. Les deux américains avaient l'impression d'amener un enfant au cirque pour la première fois tant le rouquin était excité. A l'aéroport, les deux amis s'enlacèrent étroitement. Jake lui prodigua mille conseils sur ce qu'elle devait faire dans des situations plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Elle se retint pour ne pas exploser de rire devant le ridicule de ce qu'il disait et afficha sa mine le plus sérieuse. Il finit par se taire et la fixer :

- Je sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça. Je sais très bien que tu n'en feras pas la moitié.

Elle lui offrit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et le poussa vers l'embarquement :

- J'irais bien. Je suis bien entourée.

Jake coula un regard peu convaincu vers Arthur Weasley qui était collé à la vitre donnant sur la piste de décollage. Son amie suivit son regard et sourit de plus belle :

- On dirait un gamin.

- Je me demande bien qui protège qui. Bon, allez, j'y vais sinon je vais rater mon avion.

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle finit par le prendre par le bras et le conduit jusqu'à l'hôtesse. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire commercial figé. Eléana embrassa une dernière fois Jake et le poussa en avant. Dans le couloir d'embarquement, il se tourna vers elle :

- Je te préviens dès que j'arrive !

Elle acquiesça et attendit qu'il disparaisse. Puis elle rejoignit Arthur. Avec lui, ils regardèrent l'avion de Jake décoller puis Eléana dut convaincre le sorcier qu'il était temps de rentrer. A regret, il la suivit et ils rejoignirent Square Grimmaurd. Là, elle réunit ses affaires, dit au revoir aux Weasley, à Harry, à Hermione et à Sirius puis prit de la poudre de cheminette et annonça clairement :

- Les Trois Balais !

Puis, elle disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles vertes.

Elle sortit de la cheminée les bras chargés de ses affaires. Severus l'attendait, aussi impassible que d'habitude. Sans un mot, il attrapa la valise que lui avait remis Jake, lui laissant le serpent, les souris et le reste miniaturisé. Puis, toujours sans un mot, il se dirigea vers Poudlard.

Elle s'élança sur ses traces. A la traîne, elle l'observa. Il marchait d'un pas énergique, ne lui accordant aucune attention. Il se tenait la tête haute, regardant droit devant lui. Ses robes flottaient derrière lui. Il la semait et elle dut allonger le pas. Il ne lui avait pas parler, ce qui lui avait donné l'impression d'être de retour au premier jour de la rentrée où il n'avait pas daigné lui adresser un regard. Remarque, elle le comprenait. Elle eut soudain envie de courir se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Elle se retrouva devant la porte de ses quartiers en un rien de temps. Severus posa la valise à terre et dit d'une voix monocorde :

- Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait que vous le rejoigniez dans son bureau quand vous aurez fini de vous installer.

- Bien.

Il tourna alors les talons et s'éloigna. Elle soupira et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand elle entendit la voix du professeur de potions résonner dans son dos :

- Bon retour à Poudlard.

Elle regarda son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour d'un couloir avant de rentrer dans ses appartements. Elle posa ses affaires juste à l'entrée. Elle installa son nouveau vivarium et sortit Shirine de son panier. Elle lui expliqua qu'étant dans une école, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Le serpent le comprit et l'accepta. Elle était beaucoup mieux ici que dans l'animalerie. Eléana lui expliqua qu'elle la laisserait en liberté tant qu'elle ne recevrait personne. Elle regarda le reste des affaires qu'il lui restait à ranger et décida d'aller voir le directeur et de se débarrasser de cette tâche en premier lieu.

Elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe mais la gargouille la laissa passer quand elle la vit. La sorcière tenta de respirer profondément pendant que l'escalier la menait au bureau du vieux sorcier. Elle appréhendait un peu cet entretien. Que lui voulait-il de plus ? Il l'accueillit avec toute la bienveillance qu'elle lui connaissait. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui offrit thés et pâtisseries. Elle n'accepta que par pure politesse.

- Miss Jedusor, commença-t-il, vous êtes un cas épineux.

Elle sourit. Il ne savait combien de fois le directeur lui avait dit cela au cours de ses sept ans de scolarité à l'école de Salem.

- En ces temps troublés, il faudrait que j'aille prévenir le Ministère de votre identité. Néanmoins, je ne fais pas toujours ce qu'il faudrait. J'ai eu une petite conversation avec mon vieil ami Aristide Claymore. Nous avons éclairci les choses et je lui ai bien sûr reproché le tour qu'il m'a joué. Il m'a également précisé, pour votre défense, que vous étiez la plus gênée par la situation.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Je ne vais pas vous renvoyer en cours d'année. Vous êtes une bonne enseignante. Et de toute manière, Tom est maintenant au courant de votre présence ici. Il sera facile pour lui de vous retrouver. Poudlard vous offrira une protection plus qu'enviable dans votre cas.

- Il paraîtrait, ironisa Eléana.

Albus sirota une gorgée de thé en l'observant derrière ses demi-lunes. Cette jeune femme était étonnante. Il reposa sa tasse.

- Et puis, vous allez pouvoir m'aider.

Cette fois-ci, la sorcière se redressa et se fit plus attentive.

- Nous sommes en guerre, je ne vous l'apprends pas. Et je doute que vous ignoriez l'importance qu'a Harry Potter.

- Non, effectivement, je ne l'ignore pas.

- Ce que j'aimerai Miss Jedusor, c'est que vous assistiez Harry. Je pense, d'une part, que cela serait intéressant qu'il devienne un animagus. Sirius Black a montré l'efficacité que cela pouvait avoir. Et le jeune homme a le chic pour se fourrer dans des situations impossibles. Le professeur Rogue se chargera de lui donner des cours d'occlumencie. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

- Je n'ai rien contre. Il y a juste un problème.

- Lequel ?

- Pensez-vous que Ron et Hermione regarderont Harry prendre des cours pour devenir Animagus sans y prendre part ? Ces trois-là me semblent inséparables dans tout ce qu'ils font. Et il faut plus qu'une demi-année pour devenir Animagus. Qui se chargera de prendre la relève l'année prochaine quand je rentrerai en Amérique ?

- Le professeur McGonagall.

- Pourquoi ne s'en chargerait-elle pas dès maintenant ?

Il s'adossa plus confortablement, observant la sorcière en face de lui. Elle ne le laissera aucune zone d'ombre passée.

- Je crois que cela ferait du bien à Harry de se retrouver avec quelqu'un d'extérieur.

- Quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre par l'importance que Voldemort a dans sa vie ?

- C'est ça. Quant à Hermione et Ron, s'ils posent problème, je leur parlerai. Harry doit apprendre à ne compter que sur lui-même en cas de danger. Il ne sera pas toujours accompagné de ses amis.

- Tant que c'est vous qui leur expliquez cela, je n'y vois aucun problème.

- Je crois que notre entretien s'achève là, Miss Jedusor. A moins que vous ayez quelque chose à rajouter ?

- Je voudrais juste m'excuser encore une fois de ne rien vous avoir dit dès le départ.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Après réflexion, je comprends tout à fait cette démarche. Je préviendrai Harry de ses nouvelles activités. Je vous laisse vous charger du reste.

Elle le remercia et prit congé. Finalement, elle ne s'en sortirait pas si mal. Elle regagna ses quartiers, décidée à passer la journée à ne rien faire. Elle dut néanmoins prendre une potion anti-douleur pour calmer les tiraillements de sa blessure à l'abdomen. Munie d'un livre, elle se mit à l'aise dans un fauteuil. Aujourd'hui, elle était en congé.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Les Yeux de l'ombre**

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

Je voudrais juste apporter un éclaricissement sur le comportement d'Eléana. Elle n'est pas super-puissante. Son avance en magie, ses bonnes notes en cours sont le résultat d'un apprentissage très tôt de la magie. Cela lui a donné de l'avance en cours et lui a permis de travailler d'autres sujets, c'est tout. Son accès de colère qui peut paraître disconcertant n'est pas "anormal". Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous avons vu que la magi est liée aux émotions. Un enfant sorcier peut utiliser la magie inconsciemment dans certaines situations et Bella dit à Harry lors de la bataille du Ministère qu'il faut le vouloir pour qu'un Doloris fonctionne. De ce principe, je me suis dit qu'il était tout à fait possible que la perte de contrôle des émotions peut entraîner une perte de contrôle de la magie. Ainsi, quand Eléana se sent "partir en vrille", c'est aussi sa magie qui déraille et pour ce calmer -magiquement et émotivement- elle créé une espèce d'explosion de magie qui la fatigue. Et je pars du principe que tout sorcier peut avoir ce genre de réaction soumis à une certaine pression. Après tout, l'être humain a bien ce que l'on appelle des crises de nerf ou des crises d'hystérie quand les émotions deviennent bien trop puissantes.

Il faut aussi prendre en compte le caractère d'Eléana et son éducation. Elle a été élevée d'un manière assez spéciale à un âge où l'on se construit (de la naissance à onze ans). Les valeurs qu'on lui a inculqué sont très fortes et sont restées un peu ancrées en elle. Enfin, ce chapitre devrait développer cet aspect là.

Après cette petite précision, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre…

Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton à la fin, ça ne prend que 2 secondes et est très motivant (si vous êtes vous-mêmes auteur, vous le savez mieux que personne)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les cours reprenaient le lendemain et Eléana n'avait toujours pas dit à Severus qu'elle savait qu'il avait été au service de Voldemort. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire, et à vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Mais elle pensait qu'il serait plus juste de commencer les cours sans avoir aucun secret, enfin le moins possible en tout cas. C'est pourquoi elle se trouvait devant la porte des appartements de Severus, pesant encore le pour et le contre. Il était presque vingt et une heure trente. Peut-être allait-elle le déranger ? Elle devrait mieux revenir plus tard. Elle allait tourner les talons quand elle se fustigea intérieurement et frappa trois coups brefs contre la porte. _« Avec un peu de chance il n'est pas là. » _Pensa-t-elle. Du bruit à l'intérieur lui prouva le contraire et quelques minutes plus tard, la tête de Severus apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage laissa voir sa surprise seulement pendant une bref seconde. 

- Que voulez-vous Miss McBaine ?

Ce qu'elle voulait ? Prendre ses jambes à son cou ! Elle espérait qu'il ne s'apercevrait pas de sa nervosité. Elle inspira :

- Est-ce que nous pouvons parler ? Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Il sembla réfléchir avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte avec un soupir d'agacement.

- J'espère que ce ne sera pas long, en effet, dit-il, cinglant.

_« Fidèle à lui-même. » _pensa Eléana avec amusement. Elle entra dans une vaste pièce qui servait sûrement de salon. Au centre, une table basse rectangulaire en bois sombre était entourée de plusieurs fauteuils et d'un canapé en cuir noir. Plusieurs volumes épais reposaient sur la table. Elle supposa qu'ils venaient de la Bibliothèque quand elle remarqua que les murs étaient tapissés de livres. En fait, des bibliothèques, en acajou semblait-il, avaient été placées contre les deux plus grands murs. Sur le troisième, un feu brûlait dans l'âtre d'une grande cheminée, entourée par deux portes. Un fauteuil avait été placé devant le feu. Il n'y avait aucun effet personnel : pas de photographies, ni de tableau ou d'autres œuvres d'arts. Seul l'étude des livres pourrait permettre de cerner un peu plus l'habitant de ces lieux. Derrière elle, un raclement de gorge la ramena à la réalité. Elle se retourna et s'apprêtait à parler quand elle se stoppa net. En face d'elle, se tenait Rogue. Mais pas le professeur Rogue, non mais bel et bien Severus Rogue. Il portait seulement un pantalon noir bien coupé et une chemise gris perle qui laissait imaginer un corps musclé et bien dessiné. Ses cheveux semblaient moins gras que d'habitude, plus soyeux et tombaient avec plus de légèreté sur ses épaules. Ils semblaient même légèrement ondulés à la pointe. Même son visage semblait moins sévère.

- N'aviez-vous pas quelque chose à me dire ? demanda le sorcier, conscient du regard que lui portait sa consoeur.

Lui dire quelque chose ? Eléana dut faire un effort pour se rappeler le but de sa visite. Elle détourna le regard de Severus.

- Oui. En fait,…

Avec horreur, elle se rendit compte que sa voix était plus rauque qu'elle n'aurait dû. Merlin ! Elle devait dire ce qu'elle était venue lui dire puis déguerpir en vitesse.

- Et bien ? demanda Rogue avec agacement

Elle allait lui dire qu'elle savait qu'il avait été un mangemort quand la Marque des Ténèbres brûla soudainement, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur et de surprise. A ses côtés, le visage de Severus avait pâlit alors qu'il serrait le poing gauche. Elle en profita :

- Pas la peine de faire comme si vous n'aviez pas mal. Je sais que vous portez la Marque.

Aussitôt, elle vit le visage de son compagnon se fermer. _« Bien joué ma fille. Tout en finesse. » _pensa-t-elle. Elle fit un pas en avant :

- Ecoutez, je l'ai deviné et Molly et Sirius me l'ont confirmée.

Au nom du sorcier, le visage de Severus se crispa. Elle continua :

- Enfin, je voulais que vous sachiez que je sais. Je trouvais ça plus juste. Maintenant je crois que je devrais partir et vous laissez tranquille. Bonne nuit.

Elle rejoignit la porte à grandes enjambées, fixant le sol. Elle avait la main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à la tourner quand :

- Vous ne demandez même pas d'explications ? Vous n'avez aucune question à me poser ?

Elle se retourna lentement, comme pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien entendue. Severus la fixait de son impénétrable regard et elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire à travers son âme. Elle pensa que c'était peut-être le cas. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas. Peut-être maîtrisait-il la légilimancie et pouvait réellement lire son esprit. Les coins de la bouche de Severus se relevèrent et elle eut soudain peur que cela soit vrai.

_- _Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir et me poser toutes les questions qui tourbillonnent dans votre esprit ? demanda-t-il en lui désignant un fauteuil de la main.

Elle hésita et finit par s'approcher d'un fauteuil sur lequel elle s'assit. D'un mouvement de baguette, Severus fit apparaître deux tasses et une théière. Il remplit les deux tasses du breuvage fumant et en tendit une à Eléana qui la prit en le remerciant.

- Répondrez-vous à toutes mes questions ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Non, lui répondit-il calmement alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle. Vous ne saurez que ce que je veux bien que vous sachiez.

Elle amena la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée du thé fruité. Framboise. Elle sourit. C'était bien étrange de se trouver assise là, face à cet être si mystérieux, à déguster un thé à la framboise.

- Plutôt que de sourire bêtement, posez vos questions et finissons-en !

- Toujours aussi aimable ! grogna Eléana. Très bien. Vous avez bien été un Mangemort ?

- Vous l'avez deviné vous même, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là. Cette question est donc inutile.

En fait, il n'était pas si différent que cela du Professeur Rogue. Toujours à employer ce ton froid et cinglant. Elle soupira :

- Je l'ai deviné, c'est vrai. Mais je veux entendre la vérité sortir de votre bouche.

- Soit ! Oui, j'ai été un Mangemort. Qui vous dit que je ne le suis pas encore d'ailleurs ?

- Vous êtes ici et Dumbledore semble beaucoup vous respecter. Pourquoi êtes vous devenu un serviteur de Voldemort ?

- J'avais mes raisons.

- Quand avez-vous changé de camp ?

- Il y a près de seize ans. Je suis devenu un espion à la solde de Dumbledore et ai commencé à enseigner ici.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir changé de camp ?

Les yeux de Rogue devinrent d'un noir profond. Eléana remarqua avec étonnement que pas une fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée elle n'avait vu le visage de Severus tiquer. Après un silence de quelques secondes, il répondit d'une voix basse :

- J'ai mûri. Je me suis rendu compte que le chemin sur lequel je m'étais engagé n'était pas le bon. Albus a bien voulu m'offrir une seconde chance. Cela vous convient-il ?

Eléana posa sa tasse et se leva. Elle fit le tour de la pièce sous le regard acéré de son compagnon. Elle caressait le dos des livres quand elle dit :

- Vous êtes une personne bien étrange, Professeur Rogue.

- Si vous le dîtes, Miss Jedusor.

- McBaine, rétorqua la sorcière. J'ai une autre question.

- Allez-y.

- Pourquoi haïssez-vous tant Harry Potter ?

Le visage de Rogue se ferma aussitôt et un éclair de colère crispa ses traits.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, grogna-t-il. Aussi plaisante qu'elle puisse être, cette entrevue est terminée. Vous feriez mieux de regagner vos quartiers.

Elle comprit qu'elle ne tirerait plus rien de lui alors elle décida de partir. Sur le seuil de la pièce elle se retourna. Severus était debout, près de la cheminée et semblait perdu dans la contemplation du feu. Lisait-elle de la tristesse sur son visage d'ordinaire si fermé et si sévère ? Cet homme avait la personnalité la pus complexe qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il paraissait si froid et si haineux, pourtant elle était persuadée qu'il était bien plus sensible qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire mais qu'il avait appris à dissimuler ses émotions. Elle tourna la poignée et entrouvrit la porte. Les yeux fixés sur un point invisible devant elle, elle dit dans un souffle, juste assez fort pour que Severus entende :

- Je me demande bien ce que la vie a pu vous faire pour que vous deveniez cet homme distant, froid et plein de haine que l'on connaît. Et je voudrais bien savoir à quoi ressemble le véritable Severus Rogue, quand il laisse tomber son masque.

Sur ces mots, elle partit rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui réponde, juste qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Et cela marchait. Dans le salon, Severus gardait les yeux fixés sur les flammes mais ne les voyait pas. Il savait qu'elle était partie. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de rester ? Il aurait dû la laisser partir dès sa première tentative et ne pas la retenir. Il perdait le contrôle des évènements. Depuis l'arrivée de cette sorcière, plus rien n'allait ! Il la laissait s'approcher trop près de lui. Il fallait qu'il prenne ses distances le plus vite possible. Dès demain, il lui ferait clairement comprendre qu'elle devait rester à sa place d'assistante. Oui, c'était la meilleur chose à faire. Mais alors, pourquoi cette pensée ne le satisfaisait pas plus ?

µµµ

Il était près de vingt heures et Eléana discutait tranquillement avec son serpent. Elle racontait sa vie à Shirine, espérant ainsi qu'elle comprenne mieux le monde qui l'entourait. Après tout, à présent, elle y vivait aussi. Les cours avaient repris tranquillement avant-hier dans une atmosphère étrange. Elle n'avait pas vraiment reparlé à Severus depuis leur dernière entrevue. Ils ne se voyaient que dans le cadre professionnel, annonçant les cours qu'ils avaient l'intention de donner et ce genre de banalités. D'ailleurs, à sa grande surprise, il avait décidé de lui donner entière liberté pendant ses cours, la laissant seule face aux classes qui lui avaient été attribuées. Il avait jugé inutile qu'il reste assis dans la classe alors qu'elle se débrouillait parfaitement bien seule. Elle ne savait pas exactement si il avait dit la vérité ou si il voulait juste passer le moins de temps possible avec elle.

Un coup frappé à sa porte la sortit de ses pensées. Elle regarda l'heure, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la voir quand elle se rappela que c'était sa première séance avec Harry. Elle se leva et alla lui ouvrir. Elle le salua et l'invita à entrer. Il obéit mais elle sentit tout de suite son malaise. Elle se rappelait la tête qu'il avait fait quand elle lui avait dit que leurs rencontres allaient avoir lieu dans ses appartements et non dans une salle de classe. Ce n'était pas conventionnel et semblait déranger le jeune homme.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? proposa-t-elle.

- Un verre d'eau s'il vous plait Professeur McBaine.

Elle sourit :

- Oublie le Professeur McBaine. Ici, tu peux m'appeler Eléana.

Il la regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. L'appeler par son prénom ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est un service que je te rends. Nous ne sommes pas dans le cadre de l'école donc moins de formalité. Et je dois t'avouer qu'à chaque fois qu'on m'appelle Professeur McBaine, je me sens vieille et ça ne fait que me rappeler que je vis sous une fausse identité. Je préfèrerai éviter autant que possible. Tu es d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir devant son bureau et elle le vit regarder étrangement son bureau et le fouillis qu'il y avait dessus. Elle déposa un verre d'eau et rangea un peu, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle rassembla le tout en petit tas de chaque coté de son bureau afin de laisser de l'espace vide au centre. Elle lança un sourire d'excuse au jeune homme :

- Je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un d'organiser. J'aime bien mon petit bordel. Le Professeur Rogue en est moins fan par contre.

Elle le vit retenir un rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Vous ne parlez pas comme ça en cours. Là, vous êtes presque…il hésita.

- Comme vous ? Je n'ai que vingt quatre ans tu sais. Je ne suis pas si vieille que cela. Et je suis américaine.

Elle prit tout un tas de livres qu'elle posa sur le bureau. Harry les regarda. Il y a en avait au moins une demi-douzaine. Des volumes épais et assez poussiéreux.

- Voici notre instrument de travail, annonça-t-elle en tapant des mains sur le haut de la pile, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

- Je croyais que vous alliez m'apprendre à devenir un Animagus ? demanda-t-ils sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi cet amoncellement de livres.

- C'est exact. Hélas, c'est quelque chose de dur et de dangereux. On ne devient pas un Animagus comme cela Harry. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu es un sorcier assez doué quand tu le veux bien. J'ai entendu parler de ton patronus. C'est presque inimaginable d'imaginer un enfant de ton âge en réussir un. Donc, j'ai bon espoir que tu puisses assimiler rapidement les connaissances nécessaires pour devenir un Animagus. Mais on ne va pas griller les étapes et commencer par la théorie avant de s'attaquer à la pratique.

- D'accord, dit le jeune homme légèrement déçu.

Elle prit le premier livre, l'ouvrit à une page précise et le tendit au jeune homme, lui ordonnant de lire. Il regarda l'écriture ancienne, petite et serrée et soupira avant de s'exécuter. Il avait cru que cela allait être amusant, que cela allait changer un peu de la routine. Apparemment il avait tort. Il commença sa lecture sans avoir remarqué l'œil amusé que lui lançait le professeur. Il passa l'heure suivante à apprendre les risques de l'apprentissage de la métamorphose animale. A croire qu'Eléana voulait le décourager ou l'effrayer. Si c'était le cas, c'était presque réussi. Elle avait regardé son visage se décomposer à mesure qu'il lisait le livre qu'elle lui avait tendu. Son regard avait perdu en assurance et en certitude. Finalement, quand elle lui dit de refermer le livre, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, l'air complètement découragé. Elle rangea les volumes sur les bibliothèques.

- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- J'y arriverai jamais, soupira-t-il.

Elle s'assit à sa place et chercha son regard des yeux. Il fut surpris en voyant le visage grave et très sérieux de la sorcière. Il ne l'avait presque jamais vu comme cela.

- Devenir un Animagus n'est pas un jeu Harry. Encore moins dans notre cas. Si Dumbledore veut que je t'apprenne à en devenir un, c'est pour que tu puisses avoir une porte de sortie en cas de situation difficile. C'est presque une question de vie ou de mort. Il faut que tu comprennes l'enjeu de ces séances. Tu peux y arriver, mais il va falloir cravacher. Tu connais maintenant les risques. Si tu t'embarques dans l'aventure, tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière. J'ai l'air gentille comme ça mais si tu veux vraiment que je t'aide à devenir Animagus, je ne te lâcherai pas. Je ne tolèrerai aucune excuse, aucune faiblesse, aucun changement de décision. Je veux que tu te donnes à fond. Je n'attendrai pas de toi que tu fasses de ton mieux mais que tu repousses tes propres limites. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Il hocha la tête en déglutirant difficilement.

- Prends le temps de réfléchir. Si tu acceptes, tu viendras ici la semaine prochaine, même heure. Si tu n'es pas prêt à t'investir, ce n'est pas la peine de venir.

- D'accord.

Elle le regarda. Il avait l'air un peu chamboulé, perdu dans ses propres pensées. Elle se leva et il l'imita. La séance était terminée. Elle le raccompagna à la porte mais ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite.

- Est-ce que tes amis savent ce que tu fais ici ?

- Oui.

- Comment ont-ils réagi ?

- Ils auraient voulu venir et devenir eux aussi des Animagus. Mais le professeur Dumbledore a été clair sur le fait que je devais être le seul à venir. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Hermione et Ron ont toujours été là pour moi.

- Peut-être mais tu es le seul que Voldemort veut tuer. Ils ne comprendront jamais vraiment l'impact que ce sorcier a sur ta vie Harry. Tu es plus impliqué qu'eux. Ils te diront sûrement le contraire mais ils auront tort. Ils ne seront pas toujours avec toi pour te protéger non plus. Tu dois apprendre à ne pouvoir compter que sur toi. N'espère pas pouvoir toujours attendre des secours. Face à l'obsession qu'il a pour toi, tu es seul Harry.

- Vous êtes plutôt pessimiste, grimaça le sorcier.

- Juste réaliste. Bonne nuit Harry.

Elle lui sourit tendrement. Harry sentit une émotion étrange. La connivence. Dans ce sourire, il comprit qu'elle, mieux que personne, savait ce que cela faisait de voir toute sa vie être mise en danger par Voldemort. Mais surtout, plus que tout, elle savait ce que cela faisait de se dire que toute sa vie avait pris ce chemin désastreux à cause d'un seul homme, d'un seul sorcier qui avait pris un jour une décision qui avait tracer votre destin et que vous ne pouviez changer.

- Bonne nuit Prof…Eléana.

Il sortit et se retrouva seul dans les couloirs des donjons, entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Déjà, il savait qu'il reviendrait.

Après la séance avec Harry, la sorcière décida de s'accorder du temps pour elle. Une soirée de cocooning, voilà ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait ramené tout un tas de pommades, crèmes, vernis à ongles et autres d'Amérique et elle était bien décidée à s'en servir. Elle soupira en pensant que les sorcières ne comprendraient jamais le bien de ces produits. Avec elles, deux ou trois sortilèges et elles étaient magnifiques. Pour Eléana cela n'avait aucune intérêt. C'était rapide, certes. Et après ? Elle allait peut-être passer les deux ou trois prochaines heures à se tartiner le visage de crèmes diverses, à s'épiler à la cire en se faisant un mal de chien, à se peindre les ongles et attendre qu'ils sèchent en les gardant en l'air d'un air ridicule. Mais le plus important était que ces deux ou trois heures allaient être exclusivement réservée à son bien être, à elle et à elle seule. Et c'était l'une des choses les plus reposantes qu'elle connaissait. Aucune réflexion. Juste un enchaînement de mouvements mécaniques destinés à faire ressortir sa propre beauté. Une merveille.

Elle commença en se faisant un couler un long bain. Elle fit couler seulement deux robinets, laissant la baignoire se remplir lentement, comme l'aurait fait une moldue. L'attente était une composante essentielle. Pendant ce temps, tout en fredonnant, elle sortit tous ses produits de beauté, les alignant sur le bord du lavabo dans l'ordre d'utilisation. Gel douche gommant, shampoing spécial brune, après-shampoing hydratant générateur de volume, cire à épiler, crème pour le corps amincissante, hydratante et auto-bronzante (il n'y avait pas à dire, ces moldus étaient quand même doués), gel purificateur pour le visage, masque gommant unificateur de teint, crème hydratante anti-brillance, lime à ongles, base protectrice pour ongles anti-cassures, kit de french manucure, parfum. Elle était fin prête.

Elle glissa dans l'eau avec délectation et sourit en jouant avec la mousse. Elle bénit une nouvelle fois les moldus de toutes ces inventions et plaignit ces pauvres sorcières qui par leurs a-priori ne connaîtront jamais le bonheur du cocooning.

Sa petite séance dura jusqu'à minuit mais elle n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au lieu d'être heureuse et détendue, elle était nerveuse et angoissée. La raison principale était la Marque hideuse sur sa nuque qui ressortait plus que jamais et la faisait souffrir à en pleurer. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de très bien pour Voldemort. Elle alla se coucher tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle dormirait peu et que le matin serait porteur de mauvaise nouvelle.

Et elle n'avait pas tort. Elle fut l'une des premières à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Tirée à quatre épingles, elle donnait l'image de la sorcière pur-sang parfaite. Sa robe bleu comme ses yeux était parcourue de perles, de dentelles noires et était hors de prix. Sa chevelure avait était relevée en un chignon sophistiquée qui ne faisait que rehausser son port de reine. Son maquillage était sombre et énigmatique. Le noir entourant ses yeux était appuyé et faisait ressortir le bleu de ses iris, rendant son regard envoûtant. Sa bouche était peinte d'une teinte de rouge sombre rappelant celle du sang. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était habillée comme cela. Quelque fois, elle faisait cela par impulsion, se rappelant ces femmes qui dînaient à la table de Père autrefois et partageaient son lit. Elles étaient tellement belles aux yeux de la petite fille. De véritables reines. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'un jour, elle leur ressemblerait. Elle s'était levée ce matin avec ses souvenirs et un autre, presque douloureux tant elle avait honte.

Elle devait avoir huit ans et une sorcière, une certaine Natalia, vivait presque au manoir tant elle était présente. Elle était la favorite de Voldemort à cette époque. Eléana ne pouvait qu'envier sa beauté. Le sorcière avait les cheveux les plus noirs que la petite fille n'ait jamais vu. Ils tombaient raides sur ses épaules jusqu'à atteindre sa taille. Ils encadraient un visage aux traits fins et réguliers si parfaits qu'ils en paraissaient surréalistes. Sa peau était très pâle, presque blanche, translucide. Et ses yeux… Deux yeux d'un vert clair envoûtant dont l'iris était cerclé d'un anneau doré. Natalia portait toujours des robes extravagantes rehaussant sa beauté. Des robes sombres mais pas tout à fait noires qui faisait ressortir son teint exceptionnel sans éclipser la couleur de sa chevelure. Il y avait une grandeur dans toute sa personne, une grâce dans chacun de ses mouvements qui hypnotisaient la petite fille. Elle haïssait cette femme tout en la vénérant, lui vouant un culte étrange. Voldemort s'en était aperçu. Il observait les yeux plein d'admiration de sa fille adoptive, la manière qu'elle avait d'imiter les mouvements de Natalia. Un jour, il l'avait surpris à tenter de se maquiller dans sa chambre. Quand il était entré, elle avait tenté de faire disparaître le maquillage de peur qu'il ne la gronde. Au lieu de cela, il était venu se placer derrière elle devant la coiffeuse et ils s'étaient observés dans le miroir. Il avait relevé le menton d'Eléana :

- Natalia est une femme très belle, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait dégluti en tentant de hocher la tête. C'était plutôt dure alors que la main du Mage Noir retenait toujours son menton.

- Sa beauté n'est rien comparé à la tienne.

Les yeux de la petite fille s'étaient agrandis de surprise.

- Tu seras magnifique Eléana. Il manque tellement de choses à Natalia pour t'égaler. Jamais elle n'aura ses boucles folles qui te donnent cette allure sauvage et indomptable. Le teint de sa peau ne sera jamais aussi parfait que le tien. Sa voix ne sera jamais aussi mélodieuse que la tienne. Il lui manquera toujours cette aura de magie et de mystère qui t'entoure. Mais surtout, surtout, elle n'a pas tes yeux. Tes yeux, ma princesse, sont les deux choses les plus magnifiques que j'ai vu sur cette terre. Ils appartiennent aux Ténèbres. Ils ont cette profondeur que seule l'Ombre peut leur donner. Presque noirs mais si lumineux. De cet éclat dangereux des pires orages qui éclatent lors d'une nuit sans lune. Dur, métallique mais paradoxalement si envoûtant. Tu es déjà une reine. Ne laisse personne t'enlever cette certitude. Au contraire, pare-toi des plus belles choses de cette Terre pour montrer au monde entier que personne ne peut t'égaler. Non, personne ne t'égalera jamais.

La petite fille qu'elle était avait senti son cœur se gonfler d'amour sous ce discours. Et elle détestait ce souvenir. Elle détestait ces moments où Voldemort lui avait montré de l'affection, où il avait été un père. Parce qu'elle était une petite fille et que pour elle, il était son père, aussi monstrueux était-il. Il y avait des jours comme aujourd'hui où elle se rappelait ces moments et où elle avait envie de suivre ces conseils. De montrer au monde qui elle était et que personne, jamais, ne l'égalerait. Elle s'en voulait immédiatement de penser cela. C'était un combat constant avec elle-même.

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, l'allure hautaine, un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Etait-ce bien l'assistante du professeur de potions ? Etait-ce bien celle qui s'habillait comme une moldue sans se soucier du qu'en dira-t-on ? Les Serpentard furent les premiers à recouvrer la parole et à murmurer entre eux. Elle s'assit majestueusement à la table des professeurs, jetant un coup d'œil à ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle ne sourit pas aux quelques bonjours timides qu'elle reçut. Elle n'était pas d'humeur.

Soudain, les hiboux entrèrent, porteurs du courrier et des mauvaises nouvelles qu'Eléana redoutait tant. En première page, les visages pâles en noir et blanc de neuf Mangemorts accrochaient le regard. la sorcière lut le titre : « Evasion massive d'Azkaban. Le Ministère craint que Black soit le point de ralliement d'anciens Mangemorts ». Elle fit de son mieux pour garder un visage impassible en lisant l'article qui décrivait l'évasion des dix Mangemorts, neuf hommes et une femme. Elle faillit hurler devant la stupidité du Ministère qui plaçait Sirius Black comme chef. Ces britanniques étaient stupides ! Elle était fixée sur le journal, oubliant son entourage. Elle reconnaissait certains des visages. Par exemple celui-là, Xander Artfik, qu'elle avait connu quand elle était enfant. C'était un Mangemort du Premier Cercle qui lui avait enseigné plusieurs sorts. Elle fut étonnée aussi en découvrant Bellatrix Lestrange et en apprenant qu'elle était la cousine de Sirius, mais surtout qu'elle avait été comdamnée pour « tortures ayant entraîné une incapacité permanente sur les personnes de Frank et Alice Longdubat. » Son regard balaya aussitôt la table des Gryffondor et découvrit un Neville plus pâle que la mort. Le reste des professeurs avaient la mine sombre. Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient en pleine conversation. Le reste de la salle était calme, comme si les étudiants étaient inconscients de ce qui venait de se passer, de ce que cela signifiait. Elle croisa le regard de Harry, plein de colère mais aussi de détresse.

Le visage de Artfik revint au premier plan, faisant remonter des souvenirs enfouis. Elle ferma les yeux, porta une main à sa nuque, là où la Marque était camouflée sous un sortilège. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle sentit le bout de ses doigts se mettre à picoter. Elle devait sortir. Elle poussa sa chaise en arrière et s'apprêtait à se lever quand elle croisa le regard d'Ombrage. La femme-crapeau semblait beaucoup moins sure d'elle que d'habitude. Son regard était plus fuyant. Eléana éprouva une vive répulsion à l'égard de cette soi-disant sorcière. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle à dire ? Elle tendit sa main vers sa tasse et demanda, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

- Alors professeur Ombrage, que pensez-vous des nouvelles ?

La conversation entre Albus et Minerva s'arrêta alors qu'ils se tournaient vers elle. Ils attendaient la réponse eux aussi.

- C'est un désastre. Mais les meilleurs Aurors sont sur la piste de ses fugitifs.

- Les meilleurs, hein ?

Eléana lâcha un petit rire méprisant qui surpris tous les professeurs. Rogue jeta un coup d'œil bref vers Albus qui haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait.

- Je suppose que tant que ce n'est pas vous qui les avez entraînés, ils ne peuvent être que bons, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

Ombrage paraissait outragée à présent et la fille adoptive de Voldemort en ressentit une vive jubilation. Elle se leva avec aisance et grâce avant de toiser avec mépris Dolores.

- Je n'insinue rien.

Elle se pencha à l'oreille de son ennemie :

- Je dis juste que ce n'est pas dans vos livres que l'on apprend à se battre contre des Mangemorts. Pas si l'on veut survivre. Dîtes-moi Dolores, face à l'un d'entre eux, que ferez-vous ? Vous l'assommerez en récitant le manuel ?

Puis Eléana lui lança un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, cruel et mesquin. Elle replaça sa chaise et remonta l'allée jusqu'aux portes. Severus la suivit du regard en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle était différente, plus majestueuse. En la voyant entrer, il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Elle était magnifique. La froideur qui se dégageait d'elle lui avait fait penser à des sorcières de sang-pur qu'il avait souvent croisé. Il l'avait observé pendant qu'elle découvrait la première page du journal. Elle n'avait rien laissé voir. Même son regard était resté impénétrable. Et à présent, elle filait vers la sortie, donnant l'impression de toucher à peine le sol tant ses mouvements étaient fluides et gracieux.

Eléana alla directement dans la salle de classe où elle avala le contenu d'une fiole pour apaiser les migraines et commença à préparer la salle pour le premier cours de la journée. Elle devait se sortir tous ses souvenirs de la tête avant qu'ils ne l'obsèdent encore plus. Il y avait un dicton moldu qui disait « Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop. » C'est exactement ce qui se passait avec elle. Elle avait beau tenté d'oublier son passé, il faisait partie d'elle. Régulièrement, il revenait la hanter jour et nuit. Elle faisait alors de son mieux pour tenter d'écarter ses souvenirs rapidement. Elle y arrivait rarement. Les souvenirs partaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Elle espérait cette fois-ci qu'ils la laisseraient en paix rapidement. Pour cela, elle avait néanmoins besoin d'un minimum de tranquillité. Elle sentait que ce n'était pas à Poudlard qu'elle l'aurait. Et elle n'avait pas tort.

La bombe suivante tomba sur elle le lendemain. Elle s'était levée après une nuit hantée de souvenirs plus ou moins plaisants. Elle fit de son mieux pour éclaircir son humeur le temps de se préparer. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas cédé à une de ses colères légendaires à Salem. Elle était fière d'elle d'ailleurs. Son état d'esprit l'effrayait car elle se savait plus vulnérable pendant ces périodes éprouvantes pour elle. elle se pomponna, rehaussant sa beauté comme la veille. Elle caressa Shîrine en sortant et elle la vit. La note avait été déposée sur son bureau. Elle la saisit et s'étrangla :

_**Par ordre de la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard**_

_Il est désormais interdit aux professeurs de communiquer aux élèves toute information qui ne serait pas en rapport direct avec la matière qu'ils sont payés pour enseigner._

_Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-six._

_Signé : Dolores Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice._

D'abord, elle resta figée dans une expression de profonde stupeur. Puis, elle ferma les yeux, tentant de garder son calme. Mais la colère monta peu à peu. De quel droit cette odieuse bonne femme lui disait ce qu'elle avait le droit de dire et de ne pas dire à ses élèves ? De quel droit se mêlait-elle des relations entre professeurs et élèves ? De quel droit pondait-elle un article aussi stupide ? Et quel était le triple imbécile qui avait accepté d'en faire un décret d'éducation ? Elle respira à fond en se répétant qu'elle ne devait pas s'énerver. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait pas manipuler Lucius Malefoy pour qu'il l'aide. Elle était également dans la ligne de mire de Voldemort. Elle devait faire profile bas.

« _Tu es déjà une reine. Ne laisse personne t'enlever cette certitude. Au contraire, pare-toi des plus belles choses de cette Terre pour montrer au monde entier que personne ne peut t'égaler. Non, personne ne t'égalera jamais. »_

Elle ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de son père résonner dans son esprit. Et tout devint clair. Elle sortit de ses appartements, le sang bouillant dans ses veines, le décret coincé dans sa main serrée. Elle savait où elle allait mais n'avait pas vraiment de contrôle sur ce qu'elle faisait. Personne ne lui dicterait sa conduite ! Et encore moins cette Ombrage.

Elle ouvrit les grandes portes de la Grande Salle d'une puissante poussée de magie, les envoyant valdinguer contre le mur, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Elèves comme professeurs la virent arriver avec crainte et tous, même les plus novices, sentirent la magie émaner d'elle. Rogue et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard paniqué. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Elle s'arrêta face à Ombrage :

- De quel droit osez-vous publier une telle ineptie ? gronda-t-elle.

L'hideuse sorcière ne montra pas sa peur et la toisa de sa chaise.

- J'ai tous les droits Miss McBaine, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix suffisante.

- Pas sur mes paroles Ombrage ! Jamais sur mes paroles. Personne ne me dicte ma conduite et surtout pas une femme telle que vous.

- Je suis la Grande Inquisitrice Miss McBaine ! Vous devez me respecter.

Eléana lâcha le décret et aplatit ses deux mains sur la table juste en face de son ennemie, la faisant sursauter. Ombrage perdit de l'assurance ce qui ne fit qu'alimenter la colère de la jeune sorcière.

- Vous respecter ? Vous n'êtes qu'une bonne femme frustrée par votre vie minable. Vous prenez votre pied en pondant ces décrets absurdes parce que toute votre vie est un échec.

- Vous…vous ne savez rien de ma vie, trembla Dolores.

La fille de Voldemort lui lança un regard meurtrier et un sourire carnassier :

- Dès le départ vous avez été un échec pour vos parents. Une enfant boulotte loin de la beauté classique que votre mère souhaitait. Puis une mauvaise élève. Ce n'était pas de votre faute. Vous n'y arriviez pas. Tous ses enfants autour de vous qui s'en sortaient sans problèmes et vous qui deviez vous tuer à la tâche pour atteindre un peu plus de la moyenne, ce devait être frustrant, non ? Pas d'amis. Ils se moquaient tous de vous, du boudin, de la mocheté. Aucun homme ne s'est vraiment intéressé à vous à part les plus désespérés. Jamais mariée, jamais d'enfants. Vous avez grimpé dans la hiérarchie du Ministère à coup de lèche et de chantage. Et vous voilà, de retour là où votre vie a été un enfer. Et vous vous vengez en voulant tout maîtriser parce que même ici vous échouez. Un troll serait un meilleur professeur que vous. Tous les élèves vous haïssent. Et vous vous retrouvez encore dans le rôle de la petite Dolores frustrée. Alors vous prenez votre pied en jouant la belle garce. Encore faudrait-il que vous soyez belle.

Ombrage passa par toutes les couleurs jusqu'à suffoquer de rage. Elle se leva et porta inconsciemment la main à sa baguette. Cela fit sourire Eléana :

- Vous allez faire quoi ? Me lancer un sort ? Ca serait contraire au règlement, non ? Et vous savez encore comment faire ? Dites, dans un de vos bouquins, est-ce qu'il vous donne la marche à suivre dans ce genre de situation ?

- Je reporterai votre comportement au Ministère !

- Mais allez-y ! C'est sûr, c'est pas comme si ils étaient occupés à courir après une bande de Mangemorts évadés de leur prison hyper sécurisée.

Elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre par le bras et se laissa éloigner. Derrière elle, elle entendit la voix de Dolores Ombrage :

- Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez Miss McBaine mais…

Aussitôt, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de celui qui la retenait et fondit sur Ombrage :

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je suis Ombrage ! Et personne, pas même votre Ministre, ne m'arrive à la cheville ! Personne pas même lui ne me dictera ma conduite !

La pression autour de son bras se fit plus forte. Elle sentit quelqu'un tenter de pénétrer son esprit et se tourna vers celui qui la tenait, prête à lui dire sa façon de penser. Elle tomba alors sur le visage complètement fermé de Rogue. Il la tira, la faisant sortir de force de la salle. A la table des professeurs, Albus et Minerva avaient encadré Dolores et tentaient de la calmer. En voyant cela, Eléana grogna. Severus resserra sa prise autour de son bras. Arrivés dans le Grand Hall, il la lâcha.

- Vous allez réussir à vous calmer seule ou je dois vous emmener à l'infirmerie pour qu'on vous mette sous calmant ?

Il ne reçut qu'un regard meurtrier qui le déstabilisa. Cette femme avait un charisme incroyable.

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous allez obéir à ce décret ?! Il est ridicule !

- A vrai dire, que j'y obéisse ou pas, cela ne changerait rien quant à mes relations avec les élèves.

- Bien sûr ! Vous êtes Rogue.

Il fit une tête étrange en entendant cela. Elle regretta d'avoir dit cela. il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Miss McBaine ? Que je vous dise que vous avez raison ? Oui, ce décret est ridicule. Il attaque directement notre liberté d'agir avec nos élèves. Mais la réaction que vous avez eue était complètement inconsidérée et puérile. Croyez-moi, les élèves eux-mêmes mettront rapidement en avant l'imbécillité de ce décret. Ayez confiance en eux là-dessus. Maintenant, retournez dans vos appartements et détendez-vous. Si cet après-midi, vous vous sentez plus calme, venez m'aider en cours. Sinon, prenez votre journée.

Elle le regarda interloquée :

- Vous me congédiez ?

- Vu votre état, oui. Je ne veux pas de vous prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment dans ma classe.

Il la vit faire une moue indignée avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller sans même un regard en arrière. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dans un tel état de rage. Mais surtout, il avait remarqué la lueur de satisfaction qui avait éclairé le regard de la sorcière quand elle avait décrit la vie ratée de Dolores Ombrage. Elle l'avait fait souffrir et cela l'avait réjoui. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un vrai aperçu de la part d'ombre d'Eléana Jedusor.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Les Yeux de l'Ombre**

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

Un grand merci à Julie Winchester, Helleni, morganeS et loveitachi d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer !

Donc voilà la suite... Comme j'ai avancé dans l'écriture, je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu. Même si ça fait déjà vingt jours depuis la dernière update. Si le temps entre deux publications est si lente, c'est simplement parce que j'aime avoir des chapitres d'avance en cas de panne d'inspiration. Et puis je ne travaille pas que sur cette fic - ce qui aide à ne pas se triturer trop les méninges et juste à suivre votre envie d'écrire. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur mes projets, vous trouverez le détail dans mon profil.

Assez de blabla. Voici un petit chapitre sans vraiment beaucoup d'action mais un chapitre important tout de même. Je vous laisse lire et vous en rendre compte par vous même.

! J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic avant la publication du tome 6. J'ai donc dû imaginer le passé de Rogue et prendre quelques libertés. Après la lecture du tome, j'ai décidé de ne rien modifier. Après tout, c'est de cette manière que j'ai imaginé ma fic, je n'allais pas tout changer. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas.

(Cette fois-ci le blabla est vraiment terminé )

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton à la fin :p

Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

_Sur le sol froid de la cellule, une petite fille était accroupie. Ses longs cheveux bruns emmêlés encadraient son visage souillée par les larmes et la poussière. Dressé devant elle, un homme encapuchonné pointait sa baguette sur elle. Le corps frêle de la fillette était encore secoué de spasmes. Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le mangemort s'écart, baissant la tête aussi bien par respect que par peur._

_- Dehors ! tonna la voix de Voldemort._

_Sans demander son reste, l'interpellé sortit._

_- Debout, ordonna le Mage Noir._

_Tant bien que mal, la fillette obéit et se releva. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Un filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle mordait. Ses grands yeux bleu nuit fixait le sol crasseux avec terreur. Elle savait que refuser d'obéir lui causerait des ennuis. Et ces ennuis étaient devant elle. _

_- Regarde moi, siffla le fourchelangue._

_L'enfant leva timidement les yeux vers son père. Dans un coin sombre de la pièce, un jappement se fit entendre._

_- Pourquoi refuses-tu de le tuer ? _

_- C'est…il est mignon…répondit la voix fluette et chevrotante de la fillette._

_La vérité, c'était qu'elle aimait ce chien. Mais elle savait que si elle disait cela à haute voix, la punition n'en serait que plus douloureuse. Voldemort émit un rire aigu et dédaigneux qui n'augurait rien de bon. D'un accio, il fit venir le chiot. L'animal se mit à hurler à la mort dès qu'il se retrouva dans les mains du sorcier. Ce dernier se tourna vers l'enfant :_

_- Préfères-tu le tuer ou souffrir à sa place ?_

_Les yeux bleu nuit le fixèrent avec effroi._

_- Ce n'est qu'un animal, un être inférieur._

_- C'est un être vivant ! cria-t-elle._

_Aussitôt, elle se mordit la lèvre alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient de stupeur et de terreur devant l'énormité de l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre._

_- Tue-le ou c'est toi qui souffriras._

_Cette fois ci, la voix était grave et sérieuse. C'était une promesse, la promesse d'une souffrance certaine. Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, elle rejeta les épaules en arrière et dit avec le plus de fermeté possible :_

_- Non._

_Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant à ce qui allait venir. Elle entendit à peine le craquement sec de la nuque de son chien avant que la douleur n'explose dans tout son corps et lui fasse perdre contact avec la réalité._

Eléana se redressa en sursaut dans son lit. Elle était empêtrée dans ses draps trempés de sueur. Avec des gestes rendus incertains par les tremblements, elle se dégagea de sa prison de tissu puis posa les deux pieds sur le sol. Elle s'assura que ses jambes la porteraient avant de se lever et de se rendre tant bien que mal dans la salle de bain. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait réellement reçu le doloris et qu'elle ne l'avait pas simplement rêvé. C'était tout l'effet désastreux du passé. Quand elle les revoyait, quand les rêvait, c'était comme si elle les vivait une seconde fois. Dans la salle de bain, elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent et elle s'accrocha au lavabo. Elle le serra jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses mains deviennent blanches.

Quand elle se trouva assez calme pour bouger, elle retourna dans sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était minuit moins vingt. Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne se coucher maintenant. Elle troqua sa chemise de nuit contre un pantalon de toile rose et un pull en laine noir moulant. Puis quinze minutes plus tard, assis dans la salle de classe, elle sortait les devoirs de ses élèves se mettait à travailler à la seule lueur de la lampe posée sur le bureau. S'occuper pour oublier. Elle retournerait se coucher plus tard, quand ses souvenirs ne seraient plus aussi vivaces.

Les heures filèrent et ce fut le bruit de pas s'approchant qui lui fit lever la tête. La porte s'ouvrit sur Severus plongé dans un livre épais et poussiéreux. Il ne la vit pas et elle en profita pour le détailler. Il ne portait pas de robe, seulement un simple pantalon noir surmonté d'une chemise de la même couleur. Son visage était plus détendu, le masque de sévérité et d'intransigeance n'ayant pas raison d'être au milieu de la nuit. Il était à quelques mètres à peine du bureau quand il se rendit compte qu'une source lumineuse autre que celle de sa baguette l'éclairait à présent. Il leva alors les yeux et croisa le regard bleu nuit de son assistante. La fatigue fut la première chose qu'il y vit.

- Que faîtes-vous là ? demanda-t-il avec une voix moins froide que d'habitude.

- Je pourrai vous poser la même question, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Un instant, elle crut voir passer une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du sorcier. Il referma son livre et le posa sur un coin du bureau. Il saisit la pile de devoirs corrigés et haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Vous corrigez des devoirs à deux heures du matin ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Il émit un bref claquement de langue agacé qui la fit sourire.

- Et vous, que faîtes-vous là ?

- Il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose.

- A deux heures du matin ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton que lui quelques secondes auparavant.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et alla s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Eléana replongea dans ses correction.

Alors qu'elle inscrivait la note, Severus émergea de son laboratoire. Elle bailla en prenant une autre copie mais la large main du sorcier retint son geste. Il prit le parchemin et le replaça sur la pile :

- Il est tard. Vous devriez aller vous coucher.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Il récupéra son livre et allait sortir quand il la vit commencer à trier l'armoire à ingrédients. Il reposa son ouvrage et s'approcha d'elle. Il stoppa sa main qui s'apprêtait à saisir une autre série de composants.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire du rangement non plus ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Il la fixa et elle se sentit transpercer par son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle dégagea sa main qu'il tenait toujours et cala une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

- Depuis quand ça vous intéresse ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais tout à fait apte à faire cours demain.

Elle s'apprêtait à remonter l'allée néanmoins la voix exaspérée de Severus l'arrêta :

- Comment voulez-vous que je vous fasse confiance si vous refusez de vous ouvrir et de me faire confiance ?

Elle se figea, passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar.

- Ça ne devait pas être un simple cauchemar si je vous retrouve là à deux heures du matin.

Lentement, elle se retourna :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- De la vérité, de la sincérité.

Elle ferma les yeux. Etait-ce un piège ? Etait-il sincère ? Voulait-il vraiment qu'elle lui dise la vérité ? La voix du sorcier résonna à nouveau dans le silence de la salle vide :

- Encore aujourd'hui, je fais des cauchemars. Je revoie ce que j'ai fait au service du Mage Noir. Se souvenir, c'est ce qui fait le plus mal. Parce que contrairement aux rêves, on sait que c'est la réalité, que cela s'est vraiment passé.

Elle rouvrit les paupières, incrédule et la première chose qu'elle vit fut son regard acier posé sur elle et l'émotion qu'elle y lut, la douleur, la honte mais aussi la compréhension firent tomber toutes ses barricades et elle se remit à trembler. Elle s'assit sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva. Elle posa les mains à plat sur le bureau devant elle, espérant qu'ainsi, elles cesseraient de trembler. Severus vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et recouvra ses mains des siennes. Elle hoqueta de surprise à ce comportement si peu commun venant du professeur de potion. Malgré sa surprise, elle ne retira pas ses mains. Les yeux dans le vague, elle se mit à parler :

- Il voulait que je me sente supérieure aux autres. Il voulait que j'apprenne à agir en écartant toute émotion.

Severus devina immédiatement qui « il » était.

- Lorsque j'étais jeune, il m'a offert un chiot. C'était un épagneul breton magnifique, un peu foufou. Je l'ai aimé tout de suite. Pendant six mois, on ne m'a jamais vu sans lui. Un jour, lors d'une « leçon », un mangemort m'a ordonné de le tuer.

Severus sentit les mains de la jeune femme trembler un peu plus sous les siennes alors que sa voix douce tremblotait.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans cette cellule. Quelques fois, il me laissait seule avec mon chien. J'avais faim, j'avais froid, j'étais fatiguée et j'avais mal. Finalement, Il est venu. Il m'a laissé le choix : tuer le chien ou souffrir. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer. C'était mon chien. Mon seul ami. La seule chaleur que j'avais. Bien sûr, Voldemort n'a pas vraiment apprécié quand je lui ai dit que je ne le tuerai pas parce qu'il était mignon. Il lui a brisé la nuque et il…il…

Le reste se perdit dans un sanglot étranglé et Severus paniqua quand il comprit qu'elle allait pleurer. Il ne savait quoi faire dans ces cas-là. Elle luttait contre les larmes et il la vit prendre une profonde respiration pour tenter de se calmer. Et d'une voix rauque et brisée, elle finit sa phrase :

- Et il a utilisé le doloris pour me punir.

Le sorcier sentit une vague de rage s'emparer de lui alors que la vision d'Eléana enfant, seule, triste, soumise au doloris s'imposait à lui. Il pressa les mains longues et fines qu'il tenait et son regard croisa le sien. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme cela, en silence, yeux dans les yeux et c'était comme si tout ce qui les entourait avait disparu. Elle n'avait conscience que de ces yeux gris qui la fixaient et lui ne voyait que le bleu nuit de son regard.

Quelque part dans les donjons, le Baron Sanglant poussa un cri sinistre qui firent revenir les deux sorciers à la réalité. Ils détournèrent le regard avec gêne alors que Severus lâchait lentement les mains d'Eléana. Cette dernière se leva :

- Je…je ferais mieux de retourner dans mes appartements et essayer de dormir.

Sa voix paraissait affreusement rauque et incertaine. Le professeur hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

- Dormez bien, lui répondit-il.

Et il lui sourit. Pas un de ces faux sourires où seuls les coins de sa bouche se relèvent légèrement. Un vrai sourire qui éclaire tout son visage et le fait paraître plus chaleureux, plus bienveillant et plus séduisant. Elle souffla un bref « merci » avant de sortir. Elle marcha d'un pas d'automate jusqu'à sa chambre où elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Shirine la rejoignit sans un bruit et frôla la peau du bras de sa maîtresse d'un rapide coup de langue. Eléana tourna vers sa compagne un visage épanoui. Comme une adolescente, elle rit et lui lança :

- Il m'a souri !

µ µ µ

L'enseignante regarda agacée son armoire à ingrédients pour constater qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à analyser les potions de ses élèves. Elle devait aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin dans la salle de classe de Severus. Seul problème : depuis leur rencontre après son cauchemar, elle l'évitait. Elle savait aussi qu'à cette heure, il donnait un cours d'occlumencie à Harry, ce qui le rendait d'une humeur massacrante. Car si le maître de potions était effrayant en temps normal, après l'une de ces séances, même le plus stupide des trolls serait terrifié devant lui. La sorcière se mordit la lèvre inférieure en hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit sa décision et se dirigea hâtivement vers la classe de Rogue. Le but était de parcourir le chemin le plus rapidement possible en se laissant un minimum de temps pour réfléchir sur le caractère suicidaire de son action.

Devant la porte, elle hésita encore avant de trouver le courage de frapper timidement et de forcer ses jambes à rester immobiles alors que son instinct de survie lui disait de s'enfuir. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et son cœur rata un battement à la vue d'un Severus plus furieux que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grogna-t-il.

Ce qu'elle voulait ? Bonne question. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait déjà ? Elle avait oublié et les yeux rageurs du sorcier posés sur elle ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Soudain, cela lui revint.

- J'aurais besoin de certains ingrédients.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Avait-il entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire ? se demanda-t-elle. Elle tenta une autre approche :

- Je sais que vous êtes avec Harry et que…

- Potter est parti ! l'interrompit-il en retournant dans la salle.

Hébétée, elle resta sur le seuil une seconde avant d'entrer. Elle se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers l'armoire. Ne pas se faire remarquer, se répétait-elle. Elle voulut ouvrir l'armoire mais reçut une décharge telle qu'elle lâcha son juron le plus corsé, en fourchelangue. Une chose qu'elle avait gardé de son enfance : jurer était grossier mais le faire dans une langue étrangère pouvait passer. Elle sentit Severus la pousser sans ménagement afin d'enlever le sort de protection :

- Vous pouvez y aller, lui dit-il sèchement.

Elle lui lança une œillade meurtrière et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

- Je vais attendre de sentir à nouveau mon bras avant de manipuler quoique ce soit.

Elle s'attendait à une remarque cinglante qui ne vint pas. Elle leva les yeux. Il était debout devant une bassine de pierre. Une pensine reconnut-elle. Son regard se posa sur les mains crispées de Severus avant de remonter sur son visage qui était déformé par la colère mais aussi une certaine tristesse.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. _« Idiote,_ pensa-t-elle._ Tu n'es qu'une idiote suicidaire ! »_. Elle rassembla ce dont elle avait besoin et se dirigea prestement vers la sortie, les bras chargés.

- Attendez ! entendit-elle dans son dos.

Le bruit des semelles claquant sur le sol derrière elle lui apprit que Severus s'approchait. Autoritairement, il lui prit les ingrédients en expliquant :

- Je vais vous aider. Vous ne pourrez pas ouvrir les portes avec deux bras pris.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en ouvrant la porte pour lui. Ils rejoignirent ses appartements en silence. Arrivés dans ce qui lui servait de pièce principale, elle lui montra l'armoire derrière son bureau surchargé. Il y rangea méticuleusement les ingrédients. Une fois sa tâche achevée, il entreprit de s'en aller sans même lui accorder le moindre regard. Elle lui lança :

- Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que c'est toujours lorsque l'un de nous s'apprête à partir que l'autre le retient ? Comme si on ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Alors, on dit la première chose qui nous passe par la tête pour retenir l'autre.

- Un peu comme maintenant ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

- Oui, un peu comme maintenant, répondit-elle en souriant. Vous voulez du thé ?

Il se retourna enfin et hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de se diriger vers les deux fauteuils près de la cheminée. Il s'arrêta en voyant le long serpent roulé en boule sur l'un deux. Eléana lui siffla quelque chose et Shirine s'éloigna en rampant. Severus grimaça en s'asseyant sur l'autre fauteuil. Il prit la tasse que lui tendait son assistante et demanda :

- Vous corrigiez des devoirs ?

- Oui. J'analysais les potions faites par les Seconde Année.

- Quelle maison ?

- Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Le silence tomba entre eux alors qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Ils sirotèrent pendant un temps leur thé, évitant de se regarder. Eléana aurait sûrement ri de la situation si elle avait été un simple spectateur. Elle fixa sa tasse à moitié vide, s'échinant à trouver un sujet de conversation qui ne mettrait pas le professeur de potions en colère. Plus elle cherchait, plus elle trouvait la situation désespérée. Elle reposa sa tasse sur la table et fixa l'homme assis à côté d'elle. Ce dernier tenta de l'ignorer mais finit par lever les yeux quand le poids du regard de la jeune femme devint trop lourd pour lui.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec plus de douceur qu'il n'aurait voulu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la pensine ?

Elle vit un tic nerveux agité le coin de sa bouche mais ne s'en formalisa pas et continua :

- Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec votre colère à l'égard d'Harry ?

Nouveau silence. Le visage de Severus s'était fermé et ses yeux anthracites se posèrent sur un point devant lui. Eléana ne s'attendait pas vraiment à avoir de réponses. Néanmoins, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ressentir ce sentiment de déception qui lui nouait la gorge. Cet homme était seul et semblait vouloir le rester. Elle devait arrêter d'essayer de voir au delà de sa carapace sinon elle savait que c'était elle qui finirait par souffrir. Elle l'avait déjà laissé s'approcher trop près. Elle avala le reste de sa tasse de thé et grimaça quand le liquide lui brûla la gorge. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour se donner du courage et dit d'une voix ferme :

- Je crois que vous devriez partir.

Severus leva la tête vers elle, surpris. Il vit son visage calme, ses yeux fermés. Les muscles de son cou semblaient crispés. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa profonde respiration. Avait-il bien compris ? Lui avait-elle vraiment demandé de partir ? Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle était juste là, assise, immobile, la tête haute, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux. Voulait-elle vraiment qu'il parte ? Et lui ? Voulait-il vraiment partir ? Si oui, pourquoi est-ce que le simple fait d'entendre cette requête l'avait-il plongé dans cet état d'hébètement ? Pourquoi aucune remarque cinglante ne lui venait à l'esprit ? Pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas la force de se lever et de quitter ces appartements ? La voix d'Eléana vint le narguer jusque dans son esprit : _« Je me demande bien ce que la vie a pu vous faire pour que vous deveniez cet homme distant, froid et plein de haine que l'on connaît. Et je voudrais bien savoir à quoi ressemble le véritable Severus Rogue, quand il laisse tomber son masque. »_ Depuis qu'elle les avait prononcés, ces mots n'avaient jamais vraiment quitté ses pensées. Ils tournaient en boucle dès qu'il était seul, dès qu'il ne faisait rien. Ils résonnaient dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Et pour la première fois, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'agir comme il l'avait fait au cours de toutes ces années. Pour la première fois, il était las de ce qu'il était, de l'image qu'il s'était créé, du rôle dans lequel il s'était enfermé. Seize ans, seize longues années de solitude, de rancœur, de colère, de haine. Cette femme avait ébranlé ses fondations. Il la regarda. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? demanda-t-il presque pour lui-même.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Dans son regard, il lut une tristesse et une douceur émouvantes. Elle posa une main sur la sienne :

- Parce que passer sa vie à rejeter les autres n'est pas une solution. Cela ne vous aidera pas à expier vos fautes, cela ne vous aidera pas à vous faire pardonner et à vous pardonner, cela n'effacera pas votre passé. Bien au contraire. Vous avez décidé de vous détourner de Voldemort et de participer à sa chute. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que vous faites, c'est vous cacher. Vous laissez son souvenir gâcher votre vie. Peu importe ce que vous avez fait, peu importe ce qu'on vous a fait, vous avez le droit de vivre. Je suis sûre que vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel alors arrêtez de vous cacher.

Il la regardait, hébété, perdu, les yeux arrondis de surprise. Sa main était si douce sur la sienne. Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer étaient si doux mais en même temps faisaient si mal. Il retira doucement sa main en murmurant :

- Vous ne savez rien de moi.

Elle se leva et s'accroupit en face de lui. Elle prit ses deux mains entre les siennes et plongea son regard aux profondeurs de la nuit dans ses yeux :

- Alors dîtes-moi.

Ça n'avait été qu'une chuchotement, une caresse. Il aurait pu faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Mais c'étaient plus que trois mots prononcés. Cela lui avait fait l'effet d'une prière, une formule qui aurait tout fait disparaître autour d'eux.

- Je ne serais même pas par où commencer, dit-il défait.

- Vous n'avez qu'à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry.

Elle vit un éclair de colère passer dans ses yeux et crut qu'il allait se rétracter mais il parla :

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait accès à certains souvenirs. Je les ai placés dans la pensine. Malefoy est venu me chercher à cause d'un problème et j'ai laissé Potter seul dans la salle. Ce petit idiot a été voir ce qu'il y avait dans la pensine.

Eléana comprit tout de suite la colère de Rogue. Harry n'avait pas été malin sur ce coup. Mais qu'y avait-il donc dans cette pensine ? Severus sembla entendre cette question et il continua :

- Pendant ma scolarité à Poudlard, je n'étais pas très apprécié. J'étais la tête de turc de ceux que l'on appelait les Maraudeurs : Peter Pettigrew, Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black et…James Potter.

- Le père d'Harry ?

- Oui. Je ne les aimais pas, ils ne m'aimaient pas. Quand on se croisait, les sorts fusaient. Mais à quatre contre un, j'étais souvent le perdant. Cette après-midi là, je révisais mes B.U.S.E au bord du lac. Ils me sont tombés dessus, j'ai perdu. Ils m'ont humiliés, devant tout le monde. Ce n'était qu'une fois parmi d'autres. Les pires étaient Black et Potter. Ils étaient tellement arrogants, surs d'eux. Ils m'appelaient sans cesse Servilus, et m'humiliaient, encore et encore. C'étaient leur plaisir, leur jeu favori. Je les détestais comme je n'avais jamais détesté. Jusqu'alors je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible d'haïr à ce point. Ils faisaient de ma vie un véritable enfer.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes entré au service de Voldemort ?

- En partie. Ma famille était une famille de sang-pur aristocrates qui soutenait l'idéologie de Voldemort. Moi, je ne voyais qu'en lui une manière de me venger. En entrant à son service, je pensais que je deviendrai un grand sorcier, puissant. Je voyais déjà le jour où je les aurais eus à ma merci. Ils m'auraient supplié et je m'en serai délecté. Je leur aurais fait payer des années de tourmente. Je leur aurais montré qu'on ne se moquerait plus de Servilus. J'aurais pris ma revanche.

Eléana sentait la colère émanée de tout l'être de Severus et son cœur se serrait au récit qu'elle entendait. Elle serra un peu plus les mains du professeur.

- Mais vous n'avez rien fait, dit-elle avec évidence. Vous avez changé de camp et êtes passé dans le leur.

Il sourit amèrement.

- Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas laisser mes sentiments interférer. La situation est devenue sérieuse, on était en guerre. Je ne pouvais pas ne penser qu'à moi, même si je le voulais. Cela ne se résumait pas à ma petite personne et mis à part ma haine à l'égard des Maraudeurs, je ne voulais pas d'une vie de servitude. Je voulais être un homme libre et non l'un des nombreux esclaves du Mage Noir.

- Mais vous n'avez jamais cessé de haïr les Maraudeurs. Seulement ce Pettigrew a disparu, Black s'est retrouvé en prison, Lupin a une vie misérable à cause de sa lycanthropie et Potter…James Potter est mort.

- Oui. Je n'avais plus rien à faire. Ironiquement, ils avaient déjà été punis.

- Mais Harry est arrivé avec toute sa vie, sa célébrité.

- Sa célébrité ne me dérange pas. C'est juste que…quand je l'ai vu arriver en Première année…il est le portrait craché de James. Son sosie parfait, excepté ses yeux.

- Et à chaque fois que vous le regardez, c'est votre passé qu'il vous renvoie.

Severus leva les yeux vers elle, étonné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à dévoiler autant de choses. Mais c'était comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, mettant des mots sur ce qu'il avait tant de mal à exprimer. Il se sentit soudain stupide. Il était là, à raconter son passé à une jeune femme qui avait ses propres problèmes, donnant sûrement l'image d'un homme pitoyable. Il s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise.

- Je devrais y aller, dit-il.

Elle sourit malicieusement :

- Vous prenez la fuite Professeur Rogue ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous auparavant.

Elle se redressa fièrement :

- Je sais, je suis exceptionnelle.

Cette fois-ci, il rit, surprenant Eléana. Quand elle reprit contenance, elle haussa un sourcil perplexe :

- Ce n'est pas très « roguien », tout cela. Mais promis, je ne dirais rien à personne. Je ne voudrais pas ruiner votre réputation.

Severus grimaça :

- Trop aimable de votre part.

Le silence tomba entre eux et le sorcier finit par se lever. Il la regarda, gêné.

- Le dîner sera bientôt servi et il faut que je range la salle avant.

- Je comprends, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, posa la main sur la poignée mais la voix d'Eléana l'interrompit :

- Attendez !

Elle sautilla jusqu'à lui, posa une main sur son bras et dit :

- J'aime bien le vrai Severus Rogue.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte, le poussa dehors. Rapidement, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, lui lança un sourire éclatant et referma la porte sur un Severus complètement bouche-bée. Il se demanda un instant s'il venait de rêver mais l'étrange picotement sur sa joue lui disait que non. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres qu'il chassa dès qu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Mais dès qu'il se retrouva à l'abris de tous regards, ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Les Yeux de l'Ombre**

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

Bon, petit update rapide en plein milieu de problème de pc Je n'ai plus Internet, ce qui n'est pas très pratique. Au moins, l'université quelque chose de bien: le wifi !!

Et en attendant, je viens de dépasser la centième page :p

Donc, profitez de ce chapitre et l'absence d'Internet ne vous dispense pas d'utiliser le petit bouton à la fin

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y a des jours où l'on ferait mieux de rester coucher. Le problème avec ces jours-là, c'est que nous les reconnaissons quand il est déjà trop tard. La journée commence mal, mais on garde espoir. Seulement, à mesure que le temps passe, la journée devient peu à peu infernale. 

Eléana ouvrit les yeux et sentit immédiatement l'étau qui enserrait son crâne et qui promettait de devenir une belle migraine. Cela eut pour effet de saper immédiatement son moral. Elle grogna et repoussa les couvertures. A moitié endormie, elle se traîna jusqu'à sa réserve de potions. Elle prit une petite fiole et avala rapidement le contenu. Elle grimaça sous le goût amer du liquide. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et lâcha un juron. Elle était en retard !

Se déshabillant rapidement, elle se jeta sous la douche, fit couler l'eau et un jet glacé s'abattit sur elle. Elle tenta de tourner le robinet d'eau chaude mais rien n'y fit. Résolue, elle se savonna en un rien de temps. Après s'être séchée, elle prit des affaires au hasard, les enfila, passa sa robe et se rua dehors. Son premier cours de la journée – Deuxième année Serpentard et Gryffondor ­– commençait dans moins de dix minutes. Mais avant, elle devait manger. La Grande Salle étant trop loin, elle opta pour les cuisines.

Les elfes de maison étaient en pleine effervescence à cette heure matinale. Dobby s'occupa d'elle et lui apporta le beignet et le café qu'elle lui demanda poliment. Deux minutes plus tard, son petit déjeune en main, elle se dirigeait rapidement vers sa salle de classe, tout en déjeunant. Tournant sur la droite, elle sursauta en se retrouvant face à Peeves et lâcha son café qui s'écrasa par terre. Elle lui jeta un regard désolé avant de lever les yeux sur le fantôme. Il arborait un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Elle fit un pas à droite pour le dépasser. Il suivit son mouvement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Peeves ?

- C'est une nouvelle mode ?

Elle sentit l'agacement poindre. Elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-elle.

- Le pull à l'envers.

Elle baissa les yeux. « Et merde ! pensa-t-elle. » Elle entra dans la première classe vide et régla ce problème avant de sortir et de reprendre son chemin. Dans son dos, elle entendit la voix du poltergeist dire :

- Pourtant, je pensais que la douche froide vous réveillerait !

Ravalant sa colère, Eléana continua son chemin. A mesure qu'elle approchait des donjons, elle entendait des voix s'élever, colériques. Elle ferma une seconde les yeux. « Non pas ça, pria-t-elle silencieusement. Pas ce matin. » Hélas, personne n'entendit as prière. Le temps qu'elle arrive, la tension s'était accrue entre les élèves des deux maisons concurrentes. Ils se criaient dessus, s'insultaient pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Ce n'était vraiment pas la journée pour créer une bagarre. Et ses élèves eurent l'intelligence de le remarquer dès qu'ils la virent. Aussitôt, le volume sonore diminua et seuls des regards haineux demeurèrent. Sans les regarder, elle entra dans la classe, inscrivit les instructions au tableau avant de s'asseoir à son bureau, ignorant superbement ses élèves. De temps en temps, elle leur jetait des regards sévères. Les cinquante premières minutes se passèrent sans anicroches. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas sa journée. Un chaudron explosa, éclaboussant les Serpentard. Furieux, ces derniers se tournèrent vers les deux Gryffondor responsables. Le temps qu'Eléana arrive à leur niveau, les baguettes étaient sorties. Elle ordonna aux Serpentard de les ranger mais ils ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille. Elle leur retira vingt points. Hélas, cela ne fit qu'augmenter les protestations. Au milieu du brouhaha, elle entendit les mots injustice, favoritisme. Les insultes volaient. Le professeur sentait la colère monter. Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour pour tenter de s'entretuer dans sa classe. Calmement, elle retourna à sa bureau, s'assit et attendit. Aucun des élèves ne l'avait vu, bien trop occupés à prendre part à la bataille. Puis, le premier sort fut lancé. Précisément ce qu'elle attendait. Elle prit la sienne et fit jaillir une gerbe lumineuse qui explosa dans un cri strident au-dessus de ses élèves. Ils se turent en se tournant vers elle.

Elle ne parla pas, se contentant de les fixer froidement malgré la colère qui bouillait en elle. Rapidement, les élèves regagnèrent leur place et patientèrent. Le silence se fit plus tendu alors que les adolescents attendaient l'explosion de leur professeur. Et plus les minutes s'égrenaient, puis ils se sentaient mal à l'aise.

Une sonnerie retentit, signifiant la fin du cours mais personne n'osa bouger. La porte s'ouvrit et Severus regarda la scène. Il allait demander ce qui se passait quand il croisa le regard furibond de son assistante. Elle se leva et assena sa punition :

- Je retire vingt points à chaque élève dans cette pièce. Pas la peine de me rendre vos potions, vous avez tous zéro. Vous aurez l'occasion de vous rattraper samedi et dimanche prochains, ici même, à huit heures du matin tapantes. Chaque élève en retard se verra retirer dix points. Et bien sûr, ce qui vient de se passer sera reporter au professeur Dumbledore. Maintenant, rangez-moi tout ça et déguerpissez !

Severus vit les élèves se lever, nettoyer les tables rapidement et silencieusement avant de détaler. Eléana marcha vers lui. Il remarqua qu'elle était pâle et que ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges.

- Cela vous dérange-t-il si je n'assiste pas au prochain cours ?

- Non. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- J'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu.

Il la laissa partir en notant dans un coin de son esprit qu'il devrait lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. De son côté, Eléana avait décidé d'aller se reposer avant de se rendre chez Dumbledore pour le mettre au courant du comportement de ses élèves. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle prit un bain pour se calmer. Hélas, sa migraine ne l'aidait pas. fatiguée, elle sortit, se sécha et alla se coucher. Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

µ

Elle se réveilla parcourut de frissons et en sueur. Sa tête la faisait toujours autant souffrir et ses membres semblaient de plomb. Elle repoussa les couvertures difficilement et alla dans la salle de bain. Un seul coup d'œil dans le miroir confirma ses craintes : elle était malade.

Son estomac gronda. Avisant de l'heure, elle s'habilla et se traîna vers la Grande Salle. Le déjeuner avait déjà commencé et le brouhaha lui fit serrer les dents. Lorsqu'elle s'assit et contempla son repas, elle se rendit compte que la vue de la nourriture, malgré sa faim, lui donnait envie de vomir.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, lui glissa Severus.

- Peut-être parce que je ne me sens pas bien, lui murmura-t-elle.

- Vous devriez aller voir Madame Pomfrey.

- Je vais le faire.

Elle joua avec sa nourriture, son appétit soudain disparu. Severus la surveillait du coin de l'œil. Elle avait un teint gris, des cheveux ternes et frissonnait quelques fois.

- Vous devriez manger un peu, lui conseilla-t-il.

Il la vit sourire.

- Faites attention à votre réputation. On croirait presque que vous vous souciez de ma santé. Ce n'est pas bon.

Elle goba une pomme de terre et grimaça. Elle sursauta en sentant Severus lui attraper par le poignet. Elle leva la tête vers lui, prête à lui demander ce qu'il faisait mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

- Vous êtes brûlante ! Vous ne devriez pas être là mais à l'infirmerie.

Elle écarquilla les yeux :

- Vous me faîtes peur là.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, sembla comprendre et émit un claquement de langue :

- Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes motivations Miss McBaine. Je me suis habitué à vous déléguer les Première et Deuxième années et j'apprécie les heures de liberté que cela me procure. Et j'aimerai les conserver.

- Je préfère cela. Mais vous avez raison. Je ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Elle se leva mais vacilla. En un clin d'œil, Severus était debout, un bras autour de sa taille. Toute la salle les regardait, un mélange de surprise et de choc peint sur le visage des étudiants.

- Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, railla le professeur de potions. Je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie.

- Merci.

Sous le regard des professeurs et des élèves, il aida Eléana à avancer, la tenant par la taille alors que ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous elle. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant le trajet. La sorcière était bien trop occupée à se concentrer pour rester debout. Les quelques élèves qui les croisaient dans les couloirs les regardaient avec un mélange de surprise et de confusion avant de déguerpir sous les regards noirs du directeur des Serpentard.

Dès qu'ils franchirent les portes de l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfrey apparut et passa immédiatement en mode « infirmière ». Elle demanda à Severus d'allonger Eléana sur un lit. Puis elle ausculta sa patiente en faisant passer sa baguette sur le corps de sa patiente. Elle étudia les lumières qui en sortaient. Tout le long du processus, le sorcier était resté, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Quand Pompom se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie, il la suivit.

- Diagnostic ? demanda-t-il.

Le visage serein de la sorcière le rassura avant même qu'elle ne parle.

- Grippe carabinée ! Elle va rester quelques jours couchée mais elle s'en sortira.

Il hocha la tête, la remercia et alla au chevet de son assistante. Elle était fébrile et en sueur.

- Vous croyez que je serai sur pied le week-end prochain ?

- Je ne crois pas.

Elle soupira en se mettant à l'aise sur le lit.

- Vous pourriez me rendre un service ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Il se rappelait de la punition qu'elle avait donné le matin même et se doutait qu'il allait être de corvée ce week-end. Rapidement, elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Comprenant sa fureur, il accepta de se charger des retenues. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand elle le retint :

- Si vous pouviez être sévère et effrayant. Un peu comme le professeur que je vous ai reproché d'être le premier jour.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris :

- Je croyais que cette méthode ne servait à rien ?

- S'il vous plait.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrais pas les effrayer ou les traumatiser.

Elle grogna :

- Foutaises ! Vous adorez ça !

- Je ne voudrais pas vous avoir sur le dos après, me reprochant d'y être aller trop fort.

- Je ne vous dirais rien. Je veux qu'ils tremblent de peur quand ils remettront les pieds dans ma salle !

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

- Merci !

Elle ferma les yeux et Severus la trouva belle, vulnérable. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et cette pensée lui fit peur. il devait sortir, s'éloigner d'elle. Madame Pomfrey arriva et lui donna l'excuse pour s'enfuir. Il souhaita un bon rétablissement à Eléana et partit. Pompom le regarda battre en retraite, confuse. Elle avait observé sa patiente et Severus pendant un petit moment. Le sorcier avait flirté avec son assistante. Elle aurait parié qu'il n'en avait même pas conscience. Elle l'avait même vu réprimer plusieurs sourires. Cela ne correspondait pas au personnage. Surtout quand tout à coup, il aurait paru mal à l'aise et pressé de partir. Le changement s'était opéré en un clin d'œil. Elle s'était alors approchée et il s'était jeté sur l'occasion pour déguerpir.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle aurait tout le temps pour y réfléchir plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle devait se concentrer sur sa patiente et lui donna ses médicaments.

µ µ µ

Eléana était pelotonnée dans son fauteuil, en face de la cheminée où crépitait un feu. Elle s'ennuyait. Saleté de grippe ! Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était en convalescence et Madame Pomfrey voulait qu'elle se repose pendant une semaine de plus. Pourtant, elle se sentait bien. Un peu fatiguée encore. Elle ne tiendrait jamais un marathon mais c'était tout.

Le problème maintenant était qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard. Sous la table, elle vit la mallette métallique que Jake lui avait remise avant de partir. Elle l'avait complètement oubliée. La bonne chose était que maintenant, elle savait quoi faire. Elle se leva, étira ses membres endoloris et prit la valise. Elle la posa sur la table, l'ouvrit et en sortit de minuscules objets. Une fois vidée, elle rangea la valise dans sa chambre et revint dans le salon. Les mains sur les hanches, elle étudia l'espace autour d'elle, cherchant où installer ses nouvelles acquisitions.

Un coup bref frappé à la porte détourna son attention. Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit Severus sur le seuil. Il portait une pile de copies.

- Professeur Rogue, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

- J'ai pensé qu'un peu de travail vous ferait du bien.

Elle le fit entrer et lui proposa du thé. Il accepta en déposant les parchemins sur le bureau de son assistante. Au fond de lui, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Ces copies, il aurait pu les corriger lui-même. Sur la table, de petits objets attirèrent son attention. Il en prit un dans les mains. C'était étrange, et métallique. De formes rectangulaires, des chiffres de zéro à neuf étaient lisibles, disposés en petits carrés.

- C'est un téléphone, lui apprit Eléana en entrant dans la pièce avec le thé.

- C'est moldu ?

- Oui.

Il remit l'objet à sa place rapidement et cela la fit sourire.

- Ça ne mord pas, vous savez ?

Il la fusilla du regard. Désignant du menton ce qu'il y avait sur la table, il dit :

- Vous savez que les objets moldus ne fonctionnent pas dans les endroits comme Poudlard ?

- Je viens d'Amérique, Professeur.

Il fronça les sourcils :

- Quel rapport ?

Elle soupira en posant enfin son plateau.

- Nous vivons comme des moldus. Il a donc bien fallu faire fonctionner leur technologie en dépit de la magie.

- Si vous le dîtes.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et servit le thé en expliquant comment, face à la place croissante que prenait la technologie, les sorciers américains s'étaient concentrés sur l'invention de sortilèges capables de fournir en énergie les appareils moldus. Ils avaient fini par y arriver. Même si cela avait encore ses faiblesses, cela fonctionnait assez bien. Elle demanda ensuite comment se passaient les cours. Il lui raconta quelques anecdotes. Elle se plaignit de ne pas pouvoir reprendre le travail le lundi suivant. Pendant toute la conversation, elle le voyait jeter de petits coups d'œil curieux aux objets posés sur l'autre partie de la table. Elle posa sa tasse et entreprit de nommer chaque objet : un téléphone, une chaîne hi-fi, une télévision, un magnétoscope, des CD audio, des cassettes vidéos et un ordinateur portable. Elle lui proposa de l'aider à tout installer. Elle pensait qu'il allait invoquer une excuse quelconque pour s'en aller mais il n'en fit rien. Redonnant leur taille normale à chaque objet et les installant, elle se lança dans l'explication détaillée de leur fonctionnement.

Severus n'écoutait pas vraiment l'exposé de la sorcière en face de lui. Il se laissait juste bercer par le son de sa voix. Lorsqu'elle était passionnée comme maintenant, son accent américain reprenait le dessus. Ses yeux bleu nuit s'éclairaient. Ses cheveux bruns cascadaient autour de son visage rayonnant. Il se rendit compte que si il était là, à recevoir un cours sur des objets moldus dont il n'avait strictement rien à faire, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il s'était habitué à cohabiter avec le désordre qu'elle laissait sur son bureau après chaque cours, à ses coups d'œil furieux quand elle le jugeait injuste et trop sévère. Sa salle de classe lui semblait vide quand elle n'était pas là, passant dans les rangs et aidant les élèves.

- Professeur, est-ce que vous écoutez ?

Sa voix le sortit de sa rêverie. Elle le regardait étrangement. Il reprit contenance et se racla la gorge. Devant son silence, elle fit une moue qui le bouleversa.

- Vous n'avez pas écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? lui reprocha-t-elle.

Elle était debout, en face de lui et il avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Cette femme était dangereuse. Il aurait dû refuser qu'elle devienne son assistante dès le départ. Ou exiger son renvoi après la découverte de ses origines. Alors il n'aurait pas à être là, devant elle, sans savoir quoi faire.

- Vous vous sentez bien, Professeur ?

Il se racla de nouveau la gorge :

- Oui, je vais bien. Mais je ferais mieux de vous laisser.

Il tourna les talons, laissant derrière elle une Eléana muette de stupeur. Il avait rejoint la porte et posé la main sur la poignée quand elle le rattrapa par le bras et lui fit faire volte-face. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qui lui prenait mais les lèvres de Severus l'en empêchèrent. Au départ, tout se figea, aucun des deux ne comprenant réellement ce qu'il se passait. Il était stupéfié, horrifié par son propre geste et s'attendait à être repoussé à tout moment.

« Il m'embrasse, réalisa Eléana. Severus Rogue est en train de m'embrasser ! »

Pour elle, c'était complètement irréel. Elle sentait les lèvres froides de l'homme sur les siennes, ses larges mains sur ses hanches. Envoyant tout balader, elle noua les bras autour de son cou et répondit au baiser en se lovant un peu plus contre le corps de son compagnon.

« Elle m'embrasse, réalisa Severus. Eléana Jedusor m'embrasse ! »

Bon d'accord, il avait commencé mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle réponde. Pas avec autant d'ardeur. Il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à ce que ses lèvres soient aussi douces. Quand elle se lova contre lui, il envoya au diable le froid et insensible Severus Rogue.

Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, avec autant d'ardeur qu'ils avaient à se disputer depuis le début de l'année. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand l'air vint à manquer et prirent en même temps quelques mètres de distance. La poitrine d'Eléana se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. La chaleur qu'elle sentait au niveau de ses joues lui indiquait qu'elle rougissait et elle avait envie de fuir. Elle regarda Severus et haït sa maîtrise de soi. C'était à peine si le trouble se lisait sur son visage.

- Je ferais mieux de partir, dit Rogue.

Et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il était parti. Elle se laissa tomber sur la première chaise venue. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient vraiment embrassés ? Elle porta une main à ses lèvres. Il était parti ! Comme cela ! Une minute il était là, et l'autre il n'y était plus. Comment avait-il osé ? Elle se leva, ignora sa tête qui tournait et fonça à travers les donjons. Elle frappa à la porte de ses appartements sans que rien ne se passe. Même pas un bruit venant de l'intérieur. Il était tôt. Les cours étaient finis, mais pas les retenues ! Elle se dirigea vers la salle de classe. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et déboula dans la pièce. Dans un coin, Neville Longdubat avait déjà commencé à récurer les chaudrons. Severus la regardait avec… une certaine peur ? Elle se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches :

- Pourquoi ?

Il parut complètement déboussolé et Neville n'osait pas faire de bruit. Il les regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Je vous ai posé une question !

- C'était une erreur, croassa-t-il.

- De fuir ? C'en était une.

Il parut décontenancé. Elle lui reprochait de fuir ? Pas de l'avoir embrassée ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle comprit qu'il se posait des questions et rit :

- Tu penses beaucoup trop Severus.

A sa plus grande surprise, elle l'embrassa avec passion et sans retenue. Neville fit tomber son chaudron sur la pile de ceux qu'il restait à nettoyer et tout s'écrasa avec fracas par terre. Son sang se glaça. Sans même bouger, le professeur de potions lui ordonna :

- Dehors Longdubat ! Votre retenue est terminée.

Neville ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, attrapa son sac et déguerpit, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un !

µ µ µ

Ron froissa la feuille qu'il avait devant les yeux et la jeta dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Hermione intervint sans attendre :

- Ron ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à finir ton devoir. Concentre-toi un peu et arrête de lancer toutes tes copies dans la cheminée.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais ! se plaignit le rouquin. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre quelle différence il y a entre toutes ces révoltes de Gobelins. Alors comment veux-tu que j'écrive un essai sur l'une d'elles ?

- Peut-être qu'en te concentrant un peu plus,…

- Laisse-le Hermione, la coupa Harry. Je crois qu'on a tous besoin d'une pause.

Le regard que lui lança Hermione ressemblait à ceux du professeur McGonagall et c'était effrayant. Ron allait proposer une partie d'échec à son ami quand le portrait s'ouvrit et Neville entra, le visage rouge et en sueur. Apparemment il avait couru jusqu'ici. Il balaya la pièce du regard et les vit. Il fonça vers eux.

- Vous…n'allez…jamais…me…croire !

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils :

- Tu ne devrais pas être en retenue avec le professeur Rogue ?

- Il…l'a…annulée !

- Le jour où Rogue supprimera ses retenues, ce sera la fin du monde, remarqua Ron, sceptique. La Terre tourne encore, non ?

Neville se laissa finalement tomber sur un canapé et reprit sa respiration. Puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage et il éclata de rire. Les membres du Trio d'or se lancèrent des regards clairs : Neville avait fini par perdre la tête. Il attira l'attention de Ginny, Dean et Seamus. Ce dernier demanda :

- Depuis quand les retenues avec Rogue font cet effet-là ?

- On attend qu'il nous explique, répondit Harry. Apparemment elle a été annulée.

- Rogue, annulant une retenue ? dit Ginny en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi ?

- Pour qui plutôt ! finit par dire Neville qui avait repris un peu ses esprits.

Tous les regards se figèrent sur lui. Comment cela pour qui ? Severus n'annulait jamais ses retenues, surtout pas pour qui que ce soit. Neville attendit quelques secondes avant de narrer ce qu'il s'était passé. Un grand silence suivit ses paroles. Seamus finit par le rompre, abasourdi :

- Attends, t'es en train de nous dire que McBaine a fait irruption dans la salle et a vraiment embrassé Rogue ?

- Oui ! acquiesça Neville.

- Non mais un vrai baiser ? demanda Dean.

- Oh que oui !

- Euuuurk ! lâcha Ginny.

Après avoir répété trois fois au moins qu'il ne faisait aucune blague, il finit par les convaincre. Parvarti, qui avait tout entendu, sautilla sur place en disant qu'elle devait absolument en parler à Padma. Chez les Gryffondor, la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et les élèves n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : en parler à ceux qu'ils connaissaient dans les autres maisons. Nul doute que d'ici le dîner, tout Pourdlard serait au courant.

µ µ µ

Au dîner, ce soir-là, toute la salle bouillait d'une effervescence mal contenue. Les élèves surveillaient l'entrée, attendant de voir les professeurs dont tout le monde parlait apparaître. En effet, les seuls absents à la table des enseignants étaient Severus et Eléana. Minerva se pencha à l'oreille d'Albus :

- Est-ce que vous croyez que les rumeurs sont vraies ?

Comme chaque être vivant ou non à Poudlard, le corps enseignant avait entendu les élèves parler d'un baiser échangé dans la salle de potions. Bien sûr, les versions étaient différentes mais toutes relataient le baiser. Cela avait attisé la curiosité des enseignants qui avaient hâte de savoir si cela était vrai ou non.

Quand le couple entra, les conversations devinrent des murmures alors que tout le monde cherchait un signe. Hélas, si il s'était passé quelque chose, rien ne transpirait. Les deux sorciers se tenaient à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre, le visage aussi impassible que d'ordinaire et discutant à voix basse.

- T'es sûr qu'ils sont ensemble ces deux-là ? demanda Fred à Neville.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient ensemble, murmura le Gryffondor. J'ai dit qu'ils s'étaient embrassés !

Pendant le repas, les élèves tentaient de surprendre le moindre geste qui confirmerait l'existence de ce couple si étrange. Des élèves commencèrent à mettre en doute la rumeur. Rogue avec une femme ? Qui était assez folle pour accepter d'entretenir une quelconque relation intime avec lui ? Certes, le professeur McBaine s'était révélée être une femme étrange. N'avait-elle pas osé le contredire dès sa première journée ? Mais entre cela et entamer une relation avec Rogue… A la table des professeurs, Ombrage tourna sa face de crapaud vers Eléana :

- J'espère que vous êtes au courant qu'une relation entre professeurs, surtout entre assistant et professeur, n'est pas très bien vu par le Ministère ?

Les premiers rangs qui avaient entendu la remarque de leur si détestée professeur de DCFM lancèrent des « chut » effrénés à leurs camarades pour qu'ils cessent leur bruit de fond et qu'ils puissent entendre ce qui se disait. La jeune assistante de potions sourit à sa collègue avant de se pencher vers Rogue et de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit frémir le bord des lèvres du sorcier. Ils ignorèrent superbement l'envoyée du Ministère. A la fin du dîner, Rogue fut le premier à partir. Eléana ne lui adressa qu'un vague signe de tête, bien trop concentrée sur la conversation qu'elle tenait avec Pomona Chourave.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Les Yeux de l'Ombre**

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

Je sais que ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière update et je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. La vie a été plutôt chaotique, entre la fin d'un semestre chargé en devoir, les grèves à affronter et une crève pas possible qui m'a clouée au lit pendant pas mal de temps.

Je ne serais trop vous remercier pour vos super reviews !

Que dire sinon? Au départ, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, j'avais dans l'idée de rester très proche de l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. C'était ma première fic HP et j'avais un peu peur, il faut l'avouer. Mais à ce stade de ma fic, j'ai décidé de prendre des libertés et de changer quelques trucs. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Je vais rester fidèle aux personnages comme je les imagine en tout cas. Rogue va notamment montrer un autre visage. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira.

Quant à la suite de ma fic, je ne peux dire qu'une chose : profitez de la légèreté de ces chapitres. Vous savez ce qu'on dit à propos du calme avant la tempête...

Je vous laisse à votre lecture. Lisez, appréciez, reviewez !

Au plaisir de lire vos critiques...

* * *

Il était huit heures moins dix, un samedi matin. Serpentard et Gryffondor de Seconde année attendaient devant la classe de potions pour leur retenue. Normalement, ils auraient dû être sous la surveillance du professeur McBaine. Mais voilà, elle était malade. Conséquence : ce serait le professeur Rogue qui les surveillerait. Et ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Surtout quand on avait entendu la rumeur qui circulait. La veille, Leïla Garfield, une Serdaigle de Sixième année, tenait de Padma Patil – qui elle même le tenait de sa jumelle Parvati – que Neville Longbottom avait été chassé de sa retenue avec Rogue par le professeur qui venait d'embrasser son assistante. Bien sûr, Leïla s'était empressée de le raconter à Emma McField, sa meilleure amie, qui l'avait raconté à Charles, son frère un Pouffsouffle de Troisième année et ainsi de suite. Au dîner, la veille, toute la salle avait cherché le moindre indice qui vérifierait la rumeur. Ils avaient presque abandonné quand cela c'était produit. Suite à une remarque du professeur Ombrage, Eléana avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de Severus qui avait souri ! Bon d'accord, cela n'avait été qu'un frémissement du bord des lèvres très vite contrôlé mais venant du professeur Rogue, c'était bien un sourire ! Et la rumeur était repartie de plus belle.

C'est pourquoi, en ce samedi matin, les élèves en retenue avait l'impression d'attendre leur bourreau et non un professeur. Ils étaient tous arrivés plus tôt, instinct de préservation oblige. Et alors qu'ils patientaient, l'estomac noué, ils étaient sûrs que le passage des BUSE ou des ASPIC serait bien moins stressant que cette punition.

En parlant de bourreau, Severus Rogue venait d'apparaître avec, sur son visage, un air qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il passa devant eux en leur lançant des regards meurtriers, à tous sans exception. Malgré leur appréhension, les Gryffondor se réjouirent de voir qu'il n'y aurait pas de favoritisme aujourd'hui. Pour les Serpentard, cela n'avait rien de rassurant.

Les élèves s'assirent rapidement et en silence. Quand ils levèrent la tête, le nom et la formule de la potion à préparer étaient inscrits au tableau. Seul problème ; ils étaient censés refaire la potion de lundi dernier, mais ce n'était pas celle inscrite. La potion qu'ils devaient préparer ce matin n'était même pas au programme de Seconde année mais à celui de Troisième. Le professeur s'était déjà installé à son bureau et était plongé dans le travail. Personne n'osait bouger. Que devaient-ils faire ? Aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de réaliser la potion demandée.

Courageusement, une Serpentarde leva la main. La salle retint son souffle. Plongé dans ses copies, Severus ne la voyait pas, ou ne voulait pas la voir. Seulement, Marina Rosenberg était une adolescente courageuse, voire même insolente.

- Professeur Rogue ? appela-t-elle.

Il souffla et daigna lever la tête :

- Un problème, Miss Rosenberg ?

A présent, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux et on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

- Nous étions censés refaire la potion du dernier cours avec le professeur McBaine. Et ce n'est pas celle-là.

- Le professeur McBaine est malade. C'est donc moi qui assure cette retenue et qui choisit le travail à faire. C'est cette potion que vous allez faire.

Il replongea dans ses copies. Aucun des élèves ne bougeait. Severus sentait l'agacement poindre. Il releva la tête :

- Un autre problème, Miss Rosenberg ?

- Cette potion est trop avancée pour nous, professeur.

- Trop avancée ?

Certains élèves regardèrent Marina avec des regards désolés. Elle déglutit difficilement. Peut-être était-elle aller trop loin ? En tout cas, il était trop tard pour reculer :

- C'est une potion que l'on fait en fin de Troisième année. Nous ne sommes qu'en Deuxième, professeur.

Rogue la fixait. Peut-être hésitait-il sur la manière de se débarrasser rapidement de cette élève ? Le silence tendu jouait sur les nerfs à vif des étudiants, Gryffondor et Serpentard confondus. Un muscle tiqua près de la bouche du professeur, du côté droit :

- C'est votre problème Miss Rosenberg et non le mien.

C'était clair. Ils auraient tous zéro, comme le souhaitait leur professeur. Car c'était cela son but : les couler. Et il allait y arriver malheureusement. Mais voilà, la petite Rosenberg avait plus de cran qu'il n'y paraissait car elle lâcha :

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois professeur, votre attitude n'est pas très professionnelle.

Il y eut d'abord quelques secondes de pur choc durant lesquelles les élèves échangèrent des regards ahuris, cherchant à savoir si ils avaient bien entendu ou si ils avaient tous été victimes de la même hallucination auditive. Puis il y eut un moment de battement. Et enfin, le professeur Rogue réagit et les élèves se ratatinèrent sur leur siège :

- Pas très professionnelle ?

Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Une gamine de douze ans lui tenait tête en lui reprochant un manque de professionnalisme. Jamais, en seize ans de carrière, un élève n'avait osé l'affronter ainsi.

- Et que devrait être une « attitude professionnelle » ?

Pour sa plus grande horreur, il vit la jeune fille ouvrir la bouche.

- Non, ne dîtes rien ! l'interrompit-il. Certes, mon attitude n'est pas un exemple, mais cela n'a d'égal que la vôtre, non ? Car que dire de votre comportement ? Etait-ce celui d'élèves modèles ? Dites-moi Miss Rosenberg, vous qui êtes si prompte à critiquer mon attitude, que pensez-vous de la vôtre ?

Cette fois-ci, Marina ne répondit pas. Le regard que lui lançait son professeur était bien trop sombre et bien trop acéré. L'air de la pièce semblait s'être raréfié. Et elle se sentait beaucoup moins sûre d'elle tout à coup.

- Avez-vous perdu votre langue ?

Qu'elle lui réponde ou non, elle se savait perdue. Elle baissa les yeux. En face d'elle, son professeur ricana.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il une remarque à formuler ?

Personne n'osa bouger.

- Bien. Maintenant que cette interruption est terminée, il vous reste votre potion à me concocter.

Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir mais se redressa en ajoutant avec un petit rictus :

- Oh, j'oubliais. Vingt points en moins pour les Serpentard.

Autre choc de la journée : Severus Rogue, directeur des Serpentard dont la partialité n'était plus à prouver, venait d'enlever des points à sa propre maison.

µ

Il fallut près de deux heures et demi aux élèves pour réaliser la potion. Le travail s'effectua en silence et studieusement. A la fin, ils remplirent leur fiole de potion, inscrivirent leur nom sur le flacon et le déposèrent sur le bureau du professeur avant de retourner s'asseoir à leur place. Puis ils attendirent. Quand le professeur de potions daigna les laisser partir en leur rappelant leur retenue le lendemain, les adolescents déguerpirent très vite – et toujours en silence. Marina avait presque franchi le seuil quand la voix froide de Rogue la stoppa :

- Miss Rosenberg, j'espère que vous n'avez rien prévu cette après-midi ?

« Comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire ! » pensa la jeune fille.

- Non professeur, répondit-elle quand même.

- Parfait. Je vous attends à quinze heure.

- Est-ce une retenue ?

- Vous connaissez parfaitement la réponse Miss Rosenberg.

Elle ne dit rien, hocha la tête et tourna les talons. La porte de la classe se referma violemment devant elle. « Ca, c'est pas bon » pensa-t-elle. Elle se retourna et sursauta en découvrant son professeur à deux mètres à peine d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu bouger.

- Vous ai-je dit de partir ?

- Non, professeur.

- Ne remettez plus jamais en cause ma méthode de travail. Je suis votre professeur. Je dis quelque chose, vous le faîtes. C'est ainsi. Votre comportement aujourd'hui et lors du cours du professeur McBaine était parfaitement inadmissible.

- Nous n'étions pas seuls, osa Marina pour défendre sa maison.

- Je me fiche de ce que les autres font ! Mais jamais je n'accepterai un tel comportement de la part des élèves de ma maison ! Non seulement vous nous avez fait perdre un nombre considérable de points mais vous avez aussi donné une image honteuse des Serpentard.

- Je suis désolée professeur.

- Faites en sorte que vos camarades le soient aussi. Vous pouvez partir.

- Merci professeur.

Elle lui offrit un sourire tremblotant avant de sortir. Severus alla chercher les fioles en repensant à Marina Rosenberg. Son courage avait été digne d'un Gryffondor aujourd'hui, ce qui était étrange. Il la surveillait depuis un certain temps déjà. Dès son arrivée au sein de sa Maison, elle s'était fait remarquer par son caractère bien trempé et sa langue bien pendue. Ses camarades avaient pris l'habitude de se tourner vers elle lorsqu'ils avaient des soucis avant d'aller voir ceux des années supérieures. Il n'avait pas vu d'élèves avoir une telle influence sur les autres depuis l'arrivée de Draco Malefoy. La présence de ce dernier éclipsait son autorité. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Dans moins de deux ans, il sera parti et Marina serait sans doute la personnalité la plus forte de la maison Serpentard. Il frissonna à cette pensée. Si à douze ans, elle osait le contredire, qu'est-ce que cela donnera à quatorze ? Il décida d'éviter de penser au pire et se mit à corriger les fioles de potions qu'il savait être désastreuses.

µ

Une heure plus tard, un coup fut frappé à la porte. Il leva les yeux de la potion qu'il était en train d'étudier –désastreuse comme les précédentes – et vit Eléana entrer. Elle était encore un peu pâle. Les veinules bleues apparaissaient sous sa peau transparente. Elle sourit nerveusement.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? risqua-t-elle.

Il soupira en s'éloignant de son plan de travail. Il fit rouler les muscles de son dos endolori, faisant la sorcière patienter. Il désigna les fioles :

- Ils ont des notes catastrophiques. Et j'ai retiré vingt points à ma propre maison.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu as quoi ?

Même si ils ne savaient pas exactement où ils allaient tous les deux, ils étaient passés au tutoiement naturellement. Ils n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet du baiser et aucun des deux ne semblaient prêt à le faire. Il s'empara de la carafe d'eau et se versa un verre.

- J'ai retiré des points à une Serpentard.

- Retiré des points ? Toi ? A un Serpentard ?

Il lui lança un regard en biais.

- Tu comptes répéter bêtement tout ce que je dis longtemps ?

Le visage de la sorcière se durcit et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Non, répondit-elle avec hauteur. Pourquoi as-tu retiré des points ? Et à qui ?

- Marina Rosenberg. Insolence.

Les lèvres de l'assistante s'étirèrent tandis qu'elle inspectait ce qui reposait sur le bureau du professeur.

- Elle est culottée, c'est vrai. Une forte tête. Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Elle m'a reproché mon manque de professionnalisme.

Eléana éclata de rire.

- Cette petite est excellente. Je ne la savais pas suicidaire par contre.

- Excellente ? Jamais personne ne m'avait fait un tel affront !

- Personne ?

Il vit la sorcière le regarder amusée. Il se renfrogna :

- A part toi, concéda-t-il.

Dès le premier jour, elle lui avait dit qu'il aurait fait un excellent gardien de prison mais certainement pas un bon professeur. Autant dire qu'il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour digérer l'outrage. Elle déplaçait les différents éléments du bureau et s'amusait en voyant Severus les remettre en place derrière elle. Finalement, il en eut marre et grogna en lui attrapant les poignets :

- Vas-tu arrêter cela ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Son visage était sérieux.

- Il faut qu'on parle Severus.

Il lâcha ses poignets en soupirant. Il n'aimait pas cette phrase. Peu importe le contexte dans lequel elle était dite, elle était annonciatrice d'ennuis.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Elle rapprocha une chaise et s'assit. Puis, elle attendit que Severus fit de même, légèrement exaspéré.

- Il y a plusieurs points que j'aimerai aborder.

Il haussa un sourcil devant cette formulation. On aurait dit le début d'un cours. Il l'observa. Elle évitait son regard, nerveuse. Il la connaissait sûre d'elle et ce changement de comportement n'augurait rien de bon. Est-ce qu'elle voulait parler du baiser ? Ou plutôt des baisers. De la rumeur qui circulait à leur sujet ? Laisser partir Longdubat sans menace avait été une grossière erreur. Maintenant, même les professeurs les surveillaient. Dumbledore ne cessait de lui lancer de petits coups d'œil malicieux qui lui donnaient envie de hurler. Et puis, il ne voulait discuter de cela. Il n'aimait pas les conversations. Encore moins quand elles traitaient de sentiments. Il se renfrogna. Eléana inspira :

- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour convaincre Pomfrey que je suis apte à reprendre les cours. Si je reste enfermée une journée de plus, je ne réponds plus de rien. Ce n'était qu'une grippe ! Deux semaines de congés pour une simple grippe, c'est beaucoup trop !

Il faillit soupirer de soulagement. C'était juste cela ?

- Pomfrey est têtue. J'irai lui parler si tu veux mais je ne te garantis rien.

Si cela pouvait l'empêcher de venir se plaindre tous les soirs de son manque total d'activités dans la journée…

- Puis il y a cette histoire de baisers et de rumeur.

Et voilà. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Que devait-il lui dire ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ?

- Ecoute Eléana, je…

- Si tu me dis que tu regrettes, je te frappe !

Il la regarda abasourdi. Ce n'était pas cela qu'elle voulait ? Tenait-elle vraiment à ce baiser ? La vérité, c'est qu'il avait été obsédé par elle depuis qu'il avait pu l'embrasser. Il y a bien longtemps qu'une femme ne lui avait pas paru aussi attirante tout en l'énervant prodigieusement. Ce qu'il avait vu surtout, c'était la dangerosité d'une telle relation. Il soupira.

- Je suis un ancien Mangemort, Eléana. J'ai travaillé comme espion pour Dumbledore pendant longtemps et Voldemort le sait.

- Est-ce que tu en es toujours un ?

- Non. J'ai bien essayé mais apparemment Voldemort n'a plus vraiment confiance en moi.

- Il sait que tu es un traître ?

- Oui.

- Donc, ta tête est mise à prix ?

- Sûrement. Je reste dans les murs de ce château dix mois de l'année. Et les deux autres mois, je vis dans une maison incartable connue de moi seul. Je suis un fugitif.

- Ça ne me dérange pas.

- Avec moi, tu seras en danger.

- Déjà toute seule, je suis en danger. Severus, je suis sa fille adoptive. Il veut me récupérer. Je serai autant un danger pour toi, que toi pour moi.

- Ça serait de la folie.

- Qui a dit que j'étais saine d'esprit ?

Elle sourit langoureusement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, ses cheveux cascadant sur son épaule. Cette sorcière allait le perdre.

- On est tous les deux en danger Severus. On peut mourir demain, qui sait ? Alors pourquoi s'embêter à réfléchir ? Autant profiter au maximum de ce que la vie nous offre tant qu'on le peut, non ?

Pouvait-il vraiment faire cela ? Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il avait cessé de penser de cette manière. Pouvait-il vraiment penser à lui, à ce qu'il avait envie plutôt qu'à ce qu'il devrait faire ? La raison lui disait de ne pas la suivre sur cette voie, de s'éloigner d'elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il la mette en danger. Mais elle était si belle en le regardant comme cela. il se sentait vivant pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et cela l'effrayait et l'excitait à la fois. Il avait toujours été taciturne et froid, pour se protéger et correspondre au rôle qu'il avait accepté. Mais il n'était plus un Mangemort. Voldemort voulait sa mort. Et elle était là, si belle, à lui renvoyer une image de lui qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Peut-être qu'il était temps d'arrêter de réfléchir… Elle le regardait, attendant une réponse, ses yeux implorant de prendre la bonne décision. Sans prévenir, sans même sans rendre compte, il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Il la sentit sourire tout contre ses lèvres.

- Tu vas causer ma perte, murmura-t-il.

Elle noua les bras autour de son cou et passa sur ses genoux tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Au départ, il ne savait pas où mettre ses mains ou comment agir. Etait-il donc devenu un parfait incapable ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas tenu une femme comme cela ? Une femme qui lui faisait autant d'effets que cette sorcière ? Il finit par poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Accompagne-moi à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, proposa-t-elle.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Hors de question.

- Tu ne veux pas être vu avec moi ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais tu ne sors pas de Poudlard !

- Pourquoi ?

Il la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. Avait-elle perdu la tête ? Elle comprit le problème et sourit :

- On sera ensemble, entourés d'élèves et de professeurs. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura aucune attaque de Mangemorts.

- Et comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Parce qu'ils pensent que nous ne sommes pas assez fous pour quitter l'enceinte de l'école.

- Tu l'es assez pour l'envisager.

- Je ne l'envisage pas, j'y vais.

Elle se leva de ses genoux et l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Je serais à Pré-au-Lard le jour de la Saint Valentin. J'espère vous y voir Severus Rogue. Et n'oublie pas d'aller voir Pomfrey. Bonne journée !

Elle sortit, le laissant seul et hagard sur la chaise. Avait-il rêvé ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il grogna. Elle allait vraiment causer sa perte.

µ

Harry était revenu voir Eléana qui le faisait travailler très dur, lui donnant des livres à lire et des exercices réguliers en dehors de leurs séances. La sorcière savait qu'il n'était pas retourné voir Rogue pour des leçons d'occlumencie et cela la dérangeait. Le jeune homme en avait besoin, plus qu'il ne le pensait. Seulement, Severus se montrait encore plus froid que d'ordinaire avec lui, si cela était possible.

Les deux maîtres de potions n'avaient pas reparlé d'eux, ni de la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Ils se voyaient souvent, corrigeant leurs copies ou préparant leur cours dans la même pièce mais gardaient une certaine distance entre eux devant le reste des habitants de Poudlard. Ainsi, peu à peu, la rumeur à propos de leur couple s'était tue. Cette absence de relation posait problème à Eléana aujourd'hui. Car c'était la Saint Valentin. Elle n'aimait pas cette fête. Pourquoi devait-on fêter l'amour un seul jour par an ? Les trois cent soixante-quatre autres ne comptaient-ils pas ? Et puis toute l'école était comme sur un petit nuage, avec une prédominance de rose partout où elle posait le regard. Elle avait toujours détesté le rose. Elle avait vu plusieurs couples d'élèves, bras dessus bras dessous, se murmurer à l'oreille Merlin seul savait quelles niaiseries. Quel besoin avaient-ils de se montrer ? Ce jour était encore plus horrible pour les célibataires. Quoi qu'ils fassent, ou qu'ils regardent, on leur rappelait qu'ils étaient seuls.

Eléana regarda un petit groupe d'élèves quitter l'école et soupira. Tous ceux autorisés à sortir étaient déjà à Pré-au-Lard. Elle attendait depuis plus d'une demi-heure, espérant voir Severus arrivé. Elle aurait dû lui reparler de cette sortie, avoir une réponse précise sur ce qu'il comptait faire. Si il ne venait pas, cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à elle ? Qu'il ne voulait pas de leur relation ? Ou juste qu'il voulait la protéger en ne s'affichant pas avec elle ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Devait-elle encore attendre ou y aller sans lui ? Après tout, elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle attendrait toute seule comme une idiote devant l'entrée. Elle lui avait juste annoncé qu'elle serait à Pré-au-Lard et qu'elle espérait l'y voir. Que devait-elle faire bon sang ? Elle regarda le chemin menant au village en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Où est donc passé l'assurance qui m'agace tant chez toi ?

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix rauque de Severus et se retourna. Il la regardait avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. elle sourit :

- Elle a flanché pendant l'attente.

- L'attente ? Je ne savais pas qu'on avait rendez-vous.

- Problème de communication.

Elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains.

- Est-ce que tu viens ?

- Vois-tu une autre raison à ma présence ici ?

- Avec toi, on n'est jamais sûr de rien.

- Va-t-on discuter encore longtemps ou pouvons-nous y aller ?

- Petites précisions avant : tu as conscience que nous allons sortir de Poudlard, ensemble, et que les rumeurs vont repartir ? Surtout que c'est la Saint Valentin. Et Voldemort va le savoir et Merlin seul sait ce qu'il va vouloir faire. Et puis il y a les élèves, les professeurs, les habitants de Pré-au-Lard et…

- Est-ce que tu essaies de me décourager ?

- Non, je veux juste être sûr que tu sais dans quoi tu mets les pieds et que ta réputation risque d'en prendre un coup.

- Tu m'as l'air bien soucieuse de ma réputation. Tu n'auras qu'à me laisser devenir plus sévère, injuste et partial pendant mes cours et ma réputation ne souffrira pas de notre relation.

Elle prit une mine indignée, enregistrant néanmoins l'emploi de « notre relation ». Ainsi, il considérait qu'ils avaient vraiment une relation.

- Et pourquoi je te laisserai faire une chose pareille ?

- Parce que c'est de ta faute si ma réputation va en prendre un coup.

- Tu essaies de me faire culpabiliser ?

- Est-ce que ça marche ?

- Non. Je suis insensible à ce genre de chantage affectif.

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire et fit quelque chose qui la laissa clouée sur place : il l'embrassa. Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Severus Rogue ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu arrives, tu flirtes avec moi, tu souris presque et tu viens de m'embrasser spontanément… en public. Tu viens de faire un geste d'affection qui montre au reste du monde que tu es humain, devant toute l'école.

Il balaya le Hall du regard :

- Il n'y a que nous.

- Tu m'as comprise !

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna sur le chemin descendant à Pré-au-Lard.

- Les gens s'en tiennent aux apparences. Il y a plus derrière. Tu voulais connaître le vrai Severus Rogue, non ? Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber le masque. Cela te dérange ?

- Non. Au contraire.

- Mais c'est juste pour aujourd'hui.

- Ça me va.

Elle passa son bras au creux du sien et ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. A vrai dire, si Severus avait été en retard, c'était parce qu'il avait longtemps hésité sur ce qu'il devait faire puis sur comment agir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti en plein jour comme cela, et encore plus avec une femme. Toutes ses relations étaient plutôt restées dans l'ombre. Finalement, il avait décidé de se comporter naturellement, et de voir ce que cela donnait si il quittait le rôle du méchant professeur. Il se demandait où cela allait le mener.

Les premiers élèves qui les virent s'arrêtèrent brusquement pour les dévisager. Etait-ce bien le professeur Rogue ? Avec la belle Eléana à son bras ? Ils se mirent à murmurer entre eux et la sorcière resserra sa prise sur le bras de Rogue.

- Au moins ils se souviendront de cette journée, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Il n'y a aucun doute là dessus.

La sorcière l'entraîna à travers les petites rues du village, discutant sur tout ce qu'elle voyait. On aurait dit un enfant devant un sapin de Noël. Il y avait tant de… candeur dans son regard. C'était incroyable. Il se surprit à l'écouter avec attention. Chaque chose lui paraissait spéciale, comme habitée d'une vie propre et destinée à se trouver sur leur chemin dans un dessein mystique quelconque. C'était à la fois complètement terrifiant et touchant. Quand il lâcha le premier commentaire sec à propos de tout le rose qui envahissait aussi la rue, elle l'appuya au lieu de le contredire comme ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Elle se mit à déblatérer sur l'absurdité de la Saint Valentin, les stéréotypes, les obligations et il se joignit à elle. Ils se moquèrent de tous les couples d'adolescents candides qui se regardaient amoureusement aujourd'hui et qui s'adresseraient à peine la parole le lendemain. Un peu après midi, ils entrèrent au Trois Balais, vitupérant toujours sur la fête des amoureux, bras dessus bras dessous. Ils ignorèrent les regards qui se posèrent sur eux et s'installèrent dans un coin. Rosmerta vint prendre leurs commandes :

- Severus ! Il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ici. Des années !

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. J'ai été traîné de force ici.

Eléana lâcha un petit cri indigné :

- Moi ? Te traîner ? Est-ce que tu as vu ma carrure ? Et la tienne ?

- Tu es une bonne sorcière.

- Bien sûr ! J'ai utilisé un Imperium, c'est ça ?

- Je le soupçonne, répondit-il très sérieusement.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, sous le regard écarquillé de Rosmerta. Elle partit avec leurs commandes, laissant les deux sorciers seuls. Il devait geler en Enfer pour que le fameux Rogue agisse de telle manière. Les discussions étaient devenus des murmures alors que les personnes présentes regardaient l'étrange et très improbable couple en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Eléana regarda par dessus l'épaule de son compagnon et fit un geste du menton :

- Qui est-ce ?

Il suivit son geste et vit Potter, Granger et … Il grogna :

- Rita Skeeter !

- Tu la connais ?

- Une fouine.

- Je croyais que c'était Malefoy la fouine ?

Elle avait entendu parler du fameux jour où le faux professeur Fol'œil avait transformé Draco Malefoy en fouine. Elle aurait donné cher pour pouvoir assister à ce genre de spectacle. Rogue ne trouva vraisemblablement pas cela drôle car il la foudroya du regard et elle leva les mains en signe de paix :

- Je suis désolée. Je retire.

- C'était une journaliste. De la pire espèce.

- Il y a une espèce pire que les autres ?

- Elle déforme absolument tout. Ses articles sont un tissu d'âneries.

- Que fait-elle avec Harry et Hermione ?

- Rien de bon.

- Pourquoi tu as dit qu'elle était une journaliste ? Elle ne l'est plus ?

- Elle a subitement arrêté d'écrire. Sincèrement, personne ne s'en est inquiété.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait là.

- Le mieux, c'est de l'éviter. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une source d'ennuis.

Rosmerta revint avec leur repas. Ils la remercièrent et déjeunèrent en silence. Le regard d'Eléana ne cessait de glisser vers la table où les deux Gryffondors et cette journaliste étaient en pleine discussion. Luna Lovegood était là aussi. Eléana ne l'avait pas vu au départ. La journaliste prenait des notes de ce qui se disait et Harry était le principal à parler. La sorcière avait l'impression que quoique ceux-là étaient en train de préparer, cela allait être énorme et déplaire au Ministère. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter ou pas.

Sans se concerter, ils restèrent aux Trois Balais jusqu'au départ des adolescents, qui eut lieu bien plus tard dans l'après-midi. Quoi qu'ils aient dit, cela avait été long et intéressant. La plume à papotes de la sorcière semblait avoir du mal à suivre. Pendant ce temps, Rogue lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur cette femme et les différents articles qu'elle avait écrit. Eléana s'étonna du brusque silence de la journaliste. Malgré son manque de professionnalisme, elle semblait avoir du succès. Alors pourquoi ce retirer brusquement ? Rogue répondit qu'il n'en savait rien et qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir, remerciant juste le ciel qu'elle ait cessé d'écrire. D'après lui, les Rita Skeeter entachait l'image de la presse. Eléana lui parla alors de la presse moldue et notamment des paparazzis et des « feuilles de chou » qui épiaient la vie privée des personnes célèbres afin de l'étaler à la vue de tous. Cela les entraîna sur une longue discussion à propos du journalisme, de ce qu'on devait dire et cacher et du droit à la vie privée des personnes. Le temps fila sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Ce fut quand ils virent Rita Skeeter sortir qu'ils s'en aperçurent. Ils regardèrent Harry, Hermione et Luna quitter les lieux. Eléana remarqua que le Survivant n'avait pas bonne mine. Quoi qu'il ait dit, cela l'avait remué.

Le couple de sorcier paya alors leur addition et sortirent à leur tour. Ils décidèrent de se promener, main dans la main. Inévitablement, leurs pas les menèrent en face de la Cabane Hurlante. Eléana se sentit frissonner et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Rogue balaya les environs du regard et compris.

- C'était ici ?

- Oui. C'est la première fois que je reviens.

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer.

- Non.

Il l'observa. Elle se tenait droite, les yeux fermés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration un peu rapide. Elle semblait se remémorer ce qui s'était passé ici, comme si elle cherchait à exorciser les lieux en revivant mentalement l'agression. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux :

- Ce jour-là, j'ai baissé ma garde. Je n'aurai pas dû.

Il s'approcha d'elle :

- Et aujourd'hui ? Peux-tu baisser ta garde ?

- Avec toi ? Oui.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Qui te dis que je suis digne de confiance ?

- Personne. Néanmoins je crois que je peux te faire confiance.

- Pourquoi moi et pas lui ?

- La méchanceté et le vice transpirent de chaque pore de la peau de Malefoy. Pas chez toi.

- Pourtant j'ai été comme lui.

- Je ne crois pas.

- J'étais un Mangemort. Je pratiquais la magie noire. J'aurais dû aller à Azkaban.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Et la pratique de la magie noire ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais. Plus sombre peut-être, mais pas plus mauvais. Ce n'est pas l'origine de la magie mais ce que l'on en fait qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Crois-moi, j'ai vu des moldus commettre des actes abominables sans avoir besoin de recourir à la magie noire.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de nouer ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Elle sourit en éloignant une mèche de cheveux de Severus qui se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire, se laissant entraînée dans sa danse et savourant la sensation de bien-être qu'elle ressentait en étant dans ses bras. Ils se séparèrent à cours d'oxygène. Un bras autour de sa taille, Severus les entraîna sur le chemin du retour. Au loin, le soleil se couchait déjà.

- Je peux te parler de quelque chose sans que tu t'énerves ? demanda Eléana à mi-chemin.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et la sentit nerveuse.

- Oui. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est à propos de Harry.

Elle vit le muscle de sa mâchoire se contracter et attendit un peu qu'il se prépare.

- J'ai remarqué que tu avais arrêté de lui donner des cours d'occlumencie.

- C'est exact.

- Il en a besoin Severus. Et tu le sais.

- Ecoute Eléana, je…

- Non ! Laisse-moi finir. Harry a besoin de ces cours et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Arrête de penser qu'il est comme son père. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui importe, c'est qu'il a un rôle crucial à jouer dans la guerre que nous menons et qu'il a besoin de devenir un occlumens. Et tu es le mieux placer pour l'aider. Ne laisse pas le passé et tes sentiments personnels interférer. Toute cette histoire vous dépasse Harry et toi. Vous devez mettre votre animosité de côté pour travailler ensemble. Après tout, vous êtes dans le même camp, non ?

Ils continuèrent à avancer sans rien dire et Eléana craignit d'être aller trop loin. Elle ne le poussa pas plus et attendait qu'il réponde, qu'il lui parle pour savoir si il était en colère après elle ou pas. Ils franchirent les grilles de Poudlard et la sorcière se sentit plus tendue. Est-ce qu'ils allaient entrer dans la Grande Salle ainsi enlacés ? Ou devaient-ils se séparer et redevenir de simples collègues ? Et il n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis son petit discours. Dans le Grand Hall, elle s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers elle :

- Je vais reprendre les cours avec Potter.

Elle hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers la grande salle à manger :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Nous allons dîner.

Elle le savait qu'ils allaient dîner ! Ce n'était pas cela le problème. Elle allait lui faire remarquer quand elle remarqua la petite lueur d'amusement qui dansait dans ses yeux. Il la poussait dans ses retranchements de manière délibérée, pour provoquer une réaction.

- Tu es incroyable ! grogna-t-elle.

- Tu savais dès le départ que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de facile.

Il les débarrassa de leurs manteaux, demanda aux elfes de maison de les ranger dans leurs appartements, prit sa compagne par la taille et les entraîna dans la Grande Salle.

- On devrait peut-être prévenir ce Creevey, qui prend tant de photos, pour qu'il fige sur pellicule les visages des élèves qui vont nous voir entrer ? proposa Severus.

Elle se contenta d'éclater de rire au moment même où ils franchissaient les grandes portes, attirant tous les regards. Du coin de l'œil, le couple vit quelques élèves recracher ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche tandis que d'autres restaient complètement figer. Les réactions les plus brusques venaient de la table des Gryffondor. Severus, à sa grande surprise, s'amusait de la situation. Le visage des étudiants et même des professeurs étaient sans prix. Il se pencha à l'oreille de sa compagne :

- Ma réputation ne sera plus jamais la même.

Elle sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur la joue :

- Si tu veux, pendant deux semaines, tu pourras torturer les élèves sans que je ne lève le petit doigt.

- Vraiment ?

- Voies ça comme un cadeau de remerciement pour cette journée.

A table, il l'aida à s'installer et elle le remercia. Puis il s'assit et ils continuèrent à discuter comme ils l'avaient fait toute la journée. Ils sentaient les regards sur eux. Ils étaient l'attraction de la journée. Normalement, la Grande Salle aurait bourdonné des différentes conversations des élèves qui se seraient racontées leur journée à l'extérieur. Au lieu de cela, ce n'était que des murmures et des regards en coin vers la table des professeurs. Severus et Eléana étaient le centre d'attention de tous les habitants du château. Ils semblaient complètement détendus. A vrai dire, ils remarquèrent plusieurs sourires de la part du professeur de potion, des petites attentions faites à l'égard de son assistante, un regard chaleureux, un rire, un frôlement. Bientôt, une question résonna dans la salle : qu'est-ce que cette sorcière avait fait pour changer ainsi leur professeur ? A la fin du dîner, le couple partit ensemble, sous l'œil toujours éberlué des spectateurs. Même les professeurs ne semblaient pas se remettre de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

- Qui aurait cru cela du professeur Rogue ? lança Flitwick tout excité. Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier cette journée !

Albus ne put que suivre le professeur de sortilèges sur cette idée. Lui non plus n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette Saint-Valentin. Il regarda les portes. Il n'avait pas vu Severus aussi détendu depuis des années. Cela le rassurait de voir le professeur capable de se montrer aussi naturel après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Cette situation, bien que complètement inattendue, ne pouvait faire que du bien à l'ancien mangemort.

Pensant ce temps, Eléana et Severus pénétraient dans l'appartement de ce dernier. Il lui proposa du thé qu'il commença à préparer sans même attendre sa réponse. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et observa son partenaire. Aujourd'hui, elle avait découvert un tout autre homme. Il avait baissé ses défenses pour elle. Cette journée était sans doute la meilleur qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Angleterre. Il lui tendit une tasse qu'elle prit en le remerciant et il la rejoignit sur le canapé. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls dans son appartement, il semblait nerveux. Comme si leur proximité et l'intimité le mettaient plus mal à l'aise. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table, replia ses jambes sous ses genoux. Elle attrapa le bras de Severus, le passa autour de ses épaules et posa la tête sur sa poitrine.

- Merci pour cette journée, murmura-t-elle.

Elle le sentit se détendre et sentit une partie de son appréhension se dissoudre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard.

- Je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour toi, continua-t-elle.

- Cela ne l'était pas. Pourtant, au bout du compte, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureux.

Elle se redressa, une main sur sa poitrine et l'embrassa. Severus se sentait perdu. Il s'était caché pendant si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié ce que cela faisait de vivre. Cette sorcière, c'était comme une bouffée d'oxygène, une petit voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que malgré son passé, malgré ses péchés, il avait le droit de vivre, de ressentir. Il avait le droit à un peu de bonheur. Elle lui avait montré aussi qu'il pouvait passer outre sa colère et sa haine, qu'il devait même les laisser s'en aller, arrêter de se raccrocher à elles, au passé auquel elles appartenaient. Il devait accepter que c'était passé, qu'il avait changé. Alors il se laissa enivrer par cette femme, cette ensorceleuse qui avait bousculé ses fondations. Ne plus réfléchir. Ne plus se soucier des conséquences. Juste ressentir. Accepter d'être vivant.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Les yeux de l'Ombre**

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

Notes de l'auteur : Je ne remercierai jamais assez tous ceux qui ont reviewé et ont fait du chapitre précédent le plus reviewé de cette fic alors que c'était celui qui me faisait le plus peur ! J'étais très très contente ! Extatique !

Alors pour vous, voici la suite. Comme je l'ai annoncé, le ton va progressivement changer. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le chapitre précédent. Alors asseyez-vous confortablement, lisez, reviewez. Faites-vous plaisir!

Bonne lecture et au plaisir de lire vos critiques.

* * *

Eléana émergea lentement du sommeil. Elle ouvrit paresseusement les yeux dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Etrangement, elle se sentait bien. Elle referma les paupières et laissa les images de la veille ressurgir dans son esprit. Hier, c'était la Saint Valentin. Elle l'avait passé avec Severus. Ils s'étaient promenés dans Pré-Au-Lard puis ils avaient dîné dans la Grande Salle, exposant leur couple à tous les regards. Ils s'étaient ensuite rendus dans les appartements du sorcier qui leur avait servi du thé. Thé qu'ils n'avaient jamais bu. Elle rougit en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. C'est seulement maintenant qu'elle sentit la bras posé sur sa taille et la chaleur du corps collé contre le sien. Elle posa sa main sur celle plus grande de Severus. Doucement, sans le réveiller, elle se tourna pour l'observer. Elle fut étonnée de voir à quel point le sommeil rendait son visage plus serein, moins marqué par la vie. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Il bougea mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle se lova un peu plus contre lui. Doucement, sans s'en rendre compte, elle se rendormit. 

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut Severus qui s'éveilla. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage paisible d'Eléana qui lui confirma que la journée d'hier et la nuit n'avaient pas été qu'un rêve. Il sentit son cœur un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine en observant cette femme splendide endormie dans son lit. Il se demanda ce qu'elle trouvait chez lui, ce qu'elle avait vu qu'il l'ait convaincue de se battre pour apprendre à le connaître. Parce que sans son entêtement, cette nuit n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Il chassa ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas se poser de questions, pas maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet. Il était près de dix heures. Trop tard pour le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant aux commérages qu'allait créer son absence et celle de son assistante ce matin au petit déjeuner.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Il regarda Eléana. Elle s'éveillait lentement. Sa voix était enrouée. Ses yeux étaient embrumés. Elle s'étendit un peu et reporta son attention sur lui :

- Allez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait rire ?

- Il est dix heures du matin.

- Et alors ?

- Le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle est terminé.

Elle plissa les yeux sans comprendre. Il prit une de ses boucles et s'amusa à l'entortiller. Apparemment, elle n'était pas très perspicace au réveil.

- Nous n'y étions pas, dit-il.

Il vit le même regard interrogateur. Il remarqua l'instant où elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement. Elle bailla et s'étira de nouveau. Un vrai félin. Il embrassa un veine qui battait au creux de son cou. Cela la fit gémir. Elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- J'aime ce genre de réveil, décida-t-elle.

- Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Severus fut surpris de la sensation de perfection que cela éveillait en lui. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle. Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus rapidement. Lui qui avait cru être devenu une créature au sang froid se sentait revivre. Tenir cette sorcière dans ses bras était la chose la plus merveilleuse et la plus douloureuse qu'il avait vécu depuis longtemps. Douloureuse parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle le repousse à chaque instant, ou qu'il découvre que tout cela n'était pas réel. Il avait si peu l'habitude qu'on lui fasse confiance, qu'on l'apprécie pour qui il était tout entier, avec son passé, sa part d'ombre, ses imperfections. Il avait envie de rire tellement cela paraissait niais même à ses oreilles. Dans le lointain, des coups se firent entendre. Le couple les ignora, perdu l'un dans l'autre. Les tambourinements se firent plus persistants. Rogue grogna en se séparant de sa compagne.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis Directeur de Maison ? se plaignit-il.

Il s'assit, reprenant ses esprits. Elle l'enlaça par derrière et déposa un baiser sur son épaule :

- Pour avoir le contrôle, le pouvoir.

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de partir à la recherche de ses affaires. L'importun s'acharnait toujours sur la porte. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit pendant qu'Eléana faisait de même. Il traversa rapidement la pièce et ouvrit la porte. L'élève faillit tomber tête la première. Il fusilla l'adolescent du regard, le faisant blêmir. Le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison se recomposa :

- Draco Malefoy est à l'infirmerie. Il y a eu un accident pendant l'entraînement. Madame Pomfresh m'a demandé de vous prévenir.

Depuis quand l'équipe s'entraînait le dimanche matin ? Severus ne posa pas la question. Il ordonna à l'élève de retourner vaquer à ses occupations et referma la porte avec un soupir frustré.

- Tu devrais y aller, entendit-il dans son dos.

Eléana était habillée et remettait de l'ordre dans sa chevelure. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa :

- J'ai des cours à préparer. Va t'occuper de ton élève.

Ils se séparèrent dans le couloir. Lui prit la direction de l'infirmerie tandis qu'elle retournait dans ses appartements. Quand elle entra, elle fut accueillie par Shîrine qui lui demanda :

- As-tu passé une bonne nuit ?

Eléana sourit :

- On peut dire ça.

Elle s'installa à son bureau, un parchemin vierge devant elle. Elle avait beau tenté de se concentrer sur le cours qu'elle devait construire, son esprit retournait toujours vers Severus et la journée qu'ils avaient passé. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Oubliés les soucis. Oubliée la guerre. Oublié Voldemort. Et puis, grâce à eux, elle savait que les élèves de Poudlard auraient de quoi parler pendant un bon bout de temps…

Elle n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Severus et elle étaient le centre d'attention de toute la population de l'école, vivante ou non. Elle avait reçu la visite du Baron Sanglant qui avait voulu parler à celle qui « fricotait » avec le Directeur de sa Maison afin d'être sûr qu'elle en était digne et qu'elle ne ternirait pas l'image des Serpentard. Shîrine avait été très amusée. Eléana, beaucoup moins. Au tout début, l'atmosphère des cours de potions changea. Les élèves semblaient penser que cette nouvelle relation leur permettait de se lâcher dans les cours, d'être moins concentrés et plus sûrs d'eux. Severus les détrompa rapidement et se montra acharné, rigoureux, sévère. Il attendait encore plus de ses élèves que précédemment. Il fit littéralement pleuvoir une pluie de détentions, de punissions et retira un nombre impressionnant de points. Les étudiants comprirent vite que la nouvelle tournure de la vie de leur professeur ne leur serait d'aucun bénéfice. L'ancien Mangemort renforça vite sa réputation de professeur le plus haï de Poudlard – même si Ombrage semblait toujours garder une longueur d'avance. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait essayé de parler aux deux professeurs, leur faisant comprendre que le Ministère voyait d'un très mauvais œil cette liaison qui pourrait, selon eux, porter préjudice à la bonne tenue des cours de potions. L'accueil qu'elle reçut fut des plus glacial et elle se fit dire plus ou moins poliment que cela ne la concernait pas. Eléana fut beaucoup moins diplomate que son compagnon. Tout cela ne fit néanmoins pas retombé les bavardages qui allaient bon train. Certains tentaient d'expliquer ce qui avait attiré la jeune sorcière chez le professeur de potions, supposant même que ce dernier, lassé de sa solitude, aurait drogué son assistante avec un philtre d'amour. Le couple prêtait une oreille attentive à ces commérages qui les amusaient au plus haut point. Ils avaient même créé quelques situations cocasses dans le simple but de voir ce qu'en dirait les élèves.

Enfin, ils restèrent le centre d'attention jusqu'au petit-déjeuner du lundi suivant. Eléana discutait tranquillement avec Severus, une main posée négligemment sur son bras quand la volée de hiboux était apparue, atterrissant en face d'un Harry surpris. Luna Lovegood, une élève de Serdaigle, s'approcha de lui et commença à discuter. Quoiqu'il se passe, cela se répandait à toute la table de la maison du lion dont on pouvait sentir l'excitation depuis la table des professeurs. Elle n'entendit pas ce que Severus lui dit. Le professeur suivit le regard de sa compagne et observa l'étrange spectacle.

- Qu'est-ce que Potter a encore fait ? grogna-t-il.

- J'en sais rien. Mais ça a l'air important vu le courrier et la réaction de ses amis.

Elle vit alors que l'adolescent avait déplié un journal qui semblait être le centre d'intérêt de toute cette agitation. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rappelant la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard.

- Dis-moi, la femme avec laquelle on les a vu au Trois Balais n'était-elle pas journaliste ? demanda-t-elle à Severus.

Il la fixa en comprenant ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

- Tu ne crois pas que… ? La Gazette n'aurait rien paru venant de Potter. Ils ne cessent de le rabaisser.

- La Gazette n'est pas le seul journal.

- Non mais…

Il s'arrêta soudain en fixant Lovegood. Il secoua la tête.

- Le Chicaneur, murmura-t-il.

- Le quoi ?

- Le Chicaneur. C'est un tissu d'âneries mais c'est un magazine tenu par le père de Luna Lovegood.

- Qui est justement amie avec Harry… Ils ont fait très fort. Il me faut ce magazine !

Ils regardèrent Ombrage parler avec Harry, bouffie de colère contenue. Elle confisqua sèchement le magazine, retira des points et sortit rapidement. Eléana sourit en se faisant la remarque que c'était une belle journée qui commençait. Elle croisa le regard d'Albus qui semblait aussi amusé par la situation. Elle le vit regarder Harry avec une lueur étrange dans le regard : de la fierté. La sorcière ne put que comprendre ce sentiment. Le Survivant avait réussi à dévoiler toute la vérité au monde sorcier alors même que celui-là s'évertuait depuis plusieurs mois à le faire passer pour un fou, et cela, au nez et à la barbe du Ministère et de la Gazette. Elle s'excusa auprès des professeurs, embrassa rapidement Severus qui protesta ­– il n'aimait pas ce genre de démonstration en public depuis qu'il avait repris son costume de professeur sans cœur – et sortit. En passant dans le Grand Hall, elle vit Rusard accroché le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-sept :

**Par ordre de la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard**

_Tout élève surpris en possession du magazine _Le Chicaneur _sera renvoyé._

_Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-sept._

_Signé : Dolorès Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice._

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter le sourire d'Eléana. Ombrage n'avait pas conscience qu'en faisant cela, elle montrait à tous les élèves l'importance du magazine. Pour un adolescent, qu'y avait-il de plus attrayant qu'un interdit ? Et elle avait raison. Poudlard oublia rapidement son couple pour ne parler que du Chicaneur. La Grande Inquisitrice avait beau tout faire pour prendre un élève en flagrant délit, elle n'y arrivait pas, ce qui ne faisait que redoubler sa colère et la pure satisfaction de l'assistante de potions. Cette dernière avait réussi à acheter un exemplaire du magazine. Elle avait lu l'article consacré à l'interview de Harry qui prenait plusieurs pages du mensuel et elle loua le courage qu'il avait fallu au jeune homme pour parler de tout cela à une femme qu'il détestait tout en sachant que toute la société sorcière lirait son récit. Il venait de mettre une sacré épine dans le pied du Ministère. La sorcière apprit que les ventes du Chicaneur avait crevé le plafond, forçant Lovegood Senior à lancer ne réimpression. Elle remarqua également que l'engouement de l'article ne touchait pas seulement les élèves qui regardaient soudain Harry Potter d'un tout autre œil mais aussi les professeurs qui donnait des récompenses à tout-va à la maison Gryffondor. Bientôt, les points retirés par Ombrage furent regagnés et très vite dépassés. Eléana se montra au dîner du soir avec un sourire triomphant et un exemplaire du Chicaneur sous le bras qui fit s'étrangler le professeur de DCFM. Cette dernière n'attendit pas que sa collègue soit assise pour attaquer :

- Miss McBaine, ce magazine est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Les professeurs, tous comme les élèves du premier rang, se tournèrent vers l'interpellée. Les incidents entre les deux sorcières étaient devenues monnaie courante au sein de Poudlard mais amusaient toujours autant les habitants qui adoraient voir cette jeune professeur remettre à sa place la Grande Inquisitrice. D'ailleurs, l'assistante lança un sourire d'excuse hypocrite à sa compagne :

- Je croyais que seuls les étudiants n'avaient pas le droit de l'avoir. N'est-ce pas ce que précise votre décret d'éducation numéro vingt-sept ? Je n'ai vu nulle part que je n'avais pas le droit de le lire.

Dolores comprit qu'elle venait encore une fois de se faire avoir. Hélas, Eléana n'était pas prête à en rester là. Elle posa soigneusement le journal à côté de son assiette et continua :

- D'ailleurs Dolores, j'ai une question à vous poser à ce sujet. Pourquoi prendre la peine d'interdire ce magazine si ce que dit Monsieur Potter n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges ? Ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi faire de cet article une affaire aussi importante ? Je trouve que votre décret donne aux propos de Monsieur Potter une importance, une réalité qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de prime abord. Après tout, c'est la vérité que l'on cherche à étouffer en général, pas le mensonge.

- Le Ministère a préféré être prudent. Les adolescent sont si souvent facilement manipulables.

- Si vous le dîtes. Je trouve quand même votre réaction suspicieuse.

Sans attendre de réponse, Eléana entama une conversation avec le professeur Flitwick. Le dîner se passa tout à fait normalement. La sorcière se dépêcha de rejoindre ses quartiers. Harry venait ce soir et c'était un vrai bazar. Elle voulait aussi prendre une douche et se changer avant. La journée avait été longue malgré la distraction du journal.

Quand son élève arriva, elle s'était mis à l'aise et avait rangé un peu. Shîrine s'était roulée en boule sur un fauteuil. Eléana servit un chocolat chaud et des gâteaux à Harry. L'adolescent s'était habitué à la présence de son professeur et était décontracté à ses côtés. Elle était amusante, digne de confiance, gentille et elle le comprenait un peu mieux que tous les autres. Ce soir-là, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de travailler pourtant. La journée avait été éprouvante avec cette histoire d'article. Beaucoup de monde était venu le voir, et pas forcément pour lui assurer leur soutien.

- La journée a été éprouvante pour toi, non ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il s'était préparé à tout cela : aux regards, aux murmures. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était au soutien de l'équipe enseignante. Il avait lu sur leur visage, une expression de fierté et de respect qui lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Eléana lui tendit une tasse fumante de chocolat fumant avant de s'asseoir. Shîrine vint s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et salua le nouvel arrivant qui caressa la tête du reptile.

- Ce que tu as fait demande du courage. J'en aurais été incapable.

- Tout le monde me traitait de menteur ou de fou. Ça n'aurait pas pu être pire.

- Quand on a plus rien à perdre, on n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Elle regarda Harry qui fixait silencieusement ses maints. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et effleura sa cicatrice avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

- Vous vous êtes déjà demandée ce que sera votre vie si on arrive à tuer Voldemort ?

Elle sourit tristement. Bien sûr qu'elle se l'était demandée. Un bonne centaine de fois. Elle trempa un gâteau dans son chocolat, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Toi et moi Harry, on ne vit pas cette guerre de la même manière que les autres. Voldemort est une constante de notre existence. Pour nous, ce n'est pas seulement un puissant Mage Noir avec des idées mégalomanes. Il a toujours été là. Il a fait de notre vie ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

- Il fait partie de nous, murmura Harry.

- Il nous définit. On veut qu'il paye pour ce qu'il nous a fait, pour notre famille qu'il a tué. On veut qu'il meure, qu'il disparaisse. Pourtant, cela nous terrifie.

- Je suis le Survivant. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis d'autre. Et quand il sera mort, si je suis encore vivant, qu'est-ce que je ferai ? Qu'est-ce que je serai ?

- Je n'ai aucune réponse Harry. Moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment où je serai. Voldemort est sans cœur, cruel, tyrannique et cinglé. Mais c'est mon père. Il m'a élevé pendant les dix premières années de ma vie. J'ai des mauvais souvenirs mais des bons aussi. Sans lui, est-ce que je serai là ? C'est lui qui m'a enseigné la potion et qui m'en a donné le goût. Ce sont des moments privilégiés entre lui et moi. Il doit mourir. Mais quand tout le monde applaudira la défaite d'un tyran, je pleurerai la perte d'un père. Et personne ne peut comprendre ça.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment non plus. Mais ce que je comprends, c'est que quand on tuera Voldemort, si on y arrive, c'est une partie de nous que l'on tuera aussi.

Eléana ne le contredit pas car il venait d'énoncer une terrible réalité. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent et ressentirant quelque chose d'inédit, lurent dans le regard de l'autre quelque chose de nouveau : de la compréhension. Pour la première fois, leur solitude pesait moins lourd. Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer entre eux, un silence confortable, amical et étrangement réconfortant. Le professeur finit par le briser :

- Est-ce que tu aimerais voir ma forme d'animagus ?

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'arrondirent et il se redressa. Il oublia la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir et regarda la sorcière se lever avec excitation. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle animal elle pouvait incarner. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul quand à la place de son professeur apparut une panthère noire. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que ces bêtes étaient si imposantes ! Il se dit que ce n'était qu'Eléana pour se détendre mais il n'arrivait pas à relâcher entièrement sa vigilance. Elle fit le tour de la pièce calmement, possédant les lieux par sa seule présence. Il observa les muscles puissants qui saillaient sous sa fourrure noire à chacun de ses mouvements. Que ce soit sous forme humaine ou animale, elle dégageait la même grâce, la même grandeur. Elle finit par s'approcher de lui et posa délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux et le fixa. Nerveusement, il tendit la main et lui caressa le dessus du crâne. Elle ferma les yeux en grondant de plaisir. puis, d'un geste vif qui le fit sursauter, elle sauta prestement sur le fauteuil, s'y assit et reprit forme humaine. Il profita de ce répit pour tenter de faire revenir son rythme cardiaque à un rythme à peu près normal. Elle sourit devant sa nervosité et se releva en demandant :

- Tu as des questions ?

Il ne put que secouer la tête.

- La journée a été riche en émotion. On a tous les deux besoins de repos. On va s'arrêter là pour ce soir. Tu peux retourner à ton dortoir.

L'adolescent apprécia ce choix. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à étudier. Il se leva pour sortir. La main sur la poignée, il demanda sans se retourner :

- Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? Voldemort.

Il y eut une pause qui poussa Harry à tourner la tête. La détresse qu'il lut sur les traits fins de la sorcière lui alla droit au cœur et il comprit la réponse avant même qu'elle ne parle.

- C'est la première figure paternelle que j'ai connu. J'ai voulu le détester de toutes mes forces mais je n'y arrive pas. Une partie de moi restera toujours cette petite fille qui le regardait avec respect et admiration et qui voulait tant lui plaire. C'est ce lien affectif qui me fait le plus peur.

Un petit rire triste s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- On va s'arrêter là pour l'introspection je crois. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Eléana.

Elle le regarda sortir et soupira. Cette rencontre qu'elle voulait enjouer s'était montré beaucoup plus éprouvante que prévu. Beaucoup plus personnel. Elle avait fait remonter une vague de souvenirs et raviver les cicatrices de son passé, celles créer par l'absence d'un père, la perte d'un monde auquel elle avait appartenu, malgré l'étrangeté de l'idée. Après tout, comment pouvait-on considérer Voldemort comme un père et le toit qu'il vous offrait comme un foyer ? Pourtant, quand on était dedans et qu'on y avait grandi, cela paraissait normal. De son armoire, elle tira sa pensive, cadeau de Jake pour ses vingt ans. Elle colla sa baguette contre sa tempe avant de l'en éloigner délicatement. Elle déposa le mince filet argenté qu'elle créa dans la bassine de pierre. Elle contempla le contenu pendant un temps sans vraiment le voir, le regard ailleurs. Puis, prenant une inspiration, elle toucha la flaque argentée et le monde autour d'elle disparut dans un tourbillon.

Elle se retrouva dans une grande pièce pleine de lumière qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Même après tout ce temps, la familiarité de l'endroit la frappa. La douce odeur des différents composants l'enveloppa, l'accueillant. Elle regarda autour d'elle, caressant du regard les deux longues tables bien ordonnées occupant le centre de la pièce sur lesquelles alambics, chaudrons, tubes à essai, mortiers, pilons et autres étaient disposés, le mur caché derrière les imposantes armoires et les étagères parfaitement rangées.

- Est-ce que c'est bon comme cela ?

Eléana sentit son cœur faire un raté en entendant sa propre voix d'enfant. Son regard se posa sur les deux occupants de la pièce. Elle avait six ans à cette époque si elle se souvenait bien. Elle était sur un tabouret afin de pouvoir travailler sur la table trop haute pour sa petite taille. Voldemort était juste à côté d'elle. Il se pencha pour observer son travail.

- Coupe-les un peu plus petits.

Passant derrière elle, il enveloppa sa petite main de la sienne et l'aida à manipuler le couteau afin de faire de plus petits morceaux.

- Comme cela.

Il retourna à sa place. Elle se regarda, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, coupant méticuleusement ce qu'elle avait devant elle. A ses côtés, Tom Jedusor surveillait le feu sous le chaudron, sans cesser de regarder la petite fille. L'enfant posa finalement son couteau et lança fièrement :

- J'ai fini !

- Que faut-il faire maintenant ?

- Je dois les mettre dans le chaudron. Tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis cinq fois et demi dans le sens inverse. Puis il faut attendre deux minutes. Si la potion devient bleue, alors elle est réussie.

Il fit un pas en arrière, lui laissant le champ libre. La sorcière adulte se posta près de lui et observa son double enfant. Elle fit exactement ce qu'elle avait dit avec des gestes minutieux et précis. Sa main ne tremblait pas malgré la nervosité qu'elle ressentait. Elle attendit ensuite en silence, les yeux rivés sur la potion, appréhensive et excitée. Le délai passé, elle se pencha un peu plus et lança un cri de joie :

- C'est bleu ! J'ai réussi !

Voldemort éteignit le feu. Il prit un échantillon de la potion et le versa dans un tube à essai au fond duquel se trouvait une petite pierre marron. A son contact, la potion devint verte foncé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda la fillette les sourcils froncés.

- Cela veut dire que ta potion est parfaite.

Il posa une main sur sa tête et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front. Elle gloussa, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage froid du mage. La fillette lui répondit par un sourire radieux et elle lança ses petits bras autour du cou de son père. Il noua les bras autour de sa taille frêle, lui rendant brièvement son étreinte. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il lui demanda de l'aider à ranger. La sorcière adulte les regarda ranger tout en discutant calmement. Comme un père et sa fille l'auraient fait. Les larmes inondaient ses joues sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les chasser. Quand les aurors l'avaient « trouvé », l'avaient « sauvée », on lui avait dit que l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son père était un méchant sorcier, un monstre qui devait être haï et détruit. Que pouvait répondre une enfant de dix ans à cela ? Voldemort lui faisait peur. Elle craignait par dessus tout ses colères et ses punitions. Mais c'était son père ! Peu à peu, elle avait pris conscience du danger qu'il représentait et de sa folie. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais réussi à détester cet homme vers qui elle s'était si souvent tournée et à qui elle avait tant chercher à plaire. Mais cela, personne, à part Harry, ne le savait. Et là était toute la cause de son désarroi. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort, elle était tiraillée entre la petite fille qui ne voulait pas décevoir son père et la sorcière qui refusait d'adhérer aux valeurs mégalomanes d'un fou. Alors, elle perdait tous ses moyens.

Le souvenir s'estompa et elle se retrouva dans ses appartements. Une boule lui nouait la gorge et les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche et s'y recroquevilla. Shîrine, attirée par la détresse de sa maîtresse, vint s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et caressa sa joue mouillée d'un petit coup de tête affectueux. Mais Eléana ne cessait pas de pleurer, évacuant le trop plein d'émotions. Ce que personne ne comprenait, c'était que le héros du peuple sorcier que tout le monde attendait ne serait rien d'autre pour elle que le meurtrier de son père.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Les yeux de l'Ombre**

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

Notes de l'auteur : Bonjour et bonne année !

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes et que cette nouvelle année vous comblera.

Je sais que la dernière update était il y a longtemps maintenant, et je m'en excuse. J'ai été malade, il y a les cours et un autre problème majeur : le manque d'inspiration. Ce qui fait qu'hélas, la fic n'a pas bien avancé. Seuls deux chapitres après celui-ci sont écrit. Le 17ème devrait néanmoins être bientôt bouclé. Les idées sont là pour la suite mais quand on n'arrive pas à les formuler, cela ne change rien.

Ce chapitre a été dur à écrire. Cela a été très physique et émotionnel. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis entièrement satisfaite. J'espère juste que j'arriverai à faire passer toutes les émotions que je voulais. Les prochains chapitres seront assez sombres. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand cela durera. On verra bien.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends impatiemment vos avis.

* * *

Eléana regarda discrètement les premiers hiboux apporter le courrier. Elle discutait tranquillement avec Pompom qui était sortie de son infirmerie vide pour partager le petit-déjeuner avec le reste de l'équipe enseignante. C'était une journée paisible et un jour un peu particulier pour la jeune sorcière. Aujourd'hui, elle avait vingt-cinq ans. Personne ne le savait, à part Dumbledore sûrement. Quand elle était arrivée, il lui avait sourit et avait hoché la tête dans sa direction, de la tendresse brillant dans son regard azur. Elle était toujours étonnée de la bienveillance que le vieil homme portait sur le reste de l'humanité. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré pareil sorcier. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, c'était peu probable de trouver un autre sorcier comme lui sur la planète. 

L'assistante fut distraite par un hibou assez banal qui déposa un colis devant elle. Elle n'était pas surprise. L'expéditeur était sûrement Jake. Elle nourrit l'animal qui s'envola aussitôt. L'infirmière, curieuse, l'invita à l'ouvrir. Le reste des professeurs n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce dépôt. Elle défit la ficelle et entreprit de défaire le paquet de son enveloppe de papier. Elle découvrit une boîte rectangulaire d'une trentaine de centimètres de longueur sur vingt de largeur. En fait de boîte, c'était un coffret en bois sombre avec de léger reflet rouge gravé d'animaux mythologiques. C'était une petite splendeur. Une carte dépassait. Elle s'en saisit. Le nom du destinataire n'apparaissait pas, seulement les mots : « Joyeux anniversaire ». Elle regarda l'écriture travaillée, noble et une boule naquit dans sa gorge. Cette écriture lui était familière mais elle ne venait pas de Jake. Et tout ceux qu'elle connaissait aurait signé la carte. Instinctivement, ces mains se mirent à trembler. Délicatement, pudiquement, elle ouvrit le coffret. En voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, tout air quitta ses poumons. Son visage devint plus blanc qu'un linge. Plus rien du monde extérieur en dehors du contenu ne lui parvenait. Juste ce cadeau morbide, cette main tranchée, pâle sur le tapis de soie noire. Et puis sur l'annulaire, une bague qu'elle connaissait bien. Une main qu'elle avait vu maintes fois. Celle d'Aristide Claymore. Soudain, la réalité de ce cadeau funeste la frappa de plein fouet. Sur son cou, la Marque se réveilla brutalement et elle cria sans même sans rendre compte. Toute la salle la regardait à présent et la seule chose dont elle avait conscience était cette main. Celle d'un ami, d'un mentor, d'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules mais se débattit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la touche. Elle voulait être à Salem, avec Aristide. Elle ne voulait pas être là. Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Elle allait se réveiller, c'était sûr. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle était soudain secouée de sanglots. On l'aida à se lever mais ses jambes ne la portaient pas. Elle ferma les yeux mais la seule chose qu'elle vit derrière ses paupières closes fut la main coupée. Son estomac se révulsa, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte qui la maintenait debout et tomba à genoux en vomissant tout ce que contenait son estomac, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Elle sentit un bras entourer sa taille pendant que quelqu'un retenait ses cheveux en arrière. Quand elle n'eut plus rien à vomir, elle tenta de démêler ses sentiments en vain. La main d'Aristide était la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait. Une nouvelle douleur irradia dans son cou, lui brouillant la vue. Elle se laissa alors aller aux ténèbres bienfaisantes.

Le corps d'Eléana devint soudain inerte dans les bras de Severus. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et la souleva. Pompom n'eut pas besoin de lui dire de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il était déjà en chemin. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards qu'on leur portait. Il ne pensait qu'au cri d'Eléana, à son visage figé dans une expression de profonde douleur. Albus le suivait, le cadeau macabre dans les mains. Lui aussi connaissait la bague. Aristide était son ami. Minerva lui avait tendu la carte qu'il n'avait pas vu au départ. La main qui avait écrit « Joyeux anniversaire », il la connaissait également. Pendant un instant, la colère avait remplacé la pitié qu'il avait appris à ressentir à l'égard de Tom Jedusor. Comment pouvait-il faire cela à celle qu'il avait élevé comme sa fille ? Il avait laissé la directrice des Gryffondor s'occuper de rassurer et de calmer les élèves. Il fut arrêté par Harry qui lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment et continua son chemin. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire.

µ

Eléana ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir un plafond blanc qui n'était pas celui de sa chambre. Elle était dans un lit une place qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ce fut en voyant le rideau qui l'isolait du reste de la pièce qu'elle sut où elle était. L'infirmerie. Mais pourquoi ? A peine s'était-elle demandée cela que la vision de la main d'Aristide lui revint en mémoire. Son estomac se contracta. Sa vue se brouilla. Une boule oppressait sa poitrine. Elle s'allongea sur le côté, ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les enserra de ses bras. Elle voulait se rendormir. Oublier.

Elle entendait des voix à quelques mètres d'elle. Une femme et un homme. Pompom et Severus. Etaient-ce eux qui l'avaient amené ici ? Elle ne se rappelait pas. Tout était flou. La seule chose dont elle se rappelait avec netteté était le cadeau macabre que son père adoptif lui avait envoyé. Car c'était lui, elle en était sûre. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant une nouvelle vague de détresse l'envahir. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans l'espoir de retenir le gémissement qui montait de sa gorge. En vain. Le rideau s'écarta et Severus vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle. Tendrement, il écarta une mèche de cheveux noirs de son visage. Il frôla la Marque sur son cou. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle lui faisait mal.

- Elle est visible, lui apprit Severus. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, le sortilège de désillusion s'est estompé.

Il avait été surpris, en retenant ses cheveux dans la Grande Salle de voir la Marque ressortir de façon morbide sur la peau pâle de son cou. Elle la toucha du bout des doigts. Elle était brûlante. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de le regarder.

- Est-ce que… ?

Elle devait savoir. Avaient-ils contacté Jake ? Il pourrait leur dire si cela n'était qu'une farce. Pourtant, elle savait que cela n'en était pas une. Prétendre le contraire était se voiler la face. Mais elle devait en avoir la certitude. Severus le compris :

- Dumbledore est en train de savoir de quoi il en retourne.

Il vit les yeux de la sorcière se perdre dans le vague et elle lui confia :

- Je sais que c'est bien sa main. Je l'ai vue si souvent. Tu sais, sans lui, jamais je ne serais restée à Salem. Aucun parent ne voulait d'une enfant déséquilibrée près de leur progéniture. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là. Il m'a toujours protégée, défendue, m'a guidée. Il m'a aidée à devenir une animagus et une bonne sorcière. C'est toujours vers lui que je me tournais en cas de problème ou quand je me sentais perdue. Pas Jake, ni mes parents. Mais Aristide. Je lui dois tout.

Sa voix se brisa et elle se mit à pleurer. Severus la regarda, le cœur brisé. Pour la première fois, il haït celui qui avait été son Maître. Jusqu'à présent, bien qu'il soit dans le camp adverse, il avait gardé une certaine admiration pour la puissance du Mage Noir. Il l'avait respecté d'une certaine manière. Jamais il ne l'avait détesté. La crainte qu'il inspirait l'en empêchait. Mais soudain, en voyant Eléana allongée, brisée, il se rendit compte que la colère et la haine avaient enfin réussi à étouffer la crainte. C'était un sentiment étrange et terrifiant.

Poppy arriva et donna une potion tranquillisante à Eléana. Elle l'avala sans rien demander, sans protester. Elle obéit tout simplement. Ce qui lui ressemblait si peu ! Il la regarda se détendre doucement. Vingt minutes plus tard, épuisée, elle s'endormit.

Il se leva, s'excusa auprès de l'infirmière et sortit. Pompom veillerait sur la sorcière et il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Il descendit dans les donjons où sa première classe l'attendait. Il congédia les élèves, leur disant de prévenir les autres que les cours étaient annulés. Cela fait, il se rendit dans le bureau du Directeur. La gargouille le laissa entrer avant même qu'il n'ait donné le mot de passe. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, tout était étrangement calme. Albus était assis à son bureau et fixait l'intérieur du coffret. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation quand le professeur de potions entra.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il pour la forme.

- A votre avis ?

La voix de Severus avait claqué dans l'air, sèche. Le directeur n'y fit pas attention. Il referma le coffret en soupirant.

- Aristide Claymore et moi nous connaissions depuis de longues décennies maintenant. C'était un ami sincère.

- Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Son corps a été retrouvé hier soir. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus. Les Aurors américains se demandaient ce qu'était devenue la main manquante. Maintenant, ils le savent.

Severus se laissa enfin tomber sur une chaise.

- Je ne savais même pas que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

- Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, Severus.

- Il faut que je redescende et que je lui dise pour Claymore. Elle a besoin qu'on lui dise.

- A ce propos, son ami Jake et Wallace Kingsfield vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Ils ont insisté pour que ce soit eux qui lui annoncent la nouvelle.

L'ancien Mangemort ravala ses paroles. Pourquoi eux ? De quoi se mêlaient-ils ? Il pouvait s'occuper de mettre Eléana au courant. Il en avait le droit. Jake n'avait pas été présent ces derniers mois. Quant à l'autre…

- Attendez, vous avez dit Wallace Kingsfield ? Comme dans le Ministre Wallace Kingsfield ?

- Oui. Apparemment, c'est un ami d'Eléana.

- Le Ministre de la Magie américain ? Rien que ça.

Les flammes de la cheminée devinrent subitement vertes. Elle avait été connectée en urgence à celle du bureau de Kingsfield, aux Etats-Unis. Jake apparut le premier. Severus avait de lui le souvenir d'un jeune homme espiègle et joyeux. Cependant, le jeune auror qui se tenait en face de lui avait le visage grave, des cernes et un regard triste. Derrière lui, le ministre américain apparut. Le cinquantenaire avait une présence qui imposait le respect. Il n'était pourtant pas très grand, un mètre soixante-quinze à peu près. Les deux hommes saluèrent le directeur. Jake se tourna alors vers Severus qu'il présenta :

- Wallace, voici le professeur qu'assiste Eléana. Severus Rogue.

Albus se racla la gorge et précisa :

- En fait, Severus est devenu un peu plus que cela.

Le professeur ne manqua pas le petit sourire en coin du directeur et lui en voulut de faire une telle allusion dans pareille situation. Surtout quand il sentit le regard du ministre devenir inquisiteur alors qu'il le jaugeait. Et encore plus quand il l'entendit dire d'un air détaché :

- Eléana a toujours aimé les hommes difficiles.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'amusement d'Albus. Severus n'hésita pas à le fusiller du regard. Ils n'étaient pas là pour parler de sa relation avec la sorcière ! Et puis de quel droit ce sorcier le jugeait-il d'homme difficile sur un simple regard ? Pas que cela soit complètement inexact… Mais quand même ! Il décida de ramener les hommes vers la situation actuelle :

- Eléana est à l'infirmerie. Poppy lui a donné une potion pour la calmer. Sa Marque a aussi brutalement apparu, malgré le sortilège de désillusion.

- Juste la sienne ? demanda Albus.

- Je n'ai absolument rien ressenti et Potter n'a pas semblé gêné ce matin.

Les deux américains ne demandèrent pas plus d'explications. Ils avaient peu de temps. Le meurtre d'Aristide Claymore, membre éminent de la société sorcière américaine, avait secoué toute la population. Ils y avaient beaucoup de choses à faire, de décisions à prendre, notamment en ce qui concernait l'école de Salem qu'il dirigeait depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Eléana dormait encore. Albus demanda à Severus et Poppy de sortir avec lui afin de laisser les trois américains seuls.

Jake s'assit sur le bord du lit de son amie pendant que Wallace prenait place sur une chaise à côté. Ils regardèrent la jeune sorcière dormir pendant quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas un jour pour parler de la disparition d'un ami. Pas quand on fêtait son anniversaire. Le jeune auror réveilla doucement la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son regard triste se posa sur eux. Elle s'étira, bailla et tenta de se redresser. Jake l'aida. Assise confortablement, elle ne prit pas la peine de les saluer.

- Quand ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

- Hier, répondit Wallace.

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?

Ils notèrent immédiatement le ton accusateur.

- On ne voulait pas te gâcher ton anniversaire, répondit Jake.

- C'est réussi, lâcha-t-elle, acide.

- Eléa, on pensait vraiment pouvoir attendre quelques jours. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Ni le meurtre, ni l'envoi de…

- De sa main ? compléta la sorcière. C'était un ami ! Mon ami ! Mon mentor ! Je me fiches de ce que vous pensez ! Vous auriez dû me prévenir.

Elle grogna de frustration en sentant les larmes se remettre à couler. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Pas encore, pas devant eux.

- On a fait ce que l'on croyait être le mieux, expliqua Wallace d'un ton sans appel. Pour tout le monde. Imagine la réaction de la société Eléana ! Les Aurors sont débordés par des appels de personnes qui croient avoir vu des Mangemorts ! L'école de Salem se retrouve sans directeur, ce qui a inquiété tous les parents qui se demandent si il est sûr de laisser leurs enfants. Jusqu'à présent, la guerre restait concentrée en Europe. Ce meurtre prouve que Voldemort a ses entrées dans notre pays. Surtout que ce n'est pas la mort d'un sorcier lamba. Ce n'était pas seulement notre ami, Eléana, mais un sorcier puissant, connu et respecté ! On a dû prendre des décisions qui n'ont pas plus à tout le monde. Attendre quelques jours pour te l'annoncer en faisait partie.

La sorcière jouait nerveusement avec le bord du drap. Cela ne lui plaisait pas mais Wallace avait raison. Aristide était bien plus que son mentor.

- Et l'école ? demanda-t-elle.

Jake et Wallace s'échangèrent un regard. Puis l'Auror expliqua :

- Paul a pris la direction de l'école en plus de ses cours de potions. Il est aidé par toute l'équipe enseignante bien sûr. Pour l'instant, cela ira. L'année prochaine, il deviendra directeur à temps plein.

- Et les cours de potions ?

- La place t'attend.

Elle les regarda ahurie. Etaient-ils en train de lui dire qu'elle était le prochain professeur de potions de l'école de Salem ? Elle n'était pas prête ! Et puis elle était à Poudlard pour le moment. Pourquoi penser à l'année prochaine ? Sans prévenir, la pensée qu'elle allait partir, qu'elle allait devoir rentrer aux Etats-Unis vint renforcer sa détresse actuelle. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Poudlard était devenu sa maison. Elle s'y sentait bien. Et puis il y avait Severus. Accepter la place revenait à le quitter. Devenir enseignante était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Et à l'école de Salem en plus ! Mais c'était avant tout cela. Avant le retour de Voldemort. Avant sa venue à Poudlard. Avant sa rencontre avec Severus. Que voulait-elle maintenant ? Elle voulait surtout ne pas y penser.

- Je ne peux pas donner de réponse maintenant.

- On n'en attend pas Eléa. Pas après ce qui vient de se passer. Tu as jusqu'au mois de juillet pour y penser.

Elle coinça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille d'une main tremblante.

- Quand aura lieu l'enterrement ?

- Demain, répondit Jake.

Elle défit le drap et tenta de s'extraire du lit mais son ami l'en empêcha.

- Tu ne viens pas Eléa.

La sorcière le regarda comme si elle avait mal compris. Elle ne venait pas ? Sous-entendait-il qu'elle n'allait pas assister à l'enterrement d'Aristide ? Elle devait avoir mal entendu. Elle chercha de l'aide auprès de Wallace mais le ministre la regardait avec une profonde tristesse.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Eléa, commença Jake.

- Non ! Il n'y a pas de « Eléa » qui tienne ! C'est d'Aristide qu'on parle ! Vous savez ce qu'il représentait pour moi. Vous savez à quel point il était important. Je dois être à son enterrement.

- Non, la détrompa Wallace. Tu dois être en sécurité, loin des hommes de main de Tu-Sais-Qui. Crois-tu vraiment qu'Aristide ait été tué juste pour te blesser ? Il s'attend à ce que tu te précipites à son enterrement. On ne pourra pas te protéger.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection !

- Eléana, ça suffit ! gronda le ministre. C'est un piège et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il veut te faire sortir de cette école. Si je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'Aristide refuserait catégoriquement que tu risques ta vie délibérément pour lui. Et ça aussi tu le sais ! Alors si tu tiens vraiment à lui, si il a représenté autant pour toi, ne fonce pas tête baissée dans un piège aussi gros. Montre à ce Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu as plus de jugeote que ça ! Rend fier Aristide.

Elle renifla bruyamment. Wallace avait raison, comprit-elle. Mais cela lui faisait mal de penser qu'elle ne pourrait pas rendre un dernier hommage à son mentor. Elle pourrait toujours se rendre sur sa tombe plus tard, quand tout ce sera tassé. Néanmoins, ce ne sera pas pareil. Elle détestait cela. Elle se laissa retomber sur les oreillers.

- Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Wallace.

- Protégez mes parents. Si il s'en est pris à Aristide, ils sont en danger. Et vous aussi. Faîtes attention à vous. Je ne veux perdre aucun d'entre vous. Je ne peux pas perdre l'un d'entre vous.

Jake se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie. Il ne pouvait pas lui montrer à quel point toute cette situation lui faisait mal à lui aussi. Il devait être fort et coincer les Mangemorts responsables de la mort d'Aristide Claymore. Et puis son amie avait assez de soucis pour en plus devoir le supporter. Quelques fois, pour le bien de ceux qu'on aime, il fallait savoir garder pour soi son malheur. Il aurait l'occasion de parler avec elle de cela plus tard. Quand les évènements seraient moins douloureux, moins frais. Wallace expliqua à la sorcière qu'ils devaient rentrer. Beaucoup de travail les attendait encore. Jake se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je crois qu'on va laisser Rogue entrer avant qu'il ne nous vire lui même.

- Il n'oserait pas. Il sait que ça ne me plairait pas.

- Il avait l'air plutôt inquiet. Tu ne m'as pas dit que vous étiez ensemble.

- Je ne voulais pas recevoir un « Je te l'avais bien dit ! »

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes encore d'elle et Severus avant que Wallace ne presse le jeune auror à partir. Les deux sorciers embrassèrent la jeune femme en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire malgré tout. Quand ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, Poppy, Severus et Albus les attendaient. Ils avaient patienté tout ce temps devant. Poppy rentra immédiatement dans son antre. Le professeur de potions allait la suivre mais Jake le retint par le bras tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Wallace discutait gravement avec Albus.

- Je tiens énormément à elle. Faîtes-lui du mal, et vous ne comprendrez pas ce qui vous tombera dessus.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la blesser.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne le ferez pas.

Jake lâcha son bras et rejoignit son Ministre, prêt à partir. Severus les regarda se faire accompagner par Albus jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il entra dans l'infirmerie. Eléana était assise au bord du lit, prête à partir. Il la rejoignit. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Sans un mot, il l'entoura de ses bras. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme cela. Finalement, elle rompit le silence en demandant :

- Qui donne tes cours ?

- Personne. Je les ai annulés.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Je fais encore ce que je veux, non ?

Elle quitta ses bras sans rien dire et il la sentit s'éloigner pas seulement physiquement.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, répéta-t-elle.

Elle entoura sa poitrine de ses bras, les paupières closes. Elle frissonna et quelque chose lui dit que la reprendre dans ses bras ne serait pas bien pris.

- Va assurer tes cours Severus, lui dit-elle.

Elle aurait très bien pu lui dire de s'en aller, cela serait revenu au même. Pourquoi le chassait-elle ? Elle ne devrait pas être seule, pas aujourd'hui, pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Mais si elle ne voulait pas de lui, pouvait-il vraiment lui imposer sa présence ? Il ne voulait pas partir.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester seule, tenta-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard brillait de larmes et de douleur. Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'implorant. Elle voulait qu'il parte. Blessé, il se tendit.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

Il n'avait pas voulu réagir comme cela. Elle ne le méritait pas. Mais quand il s'agissait d'elle, il n'était plus vraiment rationnel. Il tourna les talons et sortit, croisant Albus et Poppy qui revenaient. Il ne leur accorda pas un regard. Le directeur le regarda partir et chercha Eléana du regard. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains. L'infirmière échangea avec lui un regard triste et s'approcha de la sorcière. La jeune enseignante releva la tête :

- Est-ce que je peux partir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

- Oui. Même si je préférerai que vous restiez, répondit Pomfrey sachant très bien que c'était inutile.

Eléana ne l'écouta pas plus que Severus. Elle sortit sans regarder personne. Albus ne dit rien. Cela aurait été inutile. La sorcière était trop enfermée dans sa douleur et sa détresse pour entendre quoique ce soit. Plus tard, il pourrait essayer de lui parler. Pour l'instant, il était impuissant et ne pouvait que regarder, ce qu'il détestait profondément. Jake lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de venir à l'enterrement, pour sa propre sécurité. Il savait que cela devait lui faire aussi mal que la mort de son ami. Les deux américains lui avaient demandé de veiller à ce qu'elle reste bien dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Lui-même ne pourrait pas aller rendre un dernier hommage à son ami défunt. Trop de choses le retenaient ici. D'ailleurs, il avait à faire. Il salua Poppy et quitta l'infirmerie.

µ

Eléana regagna sa chambre sans même faire attention au chemin qu'elle prenait, aux étudiants qu'elle croisait ou aux tableaux et aux fantômes. Elle n'entendit pas les murmures, ne vit pas les regards curieux et graves. Les élèves ne savaient pas ce qui se passait mais ils savaient que c'était important. Elle arriva dans ses appartements sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte. Elle ignora Shîrine et se rendit directement dans la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Sa marque était là, ressortant sur sa peau pâle. Elle prit sa baguette et tenta de la faire disparaître mais le sortilège ne marcha pas. Rien de ce qu'elle tenta ne réussit. Alors, elle prit un gant et frotta encore et encore et encore. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, voulant la faire disparaître. Elle ne voulait plus la voir. Mais elle était toujours là. Même après que sa peau se soit mise à saigner sous le frottement acharné. Elle laissa tomber le gant et fixa son reflet. Elle eut l'impression de voir Voldemort derrière elle, riant aux éclats. Un Voldemort à deux visages… celui de son père se superposant à la face serpentine du monstre qu'il était devenu.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais tellement souffrir ?

Il ne resta que son reflet. Elle et sa douleur.

- Pourquoi ? hurla-t-elle.

Elle martela le miroir jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise, entaillant ses avant-bras et une partie de son visage. Elle se laissa glisser au sol parmi les éclats de verre, la respiration coupée par les sanglots. Elle se traîna jusqu'au lit sans faire attention au sang qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Elle se mit en chien de fusil et ne bougea plus.

µ

Harry jeta un énième regard à la table des professeurs. Eléana n'était toujours pas là. Toute l'école spéculait sur ce qui s'était passé. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la scène dont ils avaient tous été témoins ce matin, quand la jeune assistante s'était effondrée. Ensuite, Rogue avait annulé tous ses cours, avant de les assurer de nouveau. Le Trio avait eu la chance de ne pas avoir potions aujourd'hui mais Ginny leur avait expliqué que le professeur s'était montré particulièrement cruel et sévère. Le Survivant le regarda. Rogue jouait avec son assiette plus qu'il ne mangeait. Il semblait ailleurs et son visage était complètement fermé. Dumbledore assistait au dîner, lui aussi étrangement sérieux. Il avait été absent au déjeuner. L'adolescent avait essayé de lui parler cet après-midi mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il avait essayé de savoir ce qui s'était passé avec le professeur McGonagall mais elle lui avait dit de se mêler de ce qui le regardait.

- Harry !

L'adolescent sursauta et se tourna vers Ron qui venait de l'appeler.

- Tu n'as rien écouté.

- Désolé.

Le rouquin chercha ce que regardait son ami et comprit. Il échangea un regard avec Hermione.

- Les professeurs ne nous diront rien, dit-il.

Harry ne chercha même pas à lui répondre. Au contraire, il se leva. Ses deux amis allaient l'imiter mais il les stoppa d'un geste de la main.

- Je dois aller quelque part. Je vous retrouve dans la Salle Commune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Harry ? demanda Hermione.

Il s'en alla sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre. Il savait où il allait : voir Eléana. Il fit le chemin rapidement et se retrouva devant le tableau bloquant l'accès aux appartements du professeur. Il frappa et attendit. Mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Il persévéra et frappa de nouveau. Pas un bruit ne venait de l'intérieur. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle soit là. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle l'était. Il leva le poing pour frapper encore quand le tableau s'ouvrit. Néanmoins, personne n'était derrière.

- Professeur McBaine ? appela-t-il en faisant un pas à l'intérieur. Eléana ?

Le tableau se referma derrière lui. La pièce était complètement plongée dans le noir. Il alluma les lumières.

- Elle ne s'est pas levée, entendit-il dire.

Il chercha du regard l'origine de la voix et trouva Shîrine, sur un fauteuil.

- Au départ, elle a beaucoup pleuré. Maintenant, elle ne fait rien.

Le serpent regardait en direction de ce qui devait être la chambre de la sorcière. L'adolescent s'en approcha. Il alluma la lumière et hoqueta de surprise en voyant Eléana recroquevillée, les bras en sang. Il courut à son chevet et regarda les draps ensanglantées et la traînée qui menait à la salle de bain. Il y vit le miroir brisé et les bouts de verre plein de sang. Il sortit sa baguette et nettoya les dégâts. Ensuite, il chercha une petite serviette qu'il passa sous de l'eau tiède. Le tissu imbibé, il retourna auprès de l'assistante. Elle semblait dormir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme cela. Il la secoua légèrement et elle ouvrit péniblement les paupières.

- Harry ? croassa-t-elle.

Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Il ne put s'empêcher de tendre le bras et de dégager une mèche de cheveux de son visage pour mieux la voir.

- Je m'inquiétais pour vous, expliqua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Son regard se perdit dans le vague. Il regarda ses bras.

- Vous êtes blessée, déclara-t-il. Il faut vous soigner.

- Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie.

- Je peux vous aider. Il faut que vous me laissiez faire.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il déchira les manches de sa robe. Elle était détruite de toute façon. Délicatement, il retira les mots de miroir qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet. Puis, il nettoya le sang avec la serviette. Les coupures étaient nombreuses mais superficielles. Si cela avait été trop profond, il aurait été chercher l'infirmière. Heureusement, cela semblait évitable. Eléana s'en chargerait demain matin. Quand ses blessures furent traitées, il lava la serviette et se débarrassa du miroir. Dans la chambre, Shîrine avait rejoint sa maîtresse sur le lit. Il les regarda :

- Est-ce que vous voulez que j'aille chercher le professeur Rogue ?

- Non.

- Il s'inquiète. Il ne le dit mais tous les élèves l'ont vu.

- Je ne veux pas le voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?

- Il est en danger avec moi. Il finira par se faire tuer. Lui et tous ceux que j'aime.

Harry s'assit au bord du lit. Il se souvenait avoir penser la même chose par le passé. Il chercha les mots justes pour traduire ce qu'il pensait.

- J'ai voulu m'éloigner de Ron et Hermione. Parce que je pensais que pour les protéger, je devais m'éloigner. Mais je ne peux pas prendre de décisions pour eux. Je ne peux pas les chasser de ma vie. Si ils veulent rester, c'est leur choix. Ils l'ont fait en toute connaissance de cause. Vous ne pouvez pas éloigner les gens qui vous aiment pour les protéger. Au fond, vous serez tous malheureux et ils ne seront pas plus en sécurité.

L'assistante frissonna et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même. Elle fixait toujours le vide.

- Aristide était mon ami, mon mentor. Il est mort hier. Voldemort m'a envoyé sa main aujourd'hui. Pour mon anniversaire.

La scène du matin prit tout son sens. Il ferma les yeux brièvement. Comment aurait-il réagi si il avait été à sa place ? Si c'était la main de Dumbledore qu'il avait reçu ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il rester de marbre en recevant un tel présent ? Comment ne pas s'effondrer ? Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour la première fois de la soirée. Son regard était plein de douleur et de désespoir :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il cherche à me faire tellement souffrir ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de la petite fille qui est en moi ? Je voudrais juste le haïr de tout mon cœur, que je n'ai pas tous ces sentiments contradictoires. Peut-être que ça ferait moins mal…

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas de réponses.

Elle détourna à nouveau la tête et il vit l'état de son cou et la Marque, visible sur la peau boursouflée et rouge. Il alla rechercher sa serviette et la passa sur la partie blessée. Eléana frissonna.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, protesta-t-elle.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous m'avez montré que je n'étais pas seul. Maintenant, c'est à moi de vous montrer que vous ne l'êtes pas non plus.

Bien vite, elle ferma les yeux, trop fatiguée pour rester éveillée. Harry alla ranger de nouveau la serviette et fit disparaître les morceaux de miroir. Quand il revint, Eléana dormait à poings fermés. Il nettoya sa robe d'un coup de baguette et caressa la tête de Shîrine :

- Veille bien sur elle.

- Je le ferais. Merci Petit Homme.

- De rien.

Il sortit des appartements et retourna dans son dortoir. Ron, Hermione et Ginny l'attendaient. Il s'arrêta près d'eux.

- Tu l'as vu ? demanda Ron.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry soupira. Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre. Pas vraiment en tout cas. Il secoua la tête.

- Voldemort. Ecoutez, je préfère ne pas en parler. Je suis fatigué. On se voit demain.

Il les laissa planter là sans attendre de réponse et ne se retourna pas quand ils l'appelèrent. Il avait envie d'être seul. Il avait du mal à comprendre l'attachement qu'éprouvait encore Eléana pour Voldemort. Malgré cela, elle était plus proche de lui que ses amis en ce qui concernait le Mage Noir. Elle, mieux que quiconque, pouvait comprendre l'importance que le sorcier avait sur sa vie et sur celui qu'il était. En peu de temps, il s'était attaché au professeur. La voir souffrir ainsi l'avait touché. Et maintenant, il n'avait pas envie de parler, juste d'être seul. Il glissa sous les couvertures. Il fixa le plafond et en attendant le sommeil, il se demanda ce qu'aurait été le monde sorcier sans le fléau Voldemort.

* * *

_à suivre…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Les yeux de l'Ombre**

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

Notes de l'auteur : Vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente. Je viens de terminer les cours et le mois qui vient de s'écouler à été très rude niveau devoirs et partiels. Le stress et la pression ont coupé m'ont inspiration et je n'ai hélas pas avancé dans l'écriture malgré les idées. Je commence mon stage en médiation et je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps décrire. il me reste seulement en chapitre en réserve. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts et avancer dès que possible hélas je ne sais pas quand la prochaine update se fera et je suis vraiment désolée. Malgré cela, soyez sûr que je ne vais pas abandonner cette fic et que tout n'est qu'une question de contre-temps.

En attendant, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Et j'attends impatiemment vos avis.

* * *

Severus fit entrer les Première années dans la salle de classe. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Aristide était mort. Une semaine qu'Eléana n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, refusant de parler à quiconque. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé mais avait trouvé porte close. Elle avait pris soin de changer le mot de passe. Albus et Poppy aussi avaient essayé, en vain. Les elfes avaient eu l'ordre de lui apporter ses repas directement dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, toute l'école ne parlait que de cela. Ce matin, la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier était destinée à l'enterrement du défunt professeur Aristide Claymore qui avait eu lieu la veille. La nouvelle de la mort du sorcier avait secoué même le Ministère de la Magie britannique. Ils avaient été contacté par le Ministère américain qui voulait avoir des réponses à cette recrudescence de violence sous le signe de la Marque des Ténèbres. Wallace Kingsfield étant un ami intime d'Aristide mais aussi d'Eléana s'était montré ferme et entêté. Il voulait que les britanniques reconnaissent que la situation leur échappait et qu'il était fort probable que Voldemort soit vraiment de retour, confirmant les dires de Harry Potter. Fudge, dans sa propre paranoïa, avait vu cela comme un ralliement à Dumbledore et à Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Autant dire que les relations entre les deux continents étaient plus que tendues à présent. D'après la rumeur qui circulait, la dernière rencontre entre les deux ministres avaient failli se terminer en duel pur et simple.

Le professeur de potions n'avait qu'une hâte : terminer ses cours. Au réveil, il avait pris une décision : il irait voir Eléana. Qu'elle le veuille ou non. Il impliquerait le directeur si il le fallait. Et l'infirmière qui était l'amie de la sorcière. Il était temps que sa compagne se rende compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre en recluse. Elle devait sortir, continuer à vivre, voir des gens. Elle n'avait laissé personne l'approcher depuis une semaine ! C'était trop.

Fort de sa résolution, il enchaîna les cours sans les voir. La dernière classe partie, il se dirigea vers les donjons où il trouva Albus l'attendant en souriant d'un air sage. Severus se retint de faire remarquer au directeur le côté vraiment effrayant de ce genre de surprise. Comment faisait-il pour tout savoir ?

- Je savais que vous tenteriez de la voir.

- Et je ne partirai pas sans l'avoir vu, déclara le sorcier en frappant au tableau.

Comme d'habitude, seul le silence lui répondit. Il appela la sorcière, lui disant qu'il resterait là jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ouvre, lui rappelant qu'il pouvait se montrer bien plus têtu qu'elle. Albus essaya aussi, sans succès. Pourtant, les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, bien décidés à la ramener dans le monde des vivants.

µ

Harry posa sa plume. Son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie était terminé. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires sous le regard de ses amis.

- Tu retournes la voir ? demanda Hermione.

Il hocha la tête en cherchant la carte des Maraudeurs. Il devait éviter Ombrage à cause de son décret stupide. Ron grogna en posant sa plume aussi.

- Tu devrais peut-être en parler à un prof, non ?

- Elle ne veut voir personne, contra Harry.

- A part toi, répliqua Ginny qui trouvait cette situation étrange.

- C'est Shîrine qui m'ouvre, pas Eléana.

Le Survivant avait pris l'habitude d'aller rendre visite à leur professeur. Il vérifiait qu'elle mangeait un peu et discutait. Il était surtout celui qui faisait la discussion, lui racontant ce qui se passait entre les murs de Poudlard. Il insistait sur les méfaits commis par Ombrage mais cela ne faisait aucun effet à Eléana. Elle avait à peine froncer un sourcil quand il lui avait raconté la manière dont elle avait renvoyé Trelawney. Ses amis insistaient pour qu'il en parle à Dumbledore qui semblait inquiet mais il refusait. Il salua le Trio et sortit. Avec la carte, il vérifia qu'il ne rencontrerait pas Ombrage ou Rusard et Miss Teigne et avança résolument. Il hésita quand il vit Rogue et Dumbledore planter devant les appartements d'Eléana. il attendit mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se rendit à l'évidence : les deux sorciers semblaient résolus à rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre. Ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Il soupira et avança vers eux.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? grogna Rogue, vraisemblablement peu ravi de sa présence.

- Je viens voir Eléana.

- Elle ne laisse entrer personne Harry, annonça Albus gentiment.

L'adolescent l'ignora, se mit face au tableau et prononça le mot de passe en fourchelangue. Eléana avait bien essayé de le changer mais Shîrine l'avait toujours tenu au courant. A la grande surprise des deux adultes, le tableau s'ouvrit et le Survivant entra. Ils le suivirent avant que le tableau ne se referme, leur bloquant le passage. Shîrine les salua et Harry lui caressa la tête :

- Où est-elle ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Dans sa chambre. Comme tout le temps.

L'adolescent vit le plat sur la table. Il ne semblait pas avoir été touché. Il le prit et le réchauffa.

- Depuis quand viens-tu ? voulut savoir Albus qui comprit à l'attitude du garçon que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela.

- Je viens tous les deux jours. C'est Shîrine qui m'ouvre.

Rogue grogna mais ne dit rien. L'adolescent s'approcha de la chambre et toqua. Il l'appela en fourchelangue et la prévint que Severus et Albus étaient entrés avec lui. Au départ, il crut qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre mais elle ouvrit la porte. Elle avait les traits tirés, le teint gris et les cheveux ternes. Elle ne devait pas dormir beaucoup ces temps-ci. Il tendit l'assiette :

- Vous allez vexer les elfes si vous n'y touchez pas.

Elle la prit et alla la reposer sur la table. Elle jeta un regard accusateur à Shîrine qui les avait laissé entrer. Le serpent y était habitué et ignora superbement sa maîtresse.

- Si Ombrage te voit, tu vas nous attirer des ennuis, lança-t-elle sèchement à Harry.

Il regarda à la dérobée les deux autres sorciers. Quand ils étaient seuls, elle ne lui parlait pas comme cela.

- Elle ne sait pas que je suis là. J'ai vérifié.

- Peu importe.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas que les adultes étaient si butés jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Eléana. Même Molly aurait du fil à retordre avec elle. Il comprit à l'air renfrogné d'Eléana qu'il n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui. D'autant plus qu'il espérait que les adultes puissent lui faire entendre raison. Même si il en doutait. Il s'apprêta à partir, mais pas sans avoir dit ce qu'il venait dire à son professeur :

- Vous savez Eléana, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et il y a une chose dont je suis certain : Voldemort et votre ami Aristide se seraient mis d'accord sur une chose : ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait accepté le fait que vous vous cachiez dans votre chambre après un coup dur. Ils auraient plutôt voulu que vous sortiez la tête haute pour montrer que vous êtes plus forte que ça, qu'il en faut plus pour vous briser. Vous cacher n'est digne d'aucun d'eux. Enfin vous faîtes ce que vous voulez.

Il haussa les épaules et sortit. Severus réprima un sourire à l'idée que c'était bien la première fois qu'il appréciait l'adolescent et était d'accord avec ce qu'il disait. Il se tourna vers la sorcière qui, elle, semblait beaucoup moins reconnaissante. Il remarqua néanmoins le trouble qui obscurcissait son regard. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les foudroya du regard :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Albus jeta un coup d'œil au professeur de potions, lui demandant la permission de parler le premier. Ce dernier lui dit d'y aller d'un bref hochement de tête. Le directeur concentra son attention sur la jeune femme :

- Miss Jedusor – elle le foudroya du regard ­­­­­- je comprends que la perte d'Aristide vous affecte. Et que vous n'avez pas apprécié de ne pas avoir été autorisée à assister à son enterrement. Mais vous avez des responsabilités, des cours à dispenser, des élèves à guider. J'ai engagé une jeune professeur. Je crois qu'il est temps que vous en redeveniez une.

Le ton du directeur était sans appel. Elle devait reprendre ses cours. Eléana ne protesta pas. En fait, elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Albus se retint de secouer la tête. Il s'excusa alors et laissa le couple seul. Severus le regarda partir, cherchant un plan pour faire réagir sa compagne. Il y avait des moments où elle le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Comme maintenant. Elle le regardait fixement. Tout en elle était hostile. Si Potter et Dumbledore avaient eu le droit au silence, il était persuadé qu'il n'en serait pas de même pour lui. Ce qu'il récolterait serait la colère. Il décida de prendre les devants. Il croisa les bras, chassa toute émotion de son visage et la regarda fixement. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard aussi longtemps que possible. Severus était sûr qu'elle craquerait la première. Elle avait beau être têtue, il excellait dans la pratique de cette attitude. Il avait seize ans d'expérience derrière lui, à écraser un élève rien que par sa présence. Comme prévu, Eléana finit par céder.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ? cracha-t-elle. Pas de leçon de moral ? D'ordre dissimulé ? Aucun conseil ? Aucun reproche ?

- Non.

Il se retourna, s'apprêtant à partir.

- Potter a raison. Tu vas vexer les elfes si tu ne manges pas.

Elle le regarda lui tourner le dos et l'ignorer. Il n'y aurait rien d'autre ? Il n'avait rien à dire ? Il allait la laisser là, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine, s'enfermant dans sa chambre pour déprimer et il ne lui demandait même pas si elle allait bien quand il en avait l'occasion.

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle, outragée.

Elle ne vit pas le mince sourire de soulagement se dessiner sur le visage du sorcier. Au moins, elle réagissait. Quand il se tourna vers elle, aucune expression n'était lisible.

- A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ?

L'incompréhension se peignit sur les traits d'Eléana. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps.

- Je ne sais pas. Plus de considération peut-être.

- Plus de considération ?

Il s'approcha d'elle dangereusement et elle recula instinctivement. Il avait l'air en colère et elle n'était pas prête à affronter une colère froide de sa part. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de te laisser seule, toi qui t'es enfermée ici, toi qui as refusé de me voir. Tu voulais plus de considération que cela ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire de plus ? Tu ne voulais pas de moi. Et je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à me morfondre de ton absence ou à te supplier. Et je n'ai pas la chance de parler le fourchelangue pour demander à Shîrine de me laisser entrer.

Elle ferma les paupières. Elle sentait plus que de la colère dans sa voix. C'était comme si elle l'avait blessé en l'éloignant. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait juste voulu être seule. Etait-ce juste cela qu'elle avait voulu ? Non. Elle avait été égoïste. Elle avait voulu rester seule avec sa souffrance et sa perte sans penser à ce qu'elle faisait aux gens qui tenaient à elle. Jake et Wallace lui avaient écrit mais elle n'avait même pas ouvert leurs lettres. Ils devaient imaginer le pire de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, culpabiliser pour l'avoir empêchée de venir à l'enterrement d'Aristide. Elle avait dû les blesser elle aussi. Elle sentit la main de Severus glisser sous son menton et lui relever la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans son regard sombre.

- Il y a quelques mois, une sorcière est entrée dans ma vie. Fière, hautaine, sûre d'elle. Elle m'a remis à ma place, m'a affronté et finalement, a fait tomber mon masque. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme ça. Un jour, elle m'a dit que passer ma vie à rejeter les autres n'est pas une solution. C'est cette femme que je veux. Pas celle qui se cache dans sa chambre, gardant le monde à distance. Quand tu l'auras retrouvée, dis-lui qu'elle me manque.

Il la lâcha, tourna les talons et sortit sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Elle le regarda faire, le regard fixe et embué, la gorge nouée. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et regarda son plat. Elle n'avait presque pas mangé cette semaine. Elle rapprocha l'assiette. Si elle ne voulait pas le perdre, si elle ne voulait pas se perdre, elle devait reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle prit sa fourchette et mangea. Elle picora surtout. Elle n'avait pas assez faim. Quand elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait rien avaler de plus, elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et se regarda dans le miroir que les elfes de maison avaient remplacé. Elle avait une mine horrible. La privation de nourriture lui avait fait perdre au moins un kilo, si ce n'est deux. Elle avait l'air malade. Elle avait paru en meilleure forme avec la grippe. Elle prit sa douche rapidement et quand elle sortit, elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette et reprit place devant le miroir. Elle cacha la Marque sous un sortilège de désillusion. Ensuite, elle lança un sortilège de beauté afin d'effacer au mieux les traces de son enfermement. Elle restait fatiguée mais déjà, c'était mieux. Et maintenant ? Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir et d'affronter le reste de la population de Poudlard. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas envie de sortir du tout. Mais si elle ne voulait pas perdre Severus, elle devait agir.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et vit les lettres de Jake et Wallace. Voilà ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle les prit et alla s'installer à son bureau dans la pièce principale. Elle entreprit de lire ce qu'ils lui avaient envoyé et de leur répondre. Ils lui faisaient part de leur inquiétude et de leur regret de ne pouvoir la laisser venir à l'enterrement d'Aristide. Elle vit qu'elle avait aussi une lettre de Paul. Il avait été son professeur de potions avant qu'elle ne devienne son assistante. Aujourd'hui, il avait pris la direction de l'école de Salem. Il lui présentait ses condoléances, lui parlait de l'école et du poste de libre. En tant que nouveau directeur, il espérait la voir prendre sa place en potions. Il lui disait de prendre tout son temps pour réfléchir, qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse immédiate. Elle avait aussi une lettre de ses parents adoptifs. Ils lui écrivaient à quel point ils étaient désolés pour la mort d'Aristide, qu'ils savaient combien il comptait pour elle. Ils voulaient savoir comment elle tenait le coup, si ce n'était pas trop dur de devoir affronter la nouvelle seule. Elle rit doucement. Si elle avait voulu, elle aurait pu ne pas être seule face à cette perte. C'était elle qui l'avait choisi. Elle leur répondit en les rassurant du mieux qu'elle put. Elle fit tout cela sous le regard bienveillant de Shîrine qui était soulagée de voir sa maîtresse se remettre doucement. Les lettres finies, la sorcière se leva. Elle devait aller à la volière pour les envoyer. Autant finir cette tâche rapidement.

- Tu veux venir ? demanda-t-elle au reptile.

Elle ne voulait pas sortir seule. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, aussi étrange que cela paraisse. Le serpent le comprit et grimpa sur la jeune femme, s'entourant autour de ses épaules, formant une étrange écharpe. Après une semaine d'isolement, Eléana mit enfin les pieds hors de chez elle.

µ

Severus était assis dans un fauteuil, juste en face du feu crépitant de sa cheminée. Il avait un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Il buvait rarement. C'était un homme qui aimait avoir le contrôle de ce qu'il faisait, de l'image qu'il donnait. Alors les effets de l'alcool lui déplaisaient. Pourtant, de temps en temps, quand il sentait qu'il n'avait déjà plus le contrôle, il se laissait aller. Comme aujourd'hui.

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée. Il ferma les yeux en savourant la brûlure du breuvage. Bientôt, l'alcool embrumerait son esprit et ses sens. Il profiterait alors de ces moments de liberté. Pour arriver à ce résultat, il aurait pu utiliser d'autres méthodes. Après tout, il connaissait bon nombre de potions qui auraient pu lui donner cette même liberté d'esprit en lui épargnant le mal de tête du lendemain matin.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait oublier, ou ce qu'il voulait résoudre, ou ce qu'il voulait comprendre. Ses propres sentiments n'avaient plus aucun sens. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Et il se surprit à regretter le temps où il avait l'habitude de ne rien ressentir. Un rire cynique s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il parlait de ce temps comme si il appartenait à un passé lointain. Pourtant, cela ne remontait qu'à quelques mois. C'était juste avant l'arrivée d'Eléana à Poudlard. Juste avant son irruption dans sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, il lui en voulait presque. Elle avait fait revivre une partie de lui qu'il avait enfoui il y a longtemps. Pendant tant d'années, il n'avait été que Severus Rogue, Mangemort espionnant à la charge de Dumbledore. Il s'était refusé toute attache, tout lien émotionnel avec quiconque. Il avait tiré un trait sur la possibilité de fonder une famille. A dire vrai, il avait tout simplement arrêté de vivre, de ressentir comme un être humain. C'était une question de survie. Si il n'avait pas agi comme cela, il n'aurait certainement pas été assez fort. Il en avait trop vu, il en avait trop fait. Malgré ces précautions, il était encore hanté par certaines images qui s'étaient imprimées au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Preuve qu'il n'avait pas réussi totalement à faire taire l'être humain en lui.

Eléana avait brisé toutes ses protections. D'une certaine manière, elle avait ressuscité l'homme qui était enfoui en lui. Elle lui avait montré qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort et elle lui avait fait convoité un futur qu'il s'était résolu à oublier. Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il y avait cru. Il avait perdu sa bataille contre lui-même. Tout ce qu'il avait construit, elle l'avait détruit. Et il avait plongé tête la première. A mesure que son âme se réveillait, elle s'était complètement remise à la sorcière. Il l'aimait. Et il détestait cela. Cela le rendait dépendant, fragile, vulnérable. Cela laissait une place à la douleur. Pas celle physique. Celle-là, il ne la craignait pas. Mais celle de l'âme, celle du cœur.

Cette semaine, il avait pu voir ce que cela faisait. Eléana l'avait rejeté. Au plus fort de sa douleur, elle n'avait pas voulu de lui. Il avait été tenu à l'écart alors que Potter, lui, pouvait l'approcher. Encore et toujours ce gamin ! Toute la semaine, il s'était inquiété ! Il avait attendu devant la porte de la sorcière, l'appelant. Il l'avait presque suppliée de lui répondre, de lui faire savoir qu'elle était toujours là, qu'elle était en vie. Lui, Severus Rogue ! Suppliant devant une porte.

Rageusement, il avala une autre gorgée du liquide ambré. Cette fois-ci, la brûlure de l'alcool ne le réconforta pas mais trouva un écho dans sa propre douleur, sa propre amertume.

Il fixa les flammes et fit le vide dans son esprit. Il ne voulait plus penser, plus réfléchir, plus ressentir. Il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Il laissa la danse hypnotique des flammes engourdir ses sens et le plonger dans un demi-sommeil bienfaiteur.

Le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvre le ramena doucement à la réalité. Dans l'âtre, le feu avait perdu de sa vigueur. Le verre avait fini par glisser de sa main pour tomber au sol et répandre son contenu sur le tapi. Il referma les yeux brièvement en reconnaissant le parfum qui venait lui chatouiller les narines ou le bruit de la respiration de son invitée. Il ne bougea pas. Il avait fait assez de premiers pas. Son cœur se serra quand il l'entendit prononcer son prénom. Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais pourtant il entendait tout ce qu'il renfermait. L'incertitude, la nervosité, le remord. Sa main se resserra sur l'appui coude. Il écouta le bruit léger des pas se rapprocher de lui lentement et l'air bouger autour de lui. Elle le contourna pour se mettre face à lui et elle s'agenouilla. Ses deux mains se posèrent sur ses genoux. Il se rappela dans quels états elles pouvaient le mettre, les petits miracles qu'elles produisaient et son cœur s'emballa, refaisant naître brièvement la colère à l'égard de celle qui avait tant d'effets sur lui.

- Je suis désolée.

Un sanglot suivit immédiatement cet aveu et Severus ne put garder plus longtemps les yeux fermés. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage ravagé de larmes d'Eléana. Ce n'était pas la première femme qu'il voyait pleurer, loin de là. Beaucoup de visages en pleurs s'étaient tournés vers lui dans une ultime supplication pour qu'on mette fin à leurs souffrances. Il leur avait apporté la délivrance, regardant la mort réclamer ce qui lui était dû. Aucun ne lui avait fait autant mal que celui d'Eléana. Il aurait tout donné pour chasser cette tristesse, cette angoisse. Il lui prit les mains et l'approcha de lui. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux, se lova contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Une de ses mains vint lui caresser les cheveux et il l'a senti se détendre. Elle fondit en larmes et il resserra son étreinte. Il ne dit rien. Quels mots auraient pu apaiser une souffrance pareille ?

Ils restèrent enlacer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Elle finit par s'endormir, là au creux de ses bras. Et rien n'aurait pu l'émouvoir autant que cela. Severus la souleva et l'allongea sur son lit. Elle remua et marmonna quelque chose en bougeant. Une main libre s'aventura de son côté du lit et elle murmura son prénom. Severus la regarda. Il s'installa à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Malgré la situation dramatique, il sentait mieux. Il était pris au piège par cette sorcière. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible pour lui. Il était damné.

* * *

_à suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Les yeux de l'Ombre**

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

Notes de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente. Je me sens honteuse, surtout quand je vois les superbes reviews que vous me laissez. J'ai hélas une mauvaise nouvelle... Je n'ai toujours pas avancé dans l'écriture de cette fic. Ce qui veut dire qu'il me reste qu'un chapitre après celui-ci. C'est très frustrant car j'ai toutes les idées en tête mais je bloque dès que je me mets devant l'écran. J'espère que cette updates et les reviews qui j'espère suivront me requinqueront, comme l'on faites celles de mon autre fic HP la semaine dernière. Il ne tient donc qu'à vous de donner à mon imagination une bonne raison de se bouger un peu !

Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

Eléana reprit lentement sa vie à Poudlard. Elle reprit ses cours en charge, aussi bien ceux officiels de potions que ceux officieux à Harry. Elle aidait Madame Pomfrey lors des matchs de Quidditch qui faisaient de plus en plus de blessés à mesure que la compétition avançait. Néanmoins, quelque chose avait changé. Severus se trouvait aux premières loges pour le remarquer. Avant, Eléana dégageait une joie de vivre, une énergie presque enfantine, et cela, peu importait les circonstances. Même quand elle cherchait à écraser quelqu'un, ses yeux brillaient de malice. La mort de d'Aristide avait brisé quelque chose. Ou plutôt, elle avait réveillé un pan de sa personnalité. Il n'y avait plus rien de léger dans son attitude. La joie de vivre était partie. Son regard était plus dur, plus perçant. Elle était intransigeante, directe et froide. Ses colères n'étaient plus passionnées et imprévisibles. Elle n'élevait plus la voix mais la gardait basse, très claire et menaçante. Elle gardait rancune et frappait exactement là ou cela faisait mal. En quelques semaines, elle avait fait preuve de sa capacité à trouver les faiblesses des autres et à les exploiter contre eux si nécessaire. Ombrage en avait pâti et se tenait en retrait depuis, n'osant même plus publier de nouveau décret. Elle évitait même de croiser le chemin de l'assistante en potions.

Dans la sphère personnelle, elle s'était renfermée et dormait peu. Quand elle y arrivait, elle se retrouvait prisonnière de ces souvenirs qu'elle avait tant fait pour enfermer dans un coin de sa mémoire. Elle tournait dans le lit, marmonnant, pleurant quelquefois. Elle ne flirtait plus, ne plaisantait plus non plus. Severus n'était pas le genre de personne à la forcer à parler. Il ne serait même pas par où commencer ou comment s'y prendre. Et cela le frustrait. Il aurait voulu y être capable et la forcer à parler, à se confier, à la faire exploser. Hélas, il ne savait pas comment faire. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les relations humaines. Même dans sa jeunesse, il avait été solitaire. Personne ne lui faisait confiance, ne l'avait pris pour confident ou quoique ce soit. Et il ne s'en était pas plaint, loin de là. Il était pourtant bon psychologue. Seulement, il ne se servait pas de son don pour lire les autres pour les aider mais pour les tenir en laisse, pour leur faire mal, les faire chanter, se servir d'eux. Cela avait fait de lui un excellent Mangemort, certainement pas un bon être humain. Alors il regardait Eléana construire sa barricade sans rien pouvoir faire.

Il était en train de corriger les devoirs de Troisième année qu'ils venaient de ramasser tandis que ses élèves étaient en train de préparer leur potion. Son assistante passait entre les rangs. Son visage était fermé et fatigué. Son regard était absent. Severus était savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là. Il aurait bien voulu savoir à quoi elle pensait, ce qui lui donnait cet air vague et ailleurs. Elle dû sentir l'attention qu'il lui portait car elle leva la tête vers lui. Un sourire qui se voulait rassurant étira ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête et retourna à ses copies. Le reste du cours passa de manière monotone. Les élèves finirent par sortir rapidement quand la cloche sonna. Eléana le rejoignit et posa une main sur chaque épaule. C'était un geste, presque un rituel qu'elle faisait souvent. Malgré son éloignement émotionnel, elle recherchait toujours le contact. Severus trouvait cela paradoxal et ne comprenait pas cela mais il ne disait rien. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient à peine cinq minutes avant la prochaine classe. Si il y avait une chose de sûr, c'était qu'aucun élève n'arrivait en retard, pas volontairement en tout cas. Il attrapa un de ses poignets et déposa un baiser sur l'intérieur. Elle soupira. D'une main, elle attira son visage à elle et l'embrassa. Elle savait qu'elle avait changé. Elle savait ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. Toute sa vie semblait s'être compliquée d'un seul coup. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se remettre de la mort d'Aristide. C'était encore trop tôt. Les voix des élèves leur parvinrent et ils se séparèrent. Severus reprit son masque, effaça le tableau et se prépara pour son nouveau cours.

µ µ

µ

Severus donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur et tenta de rester patient. Depuis deux jours, il pensait à la conversation qu'il comptait avoir avec Albus. Il se faufila dans l'escalier et monta. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'Albus l'attendait. Un jour, il devrait demander au vieux sorcier comment il faisait pour tout savoir à l'avance. Personne n'était omniscient, pas même le vieil homme. Il s'assit au bureau et refusa le bonbon au citron qu'il lui proposa.

- De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? demanda finalement Albus.

Le professeur de potions s'installa plus confortablement dans sa chaise. L'idée lui était venue il y a deux jours. En pleine nuit, il avait été réveillée par les agitations de sa compagne. Eléana était encore en proie à un de ces cauchemars. Elle s'était réveillée en pleurant et en murmurant le prénom d'Aristide. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait tenu jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et se rendorme. Elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard, la mine triste. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil. Cette nuit-là, Severus s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait perdu un des hommes les plus importants de sa vie, un de ses mentors, et elle n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir. Elle avait été retenue ici alors que de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, on enterrait l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus et qui avait été tué par sa faute. Enfin, ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute mais c'était bien à elle que Voldemort avait envoyé la main. Il avait fait cela pour des raisons politiques certes mais également pour la blesser.

- Eléana doit retourner en Amérique, déclara-t-il calmement.

La surprise qui se peignit sur le visage du vieux sorcier lui indiqua qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Albus s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège et regarda l'ancien Mangemort.

- C'est trop dangereux, répondit-il simplement.

- Pas autant que de la garder ici.

Severus se pencha sur le bureau.

- Ecoutez, je sais que c'est risqué. Mais elle est en train de dépérir. Elle doit lui dire au revoir. Si on la garde ici, elle va finir par faire quelque chose de stupide. Elle…C'était son mentor. Un homme qu'elle respectait et admirait. Un des piliers de sa vie. Et il est mort. Il a été tué par Voldemort à cause de ça ! Elle se croit responsable de sa mort. Si on veut qu'elle s'en remette, il faut la laisser lui dire au revoir, lui demander pardon.

Le directeur l'étudia. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi loquace. Ou aussi concerné par les malheurs de quelqu'un d'autre. Qui aurait pu prédire que Severus Rogue montrerait un visage humain ? L'homme était toujours froid, méprisant, en pleine maîtrise de lui-même, indifférent au monde autour de lui. Pourtant, Albus se souvenait du petit garçon de onze ans qui était entré à Poudlard. Un petit garçon avec des étoiles plein les yeux, de l'ambition avec une innocence et une gentille qu'il avait préservé derrière un masque de froideur. Hélas, la vie avait pris une autre tournure et avait durci le regard perçant de l'adolescent. Elle l'avait transformé en homme cynique et amer. L'arrivée inopinée d'Eléana avait déterré ce petit garçon et rassuré Albus. Malgré les épreuves, Severus avait su préservé une part d'humanité. Le sorcier en question avait certainement été le plus étonné par cette découverte.

- Je ne sais pas Severus. Je ne suis pas seul à décider.

- Alors parler à Kingsfield et Jake. Convainquez les ! Telle que la situation est actuellement, je ne vois que deux possibilités : soit Eléana peut retourner aux Etats-Unis pour un court voyage afin de dire adieu à son mentor et revenir ici en toute sécurité, soit on la garde ici et elle finit par partir seule pour aller sur la tombe d'Aristide et là, elle risque de se faire prendre. Mais Eléana finira par y aller. Elle aura tellement mal qu'elle ne réfléchira plus correctement et mettra sa vie en danger. La seule solution pour la garder en vie, c'est de l'aider à faire ses adieux.

Albus soupira :

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Le professeur de potions se leva, hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et laissa le directeur. Ce dernier le regarda partir et soupira de nouveau. Il attrapa la poudre de cheminette et s'agenouilla devant l'antre de la cheminée. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il règle cette histoire vite.

Il contacta Jake le premier. Il savait qu'il serait le plus facile à trouver et à convaincre. Il lui fit comprendre la nécessité de cette démarche. Eléana ne s'en sortait pas. Severus avait raison. Toute l'école pouvait voir qu'elle dépérissait. L'américain accusa le coup. Il savait que la mort d'Aristide allait blesser son amie. Mais il ne savait pas qu'elle l'avait pris si mal. Cela avait été dur de lui annoncer que son mentor était mort et qu'elle ne pouvait pas assister à l'enterrement. Il avait douté en quittant Poudlard. Et il s'était sentie coupable quand elle n'avait pas répondu à ses lettres. En fait, elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis le jour de son anniversaire. Et il savait qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à Wallace non plus. Les deux hommes se voyaient pratiquement tous les jours et chaque fois, ils se demandaient si ils avaient eu des nouvelles d'Eléana. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait pourquoi. Il dit à Albus qu'il allait en parler à Wallace et qu'il le recontacterait après. Quand Albus se rassit à son bureau, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Maintenant, il devait attendre.

µ

Severus était un homme patient d'ordinaire. Il était habitué à prendre le temps nécessaire pour que chacun de ses plans aboutissent ou pour obtenir des informations sans faire sauter sa couverture. C'était ce qui avait fait de lui un bon espion. Mais il avait parlé à Albus trois jours auparavant et il ne savait pas ce que le directeur avait fait depuis. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Alors il se contentait de regarder Eléana s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa déprime. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'assistait plus au cours qu'il donnait. Elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle faisait acte de présence lors des repas mais mangeait peu.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du dernier cours de la journée. Les élèves se levèrent, lui remirent leurs potions et sortirent sans un mot. Severus rangeait la classe quand le directeur entra. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Le jeune sorcier ne l'invita pas à s'asseoir et continua à ranger. Albus n'attendit pas qu'il arrête :

- Jake attend Eléana ce soir. Un portoloin intercontinentale l'attendra dans mon bureau après le dîner. Il l'amènera à l'école de Salem où elle logera pendant son séjour. Elle y sera en sécurité. Jake a tout arrangé pour elle. Elle y restera le temps qu'elle voudra.

- Merci.

Le vieil homme sourit et sortit. L'ancien Mangemort finit de ranger avant de se rendre dans ses quartiers. Il prit une douche rapide afin de s'éclaircir les idées et se changea. Il jeta sa chemise blanche directement dans la cheminée. un Poufsouffle avait fait tomber son chaudron sur lui, maculant sa robe et sa chemise en dessous. Il savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de retirer les taches pourpres. Quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Eléana assise sur le canapé de son appartement. Une douce musique jouait en arrière plan. Du jazz, reconnut-il. La sorcière l'avait initié à la musique moldue, contre son gré. Il s'assit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se lova contre lui et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- Il faut que tu prépares tes affaires, murmura-t-il.

Elle se redressa pour voir son visage.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce soir, tu retournes aux Etats-Unis. Jake t'attend à Salem. Tu logeras à l'école.

Il vit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes :

- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle.

- Parce que tu aurais dû pouvoir assister à l'enterrement de ton ami. Parce que tu dois faire ton deuil.

Il caressa les cicatrices de ses avant-bas du bout des doigts. Il supposait qu'elle se les était faites en brisant le miroir de sa salle de bain le jour de la mort d'Aristide, le jour de son anniversaire. La plupart avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que des traces rosées sur sa peau blanche.

- Il est mort à cause de moi, murmura-t-elle.

- Peut-être.

Elle eut un rire amer :

- Un ami aurait dit « Mais non, Eléana ! »

- Il aurait menti. Et tu l'aurais su. Quel est l'intérêt ? Est-ce que ça t'aurait aidé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

- Eléana !

- Non, ça ne m'aurait pas aidé. Pas vraiment.

Il passa une main sous son menton et leva son visage vers le sien.

- Oui, il a tué Aristide en partie à cause du lien qu'il avait avec toi. Mais il l'a aussi tué parce que c'était le directeur de l'une des plus importantes écoles de magie, un homme connu et respecté de tous. Ton attachement pour lui n'a été qu'une raison de plus pour l'éliminer. Mais avec ou sans ça, Aristide aurait été une de ses cibles. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps Eléana. Avec ou sans toi, il serait mort.

Elle ne dit rien. Il avait raison. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser que sans elle, Aristide serait encore vivant. Elle entendit Severus murmurer son prénom et le regarda. Il avait été là pour elle depuis la mort de son mentor. Il était resté malgré son renfermement et son éloignement. Il aurait pu partir, la laisser. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et maintenant, quelque chose lui disait que c'était à lui qu'elle devait ce voyage. Elle l'embrassa pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il ne chercha pas à aller plus loin que le baiser. Il l'éloigna légèrement d'elle :

- Va préparer tes affaires. Ensuite, nous irons dîner avant ton départ.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever et d'entrer dans sa chambre. Severus la regarda préparer un minimum d'affaires à travers la porte entrouverte. Une lueur de vie avait illuminé son regard bleu-nuit, signe qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Le dîner se passa rapidement et avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ils étaient dans le bureau d'Albus. Eléana parlait doucement avec le directeur, le remerciant.

- Ce n'est pas moi que vous devez remercier, Miss McBaine. C'était l'idée de Severus.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Elle attrapa une de ces larges mains et se rapprocha de lui. elle l'enlaça. Elle croyait que c'était le directeur qui avait organisé tout cela, pas son compagnon.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- Fais ton deuil, répondit-il. Et fais attention à toi. Ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés.

- Je vais essayer.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Albus détourna le regard, laissant un peu d'intimité à ses deux professeurs. Un mince sourire effleurait ses lèvres. Rapidement, les deux professeurs se séparèrent. Eléana lui dit au revoir, embrassa une dernière fois Severus et attrapa la plume qui servait de portoloin. Elle regardait le professeur de potions, de la gratitude plein les yeux quand elle se sentit la sensation familière du portoloin l'attraper au nombril et le monde disparaître autour d'elle.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol et autour d'elle, le monde se stabilisa. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour contrôler la sensation familière de son estomac qui protestait contre le moyen de transport. Elle était dans une salle de classe vide de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Salem. Jake et Paul Longstream l'attendaient. Le jeune auror se tenait à l'écart, incertain de l'accueil qu'elle lui réservait après leur dernière entrevue. Elle lui avait envoyé une lettre plate et inamicale qui témoignait de sa colère bien plus que des insultes et des remarques méchantes. Paul s'approcha lui et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller quelques minutes.

Son ancien mentor et elle n'avaient pas commencé sur de bonnes bases. Quand elle était arrivée à Salem du haut de ses onze ans d'arrogance, de colère et de haine, elle l'avait tout de suite détesté. C'était un homme qui aimait la rigueur, les efforts et récompensait le mérite plus que les notes elles-mêmes. Elle, son monde s'était écroulé quelques mois plus tôt. On ne cessait de lui répéter que son père ne l'était pas vraiment, que c'était un monstre qui avait tué ses vrais parents. Autour d'elle, les adultes qui ignoraient qui elle était fêtaient la disparition du Mage. Elle n'était plus personne. Juste une orpheline. Elle ne savait plus rien. Est-ce que tout ce qu'elle avait appris jusque là était bien ou mal ? Devait-elle oublier tout ce que Voldemort lui avait dit ? C'était dur ! Elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à le haïr. Oui, il l'avait fait souffrir, mais seulement quand elle avait désobéi. Il avait juste voulu faire d'elle une petite fille bien, digne de son sang. Mais cela ne comptait plus dans le monde dans lequel elle vivait désormais.

Quand elle était entrée à l'école, elle ne savait pas plus qui elle était. Elle n'avait pas réussi à s'intégrer avec ses enfants qui étaient si différents qu'elle. Ils la pointaient du doigt, disaient qu'elle était bizarre. Rapidement, elle avait atteint ses limites. Elle ne pouvait rien supporter de plus. Alors, elle avait décidé de faire ce que tout le monde faisait : haïr. Les enfants qui l'ignoraient. Les adultes qui fêtaient la disparition de son père. Elle ne faisait rien pour calmer ses colères. Sa magie, qu'elle avait si bien contrôlé jusque là, était devenue instable. Elle avait multiplié les crises. Les médecins disaient que c'était psychosomatique. Les autres élèves disaient que c'était un bébé car seuls les bébés ne contrôlaient pas leurs pouvoirs. Cela l'avait énervée encore plus. Elle avait trouvé un réconfort dans la colère et dans ses explosions magiques qui la laissait vidée, sans aucune force. Elle était bien alors, quand elle ne pouvait plus penser, quand elle n'entendait plus les murmures.

Les cours de potions avaient été les plus terribles. Elle était encore plus colérique que dans les autres classes et hautaine envers ses camarades. Elle se montrait méprisante envers eux. Elle faisait ce qu'on lui demandait rapidement, sans rien dire. Elle avait demandé à travailler seule. Elle ne voulait pas d'aide. Elle arrivait en retard, faisait sa potion et repartait dès que la cloche sonnait. Elle ne répondait pas aux questions de Paul et rendait des devoirs bâclés. Le professeur était rapidement arrivé à bout de patience avec elle. Elle ne l'écoutait pas et le fixait avec bien plus de haine dans le regard que ce qu'il croyait pouvoir être possible.

La situation tendue avait duré pendant toute la première année de la jeune fille. Jusqu'à ce qu'Aristide les réunisse dans son bureau et raconte le passé d'Eléana à Paul. Dire qu'il avait été abasourdi était un euphémisme. Quand il l'avait vu dégager sa nuque et supprimer l'effet du sortilège qui cachait la Marque, il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Son esprit avait soudain tourné à vide. Imaginer Voldemort en père était au delà de ses capacités. Comment était-ce possible ? Son élève avait regardé nerveusement autour d'elle. Elle avait paru faible et vulnérable. D'une petite voix, elle avait expliqué comment son père -Voldemort- lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait en potions. Lui seul avait été son professeur dans cette matière. Ses cours avaient été des moments privilégiés entre eux. Elle avait fini par baisser la tête mais son regard humide n'avait pas échappé au sorcier. Il avait reçu une douche froide, comprenant brusquement la situation dans laquelle la petite fille se trouvait. Tout d'un coup, tout s'était mis en place dans sa tête et s'expliquait.

A partir de ce moment là, leur relation avait changé. Paul ne la poussait plus et Eléana faisait des efforts. Petit à petit, un respect s'était instauré entre eux et la jeune sorcière avait fini par rester plus longtemps à mesure qu'elle vieillissait, partageant avec lui un amour que les autres adolescents ne comprenaient pas. Il l'avait supporté quand elle avait voulu devenir enseignante et l'avait immédiatement prise comme assistante. Même si ils n'étaient pas aussi proche qu'elle ne l'était avec Aristide, Wallace ou Jake, ils comptaient l'un pour l'autre.

A la mort d'Aristide, Paul avait pris sa place à la tête de l'école. Il lui avait envoyé plusieurs lettres depuis. Il avait appris par Jake ce que Voldemort avait fait et s'était inquiété. Surtout que l'auror lui avait raconté la réaction qu'elle avait eu en apprenant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'assister à l'enterrement. Il était soulagé de la voir et de pouvoir passer quelques jours avec elle. Il devait aussi discuter sérieusement de l'avenir. Il la voulait dans son équipe enseignante. Il rompit l'embrassade. Le sourire qu'elle lui lança n'atteignit pas ses yeux tristes. L'orage qui y brillait normalement s'était éteint. Il disparut quand elle vit Jake :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Elle était en colère après lui. C'était son meilleur ami. Plus que n'importe qui, il aurait dû savoir à quel point cela lui avait fait mal de rester à l'écart alors que l'on inhumait Aristide.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, Eléa, soupira-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Paul s'interposa :

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Jake. Eléana est en sécurité ici.

L'auror regarda une dernière fois son amie et acquiesça. Il leur souhaita une bonne journée et partit rapidement. Le directeur prit la valise de la sorcière en disant :

- Il s'inquiète pour toi. C'était pour ta sécurité qu'ils voulaient que tu restes à Poudlard.

- Ca ne m'a pas vraiment réussi.

- Ils ont juste peur pour toi. Ils t'aiment.

- Peut-être qu'ils devraient arrêter. Ça n'a pas vraiment réussi à Aristide.

Paul voulut relever, l'arrêter et lui expliquer qu'elle n'y était pour rien, ou en tout cas pas autant qu'elle ne le croyait. Il avait peur qu'elle ne se referme sur elle-même. Hélas, elle n'entendrait rien en ce moment. Au lieu de cela, il l'accompagna jusqu'à ses anciens appartements en silence. Pendant tout le trajet, elle observa le décor, cherchant les changements. Certains élèves qu'ils croisèrent la reconnurent et la saluèrent. Elle était appréciée dans l'école. Stricte et rigoureuse en classe, elle avait réussi imposer le respect tout en créant des liens de confiance et d'amitié. Les adolescents savaient que si ils cherchaient une oreille à qui parler ou une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, la porte de ses quartiers leur étaient toujours ouverte. Et cela voulait dire beaucoup. Hélène, une jeune fille qui avait eu des problèmes à s'adapter, s'arrêta pour lui parler quand elle la vit. Son visage s'était éclairée quand elle avait vu le professeur. Eléana plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres et discuta un peu. Cependant, l'adolescente sentit le malaise et s'excusa avant de continuer son chemin.

- Tu manques aux élèves, déclara Paul.

- Ils me manquent aussi. Surtout les plus proches. Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour Hélène. Comment se débrouille-t-elle ?

- Plutôt bien. J'ai gardé un œil sur elle pour toi.

- Merci.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de ses appartements. A Salem, les tableaux n'avaient pas remplacé les portes. Au-dessus de la poignée le plus souvent, un symbole était gravé. Elle posa la main dessus et murmura une formule. La gravure brilla doucement et la porte s'ouvrit. Les symboles et les formules variaient d'une pièce à l'autre, servant de serrures magiques. Elle entra, Paul sur les talons. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ, quelques mois plus tôt. Elle se sentit envahit d'une sensation de chaleur : elle était chez elle. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point l'école lui avait manqué. Elle défit sa cape, la jeta négligemment sur le premier fauteuil et alla allumer un feu dans la cheminée.

- Contente d'être là ? demanda Paul.

- Plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Cet endroit me manquait.

- Pourtant il est plutôt banal à côté de Poudlard.

- Mais c'est mon chez-moi ici.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, désignant le canapé à Paul. Il refusa :

- J'ai des choses à faire.

- Comment est-ce que tu t'en sors ?

- Difficilement. A la mort d'Aristide, il a fallu gérer la panique des parents, la détresse des élèves, la baisse de morale des professeurs. Et je dois porter deux casquettes : celle de professeur et de directeur. Et ça n'est pas évident.

- Je veux bien le croire.

- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir apprécier notre petite école après t'être habituée aux merveilles de Poudlard ?

- Sans aucun problème. Tu sais, Poudlard n'est pas si bien que ça. Les mentalités sont totalement différentes. La guerre fait rage là-bas, même au sein des élèves. Les Maisons divisent les enfants, créent des tensions. Ici, tout semble paisible.

L'école de Salem n'était pas scindée en plusieurs maisons. Les garçons et les filles partageaient des salles de vie communes : des salles d'études, de loisirs, de détentes, d'informatique. Seuls les dortoirs les séparaient. La technologie moldue était visible partout : téléphones, chaînes hi-fi, télévisions à écrans plats, consoles de jeux, etc. Le regard d'Eléana s'était perdue dans le vide et Paul décida de la laisser tranquille. Il se retira après lui avoir dit qu'il la verrait au dîner. Alors qu'il était vingt heures en Ecosse, il n'était que quinze heures à Salem. Elle inspira, se laissant envahir par l'odeur si familière et rassurante de la place. Elle trouvait toujours étrange ce lien entre une odeur et un lieu. Chaque endroit en avait une particulière, qui ne pouvait pas être confondue avec une autre. Cela avait un effet sur chaque personne. Même les yeux bandés, on pouvait savoir si on se trouvait dans un endroit connu ou non. Se retrouver chez soi avait quelque chose de rassurant et de calmant. C'était presque thérapeutique. C'est pourquoi elle ne bougea pas, fixant les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre et se laissant calmer par la familiarité de l'endroit. L'après-midi passa sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Quand le soleil commença à décliner, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était épuisée et n'avait vraiment pas faim. Elle appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda de prévenir le Directeur qu'elle n'assisterait pas au dîner. Elle était trop fatiguée. Elle s'arracha de son fauteuil, faisant protester tous ses muscles tétanisés par l'inaction. Dans l'âtre, le feu brûlait à peine. Elle l'éteignit. Dans la pénombre, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain où elle se prépara pour aller se coucher. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucune lumière. Elle connaissait la disposition des lieux par cœur et pouvait se repérer les yeux fermés. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle glissait sous les couvertures. Les jours qui allaient suivre allaient l'occuper. Elle avait plusieurs choses à faire tant qu'elle était là. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle pensa Severus, et à l'absence de son corps dans son lit, tout contre elle. Trop épuisée pour songer à ce manque, elle s'endormit.

* * *

_à suivre…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Les yeux de l'Ombre**

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

Notes de l'auteur : Comme j'ai avancé, je peux updater dans une trop trop longue attente. Mon blocage semble peu à peu disparaitre et j'ai pas mal d'idées pour la suite. On verra jusqu'où je pourrais aller. En attendant, je voulais remercier tous les reviewers qui me boostent pour l'écriture de cette fic. C'est un excellent moyen de se débloquer.

Maintenant, je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Quand Eléana se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle mit plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Et pourquoi elle s'était réveillée dans un lit vide. Les souvenirs lui revinrent, apportant avec eux la vague de détresse qui lui était devenue si familière. Le réveil lui apprit qu'il était à peine six heures du matin. Elle était bien réveillée et décida de se lever. L'heure qui suivit fut routinière. Elle se doucha, s'habilla et demanda à un elfe de lui apporter un petit déjeuner rapide. Elle se rendit compte ensuite qu'elle n'avait prévenu personne qu'elle était bien arrivée. Elle s'assit à la table de sa salle de séjour après avoir glissé un CD de jazz dans la chaîne hi-fi et écrit une lettre à Severus. Elle le remercia de lui avoir organisé ce voyage et de lui permettre de régler ses affaires. Elle lui avoua qu'il lui avait manqué. Elle aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle comptait faire mais elle était méfiante : la lettre pouvait très bien être détournée avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Elle l'envoya et vérifia l'heure : deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son réveil. Les étudiants avaient commencé à emplir les couloirs et la salle à manger. Certains se rendaient déjà en cours. Marcher dans les couloirs de l'école qu'elle avait l'habitude d'arpenter depuis quatorze ans lui redonnait une assurance qu'elle croyait avoir perdu. A l'approche de la grande salle à manger, elle croisa Paul.

- Bonjour Eléana. Bien dormi ?

- Bonjour Paul. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi paisiblement. Je te cherchais. Je vais sortir.

Elle vit aussitôt son visage se fermer et sut ce qu'il allait dire avant même d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle leva une main pour lui dire de se taire :

- Je ne suis pas folle. Je vais passer chez Jake. J'ai des choses à lui dire. Et il me servira de chien de garde. Il adore ça.

- Tu vas vraiment chez lui ?

- J'ai hésité. Mais vu que je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre toi, ou Severus, ou Dumbledore, ou Wallace ou n'importe qui d'autre me faire la leçon après, j'ai décidé qu'entre deux maux, il fallait choisir le moindre.

- Très bien. Je ne vois rien à dire alors.

Elle lui lança un regard qui lui disait que de toute façon, il n'avait rien à lui dire. Il fit comme si il n'avait rien vu. Ils se séparèrent et Eléana alla chercher ses affaires puis sortit de l'école afin de transplaner. Elle apparut dans une petite ruelle, juste à côté de l'immeuble où vivait Jake. Comme la plupart des sorciers américains, il vivait au milieu des moldus. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et monta au troisième étage. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit. Il était très tôt pour son ami. Elle appuya sur la sonnette longuement, laissant le son désagréable durer jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un juron, le bruit des verrous et que la porte s'ouvre. Elle poussa un Jake débraillé et entra. Elle alla directement ouvrir les volets et la fenêtre :

- Ça a besoin d'être aéré !

Elle se tourna vers son ami qui lui lançait un regard noir. Elle mit les poings sur ses hanches :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Va t'habiller pendant que je prépare du café.

Il grogna et disparut dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle défaisait son manteau et mettait la cafetière en route. Elle sortait les tasses quand il réapparut et grogna :

- Il est huit heures, Eléa !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Et alors ?! Les gens dorment à cette heure là !

- Non Jake. Tu dors à cette heure-là. Et puis, il est treize heures en Ecosse. Et j'ai des choses à faire.

- Quel rapport avec moi ?

Elle prit la cafetière et remplit les tasses. Elle en tendit une au sorcier :

- J'ai le droit de me balader dehors sans garde du corps ?

Il fit une grimace :

- Probablement pas.

- C'est pourquoi tu m'accompagnes. Bois.

- Arrête de me commander !

Elle le fusilla du regard et il prit sa tasse et but. Il savait que quand elle était en colère après quelqu'un, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle parlerait quand elle le voudrait. Il eut à peine le temps de finir de boire qu'elle mettait sa veste. Il attrapa la sienne et demanda où ils se rendaient. Elle lui prit la main et il tout juste le temps de comprendre et de s'accrocher à elle avant qu'elle ne les fasse transplaner tous les deux.

Réapparaissant, Eléana lâcha Jake qui trébucha. Elle le laissa derrière en souriant. Au moins, après cette journée et la conversation qu'elle comptait avoir avec lui plus tard, il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour contempler la petite maison devant elle. Elle la connaissait par cœur. Elle avait grandi là après tout. Elle frappa doucement, sachant très bien que les habitants étaient déjà levés. La porte s'ouvrit et Eléana se trouva immédiatement étreinte par sa mère. Elle se laissa faire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Une première.

Quand elle était arrivée dans la famille McBaine, ses relations avec Patrick et Susan n'avaient pas été évidentes. Elle n'avait pas voulu de cette famille. Elle en avait une : Voldemort. Un famille étrange, sombre, violente et qui la faisait souffrir. Mais une famille quand même. Etrangement, c'était cet attachement au Mage Noir qui les avaient rapproché. Les deux adultes avaient fait partie des rares personnes à ne rien dire à propos du sorcier. Ils avaient respecté la place qu'il tenait dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Ils lui avaient même posé des questions sur sa vie avec lui. Pas le genre posées par les aurors à la recherche d'informations. Mais ils avaient montré un vrai intérêt. C'était grâce à cela que la fillette s'était ouverte à eux. Peu à peu, les liens s'étaient tissés et leur famille s'était construite. En fait, avec le recul, elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils l'avaient apprivoisée comme un animal blessé. Ils s'étaient montrés attentionnés et patients, adaptant leurs réactions et leurs comportements à sa vision des choses.

Cela avait été assez simple avec Susan. Eléana n'avait jamais eu de figure maternelle dans sa vie. Elle n'avait eu personne pour occuper cette place. Hélas, les choses avaient été différentes avec Patrick. Elle s'était montrée hostile envers lui dès le départ. Elle refusait de l'écouter, ignorait même sa présence les premières semaines. Elle faisait des caprices et entraient dans des colères noires que Susan devait gérer.

Jusqu'au jour où dans un état de rage, elle avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie sans que sa tutrice ne puisse la calmer. Elle avait accidentellement propulsé Susan contre une armoire qui s'était effondrée sur elle. Patrick avait compris que si ils voulaient garder la jeune fille, il allait devoir lui parler. Alors le soir, en rentrant de l'hôpital où sa femme avait été conduite, il était monté dans la chambre d'Eléana où la petite fille s'était réfugiée. Il l'avait trouvée assise sur son lit, le visage figé entre désespoir et épuisement mais les yeux secs. Parce qu'elle avait appris que seuls les faibles pleuraient. Et elle n'était pas faible. Elle ne devait pas être faible. L'héritière du puissant Mage Noir ne devait pas pleurer. Patrick s'était assis sur le bord du lit et lui avait dit qu'il ne cherchait pas à être son père mais un ami. Il savait qu'elle aimait Voldemort et il ne cherchait pas à le remplacer. Il savait que cela était très dur pour elle et il lui avait assuré qu'ils iraient lentement. Elle n'avait aucune obligation. Et surtout, il ne lui demandait pas de ne plus aimer Voldemort. Il avait tendu la main et proposé son amitié. Elle avait hésité, ne sachant pas vraiment si il était sérieux. Puis elle avait accepté la main tendue et elle s'était enlacée pour la première fois. Quand il lui avait murmuré que chez lui, pleurer n'était pas un signe de faiblesse et que personne ne le saurait si elle se laissait aller, elle avait laisser les larmes couler silencieusement. C'était ce jour-là que la famille McBaine était vraiment née.

Elle profita donc de l'étreinte maternelle jusqu'à ce que Jake les pousse toutes les deux à l'intérieur, les forçant à se séparer par la même occasion. Patrick était derrière et regardait les deux femmes de sa vie. Son épouse embrassa les joues de sa fille :

- Je ne savais pas que tu venais. Est-ce que tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner ? Je vais te faire du café. Oh, bonjour Jake ! dit-elle en apercevant le jeune homme.

Elle alla déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Etant le meilleur ami de la sorcière, il avait passé beaucoup de temps chez les McBaine qui étaient devenus une seconde famille. Puis elle disparut dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Papa, dit Eléana en enlaçant son père.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux. Il se rappelait encore le jour où elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait l'appeler « Papa. » C'était le jour de son quinzième anniversaire. Elle avait semblé si peu sûr d'elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'il refuse. Alors qu'il n'attendait que cela. pendant un temps, il avait eu envie de pleurer dès qu'elle l'appelait comme cela.

- Bonjour chérie. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas de réponses à donner. Elle ne savait pas comment elle se sentait. Il serra la main de Jake sans quitter sa fille des yeux et entraîna les deux jeunes gens dans la cuisine où Susan déposait des tasses sur la table et une cafetière. Ils s'assirent autour et les parents d'Eléana lui posèrent des questions sur Poudlard et sa vie là-bas. Elle savait qu'ils faisaient cela pour la distraire et la mettre à l'aise. Comme quand elle était enfant. Elle s'exécuta avec joie, leur racontant tout en détails, décrivant les personnes qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle ne parla pas de l'Ordre et de ses membres. Elle dit juste qu'une résistance était bel et bien en place. Cela n'avait rien de nouveau. Elle garda sous silence les cours qu'elle donnait Harry. Ils lui demandèrent comment était l'adolescent que tout le monde sorcier connaissait. Elle sourit tendrement en leur parlant du sorcier avec qui elle avait tellement de points communs. Ils remarquèrent la douceur dans sa voix et comprirent son attachement. Quand elle eut fini, sa mère déclara :

- Tu as l'air de te plaire.

- Oui, confirma Eléana.

- Et Severus n'y ait pas pour rien… lâcha Jake.

Elle le fusilla du regard tandis que ses parents suivaient avec intérêt cet échange. Patrick demanda :

- Severus ? Le sorcier que tu assistes ?

- Elle fait plus que l'assister.

Eléana frappa Jake sur la tête qui grogna pour la forme mais garda le sourire.

- Eléana ? demanda Susan. De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

- De Severus et moi.

- Il y a un Severus et toi ? demanda Patrick. Depuis quand ?

- Quelques semaines seulement. La mort d'Aristide a légèrement compliqué les choses.

Elle leur résuma rapidement comment les relations entre elle et Rogue avaient évolué. Ses parents écoutèrent attentivement, comme tout le temps qu'elle parlait de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Ils étaient très protecteurs. Ils n'oubliaient pas qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort et que des personnes mal intentionnées pouvaient être après elle. En tant qu'ancien flic, Patrick était particulièrement méfiant.

- Est-ce qu'il sait qui tu es ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, il le sait. Il l'a pris plutôt mal d'ailleurs.

- Est-ce que tu es sûre qu'il est digne de confiance ? appuya son père. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire confiance à n'importe qui chérie.

- Je sais Papa ! Et oui, je lui fais confiance, entièrement.

- C'est quand même un ancien Mangemort, marmonna Jake.

- Quoi ?!

Eléana se tourna vers Jake. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Outre le fait qu'elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas entièrement confiance à Severus. Comme il ne faisait pas entièrement confiance à tous les hommes qui avaient fait partie de sa vie à un moment ou à un autre.

- Eléa, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Le ton de son père était sans appel. Il voulait une réponse et il la voulait maintenant. Elle soupira et confirma que oui, Severus était un Mangemort. Mais un Mangemort qui avait travaillait pour Dumbledore. Un espion. Et aujourd'hui, il était obligé de se cacher, comme elle.

- Est-ce que tu es sûre de cela ? douta son père.

- Comment cela ?

- Il aurait très bien pu faire croire qu'il travaillait en tant qu'espion pour Dumbledore alors qu'en fait, il espionnait pour Voldemort.

Eléana secoua la tête :

- Il aurait été un espion pour Voldemort se faisant passer pour un espion à la solde de Dumbledore ?

Son père acquiesça. Elle se leva. Non, elle ne voulait rien entendre de tel. Pas à propos de Severus !

- Non ! Il n'est pas comme cela. Il y a quelque chose de différent chez lui. Il n'est pas comme les autres Mangemorts. Et si ça avait été vrai, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas continué ? Voldemort a mis sa tête à prix ! Il est obligé de vivre à Poudlard.

- Ce qu'il dit, répondit Patrick automatiquement.

Non ! avait-elle envie de hurler. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir l'idée que Severus puisse être l'homme que décrivait son père. Elle lui faisait confiance et elle était presque sûre qu'elle était l'une des seules sur Terre à le connaître vraiment.

- Severus n'est pas comme ça ! Vous ne l'avez même pas rencontré. J'en reviens pas que vous osez dire ça sur lui. Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

Elle sortit en trombe de la cuisine. Susan fusilla son mari du regard :

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a assez de problèmes comme cela en ce moment ?

- Elle n'est pas assez méfiante.

- Moi je dirais qu'elle l'est trop.

Susan sortit après avoir fusillé Jake du regard pour être l'instigateur de cette dispute. Elle alla directement dans le jardin où elle trouva sa fille sur leur balançoire. Ils n'avaient jamais osé l'enlever après le départ d'Eléana. cet endroit avait toujours été le refuge de la sorcière quand quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était une simple planche de bois accrochée par des cordes à la branche épaisse d'un arbre. Pourtant, elle était pleine de souvenirs. Eléana lui tournait le dos. En arrivant, elle entendit un reniflement.

- Eléa ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le cœur de Susan se serra. Elle n'aimait pas voir sa fille souffrir ou être en colère. Elle n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfant et cela l'avait dévastée à une époque. Eléana avait été un petit miracle. Elle était tout de suite tombée sous le charme de la petite fille rebelle et blessée qu'on leur avait amené. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et la sentit se tendre. Elle la contourna pour se retrouver en face d'elle :

- Il s'inquiète. Comme toujours.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Vraiment pas.

- Je sais. Je suis désolée pour Aristide, ma puce.

- On l'est tous.

Eléana ne la regardait pas. Elle fixait un point devant elle, cillant rapidement des paupières pour maintenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Sa mère passa une main tendre dans ses boucles brunes.

- Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse ?

- Oui, répondit-elle sans hésiter.

- Alors ça me convient.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa fille. Elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et resserra les siens autour des épaules d'Eléana qui enfouit sa tête contre son ventre. Son haut absorba les larmes de la sorcière et Susan caressa ses cheveux, laissant son bébé pleurer. Elle sentit son cœur se contracter et ses propres yeux se mettre à brûler tandis qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

Eléana n'avait pas voulu craquer. Elle n'était pas venue là pour se disputer ou pour pleurer. Mais elle n'avait pas pu rester sans rien dire alors que son père rabaissait Severus. Et elle n'avait pas pu cacher sa tristesse quand sa mère était venue, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur et de sa tendresse. Avec elle, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à être forte. Elle pouvait redevenir la petite fille qu'elle avait appris à être avec eux. Elle avait donc laisser les larmes couler et elle s'était laissée submerger par la présence calme et rassurante de sa mère.

Les deux femmes restèrent longtemps enlacées comme cela, inconscientes des deux hommes qui les regardaient à quelques mètres de là.

Patrick regarda sa femme fermer les yeux et une larme couler silencieusement le long de sa joue. Il se doutait de la douleur qu'elle ressentait en voyant leur fille comme cela. Il s'en voulait d'être en partie la cause de cette détresse. Néanmoins, comment était-il censé prendre le fait que sa fille, sa princesse, partageait la vie d'un ancien Mangemort ? Il avait peur pour elle. Peur de la perdre. Ce monde le dépassait tellement. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ceux qui étaient après sa fille. Tout policier qu'il était, il n'était qu'un moldu. Il était sans défenses face à des hommes d'un tel pouvoir et d'une telle cruauté. Il ferma les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'il est digne de confiance ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme à ses côtés.

- Je crois. Il la rend heureuse en tout cas.

L'ancien policier regarda le jeune sorcier. Il avait toujours cru qu'il deviendrait son gendre un jour. Quand sa fille et lui avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, il les avait déjà imaginés devant l'autel. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas marché. Ils se considéraient frère et sœur, rien de plus. « Il n'y a pas d'étincelle, » lui avait confié Eléana quand elle leur avait annoncé leur rupture. Elle n'avait pas été triste. Ils avaient essayé au moins. Et étrangement, après cette expérience, leur relation s'était renforcée. Depuis, il le considérait comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il reporta son attention sur les deux femmes de sa vie.

- Est-ce que tu lui as dit pour Laura ?

- Non. Ca ne semblait jamais le bon moment, répondit Jake.

Laura avait été en cours avec eux. Elle avait été la seule vraie amie qu'avait eu Eléana. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient eu des hauts et des bas. Elles étaient restées des mois sans se parler à cause d'une dispute stupide. En règle générale, elles s'appréciaient et se respectaient au moins. Laura était avocate, dans le monde moldu. Elle n'avait pas voulu d'une vie dans la société sorcière. Elle pratiquait toujours et avait plusieurs amis sorciers. Mais elle préférait travailler parmi les moldus. Cela avait été un choc pour sa famille, sorciers depuis des générations. Ils avaient eu du mal à l'accepter, menaçant de la renier. Ils avaient aussi accusé Eléana d'être la cause de cette décision. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment aimé cette adolescente difficile qui était devenue l'amie de leur fille. Pourtant, Laura était restée sur ses positions. Elle n'avait pas parlé à ses parents depuis six ans. Il y a un an, Jake et elle avaient commencé à se reprocher. Ils n'avaient rien dit à Eléana. Pas par peur de sa réaction, mais plutôt parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment eux-mêmes ce qu'il se passait. Finalement, ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Deux jours avant la résurrection de Voldemort. A partir de ce moment, ils n'avaient pas osé en parler à leur amie. Puis elle était partie à Poudlard. Et à mesure que le temps passait, ils avaient commencé à redouter sa réaction. Non pas à l'idée de leur couple, mais au temps qu'ils avaient attendu avant de lui dire. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir franchir le pas. Surtout que Laura et lui avaient décidé de vivre ensemble.

- Je lui en parlerai avant qu'elle reparte.

- Ce serait mieux, oui.

Il regarda les deux sorcières se lever et venir vers eux, bras dessus, bras dessous. Le visage de sa fille était triste et ses yeux étaient bouffis. Il ne s'excusa pas de ce qu'il avait insinué et Eléana ne lui en reprocha pas. C'était ainsi. C'était tout. Le sujet Severus Rogue ne reparut pas dans la journée que Jake et Eléana passèrent chez les McBaine. Ils ne parlèrent pas non plus de la guerre ou de Voldemort et du danger encourut par la jeune professeur. Ils en avaient tous conscience. Et si ils l'oubliaient, les deux aurors qui avaient élu domicile dans la maison d'à côté et la glace à l'ennemi et les deux scrutoscopes qu'ils avaient acquis le leur rappelaient. A la fin de l'après-midi, Eléana décida de rentrer. Dans l'entrée, elle dit au revoir à ses parents en les embrassant.

- Fais attention à toi au cimetière, lui conseilla son père que cette visite rendait anxieux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint Jake. Personne ne remarquera qu'elle sera là. On a un plan.

La sorcière se tourna vers son ami :

- On en a un ?

- Bien sûr. Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser y aller comme ça ? Accorde-nous un peu plus de crédit veux-tu ! ( Se tournant vers les parents : )Elle sera en sécurité.

- Tant mieux, lâcha Susan, soulagée. Et fais attention à toi à Poudlard ma chérie. Ecris-nous.

- Promis.

Elle les embrassa et rejoignit Jake dans l'allée. Elle balaya les environs du regard :

- M'amener ici aurait pu être dangereux.

Il sourit malicieusement :

- Je sais. Mais Thomas à prévenu les aurors dès que tu as quitté l'école. Ils ont ensorcelé la maison pour qu'elle paraisse vide. Pour tout le monde, tes parents ont quitté la maison ce matin. Ils rentreront ce soir.

- Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien.

- Tu nous as laissé peu de temps pour nous préparer. Mais je crois qu'on s'en sort pas mal. Avec un peu de chance, tu vas être capable de retourner à Poudlard saine et sauve.

Elle grimaça :

- Ça serait bien, effectivement.

- Mon appartement ?

- D'accord.

Ils transplanèrent tous les deux en même temps. Arrivés, Jake proposa du café. Eléana accepta sans envie. Elle trouvait étrange que son ami lui ai proposé de venir alors qu'elle avait dit à ses parents qu'elle rentrait à l'école. Il avait dû comprendre qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine et le laissa s'affairer. Elle se demanda comment elle allait faire pour reprendre sa petite vie à moitié moldue après avoir passé un an à Poudlard avec des elfes de maison pour tout faire. Cela n'allait pas être évident. Jake s'installa enfin en face d'elle.

- Il faut que te parle de quelque chose.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il avait piqué sa curiosité.

- De quoi ?

- Cela fait une éternité que j'aurais dû te le dire mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé… J'ai repoussé le moment. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant…

- Jake ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle le vit inspirer profondément. Il releva la tête et la fixa dans les yeux :

- Laura et moi sommes ensemble.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. La phrase fit son petit bout de chemin dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pu Laura depuis… son départ pour l'Angleterre. La jeune femme avait été étrange. Elle avait semblé l'éviter. Elle prit sa tasse de café.

- Depuis quand ?

- Mi-juin.

- Mi-juin ? Ca veut dire depuis… neuf mois ! Tu es avec Laura depuis neuf mois et ce n'est que maintenant que je suis au courant ?

- On voulait te le dire mais Voldemort est réapparu. Et il y a eu ton départ à Poudlard, ton agression, et la mort d'Aristide. Ça n'est pas une excuse je sais. Mais on n'osait pas. On attendait toujours un meilleur moment et il n'y en avait pas. Et après on avait peur que tu nous en veuilles parce qu'on te l'avait caché. Enfin, c'est devenu un cercle vicieux. Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Eléana sourit malgré elle. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, contente pour lui. Il soupira de soulagement. Elle s'écarta et le frappa sur le bras :

- N'attend pas neuf mois avant de m'annoncer un changement ! Après c'est toi qui me reprochais de ne rien t'avoir dit à propos de Severus alors que cela faisait quelques semaines à peine ! J'en reviens pas.

- Alors autant te dire tout de suite qu'elle va emménager ici avec moi.

- Félicitations ! Tu aurais dû me le dire Jake. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Est-ce que tu en as d'autres comme ça ou c'étaient les seules ?

- Il n'y a rien d'autre. Je vais te laisser retourner à l'école alors. Je viendrais demain en fin de mâtinée pour t'expliquer comment tu iras au cimetière.

- Tu ne peux pas me le dire maintenant ?

- Et gâcher la surprise ? Non ! Allez, bonne nuit Eléa.

Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine :

- Tu me chasses ?

- Oui. La journée de demain promet d'être longue. Et quelqu'un à eu la bonne idée de venir me sortir du lit à huit heures du matin. Je suis donc fatigué.

La sorcière roula des yeux :

- Est-ce que tu te rend compte que les gens normaux sont levés à huit heures ?

- Je me fiche bien des gens normaux. Maintenant, ouste ! A demain.

Il la poussa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui claqua derrière elle à peine un instant plus tard. Seule dans le couloir, elle resta interdite pendant un temps avant de secouer la tête. Elle vérifia que personne ne regardait et transplana, apparaissant en dehors des barrières magiques de Salem. Elle était épuisée elle aussi. Elle n'allait donc pas traîner longtemps ce soir. Après avoir prévenu Thomas de son retour, elle irait chercher quelque chose à manger puis elle irait se coucher. La journée suivante promettait d'être aussi épuisante que celle qui venait de s'écouler. D'une certaine manière, elle était pressée que tout cela soit terminé et qu'elle puisse rentrer à Poudlard.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Les yeux de l'Ombre**

_Disclaimer :_ rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Alors voilà un court chapitre. Mais un chapitre tout de même Le suivant est déjà bouclé et mes chers amis, la fin est proche. Combien de chapitres exactement, je ne sais pas. Mais cela va bientôt arriver. C'est étrange de me dire que je vais bientôt boucler cette fic. C'est la plus longue dans laquelle je me suis lancée avec un personnage créée entièrement. J'espère qu'Eléana vous aura plus en tout cas. Bon, je vais arrêter là et je vais vous laisser savourer ce chapitre (enfin je l'espère).

Bonne lecture ! (Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez )

* * *

Eléana grimaça en regardant la potion qu'elle savait être infecte. Elle tapa ses talons contre le pied du bureau sur lequel elle était assis, arrachant un soupir frustré de Jake.

- Avale ! ordonna-t-il.

Elle l'ignora et préféra regarder Paul :

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est nécessaire ?

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il regarda son ancienne élève avec détachement :

- Tu as le choix : tu peux l'avaler et aller sur la tombe d'Aristide ou ne pas l'avaler et rester bien sagement ici.

Jake s'était vengé ce matin là en tapant à sa porte à sept heures précises. Il lui avait à peine laissé le temps de se réveiller avant de lui exposer son plan. Depuis l'enterrement d'Aristide, sa tombe était sans arrêt visitée par des personnes désirant lui dire au revoir. Beaucoup d'élèves et d'amis le pleuraient et tous n'avaient pas pu être là aux funérailles. Jake, Wallace et Paul avaient décidé de profiter de ces visites incessantes. Ils étaient sûrs que des Mangemorts devaient surveiller la tombe, attendant Eléana. Ils supposaient sûrement qu'elle serait accompagnée d'aurors. Au lieu de cela, elle irait sous les traits de quelqu'un d'autres pendant que Jake irait tranquillement travailler. Et à Salem, une auror serait là, campant son rôle. Personne n'y verrait rien. Ensuite, le soir, elle regagnerait Poudlard. Il était temps qu'elle reprenne le cours de sa vie. Le spectacle devait continuer… Aristide était mort mais le monde continuait de tourner.

- Le portoloin est prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

Jake déposa un vieux sifflet sur le bureau juste à côté d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et avala d'un coup le liquide, réprimant un haut-le-cœur. Puis, elle attendit. Très vite, elle sentit la douleur sourde de son corps en train de se reformer. Elle détestait cette sensation. Elle avait des fourmis partout et l'envie de s'étendre. Ses muscles s'étaient raidis et sa tête s'était mise à tourner. Quand la transformation fut terminée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle posa les pieds au sol et se rendit compte qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite. Une dizaine de centimètres en moins. Elle comprit pourquoi Jake avait insisté pour qu'elle mette une robe droite quand elle remarqua le poids inférieur que cette nouvelle forme lui conférait. Son meilleur ami lui tendit un miroir et elle observa son nouveau visage. Elle avait des cheveux roux très foncé coupés au carré, une peau hâlée, deux yeux verts dollar, un nez en trompette, des lèvres fines et bien dessinées. Bref, elle ne se ressemblait pas. Elle allait demander l'apparence de qui elle avait emprunté quand Jake la devança:

- Claire Simpson. C'est la nouvelle infirmière de l'école.

- Il y a une nouvelle infirmière ? Où est Emilie ?

- En congé maternité, répondit Paul.

- Elle est enceinte ?

- Etait. Elle a accouché il y a deux semaines.

- Et je n'étais même pas au courant.

Elle réprima son envie de bouder comme une enfant. Elle et Emilie étaient proches. Enfin elle le croyait. Le fait qu'elle soit en Ecosse ne la dispensait pas de la mettre au courant d'un événement aussi important qu'une grossesse ! D'abord, elle apprend que Jake sort avec une de ses amies depuis neuf mois. Et maintenant, qu'une autre amie est devenue mère. Et elle dans tout cela ? Elle évita de se laisser emporter par ses sombres réflexions. Elle aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir après, quand elle serait seule, au calme. Elle devait aller au cimetière avant que l'effet du polynectar ne s'estompe.

- Tu es sûre que cela va marcher ?

- Oui. Emilie a pris un jour de congé, lui dit Paul. Mais pour l'heure, elle attend dans mon bureau.

- Et vous lui faîtes confiance à cette Emilie ?

- Bien sûr ! Sinon, on aurait choisi quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était tout ce qu'il lui suffisait. Elle attrapa le sifflet et se prépara à la sensation désagréable d'être tirée par le nombril qui ne tarda pas. Elle atterrit juste devant les grilles du grand cimetière de Salem. Elle se composa un visage triste mais pas trop dévastée. Après tout, elle n'était pas Eléana mais Emilie. Elle venait sur la tombe de son patron, un sorcier célèbre, un homme qu'elle respectait. Pas sur celle de son mentor, d'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie. Elle avança en se répétant cela, ignorant les tombes autour d'elle.

Aristide avait été enterré un peu à l'écart, dans une zone qui ressemblait plus à un parc qu'à un cimetière. Pour pierre tombale, il avait une statue à son effigie. Elle trouvait cela encore plus morbide. Elle regarda la figure en marbre. Elle était belle. Un vrai travail d'artiste. Mais elle était creuse. Ce n'était qu'une pâle copie de la personne grandiose qu'elle représentait. Il manquait la chaleur d'Aristide, sa présence réconfortante, son rire discret, sa voix douce et rassurante.

En une fraction de secondes, elle revit tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec le sorcier. Sa poitrine se contracta aux souvenirs, qu'ils soient heureux ou non. Combien de fois s'était-elle retrouvée dans son bureau après une de ses colères ? Longtemps, il avait été le seul à pouvoir la calmer. Alors même que ses parents adoptifs n'y arrivaient pas. Elle se rappelait à quel point il était patient, attendant silencieusement, les bras croisés, qu'elle finisse de s'énerver, la regardant détruire tout autour d'elle sans broncher. Puis, il la prenait dans ses bras et la gardait contre lui tant qu'elle pleurait, souvent jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Elle se réveillait ensuite dans son lit, gênée. Elle allait lui présenter des excuses qu'il balayait d'un geste de la main. Il avait compté autant qu'un père, si ce n'est plus. Elle aimait ses parents adoptifs, mais jamais ils ne lui avaient apporté le sentiment de sécurité et de calme que la présence d'Aristide suscitait chez elle. Après Voldemort, il était la première personne en qui elle avait confiance, celle qu'elle voulait satisfaire, rendre fière. Et aujourd'hui, il était mort, tué par l'autre personne qui comptait tant. N'était-ce pas ironique ?

Elle regarda la tombe, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues, pleurant celui qui n'était plus. Elle posa une main sur le marbre, si froid.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue en venant ici. Au fantôme d'Aristide ? C'était ridicule. Venir ici ne rendait pas la situation plus facile à supporter. Cela ne faisait pas disparaître la douleur dans sa poitrine ni le vide dans son cœur. Il était mort, tué par Voldemort. Cela ne changeait rien. Elle renifla et sécha ses larmes. Il n'aimerait pas la voir pleurer. Si il avait été encore en vie, il lui aurait dit que s'apitoyer sur son sort ne servait à rien. elle devait aller de l'avant. Si ce n'était pas pour elle, pour ceux qu'elle aimait et qu'elle faisait souffrir par son attitude. Chacun devait faire face à ses propres douleurs, apprendre à vivre avec, les surmonter sans faire payer les autres. Il était temps qu'elle suive ses conseils.

Caressant le marbre une dernière fois, elle dit adieu à son mentor avant de faire demi-tour. A l'entrée du cimetière, elle activa le portoloin et réapparut à l'école de Salem. Jake l'attendait. Eléana le connaissait assez bien pour lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux pâles. Elle l'avait mal traité et elle le savait pertinemment. Alors, elle le prit dans ses bras.

Il en fut si surpris qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réagir et de retourner l'embrassade. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille un rapide merci et s'écarta en reniflant. Elle avait assez pleuré. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main. Et pour cela, elle devait retourner à Poudlard. Elle le dit à Jake qui sembla satisfait de cette décision.

- Avant, il faut que je te donne quelque chose.

Il fit apparaître une grande boîte en bois, ressemblant bien trop à celle dans laquelle elle avait découverte la main de son mentor. Il la lui tendit mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre.

- C'était dans le testament d'Aristide, expliqua-t-il. Il voulait qu'elle te revienne. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans. Apparemment, il y a aussi un coffre à la banque à ton nom. Voilà la clef.

Muette de stupeur, elle prit la grosse clef dorée et la boîte. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle ne savait même pas qu'Aristide avait fait un testament. Elle caressa le bois de sa nouvelle possession, se demandant ce qu'elle renfermait et si elle était prête à le savoir. Elle décida que non. tout était encore plus frais. Elle l'ouvrirait plus tard. Elle regarda son meilleur ami :

- Merci Jake. Pour tout.

Il hocha la tête en souriant. Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement. Elle reprit son allure quelques minutes après son retour. Puis elle prépara ses affaires et fit ses adieux. Elle tint à s'entretenir avec les élèves qui comptaient le plus pour elle, notamment Hélène. Les heures filèrent à toute vitesse et elle se retrouva bientôt à faire ses adieux à Paul et Jake. Elle leur chargea de prévenir ses parents. Elle se sentait soudain pressée de retourner à Poudlard. Elle enlaça une dernière fois son meilleur ami et se tourna vers le nouveau directeur :

- Je réfléchirai au poste. On reste en contact.

- D'accord. Prend soin de toi.

Elle prit le portoloin qu'ils venaient de créer et disparut. Le voyage était long et elle ne pouvait pas atterrir directement à Poudlard. Elle apparut donc à Pré-au-Lard. Avec le décalage horaire, il état plus de vingt-deux heures. Bien trop tard pour entreprendre de retourner à l'école. Elle alla donc au Trois Balais et loua une chambre pour la nuit. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, avala une potion pour l'aider à dormir et se laissa transporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla fraiche comme une rose. La tristesse qu'elle semblait porter depuis la mort d'Aristide s'était atténuée. Voir sa tombe avait rendu sa mort plus concrète. Au lieu de l'abattre encore plus, cela lui avait réalisé qu'elle devait aller de l'avant à présent. Elle se prépara rapidement et regarda l'heure. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pourrait prendre le petit déjeuner à Poudlard. Elle paya et se mit en route, impatiente de retrouver l'école. Et surtout un certain professeur…

µ

Severus jouait avec sa nourriture en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations autour de lui. Il avait très peu dormi les nuis dernières. En fait, depuis qu'Eléana était partie. Il ne se pensait pas capable de s'attacher à quelqu'un à ce point. Son lit lui paraissait vide et froid sans elle. Quand il essayait de dormir, il lui manquait la présence chaude de la sorcière à ses côtés. Il détestait cela. C'était une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Jamais il ne s'était autant senti écartelé. Il n'aimait pas la fragilité qu'elle représentait, cette douce dépendance qu'elle créait chez lui. Néanmoins, il aimait l'idée de tenir à quelqu'un et d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il se sentait heureux, comblé. Il n'était plus seulement un professeur ou un Mangemort ou un espion. Il pouvait être lui-même, juste Severus. Parce qu'Eléana le prenait tout entier et il n'avait aucun rôle à jouer avec elle, aucun masque à porter.

Quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, il ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux. Pourtant, quand il entendit les murmures et le claquement de talons trop familier, il leva la tête et ne chercha même pas à s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Eléana réduire la distance qui les séparait, encore drapée dans son manteau de voyage et sa valise à la main. Il observa attentivement les changements qu'il y avait chez elle. Il faillit soupirer de soulagement en voyant la lueur éclairer ses yeux un peu moins tristes. Elle contourna la table, posa sa valise, défit son manteau qu'elle posa négligemment sur le dossier de sa chaise et s'assit à ses cotés. Envoyant au Diable les élèves, il se pencha et l'embrassa, savourant sa présence et lui souhaitant la bienvenue à sa manière.

µ

- Ils pourraient éviter de faire ça ! gémit Ron quand Rogue embrassa son assistante.

Il détourna le regard et se concentra sur son petit déjeuner. Harry, lui, sourit en regardant les deux professeurs. Il aimait bien le spectacle. Ce n'était pas le fait de voir Rogue embrasser quelqu'un qui le réjouissait mais l'air moins malheureux d'Eléana. Et puis, il était content pour le professeur de potions quand même. Il avait le droit d'être heureux aussi, non ? Il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui semblait ravie aussi.

µ

La main d'Eléana dessinait des cercles invisibles sur la peau pâle de son amant. Sa tête reposait sur la poitrine de Severus et elle écoutait le rythme lent de son cœur. A plat dos, il avait noué un bras autour de sa taille. La journée n'était pas passée assez vite pour eux. Si ils s'étaient écoutés, ils auraient séché tous les cours. Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient une conscience professionnelle. L'estomac de la sorcière gronda, amenant un petit sourire sur le visage du sorcier :

- On a raté le dîner.

- Et si on appelait un elfe ? J'ai faim mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

- Je m'en occupe.

Il se leva, enfila un pantalon rapidement et se rendit dans la pièce principale où il appela un elfe. Il demanda un dîner simple, servit sur un plateau pour qu'ils puissent dîner sans quitter le lit. Il alla même jusqu'à demander à ce qu'une rose soit ajoutée. Devant l'air interrogatif du serviteur, il lui dit de se servir dans la serre et qu'il s'expliquerait avec le professeur Chourave si elle faisait une remarque. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que le dîner arrive, se demandant où s'était caché le Severus heureux qu'il était toutes ses années. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, le plateau à la main, Eléana l'attendait, assise, le drap remonté jusqu'au dessus de sa poitrine pour seul vêtement. Elle lui sourit et son cœur chavira. Elle lui avait vraiment manqué. Il posa le plateau sur le lit et s'allongea à côté. Elle se saisit de la rose et respira son odeur. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa :

- Merci.

Ils mangèrent en silence, profitant tout simplement de la présence de l'autre. Severus observait sa compagne du coin de l'œil. Elle était un peu pâle mais il la sentait plus calme, plus rassérénée, comme en paix avec elle-même. Il finit par lui demander comment s'était déroulé son séjour.

- Très bien, répondit-elle. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin. J'en ai profité pour prendre des nouvelles de quelques élèves et pour revoir mes parents. J'ai aussi appris que Jake sortit avec une de nos amies depuis neuf mois ! Et ils vont vivre ensemble. Tu y crois, toi ?

Il haussa un sourcil. Qu'était-il censé dire ? Elle soupira et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard pendant son absence. Severus posa le plateau par terre et sourit en se la forçant à se rallonger :

- Rien d'intéressant sans toi.

Il l'embrassa et elle cessa de réfléchir. Il lui avait manqué. Elle aimait la lueur qu'elle lisait dans son regard, les petites attentions qu'il lui prodiguait. La mort d'Aristide avait coupé court à leur relation naissante. Son retour au contraire semblait avoir avivé la flamme de la passion entre eux. Et elle n'allait pas sans plaindre…

µ µ

µ

La semaine s'écoula sur le même modèle. Severus et Eléana n'assistèrent qu'à un dîner dans la Grande Salle, savourant les autres dans l'intimité de la chambre du sorcier. Le couple avait enfin le temps d'exister tout simplement. La jeune femme se faisait surprendre de temps en temps par des instants de tristesse mais à chaque fois, comme par magie, son amant la sortait de ses pensées moroses. Elle évitait de rester seule, passant son temps libre avec Pompom à l'infirmerie. Elle s'amusait de l'attitude de Severus qui désormais s'amusait à torturer ses élèves en faisant des allusions sur leur vie intime devant les élèves, les faisant rougir et fuir. Il montrait ainsi que les mots pouvaient être des armes. Elle surprenait souvent son sourire narquois alors qu'un élève, souvent Poufsouffle, le fuyait. Elle répondait en roulant des yeux. Quelquefois, en réponse, il lui faisait une révérence moqueuse. Il ne se permettait ce comportement que dans les couloirs, jamais pendant les cours où il reprit son attitude de professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard – juste après Ombrage. Les adolescents se demandaient même si ils ne le préféraient pas complètement déprimé comme lorsqu'elle était partie. Au moins, il n'était pas assez concentré pour s'en prendre à eux. Ils avaient de plus en plus l'impression d'être des souris et Rogue était le chat qui s'amusait avec elles.

Ce ne fut que la semaine suivante que Harry reprit ses cours avec Eléana. Il lui fit part de ses recherches dans le domaine. Il n'avait pas arrêté avec sa dépression et son départ, au contraire. Il s'était senti encore plus motivé. Il tut le fait que c'était son envie de faire payer Voldemort pour le mal qu'il faisait qui lui servait de carburant. Il ne savait pas si cela n'allait pas faire de mal que de bien à son professeur. Elle l'interrogea pour savoir exactement ce qu'il avait appris et fut agréablement surprise :

- Tu as été plus loin que je ne l'aurais cru. On va sûrement pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante.

- Ça serait bien.

Il but une gorgée de son chocolat :

- Est-ce que vous allez bien Eléana ?

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle se rappelait très bien de sa présence à ses côtés quand elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Sans lui, elle se serait laissée dépérir. Elle posa sa tasse :

- Je vais mieux Harry. Je ne t'ai jamais pris le temps de te remercier pour ce que tu avais fait pour moi.

L'adolescent rougit et elle trouva cela adorable.

- Ce n'était rien, bredouilla-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry.

Il haussa les épaules. Elle l'observa de plus près. Il évitait son regard et il avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. Il semblait préoccupé. Elle lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ?

- Oui. Enfin non. J'en sais rien !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il sembla réfléchir, la jauger. Elle attendit qu'il finisse son inspection et prenne une décision. Finalement, il lâcha :

- Voldemort. Il m'envoie des visions. Ma cicatrice…

Il la frôla du bout des doigts, le regard vague. Il continua :

- Elle nous relie lui et moi. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu savoir pour Monsieur Weasley en décembre. Depuis quelque temps, je voie une porte, au bout d'un long couloir, dans les sous-sols du Ministère. Il veut que j'y aille.

- Est-ce que tu en a parlé au directeur ?

Harry posa la tasse sur la table un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et dans ce geste, Eléana lut toute la frustration du jeune homme. Il la fixa dans les yeux cette fois-ci :

- Il me cache quelque chose. Dumbledore. Il m'a dit que la porte se situait dans le département des Mystères et que je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter. Mais Voldemort veut ce qu'il y a derrière, dans cette salle. Il veut m'y attirer. Et tout le monde me ment ! Dumbledore refuse de me parler. Il m'adresse à peine la parole. C'est comme si même ma présence l'agaçait ! Il m'évite constamment.

Eléana réfléchit à cette attitude étrange et à ce que venait de lui dire l'adolescent. Son regard se posa sur la cicatrice du jeune homme et elle crut comprendre :

- Peut-être qu'il a peur.

- Peur de quoi ? De moi ?

- De ton lien avec Voldemort. Il ne s'est pas si il peut te faire confiance parce qu'il ne sait pas dans quelle mesure Voldemort pourrait apprendre ce que tu sais.

- Pourquoi ne pas me le dire alors ?!

- J'en sais rien Harry.

La frustration de l'adolescent était visible. La sorcière n'avait pas de réponse à ces interrogations. Elle ne savait pas comment calmer le jeune homme. Elle pensa aux visions qu'il avait de Voldemort, à ce que ce dernier lui envoyait. Pourquoi ? Que voulait-il dans cette pièce ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de Harry ? Tout cela n'avait rien de bon. Elle regarda l'adolescent :

- Ne te fie pas à tes visions Harry. Quoiqu'il te montre, ne le crois pas. Voldemort est doué pour manipuler les gens. Si il a découvert ce lien, il s'en servira contre toi.

Il enregistra le conseil. Elle espérait qu'il allait le suivre. Ils mirent de côté le sujet de préoccupation et se concentrèrent sur leur tâche : faire de Harry un animagus.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Les yeux de l'Ombre**

_Disclaimer :_ rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Je suis vraiment désolée pour le délais. Je suis à la fin de mon année universitaire et l'écriture qui m'a le plus occupé a été celle de mon mémoire de stage. Autant dire, rien de vraiment palpitant. J'ai bientôt terminé et l'inspiration m'est subitement revenue. J'en ai donc profité et je peux donc enfin updater ! La fin approche mes amis. Et ce que j'avais prévu ne va peut-être pas arriver. Apparament, la fic a décidé de changer mes plans d'elle-même lol

Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez )

* * *

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent et se ressemblèrent. Rien ne vint troubler le calme paisible de l'école. Les cours continuèrent, aussi bien les officiels que les officieux comme l'AD ou les cours que Severus et Eléana donnaient à Harry. A vrai dire, l'ambiance était étrange. Les choses, sans empirer, ne s'amélioraient pas. Les inimitiés entre les maisons étaient toujours là, dans chaque parole échangée, dans chaque geste esquissé. Les mach de Quidditch étaient violents, sans aucune pitié. A chaque fin, plusieurs élèves finissaient à l'infirmerie et Eléana aidait souvent Poppy, avec qui elle avait développée une vrai complicité. Ses relations avec Dolores Ombrage ne s'étaient pas arrangées par contre. Au contraire. Une fois son deuil fait, l'assistante de potions avait retrouvé de sa superbe, au grand dam de la professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle avait raillée tous les nouveaux décrets qui paraissaient et était montée au créneau quand Sybille Trelawney s'était faite renvoyée.

Comme tous les élèves, elle avait assisté à la chute pitoyable de la pseudo-médium et à l'intervention de Dumbledore. La menace qu'Ombrage avait proféré à l'encontre du directeur n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il était hors de question que ce dernier se fasse renvoyer tant qu'elle était là. Dans la journée, elle avait contacté Wallace en Amérique, lui faisant part de ses doutes. Albus était un sorcier connu et respecté par le monde, bien plus que le Ministre actuel de la magie. Et la communauté sorcière américaine était puissante. Éléana ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, quoi qu'il en soit, Ombrage était parue au dîner une semaine après, fumante. Elle avait ignoré tout le monde, détruisant son repas comme si cela avait été un ennemi mortel. Au moment de partir, en se levant, elle avait fixé le directeur d'un air méprisant et avait lâché:

- Peu importe l'étendue de vos relations, ils ne pourront pas toujours vous protéger.

Elle était partie, laissant la tablée des adultes plonger dans l'incompréhension totale. Severus se tourna vers elle et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu as quelque chose à voir avec tout cela ?

Elle répondit d'un sourire et d'un baiser aérien. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus. Dumbledore lui jeta un coup d'œil et elle hocha légèrement la tête. Il ne posa pas d'autres questions pour en savoir plus.

Les seules nouvelles de la guerre étaient celles que donnaient le Daily Prophète. Autant dire qu'il n'y en avait aucune. Le Ministère continuait de nier le retour de Voldemort. Les Marques qui apparaissaient ici et là étaient attribués à des plaisantins ou aux Mangemorts qui s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban. Toutes les affaires qui pouvaient être étouffées l'étaient. Poudlard semblait plonger dans un anti-climat. C'était comme si l'école était subitement plonger dans une bulle la coupant de la réalité. La politique était : tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Le pire était que Severus et Eléana, dans leur bonheur, oublièrent aussi peu à peu la guerre.

µ µ

µ

Eléana posa la pile de copies sur le bureau et s'y installa en fredonnant. Le seul reproche qu'elle pouvait avoir était le fait de se retrouver dans les donjons. Les mois s'étaient écoulés paisiblement et mai était arrivé, apportant l'été. Le beau temps avait boosté son humeur. Elle aimait cette période : le début de l'été. L'hiver froid, gris et morne faisait place aux beaux jours. Le ciel était limpide, le soleil réchauffait l'atmosphère, les oiseaux piaillaient. Soudain, tout l'environnement changeait, se métamorphosait et cela avait une incidence directe sur l'humeur. Les personnes se sentaient plus heureuses, plus calmes. Rester à l'intérieur devenait difficile lors que de l'autre côté des fenêtres, la nature semblait vous inviter.

Hélas, elle avait des obligations. Et notamment des copies à corriger. Plus vite elle en aurait fini, plus vite elle pourrait sortir, et entraîner Severus avec un peu de chance. Elle s'était donnée pour mission de lui faire prendre des couleurs. Et cela n'allait pas être chose facile.

µ

Severus donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et l'escalier apparut. Le directeur lui avait envoyé un elfe de maison pour lui dire qu'il voulait lui parler. Il avait été vague quant à la raison de ce rendez-vous. Le professeur ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi Albus voulait le voir. Tout allait bien. Par Salazar ! Tout allait bien dans sa vie. Il en était même heureux. C'était incroyable. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il allait simplement être heureux, il aurait eu du mal à le croire. Quoiqu'il en soit, il comptait expédier cette entrevue et passer le reste de ce samedi avec Eléana.

Le directeur le salua et l'invita à s'asseoir. Severus déclina le thé, les gâteaux et les bonbons. Il ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps. Il vit le tas de parchemins qu'il y avait sur le bureau. Albus expliqua alors le but de cet entretien :

- Il faut que nous parlions d'Eléana.

Cela capta immédiatement l'attention de Severus.

µ

- Harry ! Tu te concentres, s'il te plait ?

Le Survivant regarda Hermione. Elle avait ce petit air pincé qui indiquait qu'elle était agacée. A côté de lui, Ron gémit. Lui aussi n'en pouvait plus. Si avec l'entraînement intensif auquel leur amie les soumettait ils n'obtenaient pas E à leur B.U.S.E.S, ils étaient vraiment des cas désespérés. Il tenta de se rappeler de quoi il parlait exactement. De métamorphose, non ? Il avait du mal à se concentrer depuis ce matin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il était surexcité. Quelque chose le préoccupait. Il avait beau essayé de savoir quoi, cela lui échappait.

µ

Eléana mis la note sur le parchemin avant de le mettre sur la pile des copies corrigées. En fond, sa chaîne hi-fi diffusait une douce musique d'ambiance. Elle bailla et décida de corriger une dernière copie avant de prendre une pause. Elle était à la moitié du devoir quand on frappa à la porte. Elle invita la personne à entrer et haussa un sourcil en voyant Dolores Ombrage entrer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Juste discuter, répondit la femme-crapaud.

Elle se tenait devant le bureau et semblait attendre une quelconque invitation. Eléana soupira et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Dolores la remercia et appela un elfe à qui elle demanda de leur servir du thé. La jeune sorcière ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire mais elle se méfiait. Après tout, en face d'elle, se tenait l'une de ses pires ennemis du moment. Et elle était là, toute miel. Elles attendirent dans un silence tendu que le thé soit servi. Finalement, Eléana demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- M'excuser.

- Vous quoi ?

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. En fait, elle aurait cru que l'enfer pouvait geler avant qu'elle entende Dolores Ombrage dire quelque chose de ce genre. Et puis, de quoi s'excusait-elle ? La liste était tellement longue… Voyant le manque de réponse et le scepticisme, celle qui se faisait appelée la Grand Inquisitrice pris les devants :

- Mon attitude peut vous avoir paru assez dur. Et je m'en excuse. Malheureusement, en venant ici, j'avais une mission à remplir et des ordres à respecter. Je n'avais rien contre vous.

Eléana ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser. Pour se donner une contenance en réfléchissant à cette situation incongrue. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Dolores sourire et cette dernière continua :

- Vous étiez la surprise de l'année. Personne ne m'avait prévenue de votre présence. Et vous avez compliqué les choses.

D'accord, là, il y avait un hic. La jeune assistante regarda la femme-crapaud et cette dernière lui apparut flou. En fait, tout dansait devant les yeux d'Eléana. Elle avait l'esprit de plus en plus embrumé et ses mouvements n'étaient plus coordonnés.

- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Parler était dur. Maladroitement, elle fit tomber la tasse de thé que lui avait servi l'autre femme. Le liquide s'écoula à terre. Elle aurait voulu se lever, crier, mais son corps n'obéissait plus. Elle entendit Dolores répondre :

- Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres, Miss Jedusor.

Elle tiqua à l'emploi de son nom. Elle n'aurait pas dû être au courant. Et de quels ordres parlait-elle ? Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas ceux du Ministère. Elle sentait la panique s'emparer d'elle mais la drogue qui coulait dans ses veines l'empêchait d'agir. On lui mit quelque chose dans la main. Puis, sans prévenir elle se sentit harponnée par le nombril et tout disparut alors que le portoloin s'activait. Elle était inconsciente avant même d'atteindre le point d'arrivée.

Dans la salle de classe, Dolores se leva, nettoya les traces de son passage et retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

µ

- Vous êtes sûr ?

Severus regardait les preuves de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre s'étaler devant lui. Les preuves du lien d'Eléana avec Voldemort. Un lien qui remontait à plusieurs siècles et qui avait scindé l'arbre généalogique de Serpentard en deux. L'une des branches, la principale, restait enracinée en Grande Bretagne et perpétuant la tradition sorcière des sang-purs, jusqu'à la naissance du dernier héritier en date : Thomas Elvis Jedusor. L'autre, créant une nouvelle branche en Amérique, avec les premiers pionniers. Une lignée qui s'était mêlée avec des moldus et qui, en quelques générations, avait oublié son héritage sorcier. Une lignée dont la dernière héritière était une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans : Eléana McBaine.

Ce lien, Voldemort l'avait découvert, sans aucun doute. Comment ? Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'imporrtance. Seule en avait sa réaction : il avait enlevé Eléana et l'avait adoptée, élevée comme sa fille. Pourquoi ? Il était le seul à le savoir. Mais cela expliquait tant de choses : pourquoi avoir choisi une petite fille américaine que rien ne prédestinait à un grand destin dans la sorcellerie.

- Certain, répondit Albus. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour découvrir cela. Et j'ai pris le temps de vérifier plusieurs fois.

- Cela explique beaucoup de choses.

- Oui. Maintenant, il faut mettre Miss Jedusor au courant. Je voulais vous en parler avant. Je pense qu'il serait peut-être mieux que cela soit vous qui lui en parliez.

- Cela serait mieux, effectivement.

Maintenant, il devait trouver le moyen de lui annoncer cette découverte. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de la relation d'Eléana avec Voldemort. C'était un point sur lequel ils ne seraient jamais d'accord. Ils ne se comprendraient jamais. Ils le savaient et l'acceptaient. Alors ils n'abordaient jamais le sujet. Comment pouvait-il alors lui dire qu'elle était plus liée à Voldemort qu'elle ne le croyait ? Qu'ils faisaient vraiment partie de la même famille ? Comment allait-elle le prendre ?

µ

Hermione était en pleine leçon d'histoire de la magie quand Harry lâcha un cri en portant une main à sa tête. Tout son visage était crispé. La douleur explosait dans son crâne. Il ne se sentit pas tomber à terre et n'eut même pas conscience que le rire effrayant qui résonnait dans la pièce sortait de sa gorge. Ron le regardait, effrayé. Hermione était déjà partie en courant chercher McGonagall. A terre, son meilleur ami avait le visage tordu dans une mimique à mi-chemin entre la douleur et l'euphorie. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la raison principale de cette crise était Voldemort. Mais la grande question était : qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

µ

Severus avait été voir dans la salle de classe, l'appartement d'Eléana, le sien et la salle des professeurs sans aucun succès. Il était allé voir à la bibliothèque et maintenant marchait rapidement vers l'infirmerie, faisant son possible pour rester calme et concentré. Il se disait que l'absence de sa compagne avait une explication logique, qu'il se faisait du soucis pour rien, que l'étrange mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il allait entrer dans l'infirmerie et la voir discuter tranquillement avec Poppy. Elle allait se tourner vers lui, lui sourire et venir l'enlacer. On était à Poudlard. C'était la seule possibilité.

Ce ne fut pas cette scène qui l'accueillit mais une autre qui balaya ses efforts pour rester calme. Harry Potter gisait sur un lit, les yeux clos. Sa célèbre cicatrice était rouge et boursouflée et ressortait sur sa peau pâle. Un peu plus loin, Hermione et Ron discutaient rapidement avec Albus, Minerva et Poppy. Il s'approcha d'eux :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Qui vous a prévenu ? demanda Minerva.

- Personne. Je venais voir si Eléana était là.

Les regards qui furent échanger étaient loin d'être rassurants. Cela ne s'arrangea pas quand l'infirmière dit :

- Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.

Severus eut besoin de toutes ses aptitudes pour ne pas céder à la panique. Eléana avait disparu. Elle n'était plus là. Albus lui demanda si il avait cherché dans certains endroits et le professeur lui répondit sèchement qu'il avait regardé partout où elle avait l'habitude d'être. Hermione s'excusa et disparut, disant qu'elle revenait vite. Ron semblait comprendre ce qu'elle mijotait. L'ancien Mangemort demanda ce qu'il se passait bien qu'il ait déjà une petite idée.

- Harry semble avoir fait une crise liée à son lien avec Tom.

Le rouquin regarda son professeur de potions. Bravant sa peur, il rajouta :

- Vous-Savez-Qui était heureux si on en croit le rire d'Harry. Très heureux.

Hermione revint, le visage complètement sérieux :

- Le professeur McBaine n'est plus dans le château.

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Severus.

- Je suis Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, non ?

Ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'humour ! Harry bougea dans le lit et Rogue fut le premier à ses côtés. Le Survivant ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tenta de se relever mais Poppy l'en empêcha. Il chercha Dumbledore du regard et dit dans un murmure :

- Il est heureux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais ça a un rapport avec Eléana.

Cette fois-ci, avec cette confirmation, Severus sentit son cœur raté un battement. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas disparaître comme cela. Elle avait été piégée. Mais par qui ? Quelqu'un de Poudlard, c'était sûr. Elle n'aurait fait confiance à personne d'autre. Et encore, elle se méfiait de certaines personnes qui vivaient à l'école. Son esprit fonctionnait à cent à l'heure et il n'entendait pas la discussion autour de lui. Il devait établir des priorités afin de récupérer sa compagne. Il était hors de question qu'il n'agisse pas, qu'il laisse les autres s'occuper de cela. C'était personnel. Il devait prévenir Jake. Il serait un bon allié. Il n'avait aucun doute que l'Américain rappliquerait de suite. Il préviendrait sûrement le Ministre aussi et ils auraient un appui. Puis, il devait découvrir qui, à Poudlard, avait réussi à enlever Eléana. Et enfin, il devait savoir où elle avait été emmenée afin de la secourir. Pour cela, il connaissait quelqu'un qui l'aiderait, qu'il le veuille ou non : son vieil ami, Lucius Malefoy. Il sortit de l'infirmerie sans prendre la peine de prévenir les autres et sans s'arrêter quand ils l'appelèrent. Il avait beaucoup de travail.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent le visage de leur professeur de potions se fermer complètement et une expression de pure détermination apparaître. L'éclat des yeux de Rogue prirent une teinte dangereuse qu'ils n'avaient vu et ils eurent tout d'un coup vraiment conscience du passé de Mangemort du sorcier. Si son attitude en cours avait pu les mettre mal à l'aise et les effrayer jusqu'à présent, ce qu'ils voyaient leur donner envie de reculer. Pour la première fois, ils se rendirent compte que Severus Rogue n'était pas qu'un professeur terrifiant mais un sorcier très dangereux. Quoiqu'il ait prévu, personne ne l'arrêterait.

Albus, Minerva et Poppy en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion quand ils virent leur collègue tourner les talons et partirent sans leur prêter aucune attention. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour eux que Severus venait de partir en croisade. Ils espéraient juste qu'il en reviendrait vivant.

µ

Le lit était doux et moelleux. Les couvertures sur elle par contre étaient trop épaisses. On était en mai après tout. Même en Ecosse, l'été existait. Eléana se sentait étrange, toute engourdie. Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Même respirer était difficile. Elle mit donc plusieurs minutes à se lever en tentant d'émerger du lourd sommeil qui l'avait saisi. Assise sur le bord du lit, elle se rendit enfin compte que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui était inconnue. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent dans la moquette épaisse quand elle se leva. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle prenait le thé avec Ombrage et… Ombrage ! Cette garce ! Elle l'avait appelée Miss Jedusor quand la drogue qu'elle avait versé dans le thé avait commencé à faire effet. Elle avait également parlé d'ordres qu'elle avait reçu. En plus d'être une envoyée du Ministère, c'était une Mangemorte ! Quelle garce !

Elle balaya la pièce du courage, nullement étonnée de ne pas voir sa baguette. Où se trouvait-elle ? C'était ridicule de se demander cela, elle savait très bien où elle se trouvait. Elle fit le tour de la chambre et son regard tomba sur les photographies au mur. Elle caressa l'une d'elle. Elle la représentait posant dans une robe superbe alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans. A ses côtés, droit et fier, se tenait Thomas Jedusor. Une main était posée sur son épaule de petite fille. Ils étaient beau ensemble, personne ne pouvait nier cela. C'était un portrait parfait d'un père et de sa fille. Chaque famille de sang pur devait avoir ce genre de photographies.

Elle pensait que si elle se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation, elle paniquerait. Néanmoins, cela n'était pas le cas. La peur était là, bien présente. Elle formait une boule dans son estomac. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Une excitation, une impatience auxquelles elle ne s'était pas attendue. Elle avait envie de revoir son père. Elle avait peur mais c'était loin de la paralyser. Au contraire.

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos en silence. C'était juste le glissement du bois sur la moquette qui la prévint. Elle se tourna et vit Lucius dans l'encadrement. Un sourire narquois était plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il avait un air de victoire qui lui donnait envie de hurler.

- Comment trouvez-vous votre chambre Miss Jedusor ?

A sa plus grande surprise, elle sourit. Cela déconcerta le sorcier. Il devait s'attendre à la voir paniquer, pleurer ou ce genre de comportements. Au lieu de cela, elle se tenait en face de lui, la tête haute, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Elle s'approcha de lui avec majesté et il reconnut dans sa démarche celle d'une sorcière de haute estime. Son Maître marchait avec la même grâce, la même hauteur. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui :

- Je vous tuerai Lucius. Je ne sais pas quand, ni comment. Mais je mettrai personnellement fin à votre vie. Je le ferai quand vous vous y attendrez le moins. Alors que vous vous croirez en sécurité, que vous penserez que rien de pourra vous arriver. Je frapperai à ce moment là, sans même que vous vous en aperceviez. Et la dernière chose que vous verrez sera mon visage triomphant. Je vous en fait la promesse.

La pomme d'Adam du Mangemort suivit le mouvement de sa déglutition difficile. Il serra les poings pour s'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Il ne pouvait pas la frapper. Les ordres de son Maître étaient clairs à ce sujet : ceux qui oseraient lever la main ou la baguette sur sa fille seraient sévèrement punis. Il se pencha à son oreille :

- On verra dans quelques temps si vous faîtes autant la maline.

Après un dernier sourire mielleux, il sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Eléana retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et contempla la situation : elle était aux mains de son père. L'endroit devait être tellement protégé que personne ne devait savoir où il se trouvait ou comment y entrer sans autorisation. Bref, elle était coincée sans secours possible. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle. Avaient-ils découverts sa disparition à Poudlard ? Avaient-ils compris que Voldemort la retenait ? Que ressentait Severus ? A quoi pensait-il ? Elle espérait qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide. Elle devait sortir d'ici. Comment, elle ne le savait pas encore. Mais elle allait sortir et Malefoy et Ombrage n'allaient pas comprendre ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Elle s'en fit le serment. En attendant, elle se rallongea sur le lit, fixa le plafond et commença à échafauder des plans pour la suite.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Les yeux de l'Ombre**

_Disclaimer :_ rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

_Notes de l'auteur : _1 mois depuis la dernière update ! Honte à moi. Mais je dois dire que je sèche côté écriture... Je pensais que les vacances aideraient mais en fait, je me suis plongée dans de nouvelles séries ou saisons. J'ai quand même décidé de publier le chapitre 20 alors que le chapitre 21 n'ait pas terminé. Mais j'espère pouvoir rapidement le boucler.

Ce chapître m'a donné du fil à retordre. Il y avait tellement d'enjeux !

Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture. J'attends vraiment de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

A Poudlard, la nouvelle de la disparition d'Eléana se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. On parla rapidement d'enlèvement, sans savoir vraiment qui avait employé ce terme. En tout cas, très vite, l'équipe enseignante n'eut d'autre choix que de reconnaître qu'elle avait vraisemblablement été enlevée par des Mangemorts. Les élèves se demandèrent pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom voulait d'elle ? Que trouvait-il d'intéressant chez cette américaine ? Le Ministère s'en mêla et envoya des aurors. Les parents s'inquiétèrent : avait-elle été enlevée à Poudlard ? L'école n'était donc pas sûre. Pouvaient-ils laisser leurs enfants ?

Bien que le Ministre ait publié un démenti quant à la rumeur selon laquelle le Mage Noir serait derrière l'enlèvement, personne n'y croyait. Les gens doutaient de plus en plus de sa mort et envisageaient sérieusement l'idée qu'Harry Potter ait dit vrai. Comment expliquer tout ce qui se passait autrement ?

Quand, outre-Atlantique, les plus célèbres journaux sorciers américains annoncèrent qu'Eléana McBaine avait été enlevée par Voldemort dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard, le Ministère britannique perdit toute crédibilité vis-à-vis de son peuple qui jugeait qu'il était temps que les politiciens arrêtent de les prendre pour des imbéciles. Il fut mis en évident les liens forts que la sorcière avait liés avec les plus grandes personnalités américaines et notamment avec feu-Aristide Claymore qui, selon toutes les preuves, était son mentor. En vérité, derrière ces articles, se cachait un seul homme : Wallace Kingsfield lui-même qui cherchait à frapper fort. D'abord, il cherchait à faire tomber son homologue britannique dont il jugeait le comportement directement responsable de la disparition d'Eléana. Ensuite, il fallait empêcher les journalistes de fouiller le passé de la sorcière et de découvrir la véritable raison derrière l'enlèvement. Les américains annoncèrent officiellement leur soutien à Albus Dumbledore et affichèrent clairement leur refus de travailler avec le Ministère.

Alors que Poudlard avait perdu un membre du personnel, un autre arriva le lendemain : Jake s'installa, en qualité d'auror américain. Il avait fait tourner la tête de beaucoup d'adolescentes. Le sex-appeal de cet auror étranger ne leur avait pas échappé mais il ne leur avait même pas accordé un seul regard. L'annonce de l'enlèvement de sa meilleure amie avait plongé le jeune homme dans le désarroi. Aussitôt, il avait exigé de se rendre sur place et Wallace ne l'en avait pas empêché, au contraire. S'il n'avait pas été ministre de la magie, il serait parti sur le champ à Poudlard. Jake était arrivé, valise à la main, bien déterminé à tout faire pour retrouver son amie, et peu importait les personnes qu'il allait devoir écraser pour cela. Sous ses airs amicaux, il était un auror redoutable. Cette fois-ci, l'affaire était personnelle et il comptait bien avancer, quitte à devoir enfoncer des portes closes. Il avait été rassuré en trouvant chez Severus la même détermination.

Les professeurs de Poudlard ne savaient pas sur quel pied danser avec les deux hommes. Le regard qu'ils avaient les effrayait. Plus que quiconque, les deux hommes étaient en guerre. Albus avait presque peur de ce que cela allait donner. Presque, parce que lui aussi se sentait furieux. Quelqu'un dans son école travaillait pour Voldemort et cela le mettait hors de lui. On avait enlevé un membre de son équipe entre les murs de Poudlard, censé être l'un des lieux les plus sécurisés du monde.

Enfin, tous les esprits avaient un point commun : ils se demandaient ce qu'Eléana devenait.

µ

La sorcière jeta le vase aussi fort qu'elle put contre le mur en hurlant. Une semaine qu'elle se retrouvait enfermée dans cette chambre, sans personne à qui parler, sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, ce qu'on voulait d'elle. On la laissait mijoter à petit feu et elle détestait cela. Un elfe lui apportait à manger trois fois par jour. C'était le seul contact qu'elle avait eu avec un autre être vivant depuis Lucius Malefoy et ce n'était pas terrible. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cet enfermement. Elle savait que frapper à la porte et hurler ne lui apporteraient rien. Elle avait essayé de se contrôler. Mais au bout d'une semaine, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait des réponses.

Elle se rua sur la porte et frappa le plus fort qu'elle put :

- Hé ! Y a quelqu'un ? Je sais que quelqu'un m'entend ! Répondez !

Bien décidée à se faire entendre, elle continua à hurler et à frapper. Même quand son bras fut si douloureux qu'elle ne le sentait plus et que ses cordes vocales furent tellement irritées que sa voix était raillée. Mais la colère qu'elle ressentait était trop forte, trop oppressante. Elle avait enflée pendant une semaine et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Et Eléana était bien décidée à ce que quelqu'un paye. Elle allait crier jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne et la pauvre personne n'allait pas comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver. Cela ne l'aiderait pas à s'enfuir mais tant pis. Elle sentit l'air se charger d'électricité autour d'elle. Ses cheveux se gonflaient et voletaient autour d'elle.

Elle leva le bras pour frapper encore une fois quand la douleur la stoppa net. Elle porta la main à son cou, sur la Marque brûlante. Elle se recula sous le coup. D'un revers de la main, elle sécha ses larmes. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se prépara à invectiver le pauvre Mangemort qui était derrière. Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres et tout son corps s'engourdit quand elle le vit.

Il n'avait plus rien du père dont elle se souvenait. Sa peau était blanche et translucide. Son visage était exempt de nez. Seuls deux trous lui faisaient office de narines. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang. Son crâne était lisse, complètement dépourvu de cheveux. Sa silhouette était squelettique néanmoins il ne paraissait pas faible ou vulnérable, loin de là. Il dégageait une aura de puissance et de dangerosité qui vous donnait envie de vous enfuir. Elle resta bouche-bée devant lui, inconsciente des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Où était le père dont elle se rappelait ? Le sorcier droit et fier qui, malgré son âge, pouvait séduire toutes les sorcières dont il croisait le chemin ? Ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle était un monstre. C'était comme si il ne restait que la part maléfique. Comme si Thomas Jedusor était mort pour de bon et que seul Voldemort avait survécu, profitant de la disparition de son alter-ego pour renaître, plus fort que jamais.

_- Ne crois-tu pas être assez grande pour ce genre de caprice ?_

Sa voix aussi n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été. Il n'y avait plus rien d'humain. Les inflexions étaient froides et doucereuses. Elles semblaient s'insinuer directement sous la peau. C'était la voix d'un monstre et non d'un père. Elle sentit tout son être se glacer alors qu'elle se rendait compte que d'une certaine manière, elle avait déjà perdu son père. Elle dévisagea l'être devant elle avec dégoût et tristesse.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Ils étaient passés en fourchelangue sans s'en rendre compte. Il parut étonné de la question qu'elle venait de lui poser. Il s'avança plus en avant dans la chambre, permettant à Nagini d'entrer elle aussi. Eléana ne lui accorda même pas un regard, ne cessant pas de fixer Voldemort. Elle faisait de son mieux pour calmer sa peur. Mais peut-être aurait-elle eu raison d'avoir peur ? La chose devant elle pouvait-elle encore ressentir pour elle quoi que ce soit ? Pouvait-elle la considérer comme sa fille ? Ressentait-elle quoi que ce soit ? Il n'avait rien d'humain. On aurait dit un croisement raté entre un humain et un serpent. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle l'imaginait très bien en mutant, ennemi des X-Men ou de n'importe quels autres héros Marvel. Cela la fit étrangement sourire.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves drôle ?_

Elle fixa Voldemort :

_- Toi._

La seconde suivante, elle était recroquevillée sur le sol, se mordant la langue plutôt que de hurler sous le doloris. Quand il cessa, elle se mit à quatre pattes et leva la tête vers Voldemort. Le sang et la salive mélangés coulaient sur son menton. Elle avait toujours cru que le jour où elle se retrouverait devant lui, elle serait trop terrorisée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'imaginait perdre ses moyens, fondre en larmes ou elle ne savait trop quoi. Elle avait eu tort. Elle avait peur, oui. Mais elle se sentait étrangement sereine. En le voyant entrer dans la pièce, elle n'avait vu qu'un monstre et une étrange réalisation l'avait envahie : elle avait eu un père.

Quand elle était née, quand Thomas Jedusor l'avait enlevée, il était encore humain, ou au moins une part de lui l'était. Quelque part, derrière la haine, la colère et la psychose, il avait eu une âme, ou un bout d'âme en tout cas. Avec les années, le monstre en lui l'avait rongé de l'intérieur, prenant le contrôle de son corps comme un cancer. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait rien de l'homme. Mais homme il avait été. Et homme il l'avait aimée comme il avait pu. Cela pouvait n'avoir aucun sens. Cela n'en avait sûrement pas, à part pour elle. Elle n'avait pas été la fille de Voldemort. Non, elle avait été la fille de Thomas Jedusor.

Difficilement, elle s'assit, dos contre son matelas. Nagini glissait dans la pièce sans la quitter des yeux. Voldemort la regardait, la jaugeait. Elle essuya son menton d'un revers de sa manche et attendit.

_- Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme. Mais tu t'es égarée du droit chemin._

_- Quel droit chemin ? Le tien ? Celui qui a fait de toi la chose que tu es devenue ?_

Tout son corps se crispa d'anticipation mais la douleur ne vint pas. Pourtant, la manière dont la main était crispée autour de la baguette prouvait à quel point cela le démangeait. Alors pourquoi se retenait-il ? Elle s'aida du lit pour se relever. Ce seul mouvement lui donna envie de hurler. Si Voldemort le vit, il n'en montra rien. Il lui tourna le dos et en sortant, il lui ordonna :

_- Suis-moi._

Désobéir aurait été stupide alors elle le suivit du mieux qu'elle put. Elle devait se concentrer pour réussir à mettre un pas devant l'autre. Les couloirs de la maison étaient déserts. Elle était pourtant sûre que d'autres Mangemorts y vivaient. Peut-être même ceux qui s'étaient évadés d'Azkaban. Voldemort ne risquerait pas de les laisser livrés à eux-mêmes à l'extérieur. Ils représenteraient une trop grande faiblesse pour lui. Peut-être étaient-ils dans une autre aile ? Avec chaque qui passait, elle récupérait un peu de force.

Voldemort s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il poussa. Il entra, et elle le suivit. La pièce était un bureau assez grand. Les étagères occupaient deux des murs et croulaient sous les livres. Une cheminée occupait un autre coin, juste à côté d'un bureau. Une pile de livres, de carnet et de parchemins avaient été posés dessus, parfaitement ordonnés. Elle ne fit aucun geste, attendant qu'on lui explique ce qu'elle faisait là. Son père s'approcha du bureau et effleura la pile du bout des doigts.

_- Je les ai mis de côté pour toi,_ expliqua-t-il_. Lis-les et nous parlerons après._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- La vérité._

Il n'en dit pas plus et sortit. La porte se referma, la laissant seule dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller vérifier pour savoir qu'elle était verrouillée. Elle s'approcha du bureau et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Qu'avait-elle de mieux à faire que d'obéir ? En plus, elle se demandait bien de quoi cela pouvait parler. Que voulait-il dire en disant que c'était la vérité ? Elle survola les titres. Tous les documents parlaient de généalogie et d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard : Salazar Serpentard. En quoi cela la concernait-elle ? Elle attrapa le premier livre et se plongea dans sa lecture loin de s'imaginer à quel point ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à découvrir allait la bouleverser.

µ

Severus tendit le verre de whisky à Jake en pensant qu'il allait devoir en acheter. Sa réserve d'alcool avait rapidement diminué. Il se servit un verre et s'assit en disant :

- Je sais comment savoir où est retenu Eléana.

L'auror américain et lui se retrouvaient dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre pour partager leurs avancées sur leur enquête. Ils avaient depuis longtemps cessé de s'adresser à Dumbledore ou à l'Ordre. La situation était grave. Trop grave pour qu'ils perdent du temps à expliquer leurs faits et gestes. Il fallait agir vite et de manière efficace. Jake le regarda, attendant la suite qui fut :

- Malefoy.

L'auror fronça les sourcils.

- Malefoy ?

- Lucius. C'est celui qui a agressé Eléana, en décembre dernier. Il fait partie des plus fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il doit savoir où elle est retenue, où il se cache.

- Et alors ? Je le vois mal nous dire ce qu'on veut savoir.

- Pas de plein gré, non.

Jake avala une gorgée de whisky et étudia le sorcier en face de lui. L'expression qu'il avait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. En fait, le jeune américain ne la connaissait que trop bien : c'était celle d'un prédateur, de quelqu'un près à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Severus Rogue était un homme dangereux. S'il avait des doutes auparavant, les jours passés en sa compagnie les avaient balayés. La manière dont l'esprit de cet homme travaillait le sidérait. Il s'était souvent fait la réflexion qu'il n'était pas à sa place dans cette école. Une intelligence comme la sienne y était sous-exploitée. Il pourrait faire tellement de choses prodigieuses ! Il se concentra sur la présente discussion et demanda :

- Quel est le plan ?

- Nous attendons le bon moment et nous allons rendre une petite visite à mon vieil ami.

- Et quand serons-nous que c'est le moment ?

- Je vous le dirais.

Jake n'en demanda pas plus. Il n'était pas sûre de vouloir en savoir plus de peur de faire marche arrière. Il était sûr d'une chose : Lucius ne coopérerait jamais. Néanmoins ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était qu'il ne voyait pas Severus abandonné. Il emploierait toutes les méthodes possibles pour faire parler Malefoy. Et l'auror savait qu'il devrait fermer les yeux et irait à l'encontre de tous les principes qu'il s'était fixé. Mais ils étaient en guerre, non ? Tous les coups étaient permis à présent.

µ

Harry piétinait devant la statue de la gargouille qui lui refusait l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore. Il était bien décidé à ne pas partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Il en avait marre d'être tenu à l'écart. Il n'en pouvait plus. Les murmures, les coups d'œil en biais, les articles, l'ignorance du directeur. Il allait craquer. Il le sentait. La colère était telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à l'étouffer. Il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Si cela durait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. La disparition d'Eléana, de la seule personne qui lui apportait du réconfort, qui le traitait normalement, qui le comprenait, avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

- Monsieur Potter, que faites-vous là ? Le couvre-feu est passé.

Il se tourna vers sa directrice :

- Je voudrais voir le directeur.

- Il est tard, répondit McGonagall. Vous le verrez demain.

- Oh non ! pensa Harry. Cette fois-ci, on ne le congédierait pas. Il resta campé sur ses positions, se redressa et dit fermement :

- Je ne partirais pas. Je veux voir Dumbledore. Maintenant.

La directrice des Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma. Ce qu'elle lisait sur le visage de son élève l'effrayait presque. Elle savait reconnaître un adolescent sur le point de perdre pied. Si elle ne l'aidait pas, ils perdraient Harry. Elle prononça le mot de passe et le jeune homme n'attendit pas un signe de sa part. Il se rua dans l'ouverture dès qu'il put. Minerva soupira et le suivit.

Harry déboula dans le bureau du directeur. Il le trouva assis derrière son bureau. Albus leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua aussitôt son agitation. Il se tourna vers Minerva qui venait d'entrer et un seul regard lui dit qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire. Il s'adossa et demanda, sans chercher à cacher sa fatigue :

- Que veux-tu Harry ? Il est tard.

- Ne commencez pas ! l'interrompit l'adolescent. Je veux la vérité. Toute la vérité ! Je veux savoir pourquoi vous m'ignorez depuis un an, ce qu'il y a derrière la porte du département des Mystères, pourquoi Voldemort veut m'y attirer ! Je ne veux plus être tenu à l'écart ! Je veux tout savoir et participer aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je veux des réponses et je les veux maintenant.

Le directeur soupira et ferma les yeux. Il paraissait vieux subitement. Vieux et fatigué. Mais le Survivant refusait de se sentir coupable. McGonagall s'assit sur un des fauteuils en face du bureau.

- Harry, s'il te plait, calme-toi, tenta Albus.

- Non ! s'exclama l'adolescent. Je ne veux pas me calmer. J'ai été assez calme et patient jusque là. Vous allez m'écouter maintenant !

Dans un coin de son esprit, Harry savait qu'il allait trop loin, que son comportement était irrespectueux et injuste. Mais c'était comme si une digue s'était subitement rompue en lui et que les flots d'émotions qu'il tentait de canaliser depuis l'été dernier venaient de se libérer.

- J'ai perdu mes parents alors que je n'avais qu'un an. Je vis dans une famille qui me hait et voudrait me voir mort. J'ai sauvé la Pierre Philosophale à onze ans. A douze ans, j'ai tué un Basilique. A quatorze, j'ai affronté un dragon, assisté à la mort de Cédric, vu Voldemort être ressuscité et échappé de peu à la mort. D'un côté, on me traite de fou, de menteur. On dit que je ferais n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention sur moi. De l'autre, on me garde dans le noir, on m'ignore et on me considère comme un gamin à protéger. Flash d'information : je ne suis pas un gamin ! Je ne suis même pas sûr de l'avoir été un jour. Il y a un sorcier complètement cinglé qui essaie de me tuer depuis que je suis né. Il est là dehors et personne n'a réussi à l'arrêter. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai survécu grâce à des coups de chance. Mais un jour, la roue va tourner. Je dois être prêt. Alors, plus de secret, plus de mystère. La seule chose que vous allez réussir à faire, c'est me faire tuer.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et laisser le temps aux deux professeurs d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Ensuite, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et de la voix la plus calme et la plus dure qu'il put, il conclut :

- Je veux des réponses. Et je les veux maintenant.

Albus et Minerva échangèrent un regard et lurent la même chose dans le regard de l'autre : un mélange d'incrédulité et de fierté. Ils n'arrivaient pas à être en colère après Harry. Ils le regardaient et ils voyaient le sorcier qu'Harry allait devenir. Ils comprirent qu'ils ne pouvaient plus le protéger. Et surtout, qu'ils n'en avaient plus besoin. Albus savait que le moment qu'il avait tant attendu était arrivé. Il désigna le fauteuil libre au jeune homme :

- Assied-toi Harry. Cela va prendre du temps.

Dire qu'Harry était surpris était un euphémisme. Il s'était préparé à plus de résistance de la part de son mentor. Pourtant, il ne fit aucune remarque. Il s'assit et se força à respirer profondément pour calmer ses nerfs. Puis il écouta Dumbledore lui parler de ce que Voldemort voulait, de ce qui faisait de sa vie un enfer, ce qui avait conduit les parents de Neville à Sainte Mangouste, ce qui avait tué les siens et ce qui le liait à son pire ennemi : la prophétie. Une stupide prophétie dictée par Sybille Trelawney il y avait seize ans. Sûrement la seule qu'elle ait dite de sa vie. Une prophétie qui disait qu'aucun ne pourrait vivre tant que l'autre survivra… Cela confirma ce que le jeune sorcier avait deviné depuis longtemps. A la fin, ce serait seulement entre lui et Voldemort. S'il lui restait des bribes d'innocence avant, elles venaient de disparaître pour de bon.

µ

Eléana fixait les documents sans les voir à présent. Elle tentait de digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Cela lui paraissait si irréel. Pourtant, cela répondait à tant de questions dont la plus importante : pourquoi elle ? Parce qu'elle était l'héritière de Salazar Serpentard. La seule avec Voldemort. La fin de l'arbre. Les dernières branches. Avec eux, s'éteindrait la lignée du fondateur. C'était pour cela qu'elle pouvait parler le fourchelangue. Ainsi, il y avait plus qu'un papier d'adoption qui la liait à son père. Ils partageaient le même sang, les mêmes origines.

Elle ne leva pas la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. C'était comme si elle attendait d'avoir vraiment assimilé les informations. Elle les avait lues, les avait comprises, maintenant il fallait les accepter.

_- Tu comprends maintenant. Tu es née pour faire de grande chose. Tu seras mon héritière._

Elle ne put empêcher le petit rire de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se mua en un fou rire qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Elle s'abandonna à cette étrange crise. Ce devait être les nerfs qui lâchaient. Après tout, qui aurait pu rester de marbre en apprenant tout cela ? Certainement pas elle. Son fou rire dura plusieurs minutes et la laissa pantelante. Elle s'essuya le coin des yeux et regarda son père :

_- Juste une question : comment pourrais-je être ton héritière alors que tu ne meurs jamais. Je veux dire, pour donner un héritage, il faudrait déjà mourir. Et c'est un peu comme si tu avais neuf vies, comme un chat._

_- Sept. Mais il ne m'en reste plus que cinq à présent._

Elle hoqueta en le fixant. Il était sérieux. Oh Merlin, il était sérieux ! Elle se leva brusquement et s'éloigna. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Il lui désigna celui qu'elle venait de quitter :

_- Assieds-toi._

Hébétée, elle obéit. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Personne ne pouvait avoir plusieurs vies. Elle écouta avec une étrange fascination son père lui parler des Horcruxes, ces objets renfermant une partie de son âme et disséminés à travers le monde sorcier. Il ne lui dit pas exactement quels étaient ces objets, juste qu'il l'empêchait de mourir. Exactement comme les neuf vies des chats. Sauf qu'en les créant, il avait divisé son âme en plusieurs morceaux. Et c'était cela, comprit-elle, qui avait fait de lui le monstre en face d'elle. A la fin du récit, une autre réalisation la frappa : elle ne partirait jamais d'ici. Jamais il ne prendrait le risque de dévoiler ses secrets.

_- Et maintenant ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il sourit et elle sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il répondit :

_- Tout d'abord, il y a quelque chose que je dois récupérer au Ministère. Et pour cela, Harry va m'aider. Ce sera la dernière chose qu'il fera de sa vie. Puis, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, il faut que tu me survives pour pouvoir être mon héritière._

Elle commença à secouer la tête. Elle n'avait pas peur pour Harry. Il ne se laisserait pas piéger. Et il faudrait qu'il arrive à sortir de Poudlard, ce que Dumbledore n'autorisera jamais. Elle avait confiance en l'adolescent. Non, ce qui la terrifiait était ce qu'il impliquait. Car elle ne voyait qu'un seul moyen pour qu'elle lui survive. Elle sentit une main froide lui caresser la joue et lui relever la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle fixe les yeux démoniaques de son père. Avec un sourire, il lui dit :

_- Il est temps que tu ais tes propres Horcruxes, ma fille._

Il se leva et la laisser planter dans son fauteuil, à fixer le vide. La porte se referma et elle se retrouva seule. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle ne fit rien pour les chasser. Elle savait déjà qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Rien ne pourrait empêcher Voldemort de mettre son plan à exécution. S'il parvenait à ses fins au Ministère, il reviendrait et lui arracherait son âme, faisant d'elle un monstre à son image. Et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Les yeux de l'Ombre**

_Disclaimer :_ rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Vous avez le droit de me lincher. Je n'ai ps regardé à combien de temps remonte la dernière update mais ça doit faire un bail. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ! Ma muse était partie en vacances à défaut que ce soit moi. Et je n'ai quasiment pas avancé. En plus, c'est assez dur vu que c'est la fin. Il reste un voire deux chapitres grand maximum. Alors je ne veux pas rater la fin.

Enfin, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture. Et n'oubliez pas que j'attends vos avis!

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Eléana réussit à surpasser sa terreur du sort qui lui était réservé et commença à chercher une issue. Hélas, plus elle y réfléchissait, plus sa situation semblait désespérée. La demeure était bien trop gardée pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Sans oublier qu'elle était constamment surveillée. Dès qu'elle sortait de la chambre, un elfe apparaissait et ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Durant ses errances dans le manoir, plusieurs Mangemorts l'avaient approchée, curieux de sa présence ici et de l'absence de la robe noire des leurs. A chaque fois, il avait suffi d'un regard et de quelques paroles qui devaient sans doute rendre fier Voldemort pour les faire partir. Le seul regret qu'elle avait était qu'aucun d'eux n'ait été Lucius. Elle n'aurait pas fait que parler. Elle n'avait peut-être pas de baguette mais vivre en Amérique lui avait appris à se défendre physiquement.

Elle passait chaque repas avec son père dans la grande salle à manger. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Au départ, il avait tenté de lui poser des questions sur sa vie actuelle. Devant son silence immuable, il s'était tu.

Parallèlement à cela, Eléana avait commencé à observer ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle s'était alors rendue compte que quelque chose se tramait. Les réunions se faisaient plus fréquentes et son père semblait trépigner d'impatience. Elle l'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises esquissé un sourire de satisfaction alors qu'ils dinaient. Cette joie ne disait rien qui vaille à la sorcière. Elle se sentait impuissante, enfermée dans cette maison sans aucun moyen de prévenir l'extérieur du danger imminent. Elle espérait juste que cela allait lui donner du temps avant que Voldemort ne décide de lui « offrir » ses Horcruxes.

µ

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, encore une fois en proie à la vision que lui avait envoyée Voldemort. Le département des Mystères. Il voulait l'attirer là parce que lui seul pouvait activer la prophétie que le professeur Trelawney avait proféré, presque deux décennies plus tôt. Et Tom Jedusor voulait entendre la fin. Le Survivant regarda l'heure sachant très bien que de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas retourner dormir. Autant se lever. Le premier examen des B.U.S.E. avait lieu aujourd'hui alors autant se préparer maintenant.

Les choses avaient changé depuis la disparition d'Eléana. Dumbledore avait dû se cacher quand Ombrage avait découvert l'existence de l'AD et que le directeur en avait pris toute la responsabilité. La Grande Inquisitrice était alors devenue directrice et Poudlard était devenue une prison. L'une de ses premières actions avaient été de renvoyer le professeur Trelawney et Hagrid et de faire partir Jake. Selon elle, Poudlard était une école et non un hôtel. Au vu de la situation actuelle, Harry aimait penser que les choses ne pouvaient pas aller plus mal.

µ

Jake avala d'une traite les restes de son whisky. Il avait toujours détesté attendre. C'était un homme d'action. La situation le dépassait. Il voulait agir, sortir Eléana des griffes de Voldemort. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Etait-elle toujours vivante ? Avait-elle décidé de se tenir tranquille ou avait-elle affronté son père ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et lui donnaient envie de hurler. Quand cette bonne femme lui avait ordonné de quitter Poudlard sur le champ, il avait été à un rien de perdre patience. Etonnamment, c'était Severus qui l'avait retenu. Maintenant, il vivait au Trois Balais, attendant le moment où il pourrait enfin passer à l'action.

Il attrapa les parchemins en face de lui et entreprit d'écrire aux parents adoptifs d'Eléana afin de les tenir au courant de la situation. Autant dire qu'il y avait peu à écrire…

µ µ

µ

Eléana regarda les Mangemorts s'activer. Il en manquait quelques uns, essentiels, avant que le groupe ne mette en place le grand plan de son père. Son dernier porta son regard sur elle. Il fit signe à un de ses partisans et la désigna de la main. Puis il lui ordonna :

- Retourne dans ta chambre et n'y bouge pas avant mon retour.

Elle ne protesta pas. Elle suivit le Mangemort et entra dans sa chambre sans faire d'histoires. La porte se referma et elle entendit le sorcier psalmodier derrière. Elle était enfermée. Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce, nerveuse. Que se passaient-ils ? Elle avait essayé d'en savoir plus au cours de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler mais Voldemort lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Traduction, il ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance. Elle voulait hurler tellement elle se sentait impuissante. Par la fenêtre, elle regarda le soleil disparaître à l'horizon. Le lendemain, quoiqu'il se passe ce soir, le monde allait s'éveiller différent.

µ

Harry se réveilla en sueur et ne put retenir le gémissement de panique qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se rua sur le lit de Ron et réveilla le rouquin.

- Qu..Quoi ? Harry ?

La Survivant enfilait déjà des vêtements.

- C'est ce soir.

Ron s'extirpa du lit. Dans le dortoir, Neville, Dean et Seamus étaient en train de se réveiller. Ils regardèrent Harry avec incrédulité. Ce dernier sortit de la chambre, sans un regard en arrière. Il passa par le passage secret qui menait directement aux appartements du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière finit par ouvrir, échevelée.

- Monsieur Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Où est Sirius ? Toujours Square Grimmaurd ?

- Bien sûr. Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

Harry raconta la vision que lui avait envoyée Voldemort. L'image de Sirius se convulsant sur le sol du département des Mystères était gravée dans sa mémoire. Il espérait que cela ne soit qu'une illusion. Il priait pour que cela soit faux. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Sirius. Minerva disparut dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Pendant ce temps, un plan se formait déjà dans la tête de l'adolescent. Dès que son professeur entra dans le salon, il lui dit :

- Voldemort veut m'y attirer ce soir. Il m'y attendra avec des Mangemorts. Je dois y aller. Vous n'avez qu'à m'y retrouver avec l'Ordre.

- Oh non Harry ! C'est de la folie. Vous ne quittez pas Poudlard !

Il regarda son professeur et ce fut la première fois qu'il vit la sorcière derrière le masque sévère de l'enseignante. Il secoua la tête :

- S'il voit l'Ordre, il saura que je sais. S'il croit que je n'ai pas compris son piège, que je ne vous ai rien dit. On bénéficie de l'effet de surprise. Cette fois-ci, je ne serais pas la victime. Prévenez l'Ordre. Je compte sur vous !

Il partit en courant jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Ce soir, il comptait bien surprendre Voldemort en prenant l'avantage. Il irait au Ministère préparé et accompagné. Dans la salle commune, le noyau dur de l'AD l'attendait. Il sourit malgré lui. Il était terrifié mais il se sentait prêt. Ce soir, il n'était pas Harry, mais le Survivant.

µ

Severus ne regarda même pas les flammes s'éteindre. Il se rua sur son armoire et attrapa son ancien uniforme de Mangemort. Drapé dans sa cape, il sortit de ses appartements en trombe. Il avait peu de temps. Ce soir, l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis des semaines se présentait enfin. Il parcourut le chemin jusqu'au Trois Balais en un temps record. D'un sort, illumina la chambre de Jake. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'auror sortait, échevelé, mais prêt. Ils avaient préparé cette nuit depuis longtemps et ils en avaient parlé encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tout devienne mécanique. Jake attrapa le bras de Severus et les deux sorciers disparurent dans un craquement assourdissant.

Ils réapparurent dans une petite pièce d'à peine trois mètres sur trois. Severus ouvrit la porte et sortit. Jake n'en revenait pas. Etait-ce si simple de rentrer chez les gens ? Il avait imaginé Malefoy plus prudent. Il sortit sa baguette et suivit l'ancien Mangemort. Il avait du mal à croire que lui, l'auror, venait de s'introduire dans une maison avec un sorcier portant la Marque des Ténèbres pour en interroger un autre. Quand il s'était lié d'amitié avec Eléana, personne ne lui avait dit que sa vie allait devenir si compliquée !

Au détour d'un couloir, une femme apparut. Dès qu'elle vit les sorciers, elle esquissa un geste vers sa baguette mais Severus fut plus rapide. Son sort immobilisa la sorcière et il s'approcha d'elle. Il lui prit sa baguette et murmura :

- Je suis vraiment désolé Narcissa. Mais ton mari a dépassé les bornes cette fois-ci.

Jake regarda le sorcier lancer le sort de l'Imperio et lui ordonner de prévenir Voldemort que Lucius ne pourrait pas venir, qu'il récupérait d'un accident de potion. Les deux sorciers espéraient que le Mage Noir serait bien trop pressé par le temps pour se poser des questions et qu'il se contenterait des Mangemorts qu'il avait à coup sûr rassemblés. Puis, Severus fit glisser Narcissa dans le sommeil et l'enferma dans la première salle qu'il trouva avant de continuer son chemin. Il avait expliqué à Jake que la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient transplané avait été créée il y a une vingtaine d'années pour permettre aux Mangemorts d'accéder directement à l'intérieur de la maison, en toute discrétion.

Devant une porte, Severus lui fit signe d'arrêter et de l'attendre là. Le moment que Jake redoutait arrivait. Il vit le Mangemort disparaitre dans la pièce. Un bruit de lutte se fit entendre avant de s'arrêter. Mais maintenant, l'interrogatoire commençait. L'auror ne pouvait pas y assister car cela restait bien au-delà de ses capacités. Fermer les yeux allait déjà être assez dur. Il savait que Malefoy ne dirait rien. Pas de son plein gré en tout cas. Le passé du professeur de potions allait alors servir. Comment allait-il faire parler Malefoy ? Jake ne le savait pas dans le détail. Ce qu'il savait était amplement suffisant : les moyens utilisés pourraient envoyer Severus à Azkaban. Jake se répéta qu'il faisait cela pour Eléana, qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Puis il attendit.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Severus ressortit, pâle mais satisfait. Il tendit un uniforme à Jake et l'auror le revêtit. Par la porte ouverte, il vit Lucius attaché à une chaise. Il était en sueur. Ses cheveux collaient à son visage ruisselant. Un filet de sang coulait de son nez. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Ce qui effraya le plus Jake fut le regard du Mangemort. Il était perdu dans le vague et ses yeux semblaient vides. Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son observation. Severus retourna dans la petite pièce de transplanage. Là, il attrapa le bras de Jake qui s'accrocha à lui. Maintenant, il devait faire confiance au britannique pour les emmener là où était enfermée Eléana.

µ

Les deux hommes apparurent devant un manoir, perdu en pleine forêt. Severus vérifia que son masque était bien en place et fit glisser la capuche sur sa tête. Il essayait encore de se débarrasser des souvenirs de Lucius. Sans grande surprise, il avait refusé de parler. Même la douleur ne lui avait pas desserré les lèvres. A un moment, il l'avait regardé et lui avait lancé un sourire malsain et sanglant avant de dire :

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir la retrouver ? Qui te dit qu'elle est encore en vie ? Ou encore saine ? Je ne comprenais pas ce que tu lui trouvais, jusqu'à ce que je m'amuse un peu avec elle.

Cela avait été la goutte d'eau. Severus avait attrapé le sorcier par la mâchoire et l'avait forcé à le regarder dans les yeux. Lucius avait essayé de fermer son esprit. Mais ses capacités en occlumencie étaient moindres en comparaison du talent de legimens de Rogue. Et surtout, la détermination et la colère de ce dernier nourrissaient chacune de ses attaques. Il était venu pour trouver des réponses, et peu importe si cela devait coûter la vie ou la santé mentale de Malefoy.

Jake et lui remontèrent l'allée menant à l'immense manoir. La pénombre jouait en leur faveur. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient empêcher leur cœur de battre la chamade. Tous leurs sens étaient en éveil. Ils venaient d'entrer en territoire ennemi. Ils avaient parfaitement conscience que s'ils se faisaient prendre, ils n'en sortiraient pas vivants. Personne ne savait où ils étaient. Ils pariaient sur le fait que les Mangemorts les plus importants étaient au Ministère, à attendre Potter. Le Mage Noir devait croire que ce soir était LE soir. Celui où il finirait ce qu'il avait commencé quinze ans plus tôt. Et il ne se doutait certainement pas que quelqu'un allait s'introduire chez lui. Par précaution, Severus se tourna vers Jake et dit :

- C'est le moment.

L'auror, dont le visage était caché par le masque, hocha la tête et tendit sa baguette à l'ancien Mangemort. Aucun des deux hommes n'était assez fou pour penser que le manoir n'était pas protégé. Severus savait que seul deux types de personnes pouvaient entrer : celui qui portait la Marque et le prisonnier. Le professeur pourrait rentrer sans soucis, mais pas Jake. A moins que la maison le reconnaisse comme étant un prisonnier. Severus pointa sa baguette sur son compagnon et lança l'Imperium. Le regard de Jake devint vitreux et Severus les fit franchir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la maison. Ils sentirent les protections s'abattre sur eux et les jauger. C'était une sensation désagréable, celle d'avancer dans du coton épais. Le bras gauche de Severus se mit à brûler tandis qu'une douleur diffuse explosait dans le crâne de Jake. Mais rapidement, les deux sensations s'évanouirent et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée de la maison. Severus libéra Jake de son emprise et lui rendit sa baguette. Ce dernier la prit en le remerciant puis demanda :

- Par où ?

C'était une bonne question. Ils avaient peu de temps et aucun d'entre eux ne s'était attendu à se retrouver dans une maison aussi énorme. Se séparer était hors de question. Severus ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il avait appris en fouillant l'esprit de Lucius. Une image d'Eléana lui revint en mémoire, étrange. Elle était furieuse et menaçante, dans une chambre qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il rouvrit les yeux :

- Elle est dans une chambre.

- Donc, dans les étages.

- Allons-y.

Ils découvrirent l'escalier et montèrent.il y avait trois étages et en arrivant dans le couloir du premier, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'auraient jamais le temps de tout fouiller. Crier le nom de la sorcière jusqu'à ce que celle-ci réponde n'était pas non plus une bonne idée. Soudain, Severus y pensa et sourit sous son masque. D'un coup de baguette, il appela un elfe. Ce dernier se matérialisa en face de lui, se prosternant dans l'instant.

- Le Maître nous a demandé de veiller sur sa fille. Où est-elle ?

- Dans sa chambre, selon les ordres du Maître.

- Conduis-nous.

L'elfe parut dérouté par la requête. Il leva ses yeux globuleux vers les deux Mangemorts. Severus le vit et lui flanque un coup de pied, lui rappelant où était sa place et de ne plus jamais le douter. Le serviteur ne dit rien et les mena jusqu'au dernier étage, devant une porte. Severus le bannit et testa la porte. Il n'y avait qu'un sortilège simple qui la verrouillait. Personne ne devait penser qu'une sorcière sans baguette puisse s'enfuir. Et pour aller où ? Jake faisait le guet, attentif à tous les bruits qui pourraient annoncer la présence indésirable d'un vrai Mangemort. Severus ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Il fit à peine quelques pas quand un objet s'abattit violemment sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il s'effondra alors que sa vision s'obscurcit. 

Dans son dos, il entendit des bruits de lutte. Jake grogna et Severus entendit une voix féminine –définitivement Eléana– proférer toutes sortes d'insultes qui, dans d'autres circonstances, les auraient fait rougir.

Alors qu'il se relevait, Severus vit Jake traîner une Eléana frappante et hurlante dans la chambre. Il referma la porte et lança des sorts de silence.

- Lâchez-moi !

L'auror ne fut que trop content d'obéir et lança son amie sur le lit sans trop de ménagement. Après tout, elle n'en avait eu aucun pour eux. La sorcière les fusilla du regard et ils sentirent immédiatement la montée de pouvoir. Rapidement, ils baissèrent leur capuche et arrachèrent leur masque. Severus ordonna :

- Eléana, ça suffit !

µ

Eléana hoqueta en découvrant les visages des Mangemorts qu'elle venait d'attaquer. Elle eut soudain envie de se ruer dans leurs bras mais elle s'en empêcha. Sa surprise se mua en méfiance et elle mit le lit entre elle et eux. Etait-ce un piège ? Ce n'était peut-être pas Severus et Jake en face d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle leur faire confiance ? Comment l'avait-il trouvée ? Les deux sorciers semblèrent deviner ce qu'elle pensait et Severus expliqua que Malefoy leur avait dit comment la trouver, non sans un petit interrogatoire. Mais cela ne calmait pas les doutes de la sorcière. Cela ne prouvait rien.

Severus déposa sa baguette sur le lit :

- C'est bien nous Eléana.

Elle attrapa l'arme et eut envie de pousser un soupir de soulagement en découvrant qu'elle appartenait bien à son amant. Elle fit le tour du lit, encadra le visage du sorcier et l'embrassa. Il la prit dans ses bras, répondit au baiser et cela fit envoler les derniers doutes. Les larmes lui montèrent aux joues. Subitement, elle se recula et les regarda, paniquée :

- Ils sont sortis. Ils ont prévu quelque chose d'énorme ! Ce soir.

- On sait, répondit Severus. C'est pour cela qu'on a agi ce soir. Et maintenant, il faut qu'on y aille.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez réaliser ce petit détail.

Ils sortirent et quand elle vit qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la sortie, elle les arrêta : il fallait qu'elle récupère sa baguette. Ils voulurent l'arrêter mais elle disparut rapidement. Ils échangèrent un regard frustré mais ne bougèrent pas, attendant son retour.

La sorcière retrouva son chemin facilement et entra dans le bureau de son père. Elle savait qu'il gardait sa baguette dans un tiroir. Elle l'ouvrit et la récupéra. Voldemort était beaucoup trop sûr de lui. Il était persuadé que rien ne se passerait au sein de son manoir. Après tout, qui serait assez fou pour l'attaquer chez lui ? Encore fallait-il découvrir l'emplacement de la maison et il croyait que personne ne le trahirait.

Elle retrouva rapidement les deux sorciers et rien ne s'interposa entre eux et la sortie. Jusqu'au dernier moment. Ils étaient à la porte quand ils entendirent les premiers bruits de transplanage. Ils échangèrent un regard et ouvrirent la porte. Au loin, les premiers Mangemorts se rassemblaient.

- Par là, lança Eléana.

Elle les emmena vers le portail, à l'orée du bois. Ils devaient passer par-dessus. Ils grimpèrent difficilement et se laissèrent retomber lourdement de l'autre côté. Derrière eux, ils entendirent les premiers cris et ils se ruèrent vers les bois afin de s'éloigner des protections. Les premiers sorts fusèrent mais ils étaient trop loin. Dès qu'ils purent, ils s'évanouirent dans trois grands craquements assourdissants. Derrière eux, Voldemort hurla et les Mangemorts reculèrent, sachant que ce soir, ils allaient souffrir.

µ

Dès qu'ils apparurent devant les Trois Balais, Eléana se jeta dans les bras de Severus et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Elle savoura le fait de se retrouver dans les bras du sorcier. Elle se sentait en sécurité, protéger. C'était comme si elle était enfin chez elle. Même si une petite voix au fond d'elle, celle du devoir, lui rappelait la décision qu'elle avait prise lors de sa captivité. Elle laissa Severus pour se tourner vers Jake et l'enlacer lui aussi, lui murmurant ses remerciements au creux de l'oreille. Puis, les trois sorciers s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Jake et Eléana leur raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé au cours des semaines qui venaient s'écouler. Soudain soulagée et se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, elle sentit toute la fatigue peser sur elle. Se calant dans les bras du professeur de potions, elle fut la première à s'endormir.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	22. Chapter 22

**Les Yeux de l'Ombre**

_Disclaimer :_ rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage d'Eléana et quelques autres que vous reconnaîtrez aisément.

_Notes de l'auteur :_J'ai commencé cette fic il y a trois ans à présent et c'est la plus longue fic que j'ai jamais écrite. Je dois vraiment remercier Bunny Anoushka Kalika sans qui cette fic ne serait jamais faite. Le dernier chapitre traînait dans mon esprit depuis un bon moment et tout à coup, l'envie d'écrire m'est venue et c'est les larmes aux yeux que j'ai écrit le mot « fin. »

Je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir suivi pendant ces trois ans et ne pas avoir déserté malgré les délais entre certains chapitres. Je vais vous laisser avec ce dernier chapitre.

C'est aussi l'occasion pour vous de laisser une dernière review, et voire peut-être la première pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais fait.

Ce fut un plaisir de partager tout cela avec vous.

Sabryna

* * *

Quand elle commença à se réveiller, encore groggy, Eléana ouvrit les yeux en sentant le bras autour de sa taille. Elle rencontra le regard sombre et protecteur de Severus et sourit malgré elle. Il était venu la chercher. Il s'était mis en danger pour venir la sortir des griffes de la plus grande menace sorcière des cinquante dernières années. Tant de choses auraient pu mal tourner ! Et si son père avait laissé des Mangemorts plus dangereux pour la surveiller ? Et s'il avait fait appel à des créatures comme des Détraqueurs pour garder le manoir ? Alors il serait sans doute mort, et Jake aussi. Mais ils avaient risqué tout cela pour elle.

- Comment ?

Il lui raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son enlèvement. Elle se laissa bercer par sa voix profonde. Il parlait presque dans un murmure et dans la pénombre, cela donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Eléana s'en contentait. Tout cela lui avait manqué : se retrouver dans les bras de Severus, oublier le monde autour d'elle et ne penser qu'à lui, qu'à sa voix, qu'à son regard sombre qui mettait son âme à nu. Elle aurait pu s'énerver en entendant ce qu'il lui racontait mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle était tellement soulagée d'être libre et d'avoir pu apprendre ce qu'elle avait appris. A partir de maintenant, tout allait être plus simple.

µ

Le lendemain, la Grande Salle de Poudlard était en effervescence. Le courrier venait d'arriver et la première page était occupée par un large article qui avait enflammé tous les esprits : _Il est de retour_. Et par Il, il fallait comprendre Celui-Dont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. En quelques heures, le gouvernement avait retourné sa veste. Il avait reconnu son erreur et présenté des excuses à Harry Potter dans un communiqué de presse. Les derniers évènements l'avaient mis au pied du mur. La bataille qui avait eu lieu la veille au Ministère et les dégâts qu'elle avait causés n'avaient pu être niés et les témoins étaient encore sous le choc. Tous les regards se tournaient vers la table rouge et or où le Trio d'Or et une partie des élèves arboraient des blessures diverses et variées. La rumeur disait qu'ils avaient été présents au Ministère et avait participé à la bataille. Une fois de plus, Harry Potter avait fait face au mage noir et avait survécu.

En une petite nuit, le monde avait changé. Le soleil s'était levé sur une société en guerre. La peur s'était emparée de tout le monde et une seule question obnubilait les esprits : et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Quelles mesures allaient être prises ? La première fois, tout le monde l'avait cru mort et c'était faux. Alors comment le vaincre pour de bon ? Fudge avait dû démissionner tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore était de retour au poste de directeur de Poudlard, au grand dam de Dolores Ombrage. Mais le peuple avait parlé. Il ne faisait plus confiance au gouvernement. Il remettait subitement en cause toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises. Et notamment une affaire qui venait de refaire surface : celle de Sirius Black. Dumbledore avait parlé du courage dont le sorcier avait fait preuve la nuit dernière au Ministère, comment il avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver celle de son filleul. Des souvenirs avaient été apportés à son dossier: ceux de la nuit fatidique où les Potter avaient été tués, de son évasion et de sa confrontation avec Pettigrew, bel et bien vivant. Là encore, le peuple réclamait justice alors que pendant seize ans, il l'avait jugé et condamné coupable. Pour l'instant, l'évadé d'Azkaban gisait sur un lit d'hôpital, plongé dans le coma suite à une chute qui aurait dû être mortelle.

L'autre élément qui perturbait les habitants de l'école était l'absence de leur professeur de potions à la table des professeurs. Personne ne savait où il était, pas même les professeurs, qui commençaient à s'inquiéter. Cela ne restait qu'une information inquiétante parmi tant d'autres. Il y avait beaucoup à digérer ce matin. Et personne ne se doutait que cela allait encore empirer.

µ

Tout le monde était occupé à discuter des derniers évènements et à réfléchir à l'avenir quand les doubles portes de la Salle s'ouvrirent en grand. Severus Rogue et Jake O'Donnell entrèrent ensemble avec une expression de détermination et de satisfaction sur le visage. Les gens hoquetèrent quand ils virent qui les suivait : Eléana. Sur son visage, il n'y avait pas une once de satisfaction mais de la fureur. Ceux qui se trouvaient le plus près d'elle se reculèrent instinctivement. Certains crièrent quand elle dégaina sa baguette et que les deux sorciers lui laissèrent le champ libre. Les élèves retenaient leur souffle, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Mais la sorcière ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de leur présence. Elle avançait, droit vers la table des professeurs.

Soudain, un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et un cri aigu suivit d'une chaise qui tombe attira l'attention de tout le monde. Ombrage, devenue pâle, s'était levée et tentait de quitter la salle par la porte sur le côté. Mais un sort d'Eléana scella la porte. Le professeur de DCFM sortit sa baguette mais elle ne la garda pas longtemps. Elle se retrouva collée à un mur, à deux mètres au-dessus du sol. Elle appelait les professeurs à l'aide mais aucun d'eux ne bougeait. Personne ne savait si c'était parce que tous détestaient la femme ou parce qu'en ce moment précis, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient assez de courage pour s'interposer entre elle et Eléana, franchement terrifiante.

Cette dernière s'approcha de sa victime, la baguette pointée sur elle, le regard lançant des éclairs. D'un geste, elle déchira la manche gauche de la robe d'Ombrage, exposant à tous la Marque des Ténèbres.

Si les personnes présentes avaient pâli en sentant la magie que laissait échappée Eléana, elles se mirent à trembler quand Dumbledore se leva. Sa fureur était visible, la magie qu'il dégageait était presque palpable. Une aura dangereuse, puissante l'entourait. Le directeur avait laissé place au sorcier qui avait vaincu Grindelwald. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait recherché la taupe au sein de son école. Il savait qu'Ombrage travaillait pour le Ministère, mais il était à mille lieux de s'imaginer qu'en plus d'espionner pour eux, elle espionnait pour Voldemort ! Il était normalement quelqu'un de respectueux, néanmoins il dut faire appel à tout son courage pour ne pas prononcer les mots qui lui venaient en tête. Trop furieux pour parler, il fut soulagé quand Eléana le fit pour lui :

- Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer !

Sa voix avait réussi à passer malgré ses mâchoires serrées. Ombrage ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, visiblement à court d'explications. Les spectateurs ne virent qu'au dernier moment le serpent jaune s'enrouler autour de la jambe du professeur. Elle se mit à hurler à mesure que le reptile montait sur elle, s'enroulant autour de sa poitrine et serrant. Shîrine avait bien grandi et la disparition de sa maîtresse ne l'avait pas ravie.

- Re-re-retirez-m-moi ça !! hoqueta Ombrage.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, lâcha Eléana.

Les élèves murmuraient frénétiquement, les professeurs étaient horrifiés. Albus savait qu'il aurait dû mettre un terme à tout cela. Les regards que lui lançaient ses congénères ou ses protégés le lui disaient. Néanmoins il n'en fit rien. La guerre s'était insinuée jusque dans les murs de son école. Il devait envoyer un message clair. Et surtout, peut-être que cette leçon servirait à tous ceux qui songeaient prendre la Marque. Il espérait que cela les ferait réagir, à défaut de tout ce qui avait été tenté jusque là.

- Vous-vous n'ê-êtes p-pas une m-meurtrière, murmura la Mangemorte.

- Non, répondit la sorcière.

D'un mouvement de tête, elle dégagea les cheveux de sa nuque, exposant la Marque. Un hoquet de surprise secoua toute la salle. D'une voix forte et intelligible, elle continua ;

- Mais je suis la fille de Voldemort. Le même sang coule dans nos veines. Je n'ai pas ses croyances. Mais êtes-vous vraiment sûre que je ne serai pas prête à tuer pour les miennes ?

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Un silence lourd que seuls les gémissements d'Ombrage brisaient. Shîrine continuait toujours de s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine, de plus en plus fort. Le visage du crapaud devenait violacé à mesure que l'oxygène n'affluait plus dans ses poumons. Elle étouffait.

- Miss Jedusor, cela suffit.

La voix d'Albus était forte et autoritaire mais elle ne suffit pas à distraire la sorcière. Severus posa une main sur sa hanche et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Un long sifflement sortit de ka bouche de l'assistante et le serpent relâcha sa proie. Il glissa à terre jusqu'à sa maîtresse et escalada son corps jusqu'à s'enrouler autour de sa taille et de ses épaules. Le directeur ordonna aux Préfets de ramener leurs camarades dans leurs maisons et d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Toute communication vers l'extérieur était interdite. Puis, il envoya Minerva prévenir les Aurors.

Eléana relâcha Dolores qui tomba comme une loque à terre. Albus la toisa et c'était la première fois que l'américaine voyait briller une lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux. Il entrava la Mangemorte :

- L'âge m'a assagi, Dolores. Mais il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti une telle fureur. Il fut une époque où j'aurais été moins clément à votre égard.

Puis, se détournant d'elle, il regarda Eléana :

- C'est un soulagement que de vous voir de nouveau parmi nous, très chère. Peut-être pourrions-nous discuter plus amplement de votre absence plus tard dans la journée ?

- Bien sûr professeur.

Severus noua un bras autour de sa taille et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Elle échangea un regard avec Jake. Les années qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble leur permirent de se comprendre sans échanger un mot. Il s'excusa, sous prétexte d'aller apporter la bonne nouvelle à ceux qui patientaient en Amérique. Eléana prit son compagnon par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la salle. Ils quittèrent Poudlard en silence et déambulèrent un moment dans les jardins avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui. Elle avait imaginé cette conversation un million de fois depuis la veille mais elle ne savait pas comment la commencer.

- Severus,…

- Je comprends.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Son visage était complètement fermé, sans expression. Ses yeux auraient pu paraître froids pour qui ne le connaissait pas.

- Je voudrais tellement rester.

Elle tendit la main. Il se déroba.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas.

Elle aurait voulu dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Mais cela n'aurait pas été juste. Elle pourrait rester, se battre à ses côtés. C'était une possibilité. Elle en avait choisi une autre. Elle ne chercha pas à s'expliquer. Il connaissait déjà ses raisons. Elle avait ses parents, ses amis, ses élèves. Ils étaient tous aux Etats-Unis. En temps normal, elle aurait donné une chance à ce qui s'était construit entre elle et lui. Mais ils étaient en guerre à présent et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'emprise de Voldemort ne s'étende sur les autres continents. Les gouvernements devaient se préparer et elle pouvait aider.

Elle refusa de laisser ses larmes couler. Elle avait assez pleuré. Il était temps de se montrer forte.

- Je reviendrai, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurer.

Il l'enlaça sans répondre. Il était un homme de peu de mots. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des promesses s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les tenir. Délicatement, il lui fit lever la tête et elle se retrouva captive de son regard sombre.

- Merci de m'avoir laissé t'aimer.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put pas retenir la larme qui roula le long de sa joue.

- Merci de m'avoir aimée.

Et ils s'enlacèrent à s'en couper le souffle. Ils n'avaient plus de temps devant eux. La guerre était là et les séparait. Ils savourèrent juste la présence de l'autre, ayant bien à l'esprit que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

µ

Une heure plus tard, elle refusait la friandise que lui proposait Albus. Les Aurors venaient d'emmener Dolores. Ils avaient interrogé Eléana qui leur avait dit la vérité. Il était temps pour elle de sortir de l'ombre et d'assumer qui elle était. Elle n'avait plus peur. Son père était mort. Il était temps de s'élever contre le monstre qui avait pris sa place. Jake était dans ses appartements et réunissait ses affaires.

- Les dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes, dit le vieil homme.

Car il semblait bel et bien avoir son âge à cet instant. Il n'y avait pas de lueur moqueuse dans son regard. Juste de l'inquiétude quant à ce que l'avenir réservait. Elle balaya les objets étranges et pensa que l'excentricité du sorcier allait lui manquer.

- Et les mois qui s'annoncent le seront encore plus, continua-t-il dans un soupir.

- Mais je peux les alléger.

Et elle lui confia tout ce qu'elle avait appris pendant sa captivité, et notamment sur les Horcruxes. Ce ne fut pas une grande surprise pour le directeur, juste la confirmation qu'il attendait.

- Sirius s'en sortira ? demanda-t-elle.

- Personne ne peut le dire. Ses blessures sont sérieuses. Les médicomages refusent de se prononcer.

- Comment va Harry ?

Le sorcier se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres :

- Il prend cela avec beaucoup de calme.

- Ce qu'il a fait ne manquait pas de courage.

- S'il y a bien une chose qui ne lui a jamais fait défaut, c'est le courage. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler à propos de tout ce qui vient de se passer.

Il y eut un silence.

- Comment va Severus ? demanda le directeur.

- Il s'en remettra. J'espère juste que ces élèves ne souffriront pas trop par ma faute.

- Votre départ va laisser un grand vide.

- Ma présence n'était pas vraiment désirée.

- Au début peut-être. Mais vous avez su gagner le respect et l'estime des élèves et des professeurs. Vous leur manquerez.

Elle sourit en se levant. Albus l'imita. Il lui tendit la main et elle la serra. Il replia sa main libre sur la sienne :

- Vous ferez un excellent professeur, Miss Jedusor. Et sachez qu'il y aura toujours une place pour vous au sein de Poudlard.

- Merci Professeur Dumbledore. Ce fut un honneur de travailler pour vous.

Il lâcha sa main et elle s'éloigna. Sur le seuil, il la rappela. Elle se retourna. Il y avait une émotion dans son regard qui la bouleversa.

- Il ne fait aucun doute que nous ne verrons pas tous la fin de cette guerre, quelle qu'en soit l'issue. Il me serait très pénible que vous fassiez partie de ces personnes. Alors prenez-soin de vous, Eléana.

- J'essaierai, si vous en fait autant.

Il lui répondit par un autre sourire triste et elle quitta le bureau. Son cœur était lourd et à présent, les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber ne la quittaient plus. Elle n'avait plus qu'une personne à voir.

µ

Elle le trouva sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle, malgré le bruit qu'elle faisait.

- N'êtes-vous pas censés rester dans vos quartiers ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne se tourna pas vers elle.

- Vous partez, hein ?

- Oui. Nous allons devoir nous battre. Ils vont avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui sait ce qui se passe.

Nouveau silence.

- Je suis désolée pour Sirius. J'espère qu'il s'en remettra.

- Je croyais savoir à quoi m'attendre en allant au Ministère. J'avais tort. Je crois que je n'avais pas… Je savais que des gens allaient mourir mais je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé ce que cela voulait dire. Mais quand j'ai vu Sirius tomber… Je voudrais juste que ça ne fasse pas aussi mal.

- Il ne faut pas. Cette douleur, c'est ce qui te dit que tu es encore vivant, que tu as encore quelque chose à perdre, quelque chose pour lequel lutter.

Cette fois-ci, il se tourna vers elle et son cœur se serra malgré elle devant ce regard si mature. Les quelques bribes d'innocence qu'il avait réussi à préserver jusque là avaient disparu. Elle se demandait si ce qui s'était passé au Ministère pouvait être le seul responsable de cela quand il lui parla de la prophétie. Alors elle comprit.

- Est-ce que vous m'en voudrez ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- De quoi ?

- Quand je le tuerai, est-ce que vous m'en voudrez ?

- Mon père est mort Harry. Il ne reste qu'un monstre à la place.

- Je ne sais pas quand. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le tuerai. Il faut qu'il paye pour tout le mal qu'il a fait. Et je veux que cela s'arrête. Je veux être capable de faire des plans pour l'avenir, de choisir une carrière. Je veux pouvoir penser plus loin qu'à ce qui m'attend demain. Je veux arrêter de survivre. Je veux me débarrasser du Survivant pour n'être qu'Harry.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas.

- Merci.

Elle l'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle put et il y répondit avec la même vigueur. Ils avaient noué un lien étrange, la seule bonne chose que Voldemort leur ait apporté dans la vie. Encore une fois, les larmes furent plus fortes qu'elle. Elle les chassa rageusement et encadra le visage d'Harry de ces deux mains.

- Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire. J'ai confiance en toi. Continue à te battre, ne baisse jamais les bras. McGonagall t'aidera à devenir un animagus et j'ai intérêt à être prévenue dès que ça arrive. Et n'hésite surtout pas à me contacter. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, que ce soit pour t'aider à combattre ou juste pour t'écouter, je suis là. Promets-moi que tu n'abandonneras jamais ? Promets-le-moi Harry !

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait une requête aussi stupide mais il y avait quelque chose dans le regard d'Harry qui lui faisait peur. Il avait déjà tant souffert. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues et ce fut d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion qu'il souffla :

- C'est promis.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et se leva brusquement, incapable de rester plus longtemps. Elle avait su que partir allait être dur, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce le soit autant. Cette année avait été extraordinaire sur bien des points. Elle avait vécu le pire comme le meilleur. Elle avait perdu un mentor et un père mais elle avait trouvé un compagnon et un frère. Elle avait également réussi à faire la paix avec ses souvenirs et avec elle-même. Elle était prête pour ce qui l'attendait. Tout ne faisait que commencer.

Jake l'attendait devant les grilles de Poudlard, une simple valise à la main. Il lui lança un sourire hésitant.

- Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

Elle inspira profondément :

- Oui. On a une guerre à mener.

Elle regarda une dernière fois Poudlard. Harry revenait vers le château. Devant les Grandes Portes, Severus la regardait fixement. Elle n'était pas sûre de les revoir. L'avenir était sombre et incertain. Elle savait une seule chose :

- Et après, si je suis toujours en vie, je reviendrai.

Elle attrapa le bras de Jake et posa une main sur le portoloin qui allait les ramener chez eux. Les élèves sortaient du château, prêts pour affronter l'avenir, quand le mécanisme se déclencha et Poudlard disparut dans un tourbillon.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *


End file.
